Last Love
by KlarolineMichaelson
Summary: Après la remise des diplômes, Caroline savoure sa victoire, Ty est libre et ils ont la possibilité d'être ensemble sans aucun obstacle. Mais si Tyler avait trop changé et qu'elle était en danger avec lui ? Si sa vie basculait en acceptant de prendre un avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans pour rejoindre celui qui attend d'être son dernier amour ? #Klaroline puis #Kennett #Stebekah
1. Retrouvailles

**Après la remise des diplômes, Caroline savoure sa victoire, Tyler est libre et ils ont la possibilité d'être ensemble sans aucun obstacle. Mais si Tyler avait trop changé et qu'elle était en danger avec lui ? Si sa vie basculait en acceptant de prendre un avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans pour rejoindre celui qui attendant d'être son dernier amour ?**

**FanFiction Klaroline ! Rating M !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 1_**

* * *

**POV Caroline **

Klaus avait accordé sa clémence, il avait rendu à Tyler la liberté de revenir vivre à Mystic Falls. Je savais que je pouvais maintenant me réjouir d'avoir gagné. Depuis un moment j'étais en guerre contre Klaus pour sauver la vie de Tyler. J'avais commencé à perdre espoir, et finalement j'avais gagné. Dès que Klaus avait reprit la route de la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'avais appelé Tyler et bien entendu, aucune réponse.

**"Tyler, c'est moi. Je viens de parler à Klaus et tu peux rentrer, il t'a rendu ta liberté Ty ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser tellement je suis heureuse. Rappelles-moi dès que tu as ce message s'il te plait et rentres à la maison, je t'aime."**

Il s'était finalement décidé à me répondre et malgré son scepticisme, il avait accepté de rentrer en ville. Tyler était arrivé en pleine nuit chez moi, le retrouver avait été un soulagement. Nous passions l'été ensemble comme prévu et après quelques semaines à Mystic Falls, nous partîmes en dehors de la ville car Ty avait intégré une meute pendant son absence et il voulait me les présenter apparemment. Motivée par l'envie de partir de ma ville, j'avais accepté son offre. La rencontre c'était bien passé, il faut dire que les loups ont gardé leurs distances avec moi. Cela dit nous avions passé un bon moment, j'avais été surprise de voir combien Tyler était proche d'eux. A plusieurs reprise j'avais entendu le nom d'Hayley dans certaines conversations privées, loin de moi, restant vague. J'avais préféré de pas poser de questions.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil, traversant et illuminant la chambre d'hôtel, qui me tira de mon sommeil. Lentement j'étirais mon corps un peu douloureux, je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis un petit moment et je commençais à le ressentir. Tyler était allongé à mes côtés, il dormait profondément. Je commençais à méditer sur l'idée de me rendormir, mais le vibreur de mon portable m'empêcha. A regret je sortis du lit, réajustant ma nuisette. Je me dirigeais vers le petit bureau en acier où j'avais laissé mon sac à main. Farfouillant à l'intérieur, je pris mon portable et pu y lire le nom de ma meilleure amie. J'eus l'étrange sensation que j'attendais un autre appel... Peu importe, je décrochais et passa à la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller Tyler.

**"Elena ? Tout va bien ?"**

**"Oui très bien, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es partie."**

**"Tout va bien, nous rentrons aujourd'hui à ce que Ty m'a dit."**

**"Fais attention à toi surtout, je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir seule entourée de loups..."**

**"En trois jours il ne s'est rien passé, ils ont été assez distant avec moi tu sais. Mais je ferais attention c'est promis ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Jeremy et Damon."**

**"D'accord, bonjour à Tyler. Et rappelles-moi dès que tu arrives à Mystic Falls !"**

Je ris et raccrochais. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son amitié, Elena faisait tout pour se racheter d'avoir essayé de me tuer. Cela passait par une immense inquiétude de sa part dès que je faisais quelque chose en dehors de mes habitudes. Bon il faut dire que là c'était justifié, j'allais passer un moment avec des loups-garous, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour une vampire. Cela dit, Tyler serait là.  
Je profitais d'être dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et me préparer. En une quinzaine de minute, j'étais prête : propre, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, parfumée. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'étais dans un de ces jours où je me trouvais plutôt jolie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Tyler était réveillé et parcourait son portable. Il le reposa en me voyant.

**"Hey, bien dormi ?"** soufflais-je avec un grand sourire

**"Bien oui. Qui c'était au téléphone ?"** me demanda-t-il

**"Elena, pourquoi ?"** répondis-je, un peu prise au dépourvu par cette question

**"Pour savoir. Bon je vais prendre une douche et on y va."** lança-t-il en se levant

Tyler déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, attrapa ses affaires et fila à la douche. En attendant, je m'allongeais en travers du lit, profitant de la chaleur du soleil à travers les vitres qui caressait ma peau. Cela me faisait du bien de changer un peu d'air, de voir autre chose que Mystic Falls. Je devrais bouger plus souvent, voyager à travers l'état pour commencer, puis le pays pour finir par le monde. A de nombreuses reprises Klaus avait éveillé ma curiosité à ce sujet, il semblait connaitre toutes les merveilles du monde et je lui enviais ça. Klaus... Depuis plus d'un mois j'avais fait mon possible pour ne pas penser à lui, et tout m'en empêchait. Tyler sorti de la salle de bain et commença à me parler. Voilà, à chaque fois que le nom de Klaus passait dans ma tête, j'étais interrompu.

Une heure plus tard, les bagages étaient chargées dans la voiture et nous prîmes la route pour rentrer à la maison. Tyler n'avait pas récupéré le titre de propriété de sa maison, il préférait la laisser à Matt et ne pas avoir d'attache à Mystic Falls. Je comprenais que vivre dans la maison de sa défunte mère pouvait être dérangeant, mais de la à ne vouloir aucun attache... J'étais là après tout ! Après avoir regardé un moment le paysage défiler, le trouvant de plus en plus familier, signe que nous arriveront bientôt, je jetais un coup d'œil à Tyler.

**"Ty ? Tu es bien silencieux..."** plaisantais-je

**"Je n'ai rien à dire simplement Care."** se contenta-t-il de répondre

**"Tu as l'air inquiet depuis que nous sommes allés voir tes amis. Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux p..."**

**"Je sais, merci"** me coupa-t-il

**"C'est par rapport à Hayley ?"** risquais-je, ce qui eu le don de le faire réagir un peu

**"Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?" lâcha-t-il "Vu que tu es si curieuse, je vais te répondre, elle a disparu. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."**

**"Oh"** m'exclamais-je

Je gardais le silence, lui également durant le reste du trajet. Tyler était différent depuis son retour, distant. Bien sûr il avait été heureux de me retrouver, les premiers jours ont été incroyable, des retrouvailles tendres, celle de deux personnes qui s'aiment qui rattrapent le temps perdu. Au fur et à mesure pourtant, les choses s'étaient dégradées. Tyler passait plus de temps au téléphone, il prenait ses distances, refusait se confier à moi alors que je voulais simplement l'aider. Rien n'allait comme je ne me l'imaginais...

Tyler m'annonça qu'il devait passer chez lui prendre quelques affaires de rechange et me déposa chez moi. J'ai eu beau insister, il refusait de me laisser venir, insistant sur le fait que ce serait rapide et qu'il voulait être seul pour se retrouver un peu chez lui. Sûrement par rapport à sa mère, je ne pouvais que le comprendre... La mienne était étonnamment à la maison à mon retour, elle me pris dans ses bras; souriante.

**"Je suis contente de te revoir ma chérie, ton petit séjour s'est bien passé ?"** demanda-t-elle

**"Oui très bien !"** répondis-je, contente de la retrouver

**"Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, je me trompe ?" **

**"Non je...enfin c'est Tyler, je m'inquiète pour lui."**

**"Quelque chose ne va pas ?**" s'inquiéta-t-elle

**"Il ne me dit rien, ce qui m'étonne... C'est peut-être à cause de sa mère, je ne sais pas."** éludais-je, ne voulant pas affronter les vraies questions qui tournaient dans mon esprit.

**"Je dois aller travailler ma puce, n'oublies pas de prévenir Elena de ton arrivée, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler." **rit-elle** "Oh et tu as du courrier, je l'ai posé dans ta chambre."**

Je saluais ma mère et monta à l'étage, chargée de ma valise. Mon courrier m'attendait en effet sur ma commode. Je déposais mes affaires sur mon lit et m'assis au bord, et après avoir prévenu Elena, j'attrapais les enveloppes, quatre enveloppes précisément. Les deux premières étaient simplement de la documentations sur plusieurs universités. La troisième, une lettre où je reconnu l'écriture de Matt.

_- Hey Care, je t'envoie rapidement un bisou de l'Italie.  
__C'est un pays superbe, je suis certains que tu adorerais !  
J'espère que tes vacances se passent aussi bien avec Tyler,  
salues-le de ma part. - Matt_

_PS : Nous sommes sur l'île de Capri,  
__je précise car Matt ne retiens pas le nom des villes.  
__Je dirais bien bisous, mais... - Rebekah_

Déjà que d'apprendre par SMS que Matt quittait le pays m'avait fait un choc, mais qu'en plus il était parti avec Rebekah... Il faut avouer qu'ils étaient à un moment de leur vie, dans de telles circonstances, où l'un devenait bon pour l'autre. Matt méritait de faire une pause et d'avoir l'occasion de visiter autre chose, quant à Rebekah, elle méritait sans doute aussi un peu de répit. Voyager à travers le monde, c'était de famille ? Tous les Michaelson avaient cette idée ? Je m'amusais à la pensée que Rebekah avait les mêmes idées que son frère. La différence était que Matt avait accepté sa demande, et j'avais refusé celle de Klaus. Mon esprit s'embruma un peu, troublé par ces pensées. Je ne devais y penser. Je posais la carte postale en équilibre contre un pot de crayon, elle représentait Capri, c'était magnifique et coloré. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la dernière lettre et mon coeur eu un raté en reconnaissant une fois de plus l'écriture. Klaus... Pourquoi m'envoyait-il une lettre ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? A la fois curieuse et impatiente j'attrapais la lettre et la retournait. Un beau cachet de cire scellait la lettre avec ses initiales : KM.

**"Caroline ?"** m'appela Tyler

Je sursautais et rangea la lettre dans le premier tiroir qui s'offrait à moi. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon lit et commença rapidement à défaire ma valise.

**"Je suis dans ma chambre Ty !"** m'empressais-je de répondre

**"Je suis crevé, je ne vais pas faire long feu je te préviens"** rit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue gauche, et je me surpris à être soulagé qu'il ne l'a pas fait à droite, comme K... Oh stop Caroline !

**"J'ai bientôt fini de ranger. C'est vrai que passer la journée entière sur la route est fatiguant"** baillais-je à mon tour

Rapidement, nous nous couchâmes. Cela me fit du bien de retrouver mon lit, ma chambre, mon environnement. Malgré la fatigue, j'eus du mal à m'endormir ne pensant qu'à cette chose enfermé dans mon tiroir... Tous les moments passés avec Klaus défilèrent dans ma tête, ses attentions, ses mots doux, notre complicité, notre amitié... Je devais avouer que ces moments me manquaient particulièrement. Plus d'un mois et demi sans nouvelle alors que je le croisais quasiment tous les jours avant qu'il parte à la Nouvelle-Orléans... Je mourais d'envie d'ouvrir cette lettre mais je ne pouvais pas, me devait pas car j'avais choisi de rester ici, de ne pas le suivre, d'aimer Tyler... Énervée et étrangement vide, je fermais les yeux et réussis au fur et à mesure à trouver le sommeil.

Dans la nuit, je sentis Tyler se lever. J'ouvris un peu les yeux et vis qu'il cherchait son portable, puis il quitta ma chambre. Je l'entendais parler avec quelqu'un sans toute fois distinguer les mots. Je me concentrais d'avantage.

**"Je ne peux pas venir comme ça Hayley ! Je... Non écoutes... Je sais bien... Ok je vais venir, mais je te préviens je ne pourrais pas rester plus de trois jours sinon ce ne sera pas crédible... Ok, oui je m'en occupe. Je gère Caroline t'en fais pas. A+"**

Je restais figée dans mon lit, à la fois perdue et blessée. Que se passait-il ? Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu ? Tyler entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Je l'entendis ouvrir un tiroir et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas celui auquel je pense. Un bruit de stylo déversant son encre sur le papier, un geste léger qui déposais le mot sur son oreiller un léger baiser sur ma tempe, une porte qui se referme, une voiture qui démarre, un bruit de moteur qui s'éloigne, du silence...

Le mot stipulait qu'Hayley était retrouvée et qu'il devait l'aider pour quelque chose, qu'il sera de retour dans trois jours, qu'il m'aimait. Même s'il ne m'avait pas menti, je n'en fus pas moins blessée. Elle avait besoin, il accourait. Combien de message désespérés lui avais-je laissé moi ? Combien de temps à l'attendre ? Combien de peurs et de larmes versés pour lui ? Bien trop, et pourtant je me suis battue pour lui, qu'il soit libre de nouveau, libre de la vengeance de Klaus.

Klaus ! La lettre ! D'un bond je sortis du lit pour la chercher. J'allumais ma lumière et retourna sous ma couette dans mon grand lit vide. Je l'ouvris et en commença la lecture, un peu anxieuse.

_Caroline,_

_Une lettre, un peu vieux jeu, je présume, pourtant c'est tellement plus agréable que de recevoir un vulgaire message sur un écran. Je t'écris actuellement d'un cabaret français plein de vie, de musique et de rire, cela te plairait beaucoup j'en suis certain. Si tu passes par ici un jour, fais-moi signe, je t'y inviterais, c'est encore mieux la nuit, plus magique. Je souhaitais surtout m'assurer que tu profitais pleinement de ta nouvelle vie, Love. Sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_Sincèrement,_  
_Klau_s

Après cette lecture, je me rendis compte à la fois de mon coeur qui s'était accéléré, mais aussi des larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement sur mes joues. Je mis du temps à comprendre que ces larmes représentaient aussi bien le manque que la joie d'avoir de ses nouvelles. J'avais au fond eu peur qu'il ne passe à autre chose là-bas, qu'il m'oublie. Pourtant non, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux, cette lettre datée d'i peine une semaine, qui a mis du temps à arriver ici, où Klaus une fois de plus me portait une attention particulière. Je recevais d'avantage de Klaus pourtant loin d'ici que de Tyler qui partageait mon lit tous les soirs...

Je pris mon portable et commença à rédiger un SMS avant de l'effacer et de composer directement le numéro de Klaus. J'avais l'estomac contracté sous l'appréhension mais me lançais malgré tout. Après quelques tonalités, je reconnus le fameux _bip_ indiquant la messagerie.

**"Klaus, je viens de recevoir ta lettre et je t'en remercie... Ce n'est pas vieux jeu au contraire, c'est disons romantique, enfin non pas dans ce sens là... Je veux dire... Bref ! C'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa comme endroit... Je profites oui, enfin ça ne se passe pas comme je l'avais imaginé... Mais ça va passer... Hum à plus tard et merci encore..."**

Je raccrochais. J'étais stupide. Pourquoi je lui avais laissé un message ? Surtout pour dire m'importe quoi, n'importe comment ! Je me suis ridiculisée comme une pré-adolescente. J'espérais soudain qu'il n'entende jamais ce message, qu'il est perdu son portable sur une voie ferrée et qu'un train l'avait écrasé ou bien qu'il était tombé au fond d'une rivière, perdu à jamais...

A la fin du deuxième jour seule, Tyler me prévint qu'il devait rester encore un peu là-bas, avec elle. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Klaus. Je n'en étais pas étonnée, j'avais du passer pour la dernière des idiotes en lui laissant ce message hésitant, faible et la gorge serrée sous toutes les émotions, les larmes coulant sur les jours... Et pourtant...

Une enveloppe blanche, avec simplement mon prénom dessus se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine parmi quelques factures et publicités. Je l'ouvris rapidement et pris le premier papier blanc et cartonné que contenait l'enveloppe.

_Sèches tes larmes et rejoins-moi, Love_

Avec ce petit mot rapide, un billet en première classe pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je m'attendais à ressentir de la joie d'avoir des nouvelles après m'être ridiculisé, de l'agacement en découvrant le billet alors que je lui avais toujours dit que je n'irais pas, de la colère, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité... Et non. Tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment c'était un besoin presque vital de partir d'ici, de respirer loin de tous mes problèmes. Décidée, je montais prendre quelques affaires, ma trousse de toilette, celle de maquillage et appelais un taxi. Je passerais un coup de fil à ma mère sur le chemin.

Je pris le premier vol qui été à destination de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans aucun regret. Tyler ne se gênait pas pour partir au beau milieu de la nuit pour aider cette louve prétentieuse, je pouvais bien rejoindre un ami moi aussi... J'avais peur de revoir Klaus, sans savoir pourquoi. Quand il était revenu à Mystic Falls pour la remise des diplômes, c'était comme revoir un ami après quelques temps de séparation, retrouvant la même complicité... Je sentais que là c'était différent mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir en quoi.

J'arrivais en plein nuit, sur les coups de trois heures. La ville n'était pas endormie, mais la musique semblait douce, l'ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante comme si cela nous invitait à rester ici pour toujours. Le taxi me déposa devant un café français. Je descendis avec ma petite valise et mon sac à main et restait au milieu de la rue, dans le noir. Ça c'était l'inconvénient de débarquer sans prévenir personne de notre potentielle arrivée... Si j'étais Klaus, où est-ce que j'irais... Mon regard croisa un panneau indiquant un hôtel luxueux à deux pas d'ici. Je pris rapidement la direction de l'hôtel en question et fut accueilli par une femme peu aimable.

**"On ne prend plus personne à cette heure là"**

**"Je viens voir quelqu'un"**

**"M'en fous, pas ce soir."**

**"Son nom est Michaelson...**" insistais-je

**"M. Michaelson refuse toute visite."** coupa-t-elle froidement

Au moins j'étais au bon endroit. Je décidais, un peu à contre coeur d'hypnotiser la jeune femme pour m'indiquer au moins l'étage où il se trouvait. Elle déclara qu'il était au dernier étage, dans la suite principale. Evidemment, tout Klaus, j'aurais du y penser... J'en profitais pour lui rappeler d'être aimable avec moi à partir de maintenant, pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur Une fois devant, je renonçais et pris plutôt l'escalier pour gagner du temps, j'avais vraiment peur de le revoir...

J'avais sept étages à monter, et à chacun d'entre eux, mes souvenirs avec Klaus revenaient comme des flashs. Plus j'avançais vers lui, plus je prenais conscience de combien j'avais adoré ces moments, qu'ils étaient au delà de ce que j'avais connue, que si, j'avais des sentiments pour lui, qu'il me manquait, que je voulais le revoir car une partie de moi était vide et le réclamait... Plus j'étais proche de l'étage, plus je compris pourquoi tout me semblait différent, pourquoi j'avais peur de le revoir cette fois, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en prenant cet avions, je n'avais pas fait un pas de plus vers lui, mais que j'avais sauté du haut d'une falaise pour lui. Et ma peur était celle du rejet, évidement.

Tremblante, je m'arrêtais devant l'unique porte du dernier étage, inspira à fond et frappa doucement. Mes pensées et mes peurs se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais un poids énorme en moi qui m'empêchait de respirer, je commençais à manquer d'air, mon coeur s'emballait... J'entendis des pas se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, la poignet tourner et la porte s'ouvrir sur un hybride Originel torse nu, en boxer, les cheveux en bataille, le regard encore un peu endormi. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi séduisant, d'aussi tentant...

**"Caroline ?"** m'interrogea-t-il à la fois surprit mais lançant un sourire ravageur **"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais"**

L'entendre m'appeler par mon nom avec sa voix si envoûtante me fit fondre et me libéra des toutes les frayeurs qui m'empêchaient de respirer, je me sentais comme au bord d'un précipice en ayant la certitude que j'allais tomber... Klaus baissa les yeux sur ma valise.

**"Tu emménage, Love ?"** plaisanta-t-il

Love... Ce fut le petit coup de vent qui me fit tomber de ma falaise. Lâchant soudainement ma valise et mon sac, je me jetais littéralement sur ses lèvres, mes bras autour de son cou. Klaus, bien que certainement surpris me rendit aussitôt mon baiser avec passion, déclenchant des millions de frissons dans tout mon corps. Il caressa mon dos et descendit jusqu'à mes hanches. Mon corps s'enflamma comme jamais à son contact si sensuel et je sentis que j'en voulais encore plus. Je me collais à Klaus, contre son corps, si près que je sentais déjà son excitation contre le bas de mon ventre pour me plus grand plaisir. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller, se délectant que le corps de l'autre nous procurait.

**"Attend, Love, je dois te dire quelque chose"**

**"Plus tard" **

**"Non sinon tu regretteras, c'est important"**

**"Tu t'en ai pris à mes amis ? A ma mère ?"**

**"Quoi ? Non !"**

**"Tu ne veux plus de moi ?" **

**"Bien sûr que si Caroline"** souffla-t-il en m'embrassant avec fougue

**"Alors peu importe !"**

Nous continuâmes sur notre lancée, savourant chaque frisson, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, jusqu'à se retrouver nue sous les draps. C'est à ce moment que je sentis que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, cette nuit changerais ma vie à jamais. J'étais en transe, et l'odeur de Klaus enivrait mes sens. Les mots doux qu'il me souffla à l'oreille me faisait tourner la tête et fondre la coeur. Tout les sentiments refoulés pour lui se réveillé comme un volcan en éruption Doucement Klaus écarta mes jambes pour s'y glisser avec tendresse. Après avoir laissé une traînée de baisers brûlants sur tout mon corps, Klaus en pris possession nous faisant gémir tous les deux. La sensation d'être lié à lui était incroyable, aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour la décrire. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, que nos corps reliés. Son regard brûlant plongea dans le mien, il me regardait avec tellement de désir que je me sentais presque magnifique, je l'embrassais de nouveau et son corps commença à bouger lentement contre le mien, déclenchant un flot de sensations uniques, voluptueuses et puissantes dans le bas de mon ventre. Certainement encouragé par mes gémissements de plaisir, Klaus accéléra le rythme, me faisant haleter, c'était simplement divin.

**"Humm Klaus..."** m'extasiais-je

**"Tu es si belle, Love..."**

**"Continues, s'il te plait, continues"** suppliais-je, mes ongles griffant tendrement son dos musclé

**"Tu es sûre Caroline ? Je te préviens que je ne pourrais plus te laisser..."** souffla-t-il

Je compris tout à fait le message. Si je me donnais complètement à Klaus, jusqu'au bout, cela m'engageait bien plus loin que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il me disait que si je le laissais faire, il ne me laisserai plus partir. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où cela pouvait aller pour lui, mais tout mon être me hurla d'accepter, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse partir, plus jamais. J'avais besoin de lui, tout mon corps avait besoin de lui, et même mon coeur depuis plus longtemps que je ne le croyais...

**"Ça fait déjà un long moment que je suis à toi..."** répondis-je ,sensuelle et sincère

Quelque chose passa dans son regard, je n'eus pas le temps de savoir quoi, mais je su d'instinct que c'était doux. Suite à mes paroles, il plongea ses lèvres contre les miennes et accéléra le mouvement entre mes jambes, caressant mon corps avec mes mains, ses lèvres, sa langue... Je sentais une vague de plaisir plus intense monter en moi, et je sentis à sa respiration que Klaus partageait ce même plaisir. Je me collais d'avantage à son corps, et perdue dans mes gémissement de plus en plus bruyants, je me laissais ravager par un orgasme hallucinant qui me transporta très très loin d'ici, en même temps que lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, épuisés, Klaus s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui. Nous échangeâmes un regard, simplement. Les mots étaient inutiles car impossible de décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour ma part j'étais comblée, entière, rassasiée, aimé, désiré... Blottie dans les bras de Klaus, je pris conscience des paroles qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt Il disait sans doute vrai, car à ce moment précis, j'étais incapable de m'imaginer à ne serais que deux centimètres de ses bras. Ma place était désormais ici, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Tout ça pour deux raisons irréfutables : Je l'aimais et j'étais sienne.

* * *

_**Voilà : Ca peut paraître un peu rapide, mais je vous assure que si vous lisez la suite, vous comprendrez que ça tient la route. J'attends avec une très grande impatience vos avis ainsi que sur **_**les chapitres suivant**** ! :D **


	2. Terribles secrets

**Merci à toutes pour vos Review qui m'ont touchées ! Du coup, oui je fais une suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Je n'en suis pas très contente, je n'aime pas les chapitres de "transitions" on va dire, mais ils sont nécessaire. Le prochain sera bien mieux c'est promis.**

**J'ai reçu une review négatif par rapport au fait que les sentiments de Care pour Tyler serait bafoué et qu'elle se jetais trop vite dans les bras de Klaus. C'était à la base un OS Klaroline, donc peu importe. Au vu des avis, j'en fais une suite et il a fallu que je trouve une explication que vous aurez dans ce chapitre.**

**Tyler est le bad guy de mon histoire. J'aime bien ce personnage, mais j'ai envie de le rendre mauvais, ce qui a de grosses répercutions sur l'état de Caroline et de sa relation avec Klaus.**

**J'attends vos avis, même négatif. En espérant ne pas en avoir hein :P**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 2_**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et fus surprise de me sentir plus réveillée que jamais. C'était vraiment rare que je dorme aussi bien. M'étirant doucement, je me tournais de façon à faire face à mon amant de cette nuit. Le lit était vide. Instinctivement je m'assis dans le lit, tirant sur les draps pour recouvrir mon corps sur nue. La suite était silencieuse et baigné . e de lumière grâce aux rayons chaud qui se faufilaient entre les rideaux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, dans une bulle ou rien de pouvait plus m'arriver de mauvaise, où personne ne me ferais encore du mal, pas même Tyler. Je chassais ses souvenirs refoulés de cette fameuse nuit où tout a basculé au milieu de l'été et repensais plutôt à cette nuit

Cette nuit avait été simplement magique, enivrante, explosive... Jamais je n'avais connue tant de sensations. J'avais passé la nuit avec Klaus, Klaus quoi ! En y pensant j'étais à la fois excitée et terrifiée. Je n'avais aucun regret toute fois, j'avais suivit mon coeur hier en décidant de prendre cet avion, en frappant à sa porte, en lui sautant au cou... Je ne pouvais plus nier combien j'étais bien avec lui, combien je tenais à rester près de lui... Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Du grand méchant hybride ? Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre si tôt, mais je l'aimais c'était certain. Je l'aimais comme j'aime Stefan, Elena, Bonnie...Oh mon Dieu !

Je couru jusqu'à mon portable, enroulée d'un drap de soie ivoire. Je n'avais aucun message. A la fois rassurée et vexée que personne ne s'affole que j'ai pris un avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans sans réfléchir, j'avançais jusqu'à la douche. Je déposais le draps dans un coin de la grande et luxieuse salle de bain. J'allumais l'eau chaude et montais dans la douche. Sur un petit rebord se trouvaient des produits : gels douches, savons, shampoings, sels de bain... Des produits majoritairement féminin. Je me demandais si je devais m'en inquiéter. Secouant la tête pour chasser l'idée qu'une autre femme, voir plusieurs, avait pu passer dans cette douche, donc dans son lit... Je ne pouvais pa m'empêcher de me sentir jalouse, énervée à cette idée noire. Sur le côté, un gel douche pour homme. Je choisis celui ci comme une valeur sûre, ça ne pouvait qu'être que le sien. Me régalant de l'odeur boisé et épicé du produit me rappelant Klaus, je l'appliquais sur mon corps en douces caresses, comme lui cette nuit... Me corps frissonna en repensant à ses mains sur moi et un petit gémissement de bien être m'échappa. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si émoustillée. Mes mains descendirent sur mon ventre pour rejoindre mon intimité. Klaus me hantait. Un bruit dans la chambre me fit sursauter, je me rinçais, m'essuyais à ma vitesse vampirique avant de m'enrouler dans un peignoir de l'hôtel et sorti de la salle de bain.

**"Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?" **me demanda une jeune femme membre de l'hotel

**"Hum oui, mais qu'est que vous faite ici ?"**

**"J'ai bientôt terminé, je vous ai apporté les vêtements que M. Michealson a commandé. Les produits de beauté dans la salle de bain vous conviennent ?"**

**"Oui, je vous remercie."**

Rassurée que ces produits aient été apporté ici pour moi seule, je me détendis et inspecta les vêtements. J'optais pour une robe légère beige. Une fois que la femme eu finit de ranger tous les vêtements, je finis rapidement de me maquiller et de me coiffer et sortie de la chambre en prenant mon sac à main.

**POV KLAUS**

Me réveiller ce matin dans le même lit que Caroline m'avait troublé au plus haut point. Quand elle est arrivée cette nuit j'étais persuadé de rêver. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre. En entendant son message embrouillé, sa voix pleine de sanglot et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si heureuse que cela m'avait été insupportable. J'avais pensé à débarquer à Mystic Falls pour attraper Tyler et lui apprendre comment traiter une femme aussi précieuse que Caroline. Il avait la chance d'avoir son amour, Caroliine l'aimait lui et je n'avais qu'à m'incliner face à son bonheur, seulement si elle y était tellement, pourquoi m'avoir rejoint ? Pourquoi avoir passé la nuit dans mes bras ? Et ou était Tyler ?

Je m'étais occupé d'envoyer une employée de l'hôtel chercher tout ce dont Caroline pourrait avoir besoin. J'ignorais combien de temps elle allait rester, j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste pour toujours, mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Peut-être allait-elle même partir aujourd'hui. Assis au bar de l'hôtel, j'attendais patiemment que ma douce descende de la chambre, ce qu'elle fit au moment même. Elle descendais les escaliers dans sa jolie robe qui épousait délicieusement ses courbes, elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Elle était encore plus rayonnante que le soleil qui éclairait les rues. Caroline croisa mon regard et me lança un sourire timide avant de s'avancer vers moi. Mes yeux dérapèrent sur ses hanches que les miennes avaient heurtées pendant des heures cette nuit. Aussitôt mes veines s'enflammèrent de désir, Caroline était la tentation incarnée, elle m'obsédait. Je l'avais eu pour moi seul cette nuit, mais cela ne me suffisait pas, même l'éternité ne serait pas suffisante pour assouvir le désir et l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Plus elle s'approchait de moi, plus j'avais envie de l'attraper, de la ramener dans ma chambre pour ravager son corps. Son odeur mêlait à celle de mon gel douche, donc à mon odeur, me rendait fou. Elle s'assis près de moi.

**"Salut" **souffla-t-elle

**"Bien dormi ? Je vois que tu as trouvé les vêtements à ton goût"** souriais-je

**"Oui, merci d'ailleurs, c'est gentil à toi." **répondit-elle

Je lui souris et me força à calmer mon désir. Ce n'était pas le moment de la dévorer des yeux. Elle me regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi, quelque chose qui m'échappait. Ses jolis yeux bleus se posait sur moi avant de se détourner elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, m'enivrant. Je me levais d'un coup.

**"Viens avec moi, Love, je vais te faire visiter le quartier" **dis-je

**"D'accord" **s'enthousiasma-t-elle

Elle me suivit à l'extérieur et nous défilâmes dans les rues. Caroline me faisait rire, on aurait dit une petite fille à DisneyLand, elle s'arrêtait écouter chaque musicien des rues, regardait les danseurs avec admiration, s'extasiait devant chaque boutique de pâtisseries françaises. Je lui avait dire de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait, les humains étaient tous contraint à nous servir. Étonnamment Caroline n'avait pas râlé face à la situation. J'étais assis à la terrasse e d'un café et regardais Caroline au loin qui revenait vers moi, illuminée par le soleil. En marchant elle dégustait ses macarons à la vanille avec envie. Elle s'assis face à moi, la bouche pleine de gâteau, elle était craquante. Etant tous les deux tranquille, je décidais de commencer à poser mes questions.

**"Au risque de gâcher ce moment, Tyler compte-t-il venir te rejoindre ici ?"**

**"Il ne sait pas que je suis là" **répondit-elle, un peu gênée

**"Vraiment ?" **m'étonnais-je** "Pourquoi ça ?"**

**"Il a du partir, il avait quelque chose de plus important ça à faire que d'être avec moi." soupira-t-elle "Je croyais que ça allait s'arranger à son retour mais..."**

**"Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi être partie ?"**

**"Quand il est rentré tout allait bien, c'était même parfait. Seulement pendant son absence il a rencontré des loups et s'est intégré à leur meute. Je voulais partir en vacance avec lui, changer d'air, mais j'ai passé la plupart du temps seule. Tyler allait voir les loups, il était sans arrêt au téléphone, il me cachait des choses...Au départ j'avais compris qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne devais pas, que j'avais trop lutté pour le libérer. il a renoncé, mais il a appris quelque chose après un coup de fil qui l'a complètement changé. Par moment il me fait peur, il est devenu si impulsif... J'ai essayé de parler avec lui un soir et mais..."**

**"Mais ?"**

**"Hum... rien, il euh... il s'est complètement fermé à moi. Par contre il parle des heures avec Hayley au téléphone et dès qu'elle a besoin de lui il accourt. J'en ai eu assez de vivre dans l'ombre de cette fille, dans celle de Tyler... Je voulais profiter de mes vacances, de ma nouvelle vie et elle n'évolue pas, elle était entrain de me ronger...Donc je suis partie dès qu'une porte s'est ouverte à moi." **dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Je fus pris au dépourvu en attendant son discours, à la fois par ses révélations et à la fois par sa détresse évidente. Je commençais à comprendre comment et pourquoi Caroline avait pris l'avion pour me rejoindre, elle s'enlisait dans une vie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle est faite pour être au centre de l'attention, pas vivre comme l'ombre d'elle-même en silence. J'étais surpris, Caroline avait toujours eu du répondant, du caractère, alors pourquoi semblait-elle si fragile ? Je savais pas mal de chose sur elle, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour la cerner totalement. Quelque chose m'échappait et je n'aimais pas ça. Deux choses retinrent particulièrement mon attention : le fait que ce soit vers moi qu'elle se soit tourné, mais aussi la mention d'Hayley. Merde pourquoi s'appelaient-ils Tyler et elle ? Caroline savait-elle pour elle et le bébé ? Devais-je lui dire ?

**"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler j'aurais largement le temps de me prendre la tête en rentrant à la maison" **déclara-t-elle

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la frustration quand elle évoqua le moment où elle partirait d'ici...

**"Quand rentres-tu ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas trop encore..." **dit-elle, un peu perdue dans ses pensées

Quelque chose était différent chez Caroline, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je décidais alors de creuser un peu plus en parlant notamment de son arrivée cette nuit.

**"Tu n'as pas eu du mal à me trouver en arrivant, je suis impressionné."** plaisantais-je

**"J'ai remarqué que tu avais un goût particulier pour le luxe." **rit-elle

**"A vrai dire c'est plutôt ma soeur, j'aime simplement les jolies choses" **souris-je, faisant également une référence à sa beauté à elle

**"Oh Rebekah est rentrée ?" **demanda-t-elle

**"Dans quelques heures, elle m'a appelé hier, elle dépose Matt à Mystic Falls et viens ici."**

**"Ah bon ?" **s'étonna-t-elle

**"C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit."**

Caroline hocha la tête et mordit une nouvelle fois dans son macaron. Quelques miettes restèrent sur ses lèvres, elle passa sa langue pour les retirer. C'est un réflexe naturelle, mais qui m'excita grandement. Aussitôt la nuit passée, défilait en boucle dans ma tête, enflammant mon corps.

**"Caroline ?"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"A propos de cette nuit..."**

**"Oh, hum je suis désolée à propos de ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris." **déclara-t-elle

Avant même avoir pu lui faire part de ma frustration face au peu d'importance qu'elle semblait avoir pour ce moment partagé, mon téléphone vibra, annonçant l'arrivée de Rebekah en ville avec quelques heures d'avance. Elle me réclamait à l'hôtel immédiatement. Informant Caroline, nous nous levâmes et partirent rejoindre ma soeur. Une fois sur place, Rebekah soupira en me voyant arriver, comme si cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait avec ses grosses valises pleines à craquer.

**"Ah enfin te voilà ! Caroline ?"** ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jolie blonde qui marchait derrière moi.

Ma soeur la salua et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

**"Hum, je vais faire un tour à la piscine si quelqu'un me cherche" **lança Caroline

**"Ok, love" **répondis-je en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait

**"Comment as-tu réussi à la convaincre de venir ?" **demanda Rebekah

**"Je n'ai rien fais de plus que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui envoyé un billet d'avion. Je pensais qu'elle le brûlerait, et elle a débarqué ici en pleine nuit." **expliquais-je

**"Bien !" **sourit ma soeur, surprise de la tournure des événements

Je l'aidais à monter ses bagages dans la chambre que je lui avais réservé. Je me servis un verre au mini bar de la suite et m'installa sur un fauteuil de cuir, perdu dans mes pensées. Rebekah pris aussi un verre et s'assit face à moi.

**"Caroline est venue jusqu'à toi et tu trouves encore le moyen de faire la gueule !" **se moqua gentiment la blonde. **"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"**

**"Elle est différente. J'ignore en quoi, mais ça ne me plaît pas."**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas Bekah, elle est avec Tyler et pourtant elle vient de me rejoindre. Quant à lui il rode autour d'Hayley et ça m'inquiète."**

**"Tu pense qu'elle sait, à propos du bébé ?"**

**"Non mais je vais lui dire, c'est préférable."**

**"Certes. Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu la trouve différente, a-t-elle fait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?"**

**"On a couché ensemble." **lâchais-je

**"Vous avez quoi ?"** s'écria ma soeur en s'étouffant avec le contenu alcoolisé de son verre **"Mais c'est génial Nik, elle a fini par craquer !"**

**"Ca n'a pas compté pour elle, elle s'en est excusé. Peu importe, je ne vais pas lui courir après sans cesse**." m'énervais-je

Rebekah fronça ses sourcils fins et une dispute à l'extérieur attira notre attention, puisque Caroline semblait concernée. En vitesse, ma soeur et moi descendions pour rejoindre la hall où nous tombâmes face à Caroline qui embrouillait avec un homme qui la tenait par le bras avec force. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et je me dirigeais vers eux, plein de colère qu'il ose la toucher. En m'apercevant, l'homme disparu à toute vitesse.

**"Rebekah, surveilles là je reviens" **lançais-je

**"Non reste" **m'arrêta Caroline** "C'est bon il est parti... Je monte dans la chambre, j'ai quelque chose à faire"**

J'allais la suivre mais ma soeur m'arrêta. Elle exposa qu'il valait mieux que je prenne un peu mes distances, que je me calme et qu'elle se chargeait de passer la soirée avec Caroline. Ressentant un pressant besoin de me défouler et de chasser, j'acceptais et partis de mon côté.

**POV CAROLINE**

Je devais ranger les affaires et partir d'ici au plus vite. L'homme qui m'avait accosté, je l'avais reconnu, il faisait parti de la meute de Tyler. Il m'avait menacé s'en prendre à mes amis si je ne rentrais pas immédiatement pour rejoindre Tyler qui ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Paniquée, je m'executais, de toute façon je n'aurais pas du venir ici.

J'avais passé une journée parfaite avec Klaus et j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Cette nuit m'avait comblée et cette journée avait été géniale, il m'avait montré tant de chose ! J'étais dans une bulle de confort, de bien être et de sécurité avec Klaus, mais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin... J'allais rentrer chez moi et oublier mes sentiments pour lui, oublier l'aperçu de la vie qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

**"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je ne pense pas que Nik va apprécier que tu partes comme une voleuse"**

**"Je n'aurais pas du venir, c'était une erreur." **mentis-je

**"Ca il fallait y penser avant ma jolie, notamment avant de rejoindre mon frère à l'autre bout du pays et le faire espérer."**

**"Je n'ai rien fait de tel !" **m'exclamais-je

**"Coucher avec quelqu'un a ce genre d'effet pourtant."**

**"Il te l'a dit ?" **m'étranglais-je

**"Oui, plus votre petite journée dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans."**

**"Je... C'est vrai que nous avons... Mais je n'aurais pas du !"**

**"Ecoutes moi bien Caroline, j'ai certaines facultés, dont celle de percevoir si on me ment ou non. Là, tu mens ouvertement. Soit tu vas me dire la vérité, soit je vais devoir te contraindre de me la dire. Je n'aurais pas la délicatesse de mon frère à ne pas t'y obliger."**

**"La vérité sur quoi ?!"**

**"Sur mon frère et sur Tyler. Ne te presses pas, j'ai tout mon temps."**

Prise de court, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Comme je m'obstinais à garder le silence, elle leva les sourcils en signe d'avertissement et je craquais. Toutes les émotions que j'avais enfouie ces derniers mois explosèrent et je m'écroulais, à bout de force, les larmes noyant mes joues. A ma grande surprise, Rebekah m'aida à me relever et m'assis près d'elle sur le lit.

**"Bon je sais que nous sommes loin d'être amie toutes les deux, mais là tu m'inquiètes vraiment Caroline. Nik m'a dit que quelque chose clochait avec toi et apparemment il a vu juste. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui était cet homme en bas ?"  
**

**"Il fait parti de la meute de Tyler, il m'a dit de rentrer car si Tyler me savais ici..." **sanglotais-je

**"S'il le savait..." **insista-t-elle

**"Il s'en prendrait à mes amies avec sa meute."**

**"Sérieux ? Tyler ?"**

**"Il a changé... Il a vraiment changé..."**

**"Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à partir ?"**

**"Il me fait peur" avouais-je**

**"Je ne comprend pas Caroline..."**

**"Il est devenu infecte avec moi, vi... très impulsif"**

**"Violent ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ?"** s'écria-t-elle

Je baissais les yeux, envahi par la douleur de mes souvenirs. Oui, Tyler m'avait frappé et menacé à plusieurs reprises sur des coups de colère, avant de s'excuser. A ces moments il semblait sincère et si doux que ça passait, il mettait ça sur le fait d'être un hybride... Qu'il faisait des efforts pour se contrôler. Au départ j'étais furieuse et me défendais, mais peu à peu il a réussit à me faire peur et je me suis renfermée sur moi même essayant de passer outre. Depuis qu'il avait revu sa meute s'était pire encore et tous me surveillait, savoir si j'avais encore un contact avec L'Originel.

Rebekah sembla lire dans mes pensées vu son regard écarquillé. Elle fulminait de colère et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds clairs.

**"Il faut que tu reste ici Caroline."**

**"Je ne peux pas, je dois être là quand il rentrera."**

**"On te protégera, Nik ne laissera personne t'approcher si..."**

**"Ne lui dis rien. Je t'en pris Rebekah, il courait à sa perte en les affrontant,ils sont très nombreux."**

**"Alors quoi ? Je lui dis que tu es partie comme ça ? Ca ne fonctionnera pas. Il sera fou de rage en apprendre qu'après t'être donné à lui tu retourne dans les bras de Tyler. Bordel Caroline pourquoi tu joue comme ça avec Nik ?"**

**"Je ne joue pas, j'aimerais pouvoir... Je tiens à lui Rebekah et je ne veux pas le mêler à mes problèmes."**

**"Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ?"**

**"J'avais besoin de le revoir, je voulais qu'il me protège..."**

**"C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec ?"**

**"Non, ça s'est fait comme ça, je... Ne répète rien mais j'aimerais rester avec lui, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre ce que je ressens..."**

**"Tu l'aime"**

Je hochais la tête, fatiguée de me mentir et de mentir aux autres. Rebekah sembla soulagée puis repris une expression très sérieuse.

**"Nik et moi te protégeront, Tyler ne te feras rien. Tu vas rester ici avec mon frère, si tu pars tu vas le tuer."**

**"C'est faux, par contre si je reste, on mourra tous"**

**"Très bien, je suis désolée mais c'est hors de question que tu partes."**

Je sentis ses mains douces et froides en moins d'une seconde sur mon cou qu'elle brisa, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	3. Promesses

Réponses aux Reviews :  
**  
Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath , Guest , Elyscia , Mamar , linea , Justine :** _Merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages qui m'ont touché ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre :D  
_  
**Soihra :** _Merci pour ce long cmmentaire et tes compliments, dis-moi, aurais-tu un don de voyance ? ;)_

**Etant donné que ce fut un long week-end, j'ai pu poster 3 chapitres, hélas ce ne serait plus aussi rapide pour la suite, mais je vais faire au mieux c'est promis. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout. :)**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 3_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Il était assez tard quand je rentrais de ma partie de chasse. Me transformer en loup m'avait permet d'extérioriser toute ma colère et ma frustration J'avais essayé de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au sang, à la puissance que je ressentais à traquer mes proies. Arrivé à l'hôtel, je pris l'ascenseur et me demanda si Caroline serait dans ma chambre ou bien une autre, elle était peut-être encore avec Rebekah. J'aimais l'idée qu'elles puissent passer du temps ensemble, peut-être qu'une amitié pourrait se construire entre les deux filles.

J'ouvris la porte de ma suite, me dirigea vers ma chambre et m'arrêtais aussitôt. Caroline était dans mon lit. Cela remua quelque chose au plus profond de moi et j'aurais tout donné pour avoir la chance d'avoir cette vision tous les soirs pour l'éternité. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement et compris à son absence de respiration quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je passais une main sur son front et compris à la facilité que sa tête bougeait qu'on lui avait brisé la nuque. Ce n'était pas une attaque car ma belle était couché dans mon lit, recouverte par les couvertures. Je compris rapidement qu'une seule personne pouvait en être responsable.

**"REBEKAH !"** tonnais-je

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour rappliquer dans ma chambre. Elle était naturelle, tranquille, ce qui m'agaça encore plus.

**"Tiens tu es déjà rentré ?" **lança-t-elle

**"C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu devais passer la soirée avec elle, parler, pas la tuer ! Tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as brisé le cou de Caroline."** hurlais-je, fou de rage

**"Hey oh on se calme Nik ! J'avais mes raisons."** soupira ma soeur

**"Rebekah..."** grognais-je

**"Ok, bon assis-toi que je t'explique." **déclara-t-elle

Malgré ma fureur, je pris le temps de m'assoir et d'attendre un minimum d'explication avant de lui planter une dague dans le coeur.

**"Elle voulait partir et je l'en ai empêché"**

**"Et alors, qu'elle parte si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite" **mentis-je

**"Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois Nik... Bien sûr qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut, mais là ce n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons c'est tout. Je l'ai protégé."**

**"Protégé de quoi ?"** demandais-je en baissant d'un ton

**"Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te raconter ce qu'elle m'a dit..."**

**"Rebek..."**

**"Non, c'est à elle de le faire. Cependant je vais de donner trois pistes à suivre et tu vas bien m'écouter car je ne dirais rien de plus."**

Un peu perturbé que ma soeur décide volontairement de me cacher certaines choses, je me calmais un peu, près à l'écouter avec attention.

**"Premièrement, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec Tyler. Deuxièmement elle est venue vers toi pour que tu la protège et elle est sincère avec toi, pour tout. Et troisièmement, tu dois te tenir près car à mon avis Tyler va venir la chercher et il ne sera pas seul."**

**"Attends comment ça elle n'est pas en sécurité avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ?"**

**"Je ne t'en dirais pas plus Nik, tu verras avec elle. N'insistes pas s'il te plait."**

**"Très bien..."** dis-je à contre coeur, déjà un peu satisfait d'avoir des réponses, même floues

**"Je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin de parler à coeur ouvert, je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort, mais ça en vaut la peine Nik, elle est là pour toi malgré les circonstances"**

**"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose Bekah... Je n'aurais pas du lui proposer de venir."**

**"Quoi ? Ah non tu t'y met pas aussi. Vous avez enfin l'occasion d'être plus proche, arrêtez de tout gâcher !"** s'énerva ma soeur

**"Et comment je fais hein ?!"** m'énervais-je à mon tour **"C'est le moment que j'attends depuis des mois, elle est enfin là et je suis bloqué par l'autre garce d'Hayley et le bébé. Je vais lui en parler car je me dois d'être honnête avec elle, mais sincèrement Rebekah, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Tu crois que Caroline va rester sagement ici à s'occuper du bébé de la fille qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Même si admettons elle acceptait, jamais je ne pourrais supporter qu'elle perde du temps, gâche sa vie ainsi à cause de moi, parce qu'un soir j'ai merdé." **criais-je

**"Nik... On a pas encore résolu cette histoire de grossesse, attends un peu avant de tirer ce genre de conclusion. Parles avec Caroline, soit sincère avec elle, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment."**

**"Bien. Par contre je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de détails si je dois la protéger Rebekah"**

**"L'homme de tout à l'heure, il fait par de la meute que Tyler et je peux juste te dire qu'ils en ont après toi, ce qui ne doit pas t'étonner."**

**"Pas vraiment non, mais quel rapport avec la sécurité de Caroline."**

**"Tyler est loin d'être aussi amoureux et tendre qu'il n'y paraît."**

A ces mots la colère commença à remonter en moi, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Si Tyler avait fait quoique ce soit à Caroline je lui arracherais les yeux et ce ne serait que le début de sa torture. J'avais besoin d'en savoir d'avantage et ma soeur soupira.

**"Je pense que Tyler s'est d'une certaine manière convaincu que Caroline lui appartenait, peu importe les circonstances, qu'il la veuille avec lui pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, il viendra la chercher."**

**"Il peut toujours essayé."**

**"Il a une grande influence sur elle, elle a peur de lui et le suivra."**

Rebekah me lança un regard indiquant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Je gardais mon calme essayant de comprendre comment et pourquoi la relation de Tyler et Caroline avait dérapé à ce point. Ma soeur me souhaita une bonne nuit et reparti dans sa chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche puis alla me coucher. Je m'allongeais près de Caroline que je recouvrais avec les couvertures. Je ne pris pas de couverture et décida de m'assoupir seulement couvert du bas de sport noir et torse nu.

Soudain, Caroline sursauta et s'assit dans le lit prise d'une crise de panique. Cela me réveilla aussitôt, elle poussa un cri quand je me redressais et la toucha.

**"Chut, c'est moi Caroline, n'aies pas peur, tout va bien !"** murmurais-je

**"K...Klaus ?"** pleura-t-elle

**"Oui, Love c'est moi"**

Elle se tourna un peu vers moi, voir ses larmes me brisait le coeur. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle ne souffre plus de cette façon. Caroline porta sa main sur mon visage avec hésitation, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Quelque chose en moi, comme un instinct enfoui, voulu refaire surface. J'hésitais à le laisser remonter puis aida Caroline à s'allonger. Encore sous le choc, elle tremblait et regardait autour d'elle. Je lui rappelais où nous étions, mais cela ne fonctionna pas d'avantage, alors je laissais finalement cet instinct refaire surface et je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

**"Je suis là mon coeur, ça va aller, il ne peut rien t'arriver."**

**"Ne me laisse pas, pas encore..."**

**"Encore ?" **m'étonnais-je

**"Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir suivit dès le début..."**

**"Tu devais voir où ta relation avec Tyler allait te mener, c'est normal que..."**

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase car ma belle s'était figé en entendant le nom de Tyler, elle s'empêchait même de respirer. Inquiet, je voulu poser ma main dans sur son visage pour la rassurer et elle fit un bond hors du lit pour se coller dos au mur. Je suivis le mouvement et fut face à elle la seconde suivante.

**"Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ma puce..."** indignais-je

Je la regardais dans les yeux et elle sembla un peu se relaxer en voyant que c'est moi qu'elle avait en face et que nous étions seul. En s'excusant, elle retourna dans le lit pour s'allonger, me demandant de venir avec elle. Nous nous rallongeâmes et je tirais la couverture sur elle. Elle fit de même pour me couvrir aussi, rendant l'ambiance plus intime. Encore un peu tremblante, Caroline se colla à moi, son visage contre mon torse nu. Je la serrais contre moi et elle cessa de trembler, sa respiration se calma.

**"Il va venir tu sais..." **souffla-t-elle

**"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Love !"** déclarais-je

**"Ne le laisse pas m'emmener..."**

**"Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'approche Caroline, tu seras en sécurité ici, je te protégerais je te le promet. "**

Caroline s'endormi dans mes bras peu de temps après. Pour ma part il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour m'endormir après avoir fait mon possible pour essayer de chasser les idées noires qui me traversaient l'esprit. La réaction de Caroline m'a réellement choqué et je m'imaginais le pire. J'avais bien compris qu'elle avait peur de Tyler, mais le fait qu'elle est peur de ses gestes m'était insupportable. Combien de fois avait-il osé lever la main sur elle ? Rien qu'une fois suffisait à signer son arrêt de mort de toute façon. Dès demain matin, j'allais reprendre les choses en main.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Je me réveillais avec encore une petit douleur dans le cou, suite au geste de Rebekah. D'un côté j'étais soulagée qu'elle m'ait empêché de partir, d'un autre je ne savais pas si cela allait nous amener à de bonnes choses. Ouvrant les yeux, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que Klaus était toujours là, endormi contre moi. Mon coeur s'emballa aussitôt de joie. Il était paisible, n'avait rien à voir avec cet Originel qui terrorisé chaque créature sur cette planète. Je n'en revenais pas, il était resté toute la nuit près de moi. La dernière fois j'avais pensé que notre nuit n'avais eu que peu d'importance et qu'il avait préféré partir pendant mon sommeil, c'est pourquoi j'avais fait comme si pour moi non plus, même si c'était entièrement faux. Passer la nuit dans ses bras était la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. Soudain, je voulu être sûre de moi, savoir si cette fameuse nuit avait eu une quelconque importance pour lui. Mais comment m'y prendre ? Lui demander directement ? Ou bien replacer les mots par les gestes ?

Doucement je posais ma main contre son bras et fis courir mes doigts sur sa peau, dessinant avec plaisir ses muscles. Je vis Klaus froncer les sourcils et ouvrir les yeux, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Nos regard se croisèrent, il semblait un peu perdu par mon geste. Nos corps étaient toujours collé comme lorsque nous nous étions endormi, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais si bien... Avec prudence, je me relevais un peu et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser simple et tendre, je me reculais un peu pour voir sa réaction.

**"A quoi tu joues Caroline ?"** demanda-t-il un peu perdu

**"Je ne joue pas."** répondis-je

**"Tu me rejoins, tu couche avec moi et ensuite tu fais comme si de rien n'étais et tu t'apprête à partir dès le lendemain en cachette." **lança-t-il, froidement

**"C'est compliqué mais..."**

Klaus s'assis dans le lit, près à s'en aller. A ma vitesse vampirique, je me plaçais de façon à retrouver assise face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Il soupira.

**"Caroline..."**

**"C'est compliqué mais je ne joue pas. Je pensais que cette nuit n'avais pas eu d'importance pour toi alors j'ai fait comme si je ressentais la même chose mais c'est faux. Si c'était à refaire je le ferais, si je pouvais rester ici avec toi je le ferais aussi même si c'est impossible."**

Klaus me colla à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos et mes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son cou. J'embrassais sa peau qui sentais si bon et Klaus lâcha un soupire satisfait, puis me regarda.

**"Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Love..."**

**"Je suis venue à toi Klaus, ce n'est pas suffisant ?"**

**"Je veux plus que ça, bien plus et tu le sais."**

**"Je ne peux pas, pas encore...mais je le ressens Klaus, tu n'imagine pas tout ce que je ressens." **

**"Dis moi Caroline..."** murmura-t-il, sensuel

**"Pas encore...mais laisse-moi te montrer."**

Je n'avais plus rien à cacher, plus rien à perdre, que des choses à découvrir et à partager. Alors j'allongeais Klaus sur le dos et le couvrit de baisers et de caresses. Il m'aida à me déshabiller avec agilité pendant que je le mettais nu à mon tour. Ravagée par mes émotions et mon désir, je fus rapidement prête pour qu'il glisse en moi. C'était tellement bon de faire l'amour avec lui. Oubliant les soucis et le danger à venir, je me laissais aller à l'aimer, j'allais l'aimer de toutes les forces et de tout mon coeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Klaus bascula sur moi et je gémis à chaque fois que ses hanches heurtèrent les miennes face aux flots de sensations qui déferlaient dans mon corps. Ma respiration devient plus difficile et je haletais le nom de mon amant jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous emporte tout les deux dans un cri d'extase.

**"Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Love"**

**"Moi non plus mais il..."**

**"Il ne nous séparera pas, je ne le permettrais pas Caroline. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Love, je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi, je ne peux pas."**

Heureuse de savoir mes sentiments réciproques, je l'embrassais, priant pour qu'il est raison. Un portable vibra, celui de Klaus. Il l'attrapa puis répondit.

**"Nik, on a un problème !" **déclara sa soeur

**"Qu'y a-t-il Bekah ?"**

**"Elle est revenue."**

Klaus raccrocha et me regarda l'air dépité. La panique monta en moi, qui était cette fille de retour ? Quel lien avait-elle avec Klaus ?

**"Caroline, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il se passe ici..."**

* * *

**__****Fin : J'attends vos avis :D**


	4. Provocations

**Réponses aux Reviews :**_  
_  
**Megane: **_Merci beaucoup, j'adore ton "whaouuu" ;D Tu as entièrement raison pour Hayley ! Quand à Caroline, elle va gérer comme elle peut mais j'ai fais malgré tout en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas non plus un sacandale pour cet accident que Klaus ne souhaitait pas, ça serait dommage. Bisous aussi ^^ _

**Lea Michaelson:**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci à toi :D  
_  
**Soihra :** _Je suis tout à fait d'accord à propos de ton avis sur Tyler. Bon là je le pousse un peu dans les extrêmes, mais je pense que ça devrait tenir la route, il va bientpot refaire surface, dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, c'est à voir ! Encore merci pour tes reviews si détaillées, j'adore ! :D_

**Justine :** _En effet, Hayley restera bien une garce, tu en auras un aperçu dans se chapitre, mais elle n'a pas fini son manège ! Pour Klaus et Caroline, il vont faire un grand pas chacun de leur côté, Caroline grâce à Bekah et Klaus par ses révélations impulsives à son frère et tu vas adorer je pense :P Bisous également !_

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de la Fic ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis aussi détaillés soient-ils ! ;)  
Concernant la suite, j'essaierais de l'écrire et de la poster avant dimanche.**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 4_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Au fur et à mesure que j'expliquais ce qu'il se passait réellement à la Nouvelle Orléans, Caroline avait pâlit. Je ne lui cachait rien et lui parlait de Marcel que je devais détruire, du contrôle des vampires sur cette ville, mon désir de reprendre ma place légitime. Je parlais aussi des sorcières, d'Hayley et du bébé. A ce moment là, je cru que Caroline allait soit hurler, soit s'évanouir, mais il n'en fut rien. Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche.

**"Tu vas avoir un bébé..."** souffla Caroline en se levant

**"Non non attends mon coeur, je n'y crois pas à cette histoire, ça ne tiens pas la route." **enchainais-je

**"Je...Je dois aller faire un tour"** lança-t-elle en partant vers la porte

**"Attend Caroline !"** m'exclamais-je la rattrapant par la main

**"Lâches-moi"** s'énerva-t-elle **"Tu aurais du me le dire avant !"**

**"J'ai essayé Caroline" **déclarais-je, faisant allusion à notre première nuit

Elle était furieuse et c'était compréhensible. Il n'y avait que du vide dans ses yeux. Un sentiments humains que je pensais avoir refoulé me déchira le ventre : la culpabilité. Caroline était enfin près de moi et tout allait partir en fumée à cause d'une nuit sans aucune important avec une garce. Mon corps me hurlait de ne pas la laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas envisager ma vie sans elle. Je devais calmer les choses, mais son regard furieux et presque trahis me confirmèrent que j'allais devoir assurer et être franc avec elle.

**"Ecoutes moi, Love. Elle ne compte pas pour moi, et ce bébé... Je vais trouver comment gérer ces problème, mais je t'en pris, ne pars pas. Toi seul compte Caroline."**

**"Je ne vais pas partir, laisses moi juste un peu de temps pour intégrer l'idée, ok ?" **murmura-t-elle

**"D'accord."**

**"Donc, elle est revenue, mais pourquoi ?"**

**"J'en sais rien... Peut-être pour essayer de m'amadouer avec ce bébé, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas."**

**"Ok. Je vais passer un coup de fil à ma mère, elle doit être inquiète. Je reviens."**

Caroline sorti de la chambre. J'étais fou d'être à deux doigts de la perdre.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Oh mon Dieu ! Hayley était enceinte et de Klaus qui plus est... J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait déchiré les entrailles tellement je me sentais mal. Cette garce ne cessait de me gâcher la vie... Après avoir eu Tyler, l'avoir rendu si infecte avec moi et qu'il accourt pour elle, elle tombait enceinte de Klaus. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal, et mis beaucoup de temps à intégré l'idée que Klaus me plaisait et qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi. Au départ c'était inconsevable avec tout ce qu'il avait fait et j'étais trop fière pour tomber dans ses bras. De plus, je me devais de libérer Tyler de la menace de mort qui pesait sur ses épaules, si j'avais su... Klaus avait été patient avec moi, attendant que je cède. Et j'ai fini par céder à mes sentiments, je me suis retourné vers Klaus. J'étais si bien avec lui, il était parfait avec moi, il me protégeait, me désirait, peut-être même qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, de _vrais _sentiments... Et Hayley me gâchait un fois de plus ma vie.

Je laissais un message vocal à ma mère qui devait certainement bosser comme d'habitude, et je me dirigeais vers le bar de l'hôtel, où je vis REbekah accoudée au comptoir. Elle me lança un drôle deregard, comme pour savoir si j'étais au courant ou non pour Hayley.

**"Je suis au courant"** lâchais-je, dépitée

**"Oh ! Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris aussi précipitamment, mais Nik ne tenait pas à ce que tu l'apprenne directement par la louve, elle aurait été trop contente de savoir qu'elle ruinerait potentiellement ta nouvelle vie avec mon frère comme elle l'a fait avec Tyler... Parce que ça va aller hein ? Je veux dire avec Nik..."**

**"Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue Rebekah, ton frère n'a cessé d'essayer de me convaincre de le rejoindre en savant pertinemment qu'il y avait cette histoire avec l'autre... Comment je suis censée prendre ça ?"**

**"Il déteste cette fille au plus haut point je t'assure. Si elle est encore en vie c'est pour deux raisons : déjà car elle porte en théorie son enfant, et aussi car Elijah l'en empêche comme il peut pour sauver le bébé car il pense que ça aidera Nik à retrouver sa rédemption."**

**"Comment ça en théorie ?" **demandais-je

**"Nik ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Certes il a couché avec elle, mais cela ne signifie pas clairement que c'est son enfant. Il a besoin de savoir la vérité. SI ce n'est pas son enfant, les tuera tous les deux ainsi que les sorcières qui l'ont découvert pour s'être servit de lui."**

**"Et si c'est vraiment le sien ?" **

**"Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien... C'est tellement imprévu... Nik a toujours vécu avec peu de famille. Il a enfermé Finn dans un cercueil, puis Kol, puis moi, même si je suis restée plus longtemps avec lui que n'importe qui, Elijah a fait sa vie de son côté... Nik déteste la solitude. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à ses hybrides. Il a peur qu'on le trahis de nouveau. Nous sommes frères et soeur, nous avons évidemment des désaccords mais nous sommes là les uns pour les autres."**

**"Et le bébé ne le quitterais pas..."** conclus-je

**"Je ne dirais pas ça non plus car il ne parle pas de ça... Il s'obstine à chercher des réponses. Par contre je crois qu'il compte beaucoup sur toi."**

**"Sur moi ?"**

**"Il t'aime Caroline. Nik a une façon plutôt étrange d'aimer, mais c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux étonnement, et c'est irrévoquable. J'ai vécu presque 1000 ans à ses côtés, et il a eu de très nombreuses conquêtes, mais jamais il n'en a regardé une femme comme il te regarde toi."**

**"Quand il est revenu à Mystic Falls, il m'a dit que Tyler était mon premier amour et qu'il attendrait d'être le dernier, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait"** lui avouais-je

**"Il t'as dit ça ? Sérieusement ?"**

**"Oui"**

**"Wouah... Je suis choquée"** s'extasia-t-elle **"C'est encore plus important que ce que je pensais. Olala j'en reviens pas qu'il l'ai fait, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne le donnerait jamais !"**

**"Comment ça le donnerait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait donner ?"** interrogeais-je Rebekah

**"Mais son coeur Caroline ! Il t'as donné son coeur ! Et vu ses paroles et le connaissant c'est définitif pour lui"**

**"Quoi ?!" **m'exclamais-je

**"Après si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu es libre de le refuser..."** lança-t-elle, perdant sa joie

**"Non non au contraire"** répondis-je émue, redonnant le sourire à Rebekah.

Klaus avait de don de me mettre dans tous mes états en peu de temps que ce soit pour de mauvaises parolesou de très belles comme celles-ci... Malgré mon appréhention à propos de la llouve et de l'enfant, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer avec un autre que Klaus... Il était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Quant à Tyler, je devais me reprendre et cesser d'avoir peur de lui, il ne devait plus avoir de pouvoir sur moi peu important quelle nouvelle manière de me manipulait il mettrait en place.  
Nous sentîmes toutes les deux l'odeur de la louve qui venait de débarquer à l'hôtel. Rebekah me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

**"Ce ne sont pas des obstacles entre vous Caroline, ni elle ni le bébé. Ne la laisse pas gâcher une nouvelle fois ta vie ! Tu aimes mon frère ?" **demanda-t-elle

**"Oui"**

**"Alors bats toi pour lui."**

A ces mots, nous nous levâmes pour affronter cette garce, nous pouvions déjà entendre que Klaus et Elijah était eux aussi face à elle et cela n'avait rien de bon.

* * *

**POV Klaus  
**

Je descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel me retrouvant face à mon frère, énervé et coupable.

**"Elijah." **le saluais-je, peu aimable

**"Niklaus, je viens d'apercevoir la charmante Miss Forbes au loin, qu'ai-je loupé ?"**

**"Elle se cache de Tyler."**

Elijah s'étonna de ma réponse et en soupirant je lui relatais toute l'histoire en détails. Je lui fis part de ma frustation d'Hayley soit enceinte alors que Caroline avait fait un pas vers moi, que Marcel ne faisait que me narguer de s'être auto proclamé roi à ma place... Et Hayley fit son entrée dans l'hotel. Instinctivement, mes yeux se baissèrent sur son ventre. Il ne semblait pas avoir grossi et j'entendais encore les battements du coeur du bébé.

**"Bonjour Hayley." **dit Elijah **"Comment allez-vous ?"**

**"Bien merci..."** répondit-elle

**"On s'en fout Elijah. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" **

**"Tu le sais bien voyons"** dit-elle en passa sa main sur son ventre

**"Arrêtes un peu petite garce"** lança Rebekah qui débarqua, suivit de Caroline

Aussitôt l'inquiétude prit le dessus en voyant ma douce s'approcher.

**"Caroline ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tyler va être furieux." **s'amusa-t-elle

**"Tyler n'a strictement rien à dire"** lança Caroline, froide

**"N'en soit pas si sûre ma belle. D'autant plus qu'il ne te laissera pas faire mumuse avec Klaus. En passant félicitation, tu as réussi à te la faire"** lança la brune en riant et me lançant un clin d'oeil qui me fit grogner de colère.

**"Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi ne regarde que nous."** lâcha Caroline

Je commençais à reconnaître Caroline, elle retrouvait sa force et cela me plaisait et me rassurait. L'affrontement avec Hayley prenait de plus en plus d'important et mon frère, ma soeur et moi les regardâmes se prendre la tête pendant une dizaine de minutes. Caroline la dominait largement, elle était forte, sûre d'elle et mieux encore, elle défendait notre relation ambiguë et je ne pouvais qu'être satisfait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hayley aille trop loin deux secondes plus tard.

**"Tu ne peux rien me faire, il ne te laissera pas faire"** la provoqua Hayley

**"Il te hait autant que moi. Alors tu vas arrêter tes menaces à propos de Tyler et nous foutre la paix à Klaus et moi."** s'énerva Caroline

**"Ah Caroline... Je suis la mère de son enfant, jamais tu ne serais tranquille"** ricana Hayley

Caroline sorti les crocs et l'attrapa à la gorge, folle de rage. j'interviens aussitôt avec Elijah et Rebekah. Mon frère attrapa Hayley et Rebekah retint Caroline, je m'interposais entre les deux femmes. J'eus l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'Hayley attendait car elle ne se défendit pas et souris une fois que nous l'avions plus ou moins sauvé.

**"Calme toi, Love" **soufflais-je à Caroline pour qu'elle contrôle sa colère

Caroline me grogna carrément dessus, aussi en colère contre moi car je m'étais interposé entre elles. Je me sentais tiraillé et je ne savais pas comme m'y prendre avec elle, pour qu'elle cesse de m'en vouloir et qu'elle évite de tuer la louve.

**"Tiens tu vois, rien ne peut m'arriver." **se vanta Hayley

**"Fermes-là !"** criais-je

**"Oh arrête de crier, tu vas faire peur à ton bébé."** lança-t-elle

Je lui sautais dessus, furieux qu'elle ne cesse de provoquer Caroline et qu'elle joue ainsi avec moi. Mais Elijah m'envoya valser contre un mur. Il fit partir Hayley aussitôt et elle s'exécuta, visiblement satisfaite. Je me relevais, furieux contre mon frère. Il m'arrêta et exigea que je le suive, laissant les filles là. Je le suivis, énervé, jusqu'à un coin tranquille.

**"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Niklaus, tu aurais pu la blesser !"**

**"J'en ai rien à faire d'elle, mais toi ça dans le crâne Elijah!"**

**"Elle porte ton enfant."**

**"Peu importe !"** crais-je

**"Je comprend ta colère Niklaus, cette histoire t'as pris au dépourvu, les sorcières utilisent ton attachement à ta famille pour te faire chanter, mais c'est ton enfant et tu ne peux pas passer au delà même si tu ne supporte pas Hayley. Je sais qu'avec Caroline ici..."**

**"Tu ne comprends pas Elijah ! Elle est là maintenant et elle m'en veut sans doute à mort. C'était ma chance et j'ai réussi à tout foirer encore une fois. Ca tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Quand à cet enfant, je refuse de m'y attacher car ça ne tiens pas la route, ça ne peut pas être le mien, je refuse que ce soit le mien ! Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça bordel. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit cette garce qui soit enceinte ? Si je pouvais réellement procréer, ne crois-tu pas que ça aurait fonctionné avant ? Ce n'est qu'un sort des sorcières si ça se trouve ou elle a été voir ailleurs."** criais-je

**"Pourtant tu l'as entendu comme moi Niklaus, le bébé est bien là et tu devras faire avec ! Ne gâche pas cette chance et essaye de t'entendre un minimum avec sa mère."**

**"J'ai décidé l'autre jour d'épargner cet enfant et Hayley, mais quand il sera né, je la tuerais." **rageais-je

**"C'est sa mère !"**

**"Elle n'est rien qu'une garce que j'ai mis dans mon lit pour lui soutirer des informations, elle n'est qu'un utérus qui porte cet enfant, ça s'arrête là. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais couché avec elle ! Elle n'est pas digne de porter mon enfant, seule Caroline..."** grognais-je

**"Caroline ?" **s'exclama Elijah

**"C'est elle qui aurait du porter mon enfant, pas cette garce ! Seulement elle car c'est la seule qui compte à mes yeux, la seule pour qui je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu !" **tonnais-je, sans me rendre compte de la portée de mes mots

Elijah eu un léger sourire qui m'énerva d'avantage. Mon frère n'avait de cesse de chercher de l'humanité en moi et je ne supportais pas cela car ça fonctionnait. Ce fut comme si je lisais dans ses pensées, Elijah comprit que ma rédemption qu'il recherchait temps, était plus lié à mon amour pour Caroline qu'à cette histoire d'enfant auquel je ne tenais pas.

L'idée d'avoir un enfant ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais quand j'ai appris pour Hayley, je ne pu m'empêcher de regretter que ce ne soit pas Caroline qui soit enceinte de moi. Evidemment à cette époque cela était impossible, mais j'aurais beaucoup mieux pris la chose. Pour moi, ma famille se résumait à Elijah, Rebekah et Caroline depuis qu'elle m'avait rejoint à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'avais attendu patiemment ce jour, et au moment où il arrivait, j'avais Hayley sur les bras. Je soupirais et aperçu ma soeur et Caroline qui nous observaient avec de grands yeux. Evidemment elles avaient du entendre. Caroline s'approcha de moi et je me préparais à toutes les réactions possibles, qu'elle me hurle dessus, m'annonce son départ, qu'elle me rit au visage entre une centaines d'autres choses, sauf ce qu'elle fit réellement. Ma douce passa les bras autour de mon cou et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle m'embrassa devant mon frère, devant ma soeur et devant chaque passant qui peuplaient le quartier. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais je su que Caroline m'avait pardonné.

Elijah et Rebekah me lancèrent des regards surpris, puis ils nous laissèrent seul.

**"Je suis toujours aussi furieuse, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas vraiment responsable..."** soupira-t-elle

**"Je suis désolé pour tout ça Caroline. Il me faut plus de temps pour pouvoir tout régler ici. Si malgré que je savais pour Hayley je t'ai demandé te venir c'est parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'importe..."**dis-je en la serrant contre moi

**"Chut, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ok ? Je vais essayer de m'y faire, mais tu vas devoir la garder sous contrôle car je ne l'épargnerais pas deux fois ! On va trouver pourquoi elle a pu tomber enceinte et comment se débarasser de Marcel. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta place" **déclara-elle, convaincu

Son sourire fit fondre toute la colère qui avait explosée en moi comme de la glace en plein soleil. Je me radoucit pour lui répondre.

**"D'accord Love, je suis heureux que tu reprennes du poil de la bête, que tu redeviennes toi, la solide et intraitable Caroline"** souris-je **"En passant j'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu as pris notre défense devant Hayley, comment dois-je le prendre ?" **

**"Je ne sais pas encore ! Et je ne suis intraitable !"** rit-elle

**'Tu prendre les choses plutôt bien au final, ça m'enlève un sacré poids tu sais."** lançais-je

**"Pas vraiment en réalité, mais Rebekah a su me convaincre"**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les sourcils d'étonnement

**"Je vais rester avec toi espérant que tu tienne assez à moi pour me promettre que tu ne m'abandonneras pas et que toutes ces histoires ne seront pas des obstacles"**

**"Suis-je une sortie de secours ? La moins pire de tes options ? Une relation moins pire que Tyler ?" **lâchais-je, sans réfléchir mais voulant être sûr

**"Non, ne te méprend pas ! Je veux rester avec toi, vraiment, j'ai juste peur que tu te lasse... Et Hayley est enceinte donc... Enfin tu vois...Tout ça n'est pas très facile pour moi, pour avoir confiance qu'en au fait qu'il n'y a que moi...Malgré ton adorable discours de tout à l'heure."**

Rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi que pour échapper à Tyler, je lui souris et l'embrassa. Mon Dieu ce que j'adorais l'embrasser... Nos langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une sensualité qui m'enflamma, puis se recula. Elle sourit m'attenant grnognais de mécontentement et elle attrappa son portable qui vibrait. C'était Rebekah qui avait envoyé un message pour la rejoindre au restaurant de l'hôtel. Je fus surprise d'un tel geste de ma soeur, elle qui était si peu sociable... Je devais pourtant avouer que cette situation me plaisait beaucoup, surtout que je n'étais pas prêt de laisser Caroline filer maintenant qu'elle était tombé dans mes bras. Je raccompagnais ma belle jusqu'à l'hôtel. JE devais rapidement prendre les choses en main, savoir ce qu'il en était pour Tyler, pour l'histoire du bébé aussi. Je devais m'organiser, trouver un moyen de tous nous protéger contre Marcel et ses hommes, ainsi que Tyler et sa meute apparemment. Dès que Caroline eu rejoint ma soeur, je mis mes plans à exécution, en voyant certains de mes hommes à la recherche d'informations. Je comptais bien reprendre le contrôle de tout.

Mon portable vibra et je répondis aussitôt

**"Stefan ?"**

**"Tu sais où est Caroline ?"** demanda-t-il

**"Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne peux pas lui demander toi même ?"** soupirais-je

**"Non justement je ne préfère pas. Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour parler sans être dérangé, j'ai juste besoin de savoir si elle est avec toi ou non."** déclara-t-il, un peu paniqué

Je réfléchis un instant. J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait savoir où était Caroline, mais lui avouer qu'elle était bien avec moi serait lui donner des pistes qu'il donnerait sûrement à Tyler ensuite pour venir la chercher...

**"Klaus ?"** insista Stefan **"Ecoute Tyler est rentré et il est fou de rage. Il est persuadé qu'elle est avec toi. Il se fout de savoir si elle est venu vers toi volontairement ou si tu l'a kidnappé ou peu importe, il la veut et il viendra la chercher. Je me fous de l'endroit où vous êtes exactement, mais dit moi si ma meilleure amie est avec toi, en sécurité !"**

**"Elle est avec moi et elle ne risque rien."** répondis-je, étonné qu'il associe mon nom à la sécurité de Caroline

**"Vraiment Klaus, il veut la récupérer. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui, mais il veut à tout prix la retrouver mais simplement pour te l'enlever à toi."**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Il sait, comme nous savons tous, ce que tu ressens pour Caroline, Tyler veut t'enlever celle qui compte le plus pour toi, et elle ne sera pas sa seule victime, il veut faire de ta vie un enfer."**

**"Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'à quoi ressemble l'enfer, mais s'il vient, il comprendra sa douleur. Elle ne risque rien Stefan, c'est elle qui est venue chercher ma protection et je compte bien tenir ma parole, sois en sûr. Quant à Tyler il a beaucoup de choses à payer en plus de sa trhison, il aura compte à régler à propos de CAroline avant que je ne lui arrache le coeur"**

**"Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? Attends je vous rejoins, ok ?**

**"Pourquoi ça ?"**

**"Je veux la protéger, ici je crois que je suis le seul à réellement me soucier d'elle, avec Matt. Autant la protéger avec toi."**

**"Bien, contact Rebekah."**

Je raccrochais et je restais planté au milieu de la rue. J'étais à la fois surpris que Stefan me demande de protéger Caroline et fou de rage que Tyler pense avoir le droit de venir me reprendre Caroline et de s'en prendre aux miens. J'allais me préparer et le jour où il viendrait jusque ici, je le tuerais.


	5. Attirance

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Justine :** _Je vais bien merci, et toi ? Haha j'ai réussi ce que je voulais alors, j'adore ta description très péjorative d'Hayley :D Pour Klaus et Care, ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour eux, mais ils sont fort et surtout leuramour est for comme tu dis. Je vais répondre à ta question : Bien évidemment j'y ai pensé mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi encore, ça pourrait être possible mais j'attends de voir comment je vais gérer cette histoire de grossesse, de façon assez cohérente. Je ne garanti rien pour le moment. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué de trouver un sens à la grossesse, difficile de faire plus tordu que Julie Plec ! :P Merci pour ce long commentaire, j'adore ! Bisous_

**Mamar : **_Voilà la suite, merci beaucou pourton enthousiasme ! Bisous :D_

**Léa Michaelson : **_Merci, je suis ravie que tu A-D-O-R-E :P Bisous_

**Guest : **_Merci à toi ! Laisses moi ton nom la prochaine fois, que je te remercie comme il se doit ! Bisous ^^_

**Soihra : **_Si cela t'as plu au point que ton voisin de métro te prenne pour une folle, j'en suis ravie, merci à toi :P ! Je suis bien contente si ma FanFiction permet de te divertir à ce point, bon courage pour ton mémoire ! Bisous_

**Lolochou : **_Tu me fais rire, oui Hayley le méritait c'est clair ! ;) Concernant Klaus, merci pour ton "wahou" qui en dit long :D Merci et Bisous _

**MARiiN3 : **_Oh my God, quel message :D Merci pour tout ces mots si gentils, je suis touchée ! Je suis folle de Klaus, alors je vous le montrer comme je l'aime c'est vrai. JE ne pensais pas que les émotions se sentais à ce point, prépares-toi à lire celui là tu verras c'est pire xD Quant à Tyler et Hayley, t'en fais pas ! ^^ A toi aussi tu as fondu pour la déclaration de Klaus ? Hihi ;) Merci pour ce long message j'adore, vraiment ! Bisous_

**- Apparemment j'ai réussi à vous faire haïr Hayley autant que je la hais ! :D De plus, tout le monde semble avoir fondu pour la "déclaration" de Niklaus ! ;)**_  
_

**- Comme vous avez du le comprendre dans le précédent chapitre, Stefan est toujours là (le vrai Stefan hein) et Silas est toujours un bout de rocher donc on a plus à se soucier. J'ai trouvé cette scène abusée et horrifiante (J'ai très peur du concept "je coule au fond d'une eau sombre, me noyant, enfermé ou non dans une boite", vraiment c'est une de mes phobies, avec les requins ^^') Bref, Stefan est bien notre Stefan. Bonnie est bien "morte" mais Caroline sait qu'elle est en contact avec Jeremy donc ne la considère pas comme morte au sens propre du terme. **

_**Après une très longue semaine, triste, face et froide (je trouve) je vous propose aujourd'hui une pause sexy et chaude ! Alors surtout, que tout le monde soit d'accord sur le fait que je vous ai prévenu, faites bien **__**ATTENTION : **_**ENORME Ratting M !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 5_**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet endroit qui me semblait si magique. J'adorais être entourée de cette culture franco-américaine, de musique et de nourriture gastronomique. Malgré le fait que j'étais un vampire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de déguster des tas de pâtisseries toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Avec Rebekah, nous avions fait toutes les boutiques du quartier et il faut dire que nous avions trouvé pas mal de trésor dans les magasins, il semblait que la carte de crédit de Rebekah n'ai aucune limite. Pour ma part, ce n'étais pas le cas, je restais donc raisonnable mais c'était sans compter sur les cadeaux que Rebekah me rapporté car "oh je ne pouvais pas voir cette tenue sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi" disait-elle. Elle et moi avions développé une amitié aussi sincère que surprenante. J'adorais passer du temps avec elle. C'était très différent d'avec Elena ou Bonnie. Rebekah, elle, m'écouter parler, me posait des questions sur moi, elle riait, s'amusait, profitait... Elle était attentive à mes moindres changements d'humeurs ou moindres petits soucis. Étonnamment elle était une amie en or, la meilleure que je n'avais jamais eu, et de loin... J'avais appris par Elena que Bonnie était passé de l'autre côté pour ramener Jeremy à la vie, mais qu'il était en contact avec elle sans cesse. Elena ne quittait pas Jeremy d'une semelle ce qui était compréhensible, et avait commencé à organiser sot départ à la fac avec Damon, donc pas le temps de s'affoler pour moi. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Tyler et j'évitais au maximum le contact, même visuel, avec Hayley. Elijah était parti pour la semaine je-ne-sais-où pour une pseudo mission. Stefan et Matt devaient nous rejoindre ici d'après Rebekah, mais ils ont du décaler pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la meute de Tyler. En résumé j'étais bien, je m'étais retrouvée, de nouveau force et indépendante, sans avoir peur à chaque instant sauf d'une chose, l'absence de Klaus.

Klaus était très souvent absent. Je m'endormais seule, me réveillais seule... Je n'avais pas passé de nuit avec lui et je détestais ça. La journée, je le croisais peu, il était toujours occupé en ce moment. Plus de baisers, de câlins de caresses... Je me sentais terriblement vide. Cependant, je savais ce qu'il faisait. Klaus se donnait corps et âmes pour me protéger. En une semaine, il avait réussi à rassembler pas mal d'hommes, gagner du territoire et prit de la puissance face à Marcel. Il nous avez acheté un manoir, magnifique et immense où nous étions installé. Ce manoir était dans le même style que celui de Mystic Falls. Chacun avait sa chambre, même moi. Rapidement toute la décoration avait été installée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours vécue ici.

Ce matin, pendant que Rebekah était au téléphone avec Matt, je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Je dévalais les marches en attachant mes cheveux rapidement en un chignon lâche car la chaleur était étouffante e ce moment et j'avais même un peu de mal à supporter ma robe pourtant légère. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je croisais Klaus qui buvait une poche de sang, ce qui m'étonna, lui qui préférait chasser.

**"Bonjour, Love" **sourit-il

**"Bonjour"** soufflais-je en me dirigeant ver lui et glissant dans ses bras, enroulant sa taille

Klaus ferma ses bras autour de moi et caressa ma nuque.

**"Que vas-tu faire de ta journée, belle Caroline ?"** demanda-t-il en se détachant de moi pour jetter sa poche et en prendre une autre

**"Oh je ne sais pas, il y a ce gars avec qui j'aimerais un peu de temps mais qui n'en a pas pour moi..."** soupirais-je

**"Je suis désolé, Love."** dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras **"Je sais queje suis peu présent, mais je tiens à être prêt s'il se passe quoique ce soit"**

**"Je sais mais tu ne pourrais pas prendre au moins une demi-journée pour moi ?"** demandais-je gentiment

**"Je te promet d'essayer Caroline"** dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front

Vexée, je lui mis un petit coup de croc dans le cou ce qui le fit sursauter. Klaus me regarda avec incompréhension hésitant à être en colère ou non.

**"Tu te souviens à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu m'as réellement embrassé ?" **rouspétais-je

Étonné, il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser mais je tournais la tête, laissant son baiser se déposer sur ma joue. Je le regardais un peu en colère, attrapa sa poche de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main et remontais dans ma chambre, fière de moi. Après ça, j'étais certaine que Klaus allait se poser un tas de question, ne pensèrent à moi et ma pseudo colère envers lui et il viendra se faire pardonner. Je ne n'étais pas très habituée à cela, le chercher pour qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour moi, mais j'en avais réellement besoin, même si j'étais trop fière pour le lui avouer directement.

**"Hey Care tu n'as pas vu ma paire d'escarpins rouges ?"** demanda Rebekah en frappant à ma porte

**"Tu peux entrer Bekah ! Et non je ne l'ai pas vu !" **répondis-je, assise sur mon lit en buvant le sang que contenais la poche.

Elle entra et en un bond se retrouva sur mon lit à ôté de moi. Elle me dit qu'elle avait bien rit en m'entendant donner une leçon à son frère, ce qui me fit sourire. Rebekah m'annonça que Matt allait bientôt nous rejoindre avec Stefan, avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. J'étais ravie d'entendre cette nouvelle, l'idée de revoir mon meilleurs ami et Matt me remis aussitôt de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, Rebekah et moi avions prévu de déjeuner au restaurant, puis d'aller nager dans notre piscine personnelle dans l'immense jardin. Rebekah voulait s'habituer à manger de la nourriture humaine plus souvent, à cause de Matt, et j'avais pour mission de l'aider.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Pour le coup, Caroline avait réussi à me perturber un peu. Elle se plaignait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec moi, que je ne l'embrassais plus et au moment où j'avais voulu le faire, elle a refusé. Je comprenais tout à fait pourquoi elle était en colère, cela dit je n'avais pas trop le choix. Etre l'hybride Originel avait certain avantages, mais pas celui de se diviser en deux ! Certes je pouvais refiler certaines tâches au autres, mais je voulais du concret, être persuadé que tout était bien fait. Je ne m'avais pas dit à ma famille, mais Tyler avait fait déjà quelques tentatives d'approches qui se sont soldées par des échecs lamentables, mais malgré tout, il essayait et je ne devais pas le sous-estimer. De son côté Marcel devenais méfiant. Il avait cédé pour me laisser avoir un peu plus de territoire lorsque j'ai commençais à m'en prendre à un des siens. Pour le moment j'étais bien organisé et j'avais réussi le plus important : trouver une demeure confortable pour Caroline, je ne voulais pas la laisser à l'hôtel. J'avais par chance vu ma soeur et elle se rapprocher et passer tout leur temps ensemble. J'avais envoyé Elijah et quelques uns de mes vampires à mon service, pour établir un périmètre de sécurité de plusieurs kilomètres.

En début d'après midi, je rentrais à la maison. Je ne vis personne en rentrant, alors je montais dans ma chambre où se trouvait mon atelier. Par la fenêtre, je vis mes deux beautés s'amuser dans la piscine, j'entendais leurs rires jusqu'ici. Je me sentais différent depuis que j'avais retrouvé ma famille et que Caroline l'avait intégrée. Je commençais lentement mais sûrement à avoir la vie que je cherchais depuis près d'un millénaire. Après avoir rangé ma veste, je descendis dans le salon et je me servis un verre de bourbon en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil. J'entendais déjà les filles se diriger vers la maison.

Rebekah me décrocha un sourire en entrant, et vint s'affaler sur le canapé près de moi. Je trouvais ma soeur différente aussi, plus vivante, plus épanouie, plus heureuse... Cela me faisait réellement plaisir. Caroline entra à son tour, enroulée de sa serviette. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil d'abord surpris, puis ravi, puis colérique. Elle me faisait craquer...

**"Tu t'es bien amusé, Love ?"** lui souris-je

**"Très bien. Je vais prendre ma douche" **me répondit-elle froidement

En avançant, elle ôta sa serviette de bain, dévoilant ses formes féminines parfaitement moulées dans son bikini mauve. Elle était bel à damner une déesse elle-même. Ses longues jambes, son ventre plat, sa poitrine arrondie, sa chute rein, ses fesses... J'avais littéralement envie de lui sauter dessus. J'ignorais la tête que je faisais, mais Rebekah explosa de rire et Caroline avait l'air très satisfaite de son effet. Elle me snoba et monta à l'étage prendre sa douche. Vexé de m'être fait avoir si facilement, je bu une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre en ignorant ma soeur qui ne cessait de féliciter Caroline.

Malgré la distance, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain de Caroline se fermer et l'eau commencer à couler. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'imaginais déjà ma douce retirer son bikini pour se retrouver nue et entrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur son si beau corps. Lentement je m'imaginais à mon tour rentrant dans la salle de bain pour la rejoindre. J'avais envie de la voir nue, de sentir l'odeur de mon gel douche sur sa peau, de la voir se laver, caresser sa peau avec la mousse... Si j'étais avec elle, je m'approcherais d'elle lentement. Je commencerais par prendre son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus intensément. J'en profiterais pour descendre embrasser son cou, puis sa poitrine, jouant avec ses jolis seins, les embrassant, les caressant avec le bout de ma langue... Pendant ce temps je ferais courir mes doigts dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je prendrais fermement dans mes mains. Encouragé par ses gémissements, je ferais glisser une main vers sa féminité frôlant son sexe légèrement et délicatement. Je sentais à ce moment Caroline se perdre dans son désir, trembler de plaisir gémir un peu plus fort. Alors je longerais un doigt en elle, puis deux. Je ferais aller et venir mes doigts avec lenteur pendant quelques longues secondes, puis accélérer le rythme. Je l'entendais gémir bien plus fort, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à gémir d'avantage encore puis crier de plaisir.

**"Nik, non mais tu n'es pas bien ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite" **me lança une voix que je préférais ignorer malgré son insistance

Je voyais Caroline, collé à mon corps, remuer ses hanches contre moi avec envie en fonçant mes doigts plus profondément en elle. Je voyais se cambrer en gémissant de plaisir, je me délectais du spectacle ! Caroline approchais à grands pas de la jouissance, je le sentais et j'ajoutais un troisième doigt en elle, la faisant crier

**"Niklaus !" **cria la voix off

**"Quoi Rebekah ?"** m'énervais-je

**"Tu es répugnant ! Je suis là je te rappelle !" **s'indigna ma soeur

**"C'est quoi ton problème ?!"**

**"Je l'entend gémir jusqu'ici !" **

Je compris alors où elle venait en venir. J'avais apparemment bien sous estimé soit mon pouvoir de contrôle psychologique sur les autres, soit ma volonté à la faire mienne de nouveau, peu-être même les deux ! Je ne faisait que l'imaginer et pourtant ça se produisait réellement. Là haut, dans la salle de bain, ma douce Caroline ressentais tout, j'étais entré dans son esprit, je contrôlais son corps et son désir. Je la voyais agrippée aux parois de la douche en verre, au bord de l'orgasme sans pouvoir l'atteindre car je le contrôlais aussi.

**"Je te conseille de quitter la maison quelques heures petite soeur"** dis-je, un sourire diabolique au lèvre

Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle s'éclipsa de la maison. Je repris où j'en étais, caressa le corps de ma sublime beauté et déposais des baisers sur la peau douce de son ventre. Tombant à genou devant elle, je fis passer une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis posa mes lèvres sur son intimité puis jouais avec le bout de ma langue. Du haut de la salle de bain j'entendais Caroline crier mon nom, j'étais fou d'excitation mon jean me serrais tellement j'étais excité par ma belle. J'avais du mal à rester en place. Mais je devais continuer, elle avait voulu me provoquer, je devais faire encore mieux. Au bout de quelque instant je la sentis se contracter, proche de l'orgasme et je pris conscience d'une chose primordiale, que je n'avais aucune idée de son goût. C'était à ce moment là au dessus de mes forces de rester plantais là et je montais aussitôt là rejoindre.

La seconde suivante, j'entrais pour de vrai cette fois dans la salle de bain et vis ma belle essoufflée en transe, folle de désir et de plaisir. Son regard avait viré au noir et elle m'exita de plus belle. L'attrapant dans mes bras, je l'embrassais avant de la transporter jusqu'à son lit, l'allonger, écarter ses cuisses et l'embrasser juste _là. _Son goût était incroyablement enivrant et Caroline fut transportée rapidement par la jouissance. J'attendis un peu qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, me déshabilla et la pénétra avec mon sexe durcit, heurtant ses hanches. Caroline hurla et replongea rapidement dans un orgasme encore plus puissant. Fier de moi, je l'embrassais à plein bouche, puis déposa des baisers sur son cou pendant que je la laissais profiter de son extase, ravagée par la jouissance.

* * *

**POV Rebekah **

Etre un vampire à l'ouïe sur-développée n'avais as que des avantages, je venais d'en faire les frais. Quand j'avais remarqué que mon frère ne m'écoutait plus parler, que j'avais vu ses yeux se noircirent, son sourire machiavélique et les gémissements indiscret de Caroline qui résonnaient dans la maison, j'avais vite fait le rapprochement. Je savais que ce n'étais pas volontaire vu sa réaction première, mais bon il exagérait ! Je ne pouvais cependant pas nier que j'étais heureuse de le voir avec d'autres impulsions que de tuer... Il était heureux avec Caroline, le changements était flagrant et même indiscutable ! Mon téléphone vibra.

**"Allo ?"**

**"Rebekah, je n'arrive pas à joindre Niklaus." **dit Elijah

**"Il est occupé...avec Caroline"**

**"Comment ça il...Oh! Ok je ne veux pas savoir. Où es-tu ?"**

**"En ville, je ne m'entendais plus penser dans cette maison !"**

**"Je vois. Trouve un endroit assez calme, je dois te parler."**

**"Euh ok" **répondis-je, peu rassurée

Une demi heure plus tard, Elijah me rejoignit dans un café, à l'étage. J'avais hypnotisé le responsable que personne ne monte. Elijah s'assoie face à moi, il avait l'air préoccupé ce qui n'annonçais rien de bon.

**"Alors, que se passe-t-il ?"** demandais-je

**"J'ai plusieurs informations, elle sont à vérifier bien entendu mais bon. Plusieurs de nos vampires ont été mordu par des loups garoux, hélas je ne l'ai su qu'en découvrant leur cadavre, Niklaus n'aurait pas pu les sauver. Je pense que ces loups ont réussi à franchir les limites et ils pourraient s'être infiltré, mais rien de sur, j'ai des hommes sur le coup."**

**"Ok...Ensuite ?" **

**"J'ai réussi à contacter une sorcière que j'ai connu il y a une cinquantaine d'année, je lui ai parlé du bébé et apparemment c'est l'origine d'un sort."**

**"Un sort ? Ce sont les sorcières qui ont mise Hayley enceinte ?"** m'écriais-je

**"Plus ou moins, elle se servent de cycles lunaires et des relations physiques entre deux personnes."**

**"Donc Hayley a couché avec Nik à un certain cycle lunaire dont il ont tiré le pouvoir de créer cet enfant ?"**

**"C'est ce que j'ai compris oui. Maintenant reste à déterminer de quel cycle lunaire il s'agit..." **lança-t-il

**"Nik va halluciner !" **m'exclamais-je

Elijah hocha la tête et m'indiqua qu'il fallait parler au plus vite à notre frère.

**"Pas avant demain matin à mon avis !" **

**"Sa...passion attendra"**

**"Sa passion comme tu dis le rend meilleur et tu le sais,laisse les au moins jusqu'à demain matin Elijah"** soupirais-je

**"Oui tu as raison. Je suis bien heureux que Caroline soit venue pour lui. Elle fait du bien à Niklaus."**

**"Hum là à mon avis c'est plutôt lui qui..."**

**"Rebekah..." **soupira-t-il

**"Oh ça va je plaisante Elijah !"** riais-je

**"Si j'ai bien compris, pas question de rentrer à la maison ce soir." **

**"Mieux vaut pas...Oh mon Dieu Elijah regardes !"**

Le temps que je lance un regard affolée à mon frère pour reporter mon regard sur ce qui m'avait troublé, il avait disparu. Par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la rue, au milieu de la foule, Tyler nous regardais de loin, peut-être même nous écoutait. Par chance, la maison était dans un endroit assez reculé par rapport au centre ville mais le fait qu'il est réussi à venir jusqu'ici n'avais rien de rassurant, de plus il n'était certainement pas seul.

**"J'appelle Nik !"** déclarais-je pendant que mon frère scrutait les horizons

**"Rebekah, je t'ai dit de ne pas e déranger..."** l'attendis-je s'amuser alors qu'il chahutais avec Caroline que j'entendais rire

**"C'est urgent Nik, je viens de voir Tyler."**

**"Quoi ? Où es-tu ?"** demanda-t-il très sérieux

"En ville avec Elijah, il veut essayer de le retrouver, lui ou un de sa meute qui ont u s'infiltrer ici."

"Non hors de question, vous rentrez tous les deux à la maison, immédiatement." exigea-t-il

**"D'accord, on sera là dans une dizaine de minutes"**

**"Bien, fais attention à toi Bekah."**

Je raccrochais et attrapais mon sac à main, prête à partir. Elijah me dit qu'il partirait de son côté pour assurer mes arrières et s'assurer que personne ne nous suivent, et il nous rejoindrait à la maison.

En chez nous, je découvris Nik assis sur le canapé avec une Caroline terrifiée qui était blottie contre lui. Elle était pâle et je me doutais que cette histoire ne serait pas facile à gérer. J'expliquais en détails ce qu'il s'était passé et Elijah leur fis part des informations qu'il avait partagé avec moi, Nik était très concentré.

**"Ramènes-nous ta sorcière Elijah, on doit en savoir plus sur ce cycle lunaire. Quant à Tyler, je vais me chercher d'organiser un nouveau périmètre de sécurité."**

**"Elle est déjà en route mon frère."**

Je croisais le regard de Nik et compris ce qui lui traversait la tête. D'un côté il espérait que cet histoire d'enfant disparaisse, mais en même temps avoir un enfant aurait changé sa vie... Il se sentais certainement un peu tiraillé, mais à la façon dont il baissa les yeux sur une Caroline le visage lové contre torse, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune hésitation, qu'il s'agisse de son enfant ou non, son choix se porterait sur Caroline. Dans à peine quelques heures la sorcière serait là et nous commencerions enfin à y voir plus clair.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis bons comme mauvais, écrire des romans etc... Je prends TOUT ! :D**


	6. Maltraîtance

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Soihra :** _Utile n'est-ce pas ! En effet Caroline est loin de se laisser faire et je voulais souligner ce point. Malgré qu'elle pouvait semblait fragile les chapitres précédents (à de Tyler) elle redeviens notre Caroline qui joue avec Klaus, même si est maintenant son Klaus ! ;) Bisous_

**Mamar **_**: **__Oh, une Mabekah ? :) Pour être honnête je n'aime pas Matt, mais je peu faire un effort pour en faire quelque chose qui te plaira. Je pense que tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre ! Bisous_

**Lolochou :** _De rien ! ;D Olala quel message, Klaus t'as fait de l'effet à ce que je vois ! Pour Tyler, tu as raison, Klaus va devoir bien s'organiser. En ce qui concerne la sorcière, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre ci-dessous ! ;) Merci pour ta review. Bisous_

**Justine :** _Klaus est fou de Caroline dans tous les sens du terme, elle l'obsède et il n'a pas fini de lui faire des choses dans ce genre là ! ^^ Je te laisse découvrir les infos pour le bébé en lisant le chapitre. Pour le Care/Bekah je suis entièrement d'accord, elle se ressemble bien plus qu'on ne le croit, Rebekah est juste un peu plus extrémiste ;) Certes Tyler ne fait pas le poids face aux Orginaux mais il possède quelque chose qui lui donne malheureusement un avantage. Je n'en dis pas plus ! :D Merci pour tes reviews toujours détaillées, ça me fait plaisir :D Bisous_

**Klaroline-Chair :** _Déjà bienvenue à toi dans ma folle aventure :D Rien que par ton pseudo de deux couples que j'adore, je t'aime déjà ;P Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma Fic et pour tes compliments. Tu as raison, Tyler n'agit pas seul et en effet tu auras du Steroline, je suis aussi fan de cette amitié. Bisous :D_

**Lea Michaelson :** _Merci, ravie que tu es aimé ! Voici donc la suite ! ;) Bisous_

**Cassandre** :_ Merci beaucoup ! Bisous :)_

**MARiiN3 : **_Oui en effet c'était pour toi cette histoire de roman :D Ton idée n'est pas bête en effet et j'y ai bien pensé je t'assure, je cherche un moyen de mettre ça en place ! ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous_

**Klaroline66 :** _Merci beaucoup ! :D Bisous_

**Analissa :**_ Wouah ! Ca me touche vraiment, merci ! Tu as bien raisons, les problèmes ne font que commencer, et Tyler et Hayley sont encore plus des enfoirés, tu le verras dans ce chapitre !_

**Klausetcaroline :**_ Merci beaucoup ! :D Bisous_

**Pauline : **_Merci pour ce commentaire très détaillé, les avis sont très important pour moi. A vrai dire ça tombe plutôt bien, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que non, je n'ai pas oublié le côté sombre des personnages. Au contraire ! Je ne l'ai pas mis trop en avant ces premiers chapitres tu as bien raison, mais l'histoire est basé malgré tout sur la conquête de la Nouvelle-Orléans par Klaus. Il fallait un peu de temps pour que tout se mette en place c'est tout ! Merci infiniment en tout cas, j'adore les avis constructifs comme ça :D Ah et nom hélas les vidéos ne sont pas de moi, je suis incapable d'en faire ^^' Bisous !_

**KarolinaForbes :** _Merci ! :D J'espère que ça va t'aider à tenir bon._

* * *

**Ca fait un long moment que le chapitre est écrit, mais je l'ai modifié au moins dix fois, car il y avait toujours un détail qui ne me plaisait pas.  
- RATING M pour ce chapitre, mais pas en positif ! J'espère ne pas trop vous choquer. Malgré que j'ai des tendances tendres et romantique, mon histoire est sombre par moment. Préparez-vous bien !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 6_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Il était tard et nous attendions encore la sorcière. Caroline avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras sur le canapé, j'avais rabattu un plaid sur elle car elle ne cessait de trembler, plus d'appréhension que de froid. Rebekah était assise sur le second canapé avec un autre plaid sur les genoux, jouant nerveusement avec son portable. Elijah faisait des aller-retours de temps à autre de son fauteuil à la fenêtre pour surveiller les alentours.  
Pour ma part je n'osais pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Caroline, elle avait la tête sur mes genoux et j'avais une main qui frôlait sans cesse ses cheveux blond. Savoir que Tyler n'était pas loin, près à me reprendre ma belle me rendait fou de rage. Jamais je ne pourrais laisser cela se produire. Malgré que par fierté je ne le disait pas à voix haute, je devais admettre que Caroline avait une grande influence sur ma vie. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle avait débarqué sans prévenir et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était auprès de moi depuis toujours. Je ne me voyais pas être ici sans elle, sans l'entendre rire, sans la voir bouder quand je dois m'en aller, de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de l'aimer...

On frappa à la porte, Caroline se réveilla et Rebekah se leva aussitôt pour ouvrir. Au moment où elles'approcha de la porte, un petit bruit se fit entendre, un petit _clic _qui ne présageait rien de bon. Instinctivement j'attrapais Caroline et l'envoya valser vers les escalier, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal, quand la bombe explosa.

La pièce était pleine de fumée. Ma vue s'adapa rapidement, par habitude. Je vis Caroline se relever difficilement des escaliers, Elijah à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me retournais de l'autre côté et vis le corps de ma soeur par terre.

**"Rebekah ?"** l'appelais-je, en m'accroupissant vers elle

Elle ne respirait plus. Par chance, ce ne serait pas définitif, cela dit le fait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ma soeur m'énerva au plus haut point. Je passais une main sur les cheveux blond de Rebekah, dégageant sur visage abimé par l'explosion de la bombe apparemment pleine de verveine. Un bruit attira mon attention. Tyler, suivit d'une douzaine de loups-garous. Instinctivement je lançais un regard vers Caroline. Elle semblait pétrifiée.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"** m'énervais-je

**"Je viens chercher ce qui m'appartiens" **répondit-il, arrogant, en parlant de Caroline

**"C'est hors de question."**claquais-je

Tyler garda le silence. Je détestais le fait qu'il pense que Caroline pouvait lui appartenir. A une époque oui, plus maintenant. Au moment où Caroline était montée dans l'avions, elle ne lui appartenait plus. Puis, au moment où elle avait débarqué chez moi et posé ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle était devenue mienne. Caroline n'avait plus rien à faire avec ce chien. Sa place était ici, dans cette maison, dans cette famille, avec moi. Tyler me regarda, puis Elijah, Rebekah à terre et Caroline à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avais envie de lui arracher le coeur, cependant, je ne savais pas s'il avait de quoi nous anéantir. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas me tuer, mais je vis un des loups avec un pieu en chêne blanc. J'ignorais où il avait cet objet mais au moment venu je lui ferais bouffer ! J'aurais pu les tuer, tous. Le nombre m'arrêta toute fois. Certes j'aurais réussis à tous les anéantir, mais certains pourrait avoir le temps de se faufiler pour tuer ma soeur, mon frère ou même Caroline. C'était hors de question. J'avais déjà perdu deux frères, je refusais qu'on m'arrache le reste de ma famille.

**"Caroline. Viens, on rentre à la maison."** lança Tyler

**"Rêve, Lockwood." **grognais-je

Tyler soupira, et un léger sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage au moment où Rebekah se réveilla, comme s'il avait soudain eu une idée. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais rien de bon.

Je sentais que Caroline ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Je vis ma soeur essayer de se relever, énervé de s'être fait temporairement tuée. Tyler mis une main dans sa poche et lança en une seconde à peine, quelque chose vers elle qui explosa. Rebekah se mit à hurler de douleur et je découvrir une plaie béante sur tout son ventre. Le sang s'écoulait d'elle à toute vitesse. Son hurlement me glaça le sang. Elijah s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour la redresser un peu.

**"Caroline, allez viens !" **Dit Tyler

**"Non"** rageais-je

**"Je pense qu'elle a eu assez de temps pour recueillir toutes les informations que nous voulions. Je te félicite Care, tu es très doué pour t'infiltrer. Allez viens, on a perdu assez de temps ici et ta mère meurt d'envie de te revoir, tu lui manque beaucoup." **Déclara Tyler, souriant

Recueillir des informations ? Non Caroline n'avait pas fait ça... Elle était venue pour se protéger de lui, elle en avait peur. Elle avait traversé le pays pour me rejoindre, elle avait couché avec moi, elle... J'eus un gros moment de doute. Et si j'avais tord ? Si tout cela n'avait été qu'une infâme distraction ? Si Caroline avait placé la barre plus haut cette fois ? Si elle avait comprit que ces sourires ne serait pas suffisant mais que son corps me mettait à genoux devant elle ? Mon esprit se brouilla et mon regard se voila de colère. Je vis Tyler tendre un main devant lui, vers elle. JE me retournais pour voir sa réaction. Caroline regarda ma soeur qui hurlait de douleur, me regarda, puis Tyler. Quelque chose ce passa entre eux, dans leur regard, une conversation silencieuse que je ne pu identifier. Elle inspira et commença à avancer vers Tyler.

Quand sa main rejoint la sienne, mes entrailles se déchirèrent. Une haine absolu, dû à la trahison de Caroline, s'empara de moi.

**"Caroline ?"** lançais-je

**"Je suis désolée Klaus, je n'ai pas le choix."**

**"Caroline si tu..."** grognais-je

Elle baissa les yeux pour me cacher sa réaction. Tyler l'attrapa à la taille et l'entraîna avec lui. Hors de moi, je commençais à me diriger vers eux, avec une seule envie : tuer. La douleur qui me déchirait le coeur était insupportable. Tyler leva une main et ses loups regardèrent vers moi avec rage, comme un avertissement. Je m'en foutais royalement, j'allais tous les tuer.

**"Niklaus !"** M'appela Elijah **"Ca suffit !"**

Je tournais un peu la tête vers lui, prêt à lui dire qu'il serait le prochain s'il ne la fermait pas, mais le spectacle sous mes yeuxme ramena à la réalité. Elijah était à genoux, son costume plein de sang au niveau des ses cuisses, de ses mains aussi. Son expression était suppliante une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, comme des larmes. C'est là que mes yeux se posèrent sur Rebekah, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de la torture que lui affligeaient ses blessures. Elle était bien trop blanche, bien trop fragile, bien trop faible... Rebekah souffrait le martyr. De l'autre côté, l'amour de ma vie prenait la fuite avec cet infâme chien. J'étais atrocement divisé. Pourtant c'était clair, Caroline m'avait trahis et ma petite soeur avait besoin de moi. A contre coeur, je ne bougeais pas, laissant Tyler, Caroline et les loups partir tranquillement en claquant la porte derrière eux.

**"Niklaus..."** Souffla Elijah

Je me dirigeais vers eux et pris Rebekah dans mes bras, la portant jusqu'à sa chambre.

**"La bombe contenait du venin de loups-garous"** Déclara-t-il

**"Je m'occupe d'elle" **Dis-je **"Oh et Elijah, retrouves-les moi."**

**"Immédiatement." **Affirma-t-il

Je déposais ma soeur sur son lit doucement, je m'assis près d'elle et la calla contre moi. Je mordis mon poignet pour la nourrir de mon sang. Rebekah bu un long moment avant de cesser de pleurer, épuisée. Elle avait la tête posé contre moi et je caressais ses cheveux. En mille ans, ma soeur avait toujours été la pour moi, elle était celle que j'aimais le plus dans ma famille, depuis toujours. Elle avait un sale caractère, elle était instable, elle était dangereuse et mauvaise, mais aussi la plus aimante. Rebekah était une partie de moi, ma chair et mon sang, ma petite soeur. Jamais je ne serais capable de lui avouer tout ça, pourtant avant d'être un hybride, avant d'être le monstre qu'elle craint autant que tout le monde, j'étais son grand frère. Le genre qui ne supportait pas de voir ne serait-ce qu'une larme sur son visage et tuerait tout ceux qui lui ferait du mal. Je l'avais d'ailleurs déjà fait. Ma soeur était belle et beaucoup d'hommes l'avait traîté comme un jouet. Dès que Rebekah avait le coeur brisé, je lui faisais une leçon de moral sur la stupidité de l'amour, puis nous déménagions, juste après que j'ai arraché le coeur de ces chiens. A ce moment c'était la même chose, j'allais les retrouver et la venger.

Quant à Caroline...

**"Nik ?"**

**"Je suis là Bekah"** Dis-je

**"Ne fais pas ça..." **Dit-t-elle en se redressant pour me faire face

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Ne te renferme pas, elle t'aime..."**

**"Elle m'a trahis"** répondis-je froidement

**"Non ! Je suis sûre que non, jamais" **Déclara-t-elle

**"Rebekah"**

**"Elle va revenir...Je le sais..."**

Rebekah s'endormi aussitôt. Je la recouvris avec la couverture et sortit de la chambre, à la recherche d'Elijah. Je ne sentais que du vide à l'intérieur de moi et une colère sans nom...

* * *

**POV Caroline**

J'avais du suivre Tyler, je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à mentionner que ma mère mourait d'envie de me voir, j'ai aussitôt compris le message. Je connaissais Tyler et ses méthodes, son chantage... Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux, si je ne le suivais pas dans la minute qui suivait, il lâcherais ses loups sur Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah. Ensuite, il irait s'en prendre à ma mère, peut-être même à d'autres de mes proches. Pour les sauver, je devais y aller.

J'avais également lu dans les yeux de Klaus toute la douleur que je lui infligeais en rejoignant Tyler. Pour lui cela relevait de la trahison et je ne le supportais je ne l'aurais trahis. J'avais eu envie de le prendre par la main et de partir loin de tout ça, mais c'était impossible, je devait protéger ceux que j'aimais.

Tyler m'amena dans son refuge, une cabane assez grande où je ne fus pas si surprise d'y retrouver Hayley. Elle était près d'une femme assez âgées, métisse à la chevelure cuivrée. Une sorcière vu comme elle semblait garder ses distances envers tout le monde. Il y avait une autre femme, une brune que je ne connaissais pas, elle répondait au nom de Sophie. Je fis rapidement le rapprochement, c'était elle la sorcière responsable de la grossesse d'Hayley.

**"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?" **lâcha Hayley

**"Du calme, je t'ai dis que je devais la récupérer."**

**"Tyler, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Pourquoi tu la veux absolument ici, je suis là moi !"** finit-elle en ronronnant

"Je ne la laisserais pas à Klaus et en plus de ça elle est son point faible, nous avons donc l'avantage sur lui! De plus _il _nous a dit de l'amener ici..."

Il ? Qui donc ? Hayley lui sourit, complice. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'elle se mis à roder autour de lui, frôlant son corps contre le sien.

**"Je n'ai aucune information pour toi Tyler" **lâchais-je

**"Je suis certain que tu en sais assez. Je sais que Klaus veut faire tomber Marcel, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je l'aime bien ce type."**

**"Moi aussi mec !" **lança un vampire noir qui entrait dans la pièce.

Ce fut facile de l'identifier comme étant Marcel. Il avait le même style de vêtement, de colliers, de démarche... Il semblait imiter Klaus à chaque insistant, seulement il n'avait rien de son charisme ni de sa puissance. Ainsi, Tyler était allié à Marcel pour nuire avec Klaus.

**"Tu es mal barré Hayley si Marcel ne meurt pas."**

**"Il t'as raconté à propos des sorcières ? T'en fais pas pour ça, je préparer déjà ma vengeance contre elles, ma beauté" **intervient Marcel, arrogant

**"Tu ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville tu sais"** ricanais-je

Vexé, il m'attrapa à la gorge en grognant, m'assurant que j'allais vite payer cet affront. Tyler changea de regard et lui demanda de me lâcher. J'exigeai qu'il m'explique ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère.

**"Strictement rien, c'était juste pour te faire venir, il faut dire que tu es si prévisible Caroline."**

Comment avait-il osé ? En une seconde, j'attrapais Hayley par les cheveux et la mordit à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tyler hura avant de m'écarter d'elle. Je recrachais son sang, ne voulant pas avaler une tel horreur.

**"Imprévisible, tu disais ?"**

**"Tu vas le payer Caroline." **Grogna Tyler

**"Et il te le fera payer encore plus cher"**

Hayley se redressa en posant une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur son ventre. Tyler lui lança un regard particulier et riche en révélation. Déjà humaine, j'avais un très bon instinct pour ces choses là, cet enfant n'était pas de celui que tout le monde pensait.

**"Alors comme ça, c'est le tien ?"** m'exclamais-je en regardant Tyler

**"Quoi ? Non c'est celui de Klaus !" **s'écria Hayley, mentant ouvertement, essayant de garder sa couverture dans cette affaire

**"Oh non, trop tard j'en suis certaine."**

**"Comment ça ce n'est pas celui de Klaus ?"** s'énerva Marcel **"Bordel et s'il le découvre, comment on peut le faire plier."**

**"Vous ne pouvez pas, il en a rien à faire, ni du bébé, ni de cette chienne."** déclarais-je, froide

**"Mais il en a quelque chose à faire de toi ma douce"** Dit Marcel, tout proche de mon oreille

Marcel me dégoutait. Il me regardais avec un tel perversité que j'allais en vomir s'il continuait. J'en avais assez, sortant mes crocs, je bousculais tout le monde et réussi à sortir de la cabane. Je devais rejoindre Klaus immédiatement. Soudain, une main m'attrapa par les cheveux et me stoppa dans ma course. Marcel me colla un coup qui me fit valser contre un arbre. Je me battais comme je le pouvais, mais il était bien trop fort. Il me coucha dans l'herbe en me couvrant de coups et en arrachant mes vêtements.  
Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et je su ce qu'il allait se passait, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Une fois qu'il eu terminé sa torture, mes hurlements et coups de crocs n'ayant rien changés, il me relacha.

**"Tu veux le retrouver ? Vas-y poupée, il ne voudra plus jamais de toi maintenant que tu souillée."** Ricana-t-il pendant que je me relevais et ajustait mes vêtements en larmes et en sang, humiliée.

**"Hey qu'est-ce que tu fous Marcel ?!"** cria Tyler en courant vers nous

**"Je met Klaus en condition !"** s'amusa-t-il, sans scrupule

**"On a besoin d'elle, on n'a pas été la chercher pour rien ! Tu nous a dit d'aller la chercher, pourquoi tu la relâche aussi vite."**

**"Pour pouvoir avoir un minimum l'avantage sur Klaus, il faut être diabolique, imprévisible et rapide. Donc je lui rend rapidement son trésor souillé" **s'amusa-t-il

**"Tu l'as..."** s'écria Tyler **"Ce n'était pas le but qu'il la garde et vienne se venger."**

**"En effet il viendra se venger car on lui a volé et cassé son jouet. Mais qui garde un jouet cassé ?"** Marcel rit et me regarda, d'humiliant d'avantage.

Les deux monstres me regardaient et alors je partis en courant loin de ces ordures. J'ignorais pourquoi ils me laissaient partir aussi facilement alors qu'il m'avait capturé i peine huit heures je crois. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, la route avait été longue pour arriver ici.

Après deux heures de courses, je m'arrêtais. J'étais bien à la Nouvelle Orléans, j'avais été très rapide. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le boutiques fermaient. J'entrais discrètement dans l'une d'en elle et attrapa la vendeuse afin de l'hypnotiser. Je lui demandais de fermer la boutique et lui demanda quelques informations sur elle. Elle s'appelait Lili et vivait avec son petit ami qui était parti pour deux semaines voir sa mère qui allait se faire opérer. Sous l'hypnose, elle m'indiqua que son appartement été au dessus de la boutique, que je pouvais faire comme chez moi, ainsi que dans la boutique, je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais. J'avais besoin de temps pour me retrouver, j'allais rester ici un jour ou deux. Ensuite j'irais retrouver Klaus pour lui faire part de mes informations, sans lui dire le pire.

_Il viendra se venger car on lui a volé et cassé son jouet. Mais qui garde un jouet cassé ?_ La phrase de Marcel me hantait, et s'il avait raison ? Klaus voudrait-il encore m'approcher s'il découvrait ce que cet ordure m'avait fait ? J'en doutais. Jamais il ne devait le savoir.

* * *

***Cinq jours plus tard***

POV Klaus

Après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans fermer l'oeil, j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir un peu malgré le fait que je ne supportais toujours pas de dormir sans _elle_. J'avais passé mon temps à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Tyler et sa pathétique meute. A chaque fois ils m'échappaient, sans savoir comment. La fameuse sorcière n'était pas venue finalement et toute façon Hayley était bien sûr introuvable. Rebekah passait son temps à essayer de téléphoner à Caroline, en vain. étonnamment ma soeur souffrait de ne pas la voir. Quant à moi, la colère m'aidait à ne pas perdre la raison face à la douleur et le manque. Soudain, dans mon sommeil léger, une main passa doucement et légèrement sur mon visage. Instinctivement j'ouvris les yeux et la personne face à moi posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

**"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je te préviens alors ne me hurles pas dessus je t'en supplie." **chuchota-t-elle

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"** dis-je froidement

**"Je suis venue m'excuser pour tout ça et t'explique"**

**"Dégages."**

**"Klaus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."**

**"Si tu ne la fermes pas je vais te tuer Caroline." **crachais-je, toujours blessé

**"Je croyais qu'il avait ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement."**

**"Je me fous de tes explications, dégages de chez moi."** criais-je ayant peur de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Caroline attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. D'abord je me reculais, mais la peur qui passèrent dans ses yeux m'empêcha de me dégager complètement, instinct de protection...

**"C'était réel Klaus, entre nous. Il faut que tu me crois"**

**"Fermes-là Caroline !"**

Elle pris mes mains et les plaça autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur de tomber, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je laissais mes mains sur elle, ignorant l'électricité qui passait dans mon corps.

**"Arrêtes de me parler comme ça..."**

**"Fallait y penser avant de me trahir."**

**"Je ne t'ai pas trahis Klaus ! Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger !"**

**"Vous ?"**

**"Toi, Rebekah..."**

**"On est immortel Caroline."**

**"Ca l'aurait tué Klaus, il y a plein de choses que tu ignores."**

**"Comme quelles informations tu as obtenu pour Tyler ?"**

**"Quoi ? Non c'était un prétexte qu'il a trouvé pour te blesser et m'annoncer indirectement qu'il avait ma mère. Je le connais par coeur, je connais son chantage, ses allusions... Mais toi évidemment tu l'as cru ! Tu l'as provoqué et il a bien failli tous vous tuer ! "** s'énerva-t-elle

**"Parce que tu aurais voulu que je réagisse comment ? Que je le laisse t'emmener sans rien dire ?"**

**"Non tu aurais du me faire confiance !"** cria-t-elle

**"Je te faisais confiance Caroline et tu m'as trahis !"** m'énervais-je **"Bref, j'espère que les retrouvailles ont été bonnes avec Tyler."**

Cette dernière phrases était déplacée et mauvaise mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. L'imaginer avec ce chien, imaginer que d'autres mains que les miennes la touche était inconcevable. Soudain, je vis Caroline tellement pâlir que je cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Je me retiens de lui demander comment elle se sentait car elle me mentirait c'est certain. Je devais continuer sur cette voie, malheureusement si je voulais savoir pourquoi elle semblait si mal.

**"Alors Caroline ? Vas-y racontes, c'était comment ? Ca t'as fait quoi qu'il t'embrasse, qu'il te touche, qu'il te..."**

Caroline couru jusqu'à ma salle de bain et je l'entendis vomir dans les toilettes. Chaque mots que j'avais prononcé m'avait été insupportable, et ce qu'il avait révélé était toute fois bien pire. Je la rejoignis dans la salle de bain. Caroline était effondrée contre le lavabo en train de rincer la bouche. Elle était en sueur et pleurait, tremblait... Cela me fit mal de la voir comme ça, mais je refusais de lui montrer. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche et lui dis de se déshabiller pour qu'elle retire cette odeur de vomi de ses cheveux blonds. Elle s'exécuta comme un bon petit soldat et je détournais le regard, refusant de revoir ce corps...  
Je restais toute fois dans la salle de bain le temps qu'elle se lave. Au bout d'un moment je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle se savonnait la peau avec une éponge douce d'abord lentement puis avec plus de force. Rapidement sa peau commença à rougir puis à s'abîmer au fur et à mesure qu'elle frottait, laissant un léger filer de sang s'échapper. Elle se frottait à s'en égorger vive, en criant de douleur à travers ses larmes, comme si elle essayait d'effacer des traces invisibles sur sa peau. Aussitôt je me levais et entrais dans la douche avec elle. Je me foutais de mouiller mes vêtements, je rentrais habillé dans la douche en lui retirant l'éponge des mains.

**"Caroline, regardes-moi"**

Elle leva les yeux et il y avait une telle souffrance dans ses yeux que j'aurais tué chaque habitant de cette planète s'il le fallait pour la venger. Je posais une main sur son épaules nue.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait."**

Caroline pencha la tête sur la droite et je vis une marque récente, un coup qu'il lui avait donné sans aucun doute. Voyant que je commençais à m'énerver, elle se colla contre moi, à la rechercher de réconfort. Je la tenais contre moi mais un gros doute me fit la reculer un peu.

**"Quoi d'autre ?"**

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bas, vers sa poitrine. Je passais mes doigts dessus, découvrant quelques griffures. Mes doigts descendirent sur son ventre, faisant couler ses larmes. Je continuais de descendre, vers sa féminité, comme un test. Dès que je la frôla à cet endroit un hurlement de douleur sorti de sa bouche et elle tomba a genoux dans la baignoire. Je suivis instinctivement le mouvement pour la rattraper un peu au vol. Ainsi donc, Tyler l'avais touché _là_... Mon sang bouillonait d'une haine pure. Il allait le payer.

Elle garda le silence, terrifiée. Elle me regardait en détresse, comme si... Elle avait peur de mon jugement, peur que je la rejette si elle m'avouait la vérité...

**"Peu importe ce qu'il t'as fait, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi Caroline."**

**"Promis ?"**

**"Promis mon coeur." **

**"Ok...Je...Il..."** essaya-t-elle de dire

**"Est-ce que Tyler t'as violé ?"**

**"Non...Je...Enfin...Pas lui"** pleura-t-elle **"Je suis tellement désolée"**

**"Désolée ?! Tu n'as à être désolée Caroline,ce n'est pas ta faute. Qui alors ?!"**

**"Si, je l'ai suivit, je croyais que si j'y aillais il te laisserait tranquille mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je savais pas qu'il serait là lui, qu'il me ferait ça"**

**"Qui ? Dis moi Caroline."**

**"Marcel..."**

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de contenir ma haine et mon côté hybride qui prenait le dessus. Je sentais que mes yeux commençaient à se colorer de doré.

**"Je me dégoûtes"** cracha-t-elle

**"Ne parles pas de toi comme ça."**

**"Arrêtes de faire semblant Klaus, tu pourras me toucher après ça ? Passer après cette ordure ? Tout a changé maintenant !" **hurla-t-elle

Le cri de Caroline plein de souffrance fit ressortir mon côté hybrides. Je sentis mes yeux changer de couleur, mes veines ressortirent sous mes yeux et mes crocs apparaître. La haine contre Marcel, pour ce qu'il avait infligé à Caroline me rendait fou. Je devais le retrouver et le tuer, immédiatement, c'était vital. Nous entendîmes frapper timidement à la porte et Rebekah fit son entrée avec prudence. Rebekah écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Caroline en sale état et moi en hybride. Je me mis à grogner comme pour la prévenir qu'elle devait s'occuper de Caroline car j'allais exploser et me transformer sous peu.

**"Nik ? Tout va bien" **dit-elle doucement, une peu paniquée **"Je sais que tu ne lui a pas fait de mal. Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre, ok ? Je vais prendre soin d'elle, tu as ma parole."**

Rebekah attrapa un peignoir sans me quitter des yeux, aida Caroline à l'enfiler et commença à l'emmener. Caroline s'arrêta et revient vers moi, me fixant dans les yeux.

**"Je t'aime" **souffla-t-elle presque avec désespoir

Puis elle parti dans les bras de ma soeur et elles s'en allèrent ensemble. Je mis les mots qu'elle m'avait dit dans un coin de ma tête, je m'en occuperais plus tard, pour le moment la colère m'aveuglait. Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la sorti, toujours le visage transformé, et croisa Elijah.

**"La maison est plus que bien gardée, les filles ne risquent rien, tu as ma parole mon frère. Laisses-moi venir avec toi."** dit calmement Elijah mais avec détermination

Je hochais la tête après une petite hésitation. J'ouvris la porte de l'entrée, m'élança dehors et me transforma en loup aussitôt. J'avais besoin de sang, besoin de tuer. Immédiatement.

* * *

**Toujours vivant ? Pas trop choqué ? Ce chapitre changera Caroline pour toujours ainsi que sa relation avec les Michaelson, surtout Klaus. Mais pas de panique, faites moi juste confiance ! Merci d'avance pour les reviews que vous me laisserez peut-être ! Plein de bisous ! ;)**


	7. Peurs

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Lolochou :** _C'est vrai je ne l'ai pas épargnée.. Cela dit, elle va changer et la nouvelle Caroline qui commencera à apparaître au fur et à mesure te plaira je pense ! Pour le bébé, Tyler pense que c'est le sien, après ça reste à être confirmé ! :P Merci en tout cas. Bisous_

**Soihra :** _Oui ce sont des malades ! xD Klaus est furax, et lorsque Mr. l'Hybride est furax, du sang coule de partout ! La vengeance sera terrible ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous_

**Justine : **_Oula quel roman ! :) Apparemment tu es très remontée contre Marcel, je devrais t'incruster dans mon histoire pour aller le tuer toi-même mdr ! T'en fais pas, il paiera pour ce qu'il a osé faire. Pour Caroline/Rebekah, tu verras dans c echapitre que tu as entièrement raison, elle se rapproche ! Oui, j'ai voulu marqué le coup entre Klaus et sa soeur, une relation mal exploitée dans la série malheureusement, il nous montre la haine entre eux souvent, mais pas assez l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portent. Je crois que vu les circonstances, une soirée pyjama serait étrange, cela dit dans ce chapitre, j'ai malgré tout faire un petit moment entre fille ! :) J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci et bisous _

**Lea Michaelson :** _Merci, voilà la suite bisous :)_

**Lena Mickelson Salvatore : **_Merci, heureuse que tu accroches à l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir ! Bienvenue à toi ! Bisous_

**KlarolineLoove : **_BIenvenue ! :D Je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise. Ne t'en fais pas, Klaus protégera Caroline contre le monde entier s'il le faut! Merci et bisous_

**Analissa **_: Je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment savoir si ta review était positive où non ! xD T'en fais pas, ce chapitre sera bien plus doux :D Le principal c'est que tu sois toujours parmi nous ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, bisous !_

**Elina : **_J'adore le " .Dieu" ;) Tant mieux si ça t'as plu. Oui c'est une ordure c'est clair ! Je te remercie pour ta review et bienvenue ! Bisous_

** : **_Finalement ce n'est plus un OS, mais une fanfiction, j'espère que tu as pu lire les chapitres suivant ! BIenvenue et merci à toi , ravie que tu aime autant ! :D Bisous _

**Caalypso94 : **_En effet, il a bien l'intension de tous les tuer ! :P Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour ta review et bienvenue ! Bisous_

**Klarolie-Chair :**_ Ah ça me fait plaisir ! :D En effet, Tyler c'est du pipi de chat à côté de Marcel ! :P Merci et Bisous_

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 7_**

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

J'étais en train de ranger un peu mon dressing car j'avais tout déballé pour trouver des vêtements pour Caroline. J'avais opté pour un bas de survêtement en coton noir et un débardeur rose pâle très doux. Je l'avais installé dans mon lit après qu'elle se soit démêlé les cheveux et les ai attachés. Caroline semblait épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. J'avais entendu ses échanges avec mon frère, j'avais tout entendu... Ces ordures paieraient tous de leur vie de lui avoir fait du mal. J'avais eu très peur en entrant dans la chambre en découvrant que mon frère était bien parti pour se transformer. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à Caroline, mais que c'était la colère qui le contrôlait. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, heureusement qu'Elijah est réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner.  
De retour dans ma chambre, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je couru pour l'attraper et décrochais aussitôt en voyant le numéro de mon frère.

**"Elijah ?"**

**"Non, c'est moi..."**

**"Oh Nik ! Ca va ? Où es-tu ?"** m'affolais-je

**"Comment va Caroline ?"**

Evidemment, il n'allait pas m'avouer qu'il allait mal, j'avais été stupide de demander. Je tournais la tête vers Caroline qui regardait dans le vide avant de tourner le regard vers moi. Elle tenta un petit sourire, douloureux cependant, pour essayer de nous rassurer.

**"Elle est épuisée, je m'occupe d'elle."**

**"Bien, je te rappelle dans deux heures."**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit qu'il raccrocha. Je posais mon portable sur ma table de nuit et m'assis au bord du lit en souriant gentiment, espérant la rassurer.

**"Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander comment tu vas, j'en ai une vague idée malheureusement, mais j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider au mieux."**

**"Ca va Rebekah, ça me rassure d'être ici, je sais que je ne risque rien."**

**"Vu l'armée qu'il y a dehors, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre"** Assurais-je

**"Une armée ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"Oui, Nik a rassemblé beaucoup de personne, il voulait te retrouver"**

**"Il doit tellement m'en vouloir..."**

**"Non, je ne pense pas"**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ ?"**

**"Et bien... Nik a passé son temps à élaborer des plans pour retrouver Tyler évidemment, il voulais se venger. Cependant, il a mis du temps à rassembler assez de monde pour attaquer. Nik attaque quand on s'y attend le moins, mais à mon avis les choses vont s'accélérer maintenant qu'il sait pour l'alliance entre Tyler et Marcel, sans compter ce qu'il t'as fait..." **Déclarais-je

**"Oui...Mais comment Klaus...Enfin..." **Hésita-t-elle

**"Comment il allait ? Mal, terriblement mal. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher ces derniers jours, Elijah un peu plus il lui apportait des informations sur les vampires qu'ils avaient engagé pour monter l'armée. Il devait se douter que j'aurais plus tendance à lui parler de toi. Il t'en a voulu d'être parti pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas comprit ce changement de situation. Nik ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de personne, il était perdu lorsque tu es parti. J'ai eu peur pour lui, mais la colère la aidé à tenir le coup, à ne pas éteindre son humanité" **Expliquais-je

**"Il l'aurait fait ?"**

**"Oui. La colère et la douleur de ton absence ont retardé le processus, mais si tu n'étais pas revenu, ça aurait été une question de temps je pense, ça aurait fini par arriver."**

**"Je vois... Je suis désolée pour tout ça"**

**"Tu es là, c'est le plus important"** Souris-je

**"Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ?"**

**"Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?"**

**"Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié."**

**"Faux,_ tu_ ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié, je n'avais rien contre toi." **expliquais-je

**"Oh.. Pourtant je t'apprécie beaucoup" **sourit-elle doucement

**"De même"** Ris-je

Caroline sourit une nouvelle fois, mais elle le perdit vite. Quelque chose la tourmentait. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

**"Care..." **Souffla-je en me penchant vers elle

Elle se recula de l'autre côté du lit. Je cru un instant qu'elle voulait me fuir, puis elle tira sur la couverture pour me laisser une place. Je me glissais dans le lit près d'elle, rabattant la couverture sur nous.

**"Tu crois que Klaus va encore vouloir de moi ?" **

**"Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?"**

**"Je suis souillée..."** dit-elle

**"Non !'** m'exclamais-je **"Nik t'aime Caroline. Certes cet ordure t'as fait du mal et il va le payer, mais mon frère ne t'abandonnera pas !"**

**"Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il n'a rien dit..."**

**"Il était en colère c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, il en parlera quand il ira mieux."**

**"Ok..."**

**"Tu devrais te reposer Care, enfin Caroline, tu en as besoin"**

**"Tu peux m'appeler Care. Et je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai peur..."** souffla-t-elle

**"Je vais essayer de le rappeler !"** déclarais-je

Je pris mon portable et appelais sur le portable d'Elijah. Il me répondit aussitôt mais m'indiqua que notre frère était occupé. Je lui dis alors que Nik devait rappeler dès que possible, rien d'urgent, mais il devait le faire. Je raccrochais.

**"Bon... Comment puis-je t'aider en attendant ?"** demandais-je

Caroline haussa les épaules. Elle avait besoin de mon frère pour la rassurer complétement, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant. J'eus cependant une petit idée ! Je sorti du lit rapidement et m'appréta à quitter ma chambre

**"Reste !"** paniqua Caroline

**"Je reviens Care, j'en ai pour dix petites secondes c'est promis !" **

Je couru jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère puis revins, sept seconde plus tard, reprenant ma place dans le lit près d'elle. Je lui tendis un pull fin gris clair de Nik qu'elle prit délicatement avec les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

**"Je me suis dit que quelque chose avec son odeur t'aiderais peut-être"** dis-je doucement

**"Oh merci Bekah"** s'émerveilla-t-elle

Bekah... Seul Nik m'appelait ainsi, Kol aussi le faisait parfois, Elijah rarement mais c'est tout. J'étais heureuse que Caroline m'apprécie, j'aimerais vraiment être une amie pour elle, moi qui la considérait déjà comme soeur... Caroline remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou, blotti son visage contre le pull de mon frère posé sur l'oreiller, le respirant doucement, puis à ma plus grande surprise, elle me prit la main. Allongée à côté d'elle, j'entendis peu à peu sa respiration ralentir et elle s'endormit enfin. Elle semblait si fragile... J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle reste ici avec nous, avec mon frère. Il était fait l'un pour l'autre et je rêvais de l'avoir pour soeur, nous étions faite pour nous entendre !

Une heure plus tard, mon portable vibra. Doucement je lâchais la main de Caroline sans la réveiller et alla dans ma salle de bain pour éviter de la déranger dans son sommeil bien mérité.

**"Allo ?"**

**"Bekah, comment elle va ?"**

**"Ca va Nik, elle s'est endormi il y a une heure."**

**"Pourquoi as-tu appelé tout à l'heure ? Il y a eu un problème ?"** s'inquiéta-t-il

**"Non, elle avait juste besoin de toi. Elle a peur que tu ne veuille plus d'elle."** Expliquais-je

**"C'est absurde"** répondit-il

**"Elle dit qu'elle est souillée... A mon avis ça ne vient pas d'elle, Marcel a du la convaincre de ça. J'ai fait mon possible pour lui assurer que tu ne l'abandonnerais pas, n'est-ce pas ?"**

**"Rebekah..."**

**"Nik..."**

**"Bien sûr que non je ne l'abandonnerais pas, mais elle ne me laissera pas l'approcher. J'ai été odieux avec elle tout à l'heure et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle..."**

**"Qu'elle t'aimais, Nik ! C'est pas compliqué à dire pourtant !"**

**"Je ne suis pas comme ça Bekah, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire..." **avoua-t-il

**"Je vais te le dire. Tu vas te calmer et rentrer à la maison"**

**"Non je..."**

**"Tu as tout le temps pour te venger Nik, demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivent. Caroline a besoin de toi maintenant. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer immédiatement et de lui prouver que toi aussi, le Grand méchant hybride, tu l'aime autant qu'elle t'aime ! Tu m'entends Niklaus ?!"** m'impatientais-je

Il eu un petit rire, c'était extrêmement rare que je l'appelle par son nom complet, seulement quand je m'énervais plus ou moins contre lui et que je tâchais d'être convaincante.

**"Ok, je serais là dès que possible"** souffla-t-il

Je raccrochais, satisfaite ! Je repris ma place dans le lit avec Caroline et m'endormi rapidement.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Pendant près de trois heures, je n'avais cessé de me transformer en loup, puis redevenir moi, pour me retransformer à la moindre vague de colère en moi. Je m'en était tenu à tuer des animaux pour me défouler, mais n'avait pas tué d'humain, je m'en étais juste nourris dans le peu de moment de calme où je retrouvais mon apparence. Elijah ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, il semblait inquiet pour moi ainsi que pour Caroline. Mon frère n'était pas du genre démonstratif, enfin toujours plus que moi, mais il semblait réellement apprécier Caroline. Il en était apparemment de même pour Rebekah. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils intégrerais Caroline aussi vite dans leur vie. J'en étais ravi et à la fois inquiet. Ma relation avec Caroline sembla à ma grand surprise prendre de l'ampleur, elle semblait attendre beaucoup plus de moi...

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait... Mise à part ma soeur et quelques une de mes victimes parmi les siècles qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour et le respect de soi avant que je ne finisse par les tuer,personne ne m'avait jamais accordée ces mots. Venant de Caroline, c'est mots semblait vouloir dire tellement plus, c'était magique, envoutant, effrayant et séduisant en même temps. Sur le moment je n'avais pas pu intégrer ni répondre à cela, mais en étais-je capable ? Jamais ces mots n'étaient sorti de ma bouche en mille ans...

Une fois de retour à la maison, je montais silencieusement dans la chambre de Rebekah. Je découvris mes deux princesses endormies l'une à côté de l'autre, cette vision me fit agréablement chaud au coeur. J'hésitais entre réveiller ma soeur pour prendre sa place ou bien réveiller Caroline pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Estimant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de dormir sans songer à nos soucis, je m'assis sur un fauteuil.

Au levé du soleil, cinq heures plus tard, Rebekah se réveilla. J'avais pu dormir deux bonnes heures mais c'est tout, le fauteuil bien que confortable ne valait pas un bon lit. Ma soeur sourit en me voyant. Elle se leva et vint vers moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

**"Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle Bekah"** Dis-je, sincère

**"C'était avec plaisir. Elle m'aime bien tu sais !" **s'enthousiasma-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

**"Je sais !"** Souris-je en retour

**"Vas la rejoindre, je vais aller me préparer, Stefan et Matt arrive dans la matinée."**

**"Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai demandé à Elijah de s'occuper de tout, la moindre information sera pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me déranger aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de Caroline" **Déclarais-je

Elijah m'avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de préparer l'attraque prévu et récolter le maximum d'information pour toujours garder un avantage sur eux. J'avais assez confiance en mon frère pour le laisser prendre les choses en main, ce qui me permettrais de me consacrer un peu à Caroline. Je voulais qu'elle soit certain que je ne l'abandonnais pas.

**"Ok Nik !"** répondit-elle, visiblement ravi que j'écoutes ses conseils

**"Sauf urgence vitale bien entendu."**

**"Je tuerais quiconque essaiera d'en créer une !"** Assura-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Rebekah me ressemblait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup, je voulais qu'elle soit forte et intraitable contre l'ennemi afin de se protéger au mieux.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'allongea sous la couverture, près de Caroline. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant blottie contre un de mes pulls. C'était adorable. Je m'allongeais confortablement pour essayer de dormir un peu, la chasse de cette nuit et les nombreuses transformations m'avaient épuisées. J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Je décidais alors de placer ma main dans la sienne, comme Rebekah un peu plus tôt. Je m'endormi rapidement, soulagé qu'elle soit à côté de moi.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Je venais de passer une nuit calme, sans rêves. J'avais plutôt bien dormi, cela m'avait redonné des forces. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je fis à ce moment la personne qui partageait le lit avec moi. Je m'étais endormi près de Rebekah et pour mon plus grand bonheur je me réveillais près de _lui_, encore endormi. Sans réfléchir ni prêter attention au fait qu'il dorme, il m'approchait de lui, j'avais atrocement besoin d'être collée à lui.

**"Klaus !"** soufflais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou

Instantanément Klaus se réveilla, se figea, se raidit...avant de se détendre en me reconnaissant. Je pris conscience que je n'avais pas été très maline sur ce coup là, surprendre un hybride en plein sommeil était plutôt suicidaire à vrai dire, mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui !

**"Doucement mon coeur, ce n'est pas très prudent de me sauter dessus comme ça, je ne veux pas te blesser**" Dit-il gentiment

**"Pardon... Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Mais ça va tu m'as reconnu"**

**"Oui évidement, mais la prochaine fois tente une approche plus délicate"** s'amusa-t-il

Je hochais la tête, attendant qu'il m'enlace à son tour. Klaus se tourna vers moi et colla mon corps au sien. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et il cala son visage haut dessus de ma tête. Ca faisait un bien fou d'être dans ses bras, comme si toutes les blessures et toutes les douleurs du monde s'effaçaient pour un court instant. Je fermais les yeux et savourais ce moment. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, en silence.

**"Comment te sens-tu Caroline ?"** Me demanda Klaus

**"Un moins pathétique qu'hier soir."**

**"Arrêtes de parler aussi mal de toi s'il te plait"** soupira-t-il

**"Oui.. Merci d'être rentré" **

**"Je n'aurais même pas du partir, excuses-moi"**

**"Tu avais besoin de délivrer cette colère, je comprend.. Et Bekah s'est bien occupé de moi"**

**"Bekah ?" **

**"Oui, elle veut bien que je l'appelle comme ça, je l'aime bien pour tout de dire."**

**"Elle aussi, beaucoup**" Assura-t-il **"Je dois te poser une question et j'ai besoin que tu sois franche avec moi" **

**"D'accord"**

**"Que ressens-tu vraiment à l'instant Caroline ?"** Demanda-t-il, très sérieux

**"Je... Je me sens en colère, bléssée, humiliée. J'ai peur aussi et je me sens si sale..." **

**"Tu n'es pas sale Caroline. Je comprend tes sentiments, c'est normal d'etre en colère et ce qui s'en suit. De quoi as-tu peur par contre ? Tu ne risque rien mon coeur, ça ne se reproduira jamais !"** Assura-t-il, déterminé

**"J'ai peur de toi..."**

**"Pardon ?"**

Klaus me lâcha et se recula un peu pris au dépourvu

**"Non non pas de toi, enfin je veux dire j'ai peur de ta réaction par rapport à tout ça... Je ne suis plus qu'un jouet cassé..."**

**"Mais c'est quoi cette manie de t'enfoncer toi-même Caroline ? D'où sors-tu cette histoire de jouer cassé ?"**

**"Il viendra se venger car ont lui a volé et cassé son jouet, et qui garderait un jouet cassé..." **récitais-je dans un murmure, ma voix se brisant à la fin de ma phrase

Klaus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il m'enlaça de nouveau, me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Mes larmes débordèrent en silence.

**"Mon Dieu... Du Marcel tout craché, je te jure que je vais tuer ce salop si lentement qu'il me suppliera de lui arracher le coeur." s'énerva-t-il "Caroline, regardes moi !"**

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il plongea son regard intense dans le mien et plaça une main sur ma joue.

**"Tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour moi Caroline ! Ils t'ont peu être "cassé" si j'ose dire, mais je vais te réparer, on va tous les deux te réparer et on va leur faire la peau !" **

**"Je suis quoi alors ?"**

**"Tu es la femme que j'aime et que je compte venger car ils ont osé te maltraiter de la façon la plus horrible qui soit et je ne le permet pas." **Dit-il, intense

Mon coeur fit un triple bond dans ma poitrine. Klaus m'aimait, j'étais la femme qu'il aimait ! Je vis soudain plein d'étoile devant mes yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était des larmes de soulagement qui perlaient dans mes yeux.

**"N'aie pas peur mon amour..."** Souffla-t-il, inquiet

**"Je t'aime tellement..."**

Klaus se figea un instant avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec passion, inquiétude, peur, colère, soulagement...mais surtout avec amour, et ça, c'était le plus important. Après quelques minutes, il me rallongea et m'incita à dormir encore un peu puis m'annonça que Matt et Stefan allait venir. Après lui avoir fais promettre de ne pas quitter ce lit, je m'endormis contre lui, essaya d'ignorer les terribles images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, me déchirant le ventre de peur...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous promet une nouvelle Caroline pour les prochains chapitres et de l'action ainsi que l'arrivée de Stefan et Matt ! J'avais envie d'y aller doucement avec ce chapitre là, pour que vous vous remettiez du précédant où j'y suis allée un peu fort ^^' Gros bisous !**


	8. Contrôle et Emotions

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Soihra **: _Tu lis dans mes pensées à chaque fois xD Merci pour ta review ! Bisous_

**Analissa **_**:**__ J'essaie de vraiment explorer les différentes relations, je trouve cela important, que ce soit Klaus/Care , Rebekah/Care , Klaus/Bekah etc ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci de m'avoir lu ! Bisous_

**Lolochou :** _Caroline va en effet revenir bien plus forte ;) Les gars vont l'aider aussi dans ce chapitre ! Merci à toi, bisous _

**Lanibapt :** _Super si ça t'a plu ! Bienvenue et merci à toi ! Bisous ^^_

**Lea Michaelson : **_Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre ! Bisous_

**MARiiN3 :** _Merci pour ta review et oui, Klaus a pour projet de bien se venger ;) Bisous_

**Pauline :** _Merci pour ces compliments, ça me touhe beaucoup ! T'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt avoir une Caroline bien plus forte ! ;) Bisous_

**KlarolineLoove :** _Ravie que tu aime :D Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis ! Bisous_

**Klaroline-Chair **: _Stefan est là ! :D Merci pour le commentaire, c'est gentil comme tout ! Bisous_

**Justine : **_Merci beaucoup pour ce long commentaire, j'adore ! Pour répondre à ta question, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment encore. Je suis un peu contre les "triangles amoureux" Julie Plec nous en a tellement fait bouffer... Mais la j'admet que ça me tente beaucoup ! Je vais rassembler les personnages, et je verrais en fonction de l'évolution ;) Et oui, je suis d'accord pour t'angager pour tuer Marcel ! :P Bisous_

**Sansandada : **_Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Alors là figures toi que j'y ai pensé ! J'ai bien une idée mais elle est tordue, je m'édite encore dessus, voir si je peux en faire quelque chose ! Gardes espoir ;) Je suis d'accord sur l'alchimie entre Klaus et Caroline, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Bienvenue à toi et bisous !_

**Bonjour à tous ! Navrée pour le retard, j'ai eu une longue semaine de cours, débuts de certains partiels, ma petite vie... Et la traduction d'une Fanfiction "Selon la Rumeur" (Rumor Has It de WhisperedOfDream) que je pense vous allez aimer, le premier chapitre et publié ainsi que le second.**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 8_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Instinctivement je me levais d'un bond, cherchant Caroline. J'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, ce qui me détendit aussitôt. En une seconde j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne m'ai encore une fois échapée. Nous avions passé un long moment à discuter, elle m'avait appris tout ce qu'elle avait pu constater dans le camps ennemi, ainsi, je n'étais pas le père du bébé. Même si cela me rassurait grandement, je sentais un petit quelque chose, une petite contrariété qui m'agaçait...

Des voix résonnaient dans le salon, les gars devaient être arrivés. Vu l'intensité du soleil, je pouvais deviner facilement qu'il était aux alentours de midi. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Caroline habillée d'une robe marinière qui faisait resortir ses yeux et ses formes bien sur. Elle était superbe. Elle s'approcha timidement vers moi, et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me chatouillant avec ses cheveux mouillés.

**"Tu es magnifique" **Dis-je

**"Merci" **Sourit-elle

**"Je vais prendre une douche et descendre saluer nos inviter." **

**"Ok, je vous rejoindrais dès que je serais prête !"**

Je lui sourit et fonça à la douche. En à peine cinq minutes j'étais près, et Caroline alluma le sèche-cheveux. Lui caressant la joue au passage, je descendis en bas. En effet, Rebekah, Matt, Stefan et Elijah étaient assis sur les canapés, en pleine discussion.  
Je les saluais rapidement et me joignis à eux.

**"Comment va-t-elle ?"** Demanda aussitôt Stefan

**"Ca va. Ca ira mieux quand je les aurais tous tué."** Rageais-je

**"Je vois..."** Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils, comme si quelque chose lui échappait

Rebekah leur avait peut-être pas tout raconté apparemment. Elle était assise à côté de Matt, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait entre eux finalement. Je n'étais pas très fan de ce quaterback, mais ma soeur semblait conquise, il faudrait que je demande à Caroline ! Quand à Stefan, il évitait de les regarder ce qui m'intriqua une seconde, puis je laissais tomber, ce n'était pas mon truc de penser à ça.

**"Rebekah nous a parlé d'Hayley et du bébé, de l'alliance entre Tyler et Marcel, ce gars qui te défie et règne sur la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu peux nous en dire plus ?" **Demanda Stefan

**" En ce qui concerne Marcel, c'est un vampire avec un égo surdimentionné, un petit bagarreur que j'ai modelé à mon image il y a un siècle. Il est diabolique, sur de lui, et il s'amuse à semer la terreur."**

**"Toi tout craché quoi !"** Lança Stefan

**"On va dire, sauf que je suis expérimenté, invincible, stratège et plus mauvais que lui."** Dis-je, froid

**"Rassurant !" **lança Matt **"Et cette histoire de bébé, je n'ai pas tout compris"**

**"Il n'est pas de moi, mais de Tyler selon Caroline."**

**"Sérieux ?" **s'exclama Rebekah, ravie

**"Oui. Mais je trouve cela étrange malgré tout. Bref Hayley et cet enfant ne sont plus mon problème. Reste Tyler et Marcel."**

La colère monta rapidement en moi rien qu'en citant les noms de ces pourritures. Le visage de Stefan s'éclaira et il se leva rapidement, se dirigeant vers Caroline qui dévalait les escaliers. Matt se dirigea plus lentement, mais souriant, vers elle aussi. Dès que Caroline se trouva devant Stefan, elle lui sourit et lui sauta au cou, Stefan la serra contre lui. Un grognement sourd commença à naitre dans ma gorge, mon ventre rongé par un intense et déplaisant sentiment que je finis par identifier comme de la jalousie. Rebekah posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit doucement. Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'elle est compris. En prenant sur moi, j'obervais les deux hommes enlacer à leur tour _ma_ belle Caroline... Soudain, elle changea d'expression et se recula, l'air un peu affolé. Elle semblait manquer d'air. Les deux garçons firent un pas vers elle, inquiet, mais elle recula de deux pas. Rebekah flacha vers elle et Caroline la laissa la soutenir.

**"Klaus..." **Souffla Caroline, apeurée

Elle semblait en mauvais point et elle souffla mon nom. Immédiatement, je couru vers elle et elle se blotti contre moi, sous les regards stupéfaits de Matt et Stefan qui visiblement ne savaient pas pour elle et moi... Je déposais un baiser sur le front de Caroline et elle se calma, retrouvant ses esprits. Cela devait faire trop d'un coup, trop d'émotion, trop de proximité.

**"Ca va ?" **Demandais-je doucement

Caroline hocha la tête et annonça qu'elle voulait aller se nourrir un peu. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et je retournais sur mon fauteuil.

**"Attendez, vous... Depuis quand ?"** demanda Matt

**"Oui ils sont ensemble, je te l'ai dit !" **S'exclama REbekah

**"Je ne pensais pas que c'était ensemble comme ça !"** Lâcha Matt, un peu venimeux

Je le fusillais du regard et heureusement pour lui, il n'insista pas. Qui était-il pour juger notre relation ? Devant le regard interrogateur de Stefan, je lui expliquais par un résumé très clair pourquoi Caroline semblait différente. Les yeux des gars s'équarquillèrent d'horreur quand je leur révélais ce que Tyler et Marcel avaient à leur tour fait subir à Caroline. Je tâchais d'être discret pour ne pas que ma douce entende et replonge dans son angoisse.

**"Nik ? J'ai pensé à quelque chose."** Commença Rebekah

**"Dis-moi" **

**"Tu te souviens quand tu as tué Alexander..."**

**"Non Rebekah, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."**

**"Comment ça" **intervint Matt

**"Nik je pense que ça peut l'aider !"**

**"Ca va être trop difficile"**

**"J'ai bien réussi !" **

**"Tu es toi Bekah, je ne sais pas..."**

**"Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ?"** S'impatienta Stefan

**"Vous vous souvenais d'Alexender, la chasseur de la fraterie des Five, non ?"**

**"Oui, il a essayé de nous faire exploser !"** lança Matt

**"Celui que tu aimais et qui t'as tué" **Dis Stefan

**"Oui. Et bien après cet événement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire face à mes émotions. Celui dont j'étais amoureuse m'avait trahis et tué, il avait tué mes frères et si Nik n'était pas insensible à la dague nous serons sans doute encore... Bref j'avais mal, très mal. Pour lui, pour moi, pour ma famille que j'avais trahis... C'était trop. Et Nik a eu une idée."**

Tous les yeux tournèrent vers moi et en soupirant je pris à mon tour la parole.

**"Je lui ai fait éteindre certaines des émotions qu'elle ressentait."**

**"Juste certaine ? C'est possible ?"** S'étonna Stefan

**"Non, sauf sous l'hypnose. Je lui ai dis lequelles éteindre."**

**"Donc Rebekha est toujours hypnotisé là ?"** Demanda Matt

**"Non. Il m'a hypnotisé pour m'aider à cibler mes émotions à éteindre. Ensuite on les rallumait une par une au fil des jours et on les combattait."**

**"Quel intérêt puisque tu ne les ressentais plus ?" **

**"Matt, tu le fais exprès ?" **Dis Rebekah, exaspérée

**"Les émotions peuvent se camoufler, mais elles finissent par revenir. C'est comme une bombe à retardement et le jour où tout explose..."** Expliqua Stefan

**"Tu as mis longtemps à t'en sortir ?"** Demanda Matt

**"Pas tant que ça car Nik m'a beaucoup aidé, Elijah et Kol aussi. Je pense que ce serait un bon moyen pour Care de guerir."**

**"Je ne sais pas Bekah..."**

**"Je veux essayer !"**

Je tournais aussitôt la tête et découvrir Caroline près de la porte du salon. Son visage était anxieux, un peu affolé mais déterminé. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire cela. Au moment où nous devons rallumer les émotions, elle sont encore plus intense qu'avant de disparaitre. Je me souvenais des jours où Bekah hurlait et ne supportait plus de vivre ça. Voir ma soeur ainsi avait été très difficile, alors Caroline...

Caroline s'avança doucement vers moi, presque timidement et je lui tendis ma main. Elle contourna le fauteuil en cuir pour venir se poser sur mes genoux. J'étais attentif à ces moindres mouvements, moindres réactions.

**"Je veux essayer"** Répéta-t-elle

**"Tu en est sûre ? Ca ne va pas être facile mon coeur" **exposais-je

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement. Tout le monde se leva aussitôt, Rebekah se plaça devant Matt et Stefan, Caroline se cacha dans mon dos. Elijah entra rapidement dans la maison, le visage très sérieux et visiblement impatient.

**"Niklaus, on les a trouvé." **Lança-t-il

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Je me tournais vers Caroline et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

**"Je reviens dès que possible mon amour. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, seulement que tu guérisses. Rebekah sera à même de t'aider si tu veux essayer cette méthode."  
**  
Elle hocha la tête, et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Je lançais un regard à ma soeur qui s'avança pour prendre la main de Caroline. Elijah m'appela une nouvelle fois et je sentis Stefan me suivre. Je ne dis rien, sachant pertinement qu'il voudrait m'aider à venger Caroline. De plus, nous formions une bonne équipe ensemble. Je suivis Elijah et nous montâmes tous en voiture.

* * *

***Une semaine plus tard***

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Aucune nouvelle de Klaus, ni de Stefan ou Elijah. Nous avions essayé de les joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais rien. Rebekah était la seule à ne pas s'affoler, elle affirmait que si Nik ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait réellement pas le temps car il s'occupait de régler ses affaires, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre, ni à sa famille, ni à moi pour mener les choses à bien. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire...

Avec Rebekah nous avions déjà commencé à s'occuper de mes émotions. J'étais un peu anxieuse au début, mais j'avais étonnement une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle m'avait hypnotisée de façon à ce que je me souvienne même de sa phrase. _**Caroline, tu vas te concentrer sur tes émotions, celle qui te font du mal, celles qui te rattrachent à qu'il s'est passé avec Tyler et surtout Marcel. Tu sens la peur, la colère, la haine, la trahison, l'humiliation... Eteinds les, maintenant ! Ne les ressens plus tant que je ne te le dis pas. Tu te souviendras de chacun de mes mots et tu verras, en peu de temps, on réglera tout ça, tu as ma parole, fais moi confiance.**_ Depuis je me sentais mieux, évidement. Si Klaus avait été là, il aurait sans doute eu du mal y croire tellement j'étais souriante et de bonne humeur. Mais il a bien fallu affronter les émotions. Avec un peu de mal, nous avions déjà vaincu l'humiliation et la trahison. De là, la colère avait perdu un peu d'intensité. Cependant, le plus difficile était la haine et la peur.

Rebekah et moi nous trouvions dans sa chambre, prête pour une nouvelle leçon.

**"Je ne comprend pas Care, comment tout cela peut-il aller si vite ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Tes émotions. On les réveille, à chaque fois tu hurle à la mort puis tu réussis à les surmonter."**

**"Et c'est mal ?"**

**"Non... Juste étonnant je dirais. Je veux dire par la que ce qu'il t'ai arrivé jusque là est terrible et pourtant ça va si je puis dire. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Tu veux bien me détailler chaque émotions ? Commençons par la l'humiliation. Pourquoi ressentais-tu ça ?"**

**"Car Marcel m'a violé, s'en ai amusé, que Tyler le sais et n'a rien dit, qu'ils m'ont assuré que j'étais souillée et que Klaus ne voudrait plus jamais de moi."**

C'était l'hypnose qui me faisait dire cela, même si j'avais conscience de tout. Elle agissait comme un sérum de vérité. J'aurais pu en être gênée, cependant je savais que Rebekah ne me jugerait jamais.

**"Ok, et comment vois-tu cela maintenant, après notre travail ?"**

**"Je pense que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Ce n'était pas ma faute, ce sont eux qui devrait avoir honte et être humilié car ce n'est pas moi qui suis souillée mais leur conscinence et leur âme, s'ils en ont une s'entend."**

**"Parfait." **Sourit doucement Rebekah **"Tu n'as plus à ressentir cela. Ensuite, la trahison."**

**"Tyler m'a trahis. J'ai passé mon temps à tout faire pour le défendre, le sauver pour rien. Il a intégré une autre meute, à mis Hayley enceinte, m'a frappé, menacé.. Et il n'hésite pas à mettre ma vie en jeu. Dorénavant, je sais qu'il ne me mérite pas. Que c'est lui qui est faible et lui qui devrait se méfier que je ne commence pas à le menacer.**"

Rebekah explosa de rire et je ne pu retenir un sourire. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal, avait passé des heures et des jours même à m'expliquer pourquoi je devais ou non ressentir telle émotion. Elle m'avait guerir et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour cela.  
**  
"Colère"**

**"J'étais en colère contre moi, de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour résister à tout ça, d'être devenue passive alors que cela me détruisait. En colère aussi car j'avais eu tord en laissant partir Klaus alors que j'ai vécu un enfer après son départ. Maintenant, je me suis pardonnée, tout simplement, je m'accorde le bénéfice du doute."**

**"Excellent, Haine"**

**"Je le ressens toujours, quelque part. J'ai besoin de me venger, de leur faire voir que je peux être forte, de leur faire autant de mal de..."**

La haine prit soudain de l'ampleur, je sentis mes crocs sortirent pour cogner contre mes lèvres, les veines s'accentuer sous mes yeux qui s'injectaient de sang... Comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Rebekah restait calme. Elle ne faisait aucun geste brusque,elle inspirait et expirait à fond, attendant que je l'imite. Dès que j'en eu la possibilité, je tâchais de respirer de façon à me contrôler. La première fois, j'avais mordu Rebekah. Je m'en était beaucoup voulu, mais elle m'avait prise dans ses bras assurant que tout allait bien et qu'elle me comprenait. On avait vraiment du mal à contrôler cette émotion.

**"C'est bien, Care, respire !" **Souffla-t-elle gentiment

**"Désolée..."** Dis-je tout bas

**"De quoi ? Tout s'est bien passé et tu t'es remise à respirer un peu plus rapidemet que la dernière fois, on avance doucement."** Dit-elle, optimiste

**"Très lentement alors..."** Lâchais-je avec un soupire

**"La peur, Care, dis-moi"**

**"J'ai peur de Tyler et Marcel"**

**"Pourquoi ?" **

**"Tyler est mauvais, il m'a frappé et menacé. Le peu d'importance qu'il accorde à ma vie et à celle de mes amis me fait peur, il peut leur faire du mal, il m'a menacé de tuer ma mère, il veut tuer Klaus... Marcel je ne le connais pas trop, mais il est mauvais, sadique, tyranique. Il ne jure que par le sang, la torture, la douleur et la mort."**

**"Bien, quoi d'autre ?"**

**"Comment ça ? Je viens de te répondre !"**

**"Tu n'as peur de rien d'autre ?"**

**"Non"**

**"Tes yeux me disent le contraire Caroline."**

**"On doit se concentrer sur Tyler et Marcel !" **m'exclamais-je

**"Tu me cache des choses, arrête de resister à l'hypnose et parle !"** Elle haussa le ton

**"Hayley... Elijah...Toi...Klaus..."**

**"Tu as peur de nous ? De moi ?"** lacha-t-elle, ahurie

**"Je... J'ai peur de te perdre, que tu recommence à me détester, que tu pense que je ne suis pas assez bin pour ton frère..."**

**"Quoi ? Mais jamais ! Tu es mon amie Caroline, et je te soutiendrais toujours !"**

**"Merci Bekah.. Ca peut paraitre stupide je sais... Tu compte beaucoup, je n'aurais pas cru"**

**"De même" **Sourit-elle avec douceur** "Elijah ?"**

**"Il n'a pas l'air de m'aprrécier et il est proche de Klaus, j'ai peur de la même chose qu'avec toi"**

**"Elijah approuve votre relation depuis bien longtemps rassures-toi ! Nik?"**

**"J'ai peur qu'il parte et ne revienne pas, qu'il m'abandonne. J'ai dépensé tellement d'énergie à lutter contre lui si tu savais... Et au moment où j'ai cédé, tout met revenu comme une claque. J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiment, et du fait que... Mon Dieu Bekah je l'aime tellement" **pleurais-je, débousolée** "J'ai peur de ça, peur de l'aimer autant, peur qu'il ne m'aime pas autant... Il me rend forte et sans lui... Ca me fait tellement mal rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse se lasser de moi ! On s'est tellement servi de moi que..."**

Rebekah me prit dans ses bras, caressant mon dos. Après la haine envers ces deux monstres, la peur dominait elle aussi.

**"Qui s'est servi de toi ?"**

**"Damon, Matt, Tyler..."**

**"Damon ?"**

**"Il m'a fait ce qu'il ta fait, sauf que j'ai sous hypnose et qu'il se nourrissait de moi quand j'étais humaine."**

Je savais que Damon s'était servi de Rebekah en couchant avec elle, qu'il l'avait manipulé.

**"Quel salop ! Si je le croise... Bon, Matt ?"** s'inquiéta-t-elle

**"Rien de tout ça, juste il aimait toujours Elena, je vivais dans l'ombre. Il a commencé à s'intéresser vraiment à moi quand je me suis rapprochée de Tyler."**

**"Je vois. Assez pour aujourd'hui Care, eteind moi ces deux émotions résistantes et repose toi."**

Aussitôt, le calme m'envahi. Du revers de la main, j'essuyais mes larmes. Rebekah me caressa la joue pour me rassurer

**"C'est très bien Care, on continuera demain"**

**"REBEKAH"** cria Matt qui se trouvait dans le salon

Surprise et inquiète nous échangeâmes un regard en nous levant, prête à descendre le rejoindre, quand elle s'arrêta. A son expression, je compris qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait.

**"Tu me fais confiance ?"**

**"Evidemmet Bekah !"**

"Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il y a un Ipod. Je veux que tu écoute de la musique, et que tu reste dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

J'étais bien contente de ne pas pouvoir ressentir la eur à ce moment. Hochant la tête, je décidais qu'elle avait une bonne raison de me dire cela, je devais l'écouter. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle reviendrait vite et que je ne devais pas m'en faire.

* * *

**POV Rebekah **

Merde ! J'avais repéré une odeur que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille, celle du sang de mon frère. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait en bas, il valait mieux que Caroline reste sagement à l'abri ici. Je descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Matt.

**"Matt ? Tu vas bien ?" **Dis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne

**"Oui moi ça va"** Répondit-il en regardant vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Elijah entra, son habituel et élégant costume complétement ruiné par la poussière et le sang qui n'était apparemment pas le sien à mon grand soulagement. Il tirait quelqu'un par le bras et je reconnu vite Stefan blessé. Je fis quelques pas en avant, folle d'inquiétude.

J'entendis des hurlements de douleur provenant de l'extérieur, d'atroces bruit d'os qui se brisent en miettes. Les gars s'écartèrent de la porte et une vision terrible et hélas familère m'apparu. Nik était couvert de sang, ses vêtements déchirés, probablement de bonnes blessures sur lui... Ses yeux d'étaient d'un or perçant, ses crocs dégoulinants du sang de sa victime. Un monstre sorti tout droit de l'Enfer. Avec un grognement sourd et menaçant, il fit valser en un coup de pied le corps qu'il trainait avec lui. Celui ci s'élata non loin de moi, complétement désarticulé. Marcel.

Elijah le ramassa pour aller l'enfermer à la cave. Stefan s'assit délicatement dans un des canapé en grimaçant de douleur. Quand à Nik, il regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le reconnecter à la réalité. Je l'avais souvent vu comme cela, hors de lui, même s'il n'était pas encore hybride à cette époque. Je savais gérer ça, du moins je l'espérais.

**"Nik ?"** soufflais-je en avançant doucement vers lui, d'une lenteur exagérée

Il me regardait sans un mot, essayant de se calmer. Je me plaçais devant lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien, brulant de haine.

**"Nik ? Tout va bien, tu es à la maison. Elijah a emmené Marcel en bas. Stefan est là juste à côté, je suis là et Caroline est à l'étage. Tout le monde va bien"** dis-je

Cela sembla fonctionner, Caroline était l'argument magique.

**"Caroline est dans la chambre, elle va bien, elle t'attend, elle a besoin de toi. Cependant, il faut que tu te calme." **

Nik réussi au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à retrouver son apparence, même s'il semblait encore un peu perdu.

**"Je dois la voir" **lança-t-il

**"Couvert de sang ? Va prendre une douche et je te laisserai la voir."**

**"Ok" **capitula-t-il

Mon frère se mordit le poignet et se dirigea vers Stefan

**"Tiens mon frère bois, je te dois bien ça."** dit Nik avec une étrange reconnaissance **"Merci pour tout."**

Stefan se dépêcha de se nourrir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pendant que Matt s'assit vers lui pour le surveiller, je suivis mon frère à l'étage. Il passa devant ma chambre et stoppa net. Il devait sentir l'odeur de Caroline, je compris vite que c'était au dessus de ses forces de ne pas rentrer pour la retrouver.

**"Non !"**

**"Bekah..."** Dit-il comme torturé

**"J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit, pour ses émotions"**

Ceci eu le don de le reconnecter rapidement à la réalité. Il retrouva sa prudence et son sérieux habituel.

**"Tu as réussi ?"**

**"Elle a bien bossé. Cependant la haine et la peur sont prédominantes. Elle a notamment très peur de te perdre alors si elle te voit comme ça, tu vas gâcher tout notre travail !" m'énervais-je "Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche, d'être présentable avant d'aller lui flaquer la frousse de sa vie ! Quant à Marcel, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'as ramené jusqu'ici..." **Dis-je plus doucement

**"Demanda à Elijah. Je vais me laver, merci de t'être occupé d'être Bekah. Ah et en passant, reste près de Stefan"** Ajouta-t-il

Il parti dans sa chambre. Rester près de Stefan ? Pourquoi ? Inquiètes, je redescendis dans le salon près de Matt et Stefan. Je m'assis près de lui sur le bord du canapé, passant une main sur son front pour m'assurer que le sang de mon frère faisait effet.

**"Bekah..." **souffla-t-il très doucement, si bas que Matt ne pouvait pas l'entendre **"Reste Bekah..."**

J'étais médusée, choquée, exaltée... J'eus l'impression de revenir des décennies en arrières, lorsqu'il était avec moi et m'appelait Bekah, lorsque j'avais de l'importance pour lui... Avant tout ça, avant que Micheal nous retrouve, avant d'être enfermé dans un cercueil, avant Elena, avant sa haine et son indifférence envers moi... Avant, quand je l'aimais plus que tout.  
En même temps, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de NIk s'ouvrir, et je priais pour que ses retrouvailles avecCAroline se passe au mieux, ils en avaient apparemment tous les deux grand besoin !

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Plein de bisous :D **_

_**PS : Mabekah ? Stebekah ? Où balance votre coeur ? ;)**_


	9. Vengeance

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Soihra : **_Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te divertir un peu, je te souhaite bon courage pour tes concours ! Bisous :D_

**Lolochou : **_Toutes la réponse à ta question sur Marcel est dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon idée à propos des émotions de Caroline. Merci pour ton avis ! Bisous :)_

**Justine : **_Et oui, une semaine ! :P Les retrouvailles sont dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras, j'ai opté pour quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attend ;D Merci pour ce long commentaire toujours aussi intéressant, j'aime beaucoup ! Caroline surmontera ses soucis de façon surprenante. Bisous :)_

**MARiiN3 : **_En effet, Klaus a en parti eu sa vengeance, mais c'est loin d'être fini pour Marcel ! Caroline va s'en sortir mieux que personne tu verras et Rebekah y sera pour beaucoup ;) Merci à toi et bisous ! ;)_

**Lea Michaelson : **_Voici la suite ma chère ! Bisous :D_

**Analissa : **_C'est vrai, Klaus l'aime trop ! Et t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les séparer. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation Care/Bekah. Oh et oui, Marcel va souffrir ! ;) Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras les retrouvailles entre Klaus et Caroline ! Merci et Bisous_

**Elina : **_Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ;)_

**Myriam : **_Ravie que tu aimes, merci à toi, Bisous ;)_

**Klaroline-Chair : **_Merci pour ton avis ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Matt ;) En effet, Klaus va être d'une grande aide à Caroline ! Bisous :)_

**KlarolineLoove : **_Je suis contente que tu es autant apprécié ce chapitre précédent ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui là tout autant :D Bisous_

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 9_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

J'avais pris rapidement une douche afin de me défaire du sang de l'autre ordure. A forte dose de gel douche, j'ai pu me débarraser de l'odeur et de tout trâce de saleté. Je m'étais vite essuyé et habillé. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de perdre la tête si je n'allais pas voir rapidement Caroline. Je sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle de Rebekah. J'inspirais un bon coup, tachant de garder toute émotion sous contrôle, puis frappa à la porte. Comme aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, j'ouvris la porte et resta bouche-bée devant le spctacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Caroline était habillée d'un mini short blanc et d'un débardeur jaune pâle, les cheveux relevé en un chignon lâche. Je distinguais qu'elle portait des écouteurs gris aux oreilles relié aux Ipod fushia de Rebekah. Ma belle se trimoussait en chantant, d'une voix à couper le souffle. J'ignorais de quelle chanson il s'agissait, j'avais encore du mal avec la nouvelle génération de musique, mais elle faisait doréavant parti de mes favorites. Caroline chantait, encore et encore d'une voix douce et impeccable.

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

Apparemment une chanson d'amour assez rythmée malgré tout. Caroline semblait vivre la chanson, et j'espérais qu'elle pensait vraiment ces mots, je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

Caroline faisait bouger ses hanches langoureusement, en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle fermait les yeux, comme transportée. Après ce que j'avais vécu toute la semaine, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un univers parralère, même carrément au paradis. Cette vision était si belle, chaleureuse, envoutante, troublante...

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
A right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your, eyes_

Ces mots là, je les avaient pleinement ressenti. La première fois que j'avais rencontré Caroline, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle ressentirait la même chose un jour pour moi, mes dès que mon regard avait croisé le sien, j'avais aussitôt su qu'elle changerait ma vie. Pour la première fois en mille ans... Je me laissais berser par sa voix, avec grand plaisir, me délectant du spectacle, de ces quelques instants rares et précieux de bonheur et de bonne humeur.

_So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Vu la puissance et les vibrations parfaites dans sa voix, j'en conclue qu'il s'agissait du refrain de la chanson. Caroline avait une voix hors du commum, doute et efficace. J'étais subjugé par sa beauté, son talent et sa façon de m'envouter. Caroline ouvrit les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Un peu anxieux, j'essayais d'analyser au mieux la situation, anticiper ses réactions. Cependant, je fus surpris une fois de plus, elle ne réagissait jamais comme prévu. Caroline entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, commença à sourire en se mordant la lèvres inférieur et couru se jeter à mon cou. Pas simplement m'enlacer avec ses bras autour de mon cou, non elle se jeta dans mes bras, agrippant ma nuque de mes bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, mes mains sous ses fesses. Je me retrouvais donc entrain de porter Caroline, comme je n'avais jamais porté personne, du moins pas ainsi.

Pendant une seconde d'égarement, je m'imaginais la prendre là, comme ça, contre le mur. Je reviens cependant à la réalité quand son visage regarda vers le mien. Des larmes de joies s'écoulaient sur ses joues, en contraste avec son splendide sourire. Elle me dévora des baisers passionés. M'approchant du lit, je m'y assis, la laissant assise sur mes genoux, face à moi. Elle étendit ses belles jambes de chaque côté de moi et me sourit d'avantage.

**"Tu es enfin rentré !" **S'extasia-t-elle

**"Oui, désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te prévenir, j'étais...occupé"** Dis-je

**"Le principal c'est que tu sois là, tu m'as tellement manqué !"** s'exclama-t-elle

Je lui avais manqué ? Alors ça...

**"Toi aussi mon coeur, énormément."** avouais-je

Elle blotti son visage dans mon cou, et j'embrassais ses doux cheveux blond. A vrai dire mes mots étaient faible, elle m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

**"Ecoutes Caroline..."**

**"Non, ne me dis rien, pas ce soir, s'il te plait..." **Suplia-t-elle

**"D'accord Trésor." **acquièsais-je

Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle refuse d'en parler, ainsi je faisais moi aussi une pause avec ces horreurs de la semaine passée. Je la serrais dans mes bras avec force, j'étais souvent surpris par mon attitude envers elle, des gestes si tendre et délicats que je n'imaginais pas une seconde posséder...

On frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement.

**"Coucou" **Souffla doucement Rebekah en passant sa tête d'abord puis en entrant lentement avec un sourire presque timide **"Tout va bien ?"**

**"Très bien Bekah, merci !"** Sourit Caroline

**"Super ! Hum, je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais récupérer ma chambre..." **Demanda-t-elle presque gênée **"Je suis un peu fatiguée"**

**"Bien sûr Bekah"** Dis-je aussitôt en me levant, entrainant Caroline avec moi puis en la posant debout à terre **"On va aller nous coucher nous aussi"**

Caroline déposa un baiser sur la joue de ma soeur et je fus ravie de leur rapprochement. Ma belle me lança un sourire et sorti de la pièce. Je tournais les yeux vers ma soeur qui attrapa un peignoir de soie accroché derrière sa porte. La semaine avait été longue, terrible, sanglante. Je m'étais fait du soucis pour Caroline, mais aussi pour ma soeur. Sans savoir si c'était bien ou non, je laissais un de mes instinct enfoui remonter à la surface et passa mon bras autour de ses épaule pour l'attirer à moi. Rebekah et moi étions la moitié d'une même personne, elle déteignait sur moi et hélas le contraire était vrai aussi, la rendant parfois si radicale. Dans cette étreinte j'avais l'impression que mille ans défilait devant nous. J'ai toujours essayé de faire preuve de tendresse avec elle, par des surmons, des attentions, des actions, des gestes, des promesses, mais jamais comme ça. Je sentis les bras de Rebekah s'accrocher avec force autour de moi et sa respiration devint un peu heurtée.

**"Je t'aime Nik"** Dit-elle, émue et d'une sincérité boulverçante

**"Je sais, Petit soeur"** répondis-je en embrassant son front comme une réponse silencieuse qiu'elle connaissait bien, je ne disais pas ces mots à haut voix.** "Bonne nuit Bekah"**

**"Bonne nuit...Et merci"** Sourit-elle

Je lui rendis son sourire et sorti de sa chambre. En bas, j'entendais la respiration plus calme de Stefan qui semblait assoupi mais plus stable. Matt et Elijah discutaient à voix basse. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Caroline, et je me rendis compte qu'il étai stupide de ne pas être installé tous les deux dans la même chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit et m'attendait sagement avec une expression tendre sur le visage. Elle repoussa la couverture pour me faire un place. M'approchant du lit, je retirais mon pull fin et mon jean afi de me retrouver simplement en boxer. Je vis Caroline détourner les yeux, gênée, ce qui m'étonna. Je m'assis près d'elle et tira la couverture sur nos jambes. Lorsque nos regard se croisèrent, Caroline m'embrassa avec une passion renversante. En un seconde, mon corps s'enflamma. Cependant elle se recula, un peu essouflée.

**"Désolée, je ne suis pas encore...Enfin..."**

**"Je sais, t'en fais pas mon ange, j'attendrais."** la rassurais-je

**"D'accord"** souffla-t-elle en bâillant

Nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre. Après le fait de lui faire l'amour, l'embrasser et la voir chanter, je crois que m'endormir avec Caroline dans les bras était un de mes moments favoris.

**"Au faite, tu as une voix divine mon amour et un sacré déhanché**" m'amusais-je

**"Tu te moques de moi ?"** Rit-elle

**"Absolument pas, tu était étourdissante Caroline. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien."**

**"Oh... Merci." **rougit-elle **"Et bien ça m'arrive, à l'occasion. Ca faisait longtemps d'ailleurs, ça fait du bien" **

**"J'en suis ravie mon ange ! J'aime te voir si heureuse"**

Nous nous endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir passé une semaine sans dormir, j'estimais avoir bien besoin d'une petite pause.

Me réveiller avec elle était encore mieux. Après une bonne demi heure de discussion, le sujet redouté fit surface.

**"Alors racontes-moi, que s'est-il passé, tu en a tué beaucoup ?"** demanda-t-elle naturellement

C'est vrai, elle ne ressentais plus la peur pour le moment... J'allais devoir lui résumer la situation calmement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa peur. Les émotions sont très capricieuses, parfois même plus fortes que l'hypnose...

**"Nous les avons trouvé comme tu dois t'en douter. Nous sommes arrivés à vingt-deux et ils étaient un peu plus. Bref ce fut un carnage. Hayley n'était pas là, mais les deux autres si."**

J'entendis un peu pour jauger sa réaction. Caroline attendait la suite de mon récit, attentive.

**"Je vais t'épargner les détails sordides, mais pour résumer, Tyler a réussi à s'enfuir."**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Stefan lui a mis la raclée de sa vie, mais il a finit par le mordre afin de s'enfuir. Malheureusement Elijah et moi étions trop occupé de notre côté pour faire quoi que ce soit."**

**"Que veux-tu dire ? Stefan est..."** Elle commença à froncer les sourcils de confusion

**"Non, pas du tout, il va très bien. Il a bu mon sang hier soir et se repose dans le canapé en bas. Simplement Tyler s'est enfui. J'ai queques hommes à ses trousses, ça devrait prendre au maximum quelques jours pour qu'ils ne le retouve."**

**"D'accord..." **Souffla-t-elle **"Et que faisiez vous, Elijah et toi ?"**

**"Elijah assurait mes arrières. Ecoute Caroline je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais avant je dois être certain que tu me fais confiance"**

**"Oui bien sûr, totalement"**

**"Saches qu'en aucun cas je ne mettrerai ta vie en danger."**

**"Dis-moi"**

**"J'ai ramené Marcel ici, il est enchainé à la cave"**

Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent et la panique s'y instala. Je devais faire attention à mes mots surtout.

**"J'allais le tuer, j'étais fou de rage comme tu dois t'en douter, mais Elijah m'en a empêché. Il disait que tu devais l'affronter pour t'en sortir correctement. J'étais contre, mais Stefan l'a soutenu. A force qu'ils me tiennent tête affirmant que c'était le mieux pour toi, j'ai cédé. C'est à toi de me dire Caroline, je peux le tuer dans la seconde si tu le souhaite"**

**"Non, ils ont raison je crois... Seulement..."**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Il ne peut pas aller ailleurs ? Je veux dire...Je me sens en sécurité ici, je me sens bien, je ne veux pas qu'il trouble ça..."**

**"Je vais essayer de trouver un autre endroit " **dis-je aussitôt

**"Non pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin que tu reste"**

Caroline se blotti contre moi, enfouissant son visage contre mon coeur.

* * *

**POV Rebekah **

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vis Stefan assis devant une poche de sang. Il était fixé dessus, en plein dileme intérieur.

**"Si tu attends qu'elle te donne la permission de la boire, tu peux attendre longtemps !" **Plaisantais-je, essayant de rendre l'ambiance plus légère

**"Bonjour à toi aussi Rebekah"** Sourit-il très légérement

**"Désolée, bonjour. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?"** Demandais-je

**"Très bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais je suis reconnaissant envers ton frère."**

**"C'est vrai que c'est surprenant au début de le voir si... gentil" **

**"Cette semaine il n'y avait rien de gentil je t'assure. Il a toujours été comme ça ? Aussi violent et haineux ?"** Demanda Stefan

**"Non, on l'a forcé à l'être. Si Nik ne prenais pas les choses en main, ne faisait pas le sale boulot... Nous serions tous mort. Lui peut-être pas, mais il n'aurait plus de famille. J'imagine qu'il se serait probablement laissé enfermer et désécher quelque part..."** Je frissonais à cette idée

**"Comment est-ce arrivé, je veux dire lui et Caroline."**

**"Mine de rien, Nik a un coeur et beaucoup de charme, il sait se montrer convainquant et séduisant"** plaisantais-je

**"Ca doit être de famille !" **Rit-il

Venait-il de me faire un compliment ? Essayant d'ignorer ces frissons de bien-être, je décidais enchaîner

**"Nik est amoureux d'elle"**

**"Ca fait un moment que ce n'est plus un secret."**

**"Presque aussi longtemps que Caroline. Seulement elle a lutté pour Tyler. C'est une fille bien, loyale. Mais peu importe notre volonté que nous mettons pour résister, l'amour nous tombe dessus quoiqu'il arrive. Elle est heureuse avec lui, ça crève les yeux. De même pour mon frère qui le mérite depuis tant de siècles..."**

Un hurlement résonna dans tous le manoir. Un hurlement sinistre et plein de rage. Le nom de mon frère faisait écho dans chaque pièce. Stefan et moi échangeâmes un regard rapide et affolé avant de nous précipiter dans le salon où Matt se trouvait.

**"Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** m'inquiétais-je

**"Ca vient de la cave, il doit être réveillé"** ironisa-t-il

Tous les trois nous descendîmes à cave. En effet, Marcel avait repris conscience. Son corps avait retrouvé sa forme normale, ses os étaient réparés, ses blessures refermées. Elijah l'avait heureusement bien attaché à l'aide de chaînes.  
**  
"Rebekah Michaelson, toujours aussi sexy." **Lança-t-il, charmeur

**"Marcel, toujours aussi inutil."**

**"Oh Poupée tu ne diras pas ca encore très longtemps !"** menaça-t-il

J'entendis des bruits de pas rapides. Nik et Caroline. Mon frère lança un regard à la blonde pour s'assurer sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le fait de se trouver là.

**"Niklaus !" **s'exclama Marcel, presque ravi **"Tu en a mis du temps à venir !"**

**"Je te tuerais bien assez vite. Mais si tu me réclame tellement, je peux te tuer maintenant." **Grogna Nik

**"On peut trouver un arrangement, comme à chaque fois mon frère."** Dit Marcel

**"Pas cette fois"** Répondit froidement mon frère

Le regard de l'imbécile de vampire psychopathe se posa derrière mon frère où Caroline se tenait en retrait.

**"Oh mais qui vois-je ? La douce et souillée petite blonde"**

Nik lui décolla une droite magistrale et Marcel, bien qu'un peu sonné, eclata de rire

**"Je vois, Tyler avait raison."**

**"Que veux-tu dire par la ?"** Demandais-je

**"Le grand Niklaus Michaelson est amoureux"** Ricana-t-il, sortant cet adjectif avec un grand dégoût **"Tu me déçois ! Quoique je te comprend."**

**"Vraiment ?"** Ironisa Stefan cette fois qui fronça les sourcils

**"Oui, elle est belle, pétillante..."**

**"Fermes-là"** le prévient Nik

**"...Douce, angélique, docile, souple..."**

Il commençait à aller trop loin. Je vis Caroline écarquiller peu à peu les yeux. Stefan lui prit la main discrètement afin de la soutenir. Mon frère était en train de bouillir de haine.

**"...Et je dois dire qu'elle a un goût intime des plus délectables !" **finit-il, fier de sa connerie

Caroline eu un haut-le-coeur, Stefan baissa la tête dépité et la colère m'envahi de toute part. Dans un grognement sourd et bestial, Nik se jeta sur lui et le mordit au cou, arrachant un cri à sa victime. Il était maintenant condamné grâce au venin de l'Hybride Originel. J'étais certaine que Marcel voulait être mordu. Il se savait condamné de toute façon, autant provoquer les choses jusqu'au bout. Quoique c'était en parti stupide, est-il conscient des effets terribles du venin ? Nous quitâmes tous la pièce, laissant Nik s'amuser à le torturer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Caroline me rejoind dans ma chambre. Elle venait était vêtu d'une nuisette rose soyeuse et assez longue, passe-partout et sexy à la fois. Elle s'assis près de moi, réajustant son peignoir en soie beige. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, posant juste sa tête contre moi. Respectant son besoin de silence, je me retins de lui demander quel était le nom de cette chose dans son regard qui ne m'indiquait rien de bon.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon frère vienne la chercher. C'était étrange de le voir aussi tendre et souriant et elle, et elle de la voir si envoutée et heureuse avec lui. J'adorais ça et j'aimerais le vivre aussi... Matt n'avait pas l'air enclin à s'engager et je ne pouvais pas faire confinace à Stefan... Bref !

Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par un bruit dans le couloir. Mon portable affichait 3h21 du matin, qui pouvait être debout à cette heure ? Je finis par me lever quelques instant plus tard et descendis en bas, guidée par des voix provenant de la cave.

M'approchant silencieusement, j'entendis une conversation.

**"Je ne vais pas t'aider ! Et tu es blessé."** Dit Caroline

**"Tyler a du sang de Klaus, juste une petit fiole au cas où, il me guérira"**

**"Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?" **

**"Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ta faute si je suis là. Tu as laissé trainer ton joli cul où il ne fallait pas donc à cause de toi je suis enchaîné ici. Et à cause de toi je vais mourir. Tu arriverais à vivre avec sa sur la conscience ?"** Dit-il, mielleux

**"Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est toi qui m'a violé !" **s'énerva-t-elle

J'étais complétement figée. Comme Caroline pouvait-elle lui parler et accepter qu'il lui parle ainsi ? C'était intolérable ! Il voulait l'amadouer pour être libre et la tuer, puis tous nous tuer.

**"Bien, tu devras vivre avec ça, Trainée !" ricana-t-il "Jamais tu n'enèvera ce que je t'ai fait, jamais Niklaus restera avec toi et jamais il ne te retouchera. Tu le dégoûte. Il fait preuve de pitié pendant un temps, mais..."**

J'entendis un cri étouffé, un déchirement de peau, un ecoulement de sang, des grognements, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Immédiatemment je rentrais dans la pièce.

Je découvrir Caroline sous son visage de vampire, les yeux noicient par la haine, avec le coeur de Marcel dans les mains. Je n'eus le temps de ne rien voir de plus, Caroline me sauta au cou, hors de contrôle. Le nom de mon frère s'échppa de ma bouche dans un cri, puis les crocs de Caroline entaillèrent ma gorge, jusqu'à ce que tout, autour de moi, devient noir.


	10. Pardonner

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** _Non, Caroline ne devient pas folle ! :P Merci infiniment pour tes compliments sur ma Fic qui me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisous :)_

**Lolochou :** _Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé ! Merci pour cette review et ne t'en fais bien, Klaus va bien gérer Caroline ;) Bisous_

**MARiiN3 : **_Je n'étais pas sûre que le passage avec Caroline plairait, mais apparemment si et tant mieux ! J'adore le Klaus/Rebekah et j'essaie de les rapprocher un maximun :)  
En ce qui concerne Caroline, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bisous et merci !_

**Justine : **_Merci pour cette review ! :) Alors, heureuse de la vengeance de Caroline ? Depuis le temps que tu me supplie de détruire Marcel ! :P Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bisous_

**KlarolineLoove : **_J'adore le "Ouah quelle fin" ;D Je te rassure, je ne compte pas retirer les émotions de Caroline ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous_

**Lea Michaelson :** _Voici à la suite, merci de ta review ! Bisous :)_

**Jolieyxbl :** _Merci pour ton avis, j'adore que tu adore mon histoire ! :D Bisous_

**KarolinaForbes :** _Un sacré Cliff, hein ?! :P Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Caroline, lis la suite ! ;) Bisous et merci !_

**Klaroline-Chair : **_Pas de panique ! :P Caroline a juste eu un gros débordement d'émotion, les réflexions de Marcel ont été la petite goutte qui a fait tout exploser, mais elle se reprendra dès ce chapitre, t'en fais pas ! Sinon, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu à ce point ! ;) Bisous et merci pour ta review !_

**Hey ! Merci pour toutes vos adorables Reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur ! J'apprécie énormément votre soutien et pour suivre si fidélement mon histoire. Pour vous remercier, je tiens à vous annoncer que je vous prépare DEUX ENORMES CADEAUX dans l'histoire. J'essaie encore de trouver une façon plus ou moins cohérente de les introduire dans la Fic, mais je sais d'avance que vous aller halluciner et adorer ! Ce sera pour vous remercie pour être si adorable et encourageant dans les reviews que vous m'adressez.  
A ce moment même où j'écris, nous en sommes à ****81 Reviews**** ! Qui écrira la 100ème ? Je ne sais pas si cela sera pour ce chapitre ou le suivant, mais **_**cette personne aura le droit de me demander quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterais voir dans l'histoire**_**, **_**un personnage, une situation ou autre, et je le ferais **_**(à condition que tout reste assez cohérent) :D**

Gros bisous à tous et toutes !  
- Laura.

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 10_**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Je me réveillais en sursautt en attendant ma soeur hurler mon nom. En un bond, j'étais hors du lit enfilant un jean au passage et je constatais que Caroline n'était plus dans mon lit. Imaginant déjà le pire, je descendis à toute vitesse, suivant l'écho du cri de Rebekah qui me mena jusqu'à la cave. Stefan m'avait devancé, il se battait contre Caroline. D'abord fou de rage contre lui d'oser la toucher, il me fallu toute ma réflexions pour me dire que Stefan ne ferait jamais de mal à Caroline. Observant mieux, je compris qu'il essayait simplement de la stopper. Je m'approchais d'eux, ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la cellule de Marcel. C'est la que je vis le corps de ma soeur à terre, ainsi que Marcel avec un énorme trou dans la poitrine où le sang s'écoulait à flot, le coeur quelques mètres plus loin. Caroline l'avait tué. En un quart de seconde je compris que la haine la possédait et que j'allais devoir la calmer rapidement. Elle allait déjà s'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir mordu Rebekah...

**"Stefan, occupes-toi de Rebekah."** Lançais-je

Il m'obéit et lâcha Caroline pour se précipiter vers ma soeur. Je fis un pas vers Caroline et elle me sauta dessus. Je l'attrapais rapidement à la gorge, la prit sur mon épaule et l'entraîna dans notre chambre, fermant la porte à clé au passage. Je la déposais sur notre lit. Elle grogna mais ne bougea pas du lit.

**"Caroline ?"** L'appelais-je

Elle me regarda, toujours en grognant.

**"Que s'est-il passé Caroline ?"** Demandais-je

**"Je l'ai tué"** Lâcha-t-elle, pleine de haine

**"J'ai vu ça. Que faisais-tu avait lui en pleine nuit ? Comment en es-tu arrivé à le tuer ?"**

**"Je l'ai tué"** cria-t-elle

Ca n'aillait pas être simple. J'avais déjà vu beaucoup de personne dans cette état mélé de haine et de culpabilité face à la mort. Dont Rebekah dans les début de notre transformation. Cela dit il s'agissait de Caroline, je ne pouvais décemment pas utiliser mes méthodes habituelles pour la calmer. Combien de fois avais-je torturé des vampires, les obligeant à tuer de nouveu pour les faire accepter leur nature etc... Caroline était physiquement une vampire, mais psychologiquement une humaine. Elle était douce, gentille, compatissante, généreuse, tendre, incapable de faire du mal à autrui.

**"Caroline..." **Commençais-je

**"Sors d'ici !"** Exigea-t-elle

**"Hors de question"**

**"Klaus. Sors d'ici"** s'énerva-t-elle

**"Non" **Dis-je, catégorique

Caroline sorti ses crocs de nouveau et s'apprêta à me mordre. Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour l'éloigner de mon cou. Soudain j'eus l'idée que le sang calmerait peut-être sa haine quelques instants, le temps de trouver une solution. J'étais assez fort pour résister et tenir bon si elle buvait mon sang, je l'avais assez fait pour la sauver. Je me laissais faire et elle me colla au mur le plus proche. Je sentis ses crocs se planter dans la chair de mon cou. Jamais personne me m'avait mordu, juste au poignet pour les rares chanceux que j'acceptais de guérir, mais jamais au cou comme cela. Je sortis Caroline aspirer mon sang avec appétit. Cela déclencha étonnamment en moi un immense désir. C'était sauvage et sensuelle à la fois. J'entendis Caroline gémir en se délectant de mon sang et j'adorais ça. Peu à peu je la sentis se calmer et se blottir contre moi en continuant à se nourrir. Je sentais un léger fourmillement dans le cou, mais je pouvais encore tenir un peu. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se détacha de moi, croisant mon regard. Après un temps de réaction, elle se recula, choqué de m'avoir mordu. La haine était apaisée, mais la peur prenait place, plus intense que jamais.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et des sanglots brisèrent sa voix. Elle ne cesser de répéter des _Oh mon Dieu _horrifiés.

**"Tout va bien Caroline, regardes moi !"**

**"Non je t'ai mordu !"** Hurla-t-elle, perturbée

**"Faux, je t'ai laissé me mordre, nuance."** Déclarais-je

**"Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal" **

**"Tu ne m'en a pas fait crois moi " **Répondis-je en repensant à mon plaisir intense **"Viens là mon coeur !" **

Je l'attirais à moi et elle fondit en larme. J'eus droit à la verbalisation de toute ses peurs. Elle était terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses amies et sa mère, peur de perdre Rebekah qu'elle considérer comme une soeur. Ce qui me surprit c'est que malgré tout ces choses semblaient pour elle plus surmontables que le fait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Caroline avait une angoisse profonde d'être séparé de moi et surtout que je ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle m'aimait. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence et affronter la réalité au lieu de me braquer. Caroline était amoureuse de moi, vraiment amoureuse... Elle avait peur de me perdre, peur que je l'abandonne, peur de me blesser, peur d'être elle aussi blessée...

**"Ma douce Caroline... N'aie pas peur. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais je ne serais capable de vivre sans toi. Fais moi confiance Trésor, je te garderais toujours près de moi, te protégerais, prendrais soin de toi..."**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, plein de larmes. Je la vis renifler involontairement, inspirant l'odeur de sang séché sur mon cou. Son visage se transforma et elle baissa le tête, honteuse.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour la détailler.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment transformée en vampire, assez près cette fois pour pouvoir l'admirer. Caroline était magnifique, belle à couper le souffle. Une vampire sauvage et séduisante, excitante et envoutante. Je passais doucement mes doigts sur ses veines resortient sous ses yeux, je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux pour approcher son visage. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, laissant ses jolies petits crocs caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Caroline semblait perdue, partagée, à la fois choquée et séduite.

**"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je suis monstrueuse !"** Souffla-t-elle

**"Tu es la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais rencontré en mille ans Caroline, tu m'étourdis tant tu es magnifique."** Dis-je, sincère

**"J'ai tué quelqu'un, je suis monstreuse à l'intérieur... "**

**"Tu as tué un monstre qui le mérité plus que quiconque. Tu as eu raison et sa mort est un châtiment bien trop doux pour ce qu'il t'as fait."** Rageais-je

**"Je n'ai pas pas pu m'en empêcher, il m'a provoqué, je..."**

**"Tu n'as pas à te justifier mon amour, je te fais confiance, si tu l'as fait, c'est qu'il y avait une très bonne raison à cela."**

**"J'ai arraché son coeur, j'ai mordu Rebekah, je t'ai mordu... Comment peux-tu me faire confiance ? Comment peux-tu rester là près de moi ? Comment peux-tu me regarder ainsi ? Comment peux-tu..."** Déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse

**"Je t'aime Caroline." **Dis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, juste en le ressentant

**"Pardon ?"** Elle arrêta de respirer et retrouva aussitôt son apparence normale

**"Tu m'as bien entendu"** m'amusais-je, pas sûr d'etre capable de le dire deux fois

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire entre ses larmes, elle s'extasia et caressa mon visage et mes lèvres avec une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Elle respira à fond, essayant de faire le vide en elle. Je lui avait dit que je l'aimais. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ces mots enfermé dans mon coeur depuis toujours ai enfin réussi à sortir. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Et là, sans réfléchir, je lui avait tout dis. C'était venu du coeur comme on dit, sans passer par le filtre de mon cerveau d'abord pour que je ne l'en empêche. Me coupant dans le fil de mes pensées, Caroline m'embrassa fougeusement.

**"Je t'aime tellement" **Souffla Caroline

Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour en guise de réponse et elle resta blotit contre moi un moment.

**"Je peux aller voir Rebekah maintenant ?"**

**"Comment te sens-tu ?"**

**"Ca va, encore un peu énervée je l'avoue..."** Dit-elle pénaude

**"Le fait que tu l'admette et déjà un bon signe, je pense que tu peux y aller." **Répondis-je

**"D'accord"** Dit-elle en se levant **"Je crois qu'elle va vraiment m'en vouloir cette fois..."**

**"Cette fois ?" **m'étonnais-je

**"Pendant qu'on s'entraînait avec mes émotions, je l'ai mordu... Juste un coup de croc, et là je l'ai presque vidé de son sang..."** constata-t-elle

**"Elle ne t'en voudra pas j'en suis certain. Aller viens mon amour, on va la voir."**

* * *

**POV Caroline **

J'avais l'impression que le monde défilait bien trop vite autour de moi. Il y a presque un mois, j'étais tranquillement chez moi, malheureuse. Aujourd'hui bien que j'avais traversé des épreuves atroces, j'avais pour la première fois une famille. J'avais un homme qui tenait à moi et me protégeait, et que j'aimais étonnamment de tout mon coeur mais aussi une nouvelle soeur que j'avais blessée...

Avec une grand appréhension, je frappais à la porte de Rebekah. Ce fut Stefan qui vient m'ouvrir, me demanda comment je me sentais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à Klaus qui hocha la tête. Stefan s'écarta et je découvris Rebekah assise en tailleur sur son lit, Matt lui tenant la main. Elle pivota la tête vers moi et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

**"Oh Bekah..."** Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux

**"Viens là Care..."** Dit-elle en me tendant ses bras

Je me précipitais vers elle et la serra dans mes bras, laissant mes larmes déborder. Elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir et je remerciais de tout coeur le ciel pour cela.

**"Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi, enfin je n'ai pas contrôlé, je..."**

**"Je vais bien. J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé Caroline."**

**"Ce n'est pas une raison, je t'ai blessé..."**

**"Il t'a blessé, provoqué, il méritait de mourir tout simplement. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je m'en serais chargé avec grand plaisir. Cet ordure n'avait pas a te parler ainsi."**

**"Comment ça ?"** intervint Klaus

**"Il l'a insulté de tous les noms synonymes de trainée pour être clair. Je lui aurais arraché la langue si j'avais eu le temps."**

**"Il voulait que je le libère"** dis-je à mon tour

**"Pourquoi ? Il était déjà entrain de mourir."** Lança Stefan

**"Selon lui, Tyler a un peu de ton sang Klaus."** me souvins-je

**"C'est impossible."** répondit-il **"J'ai donné mon sang moi-même aux personnes qui en avaient besoin, mais je ne l'ai jamais stocké nulpart."**

**"Tyler devait lui faire croire le contraire."**

**"Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Matt

**"Marcel a eu une petite démonstration de mon venin, il sait que ça tue les vampires."** Dit Klaus

**"Tyler a du penser que cela rassurerait Marcel et assurerait son soutien, s'il lui faisait croire qu'il ne risquait rien contre toi." **Lançais-je

**"C'est plus que probable."**

Un téléphone vibra, celui de Rebekah.

**"Allo ?"**

**"Rebekah, c'est Elijah. Comment vas-tu ? Et Caroline ?"**

**"Nous allons toutes les deux très bien, merci."**

**"Bien. Niklaus est vers toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre."**

**"Je te le passe."**

Klaus attrapa le portable rapidement et salua son frère.

**"Je t'écoute Elijah."**

**"J'ai retrouvé la sorcière dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, et Hayley."**

**"Parfait. Ramènes les ici dès que possible."**

**"Je serais là dans deux jours à peu près"**

Klaus raccrocha et rendis le portable à sa soeur. Il paraissait inquiet, j'ignorais pourquoi. A cause de la sorcière ? D'Hayley et du bébé qui finalement n'étais pas le sien ?

Laissant Rebekah se reposer, Klaus et moi sortîmes de la chambre en même temps que Stefan et Matt. Tous les deux se battait plus ou moins pour savoir qui garderait un oeil sur Rebekah, ce qui m'amusa un peu.

**"A ton avis, qui va gagner ?"** Demandais-je à Klaus

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Entre Matt et Stefan." **

**"Je ne sais pas, ils ont tous les deux les moyens d'y arriver, chacun avec leurs atouts. Stefan a l'avantage de la connaitre depuis longtemps, d'être un vampire, de lui plaire et qu'elle ai déjà eu des sentiments pour lui. Quant à Matt, il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de lui faire du mal ce qui est un sacré atout, il lui plait aussi..."**

**"Ouai autrement dit, on a plus qu'à attendre" **Ris-je

**"Voilà. Je mise sur Stefan."** Sourit-il

**"Pourquoi lui ?"**

**"Je préfère largement Stefan, c'était un ami à l'époque où il était avec Bekah. Je regrette cette charmante époque." **

**"Bon alors je suis pour Matt, il faut bien égaliser les camps !"**

**"J'espère que tu es bonne perdante"** Se moqua-t-il

**"Tu n'as pas encore gagné tu sais !" **Ris-je

Il me pris soudain dans ses bras et attira mon corps contre le sien, puis ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes pour me donner un langoureux baiser.

**"J'aime t'entendre rire mon amour."**

**"Je me sens si...heureuse. Ca peut paraître paradoxale vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment comme horreur mais c'est le cas. Je crois que c'est d'être avec toi."**

**"J'ai espéré ce moment si longtemps Caroline."**

**"J'aurais du céder bien plus tôt, on a perdu du temps..."**

**"On a l'éternité pour le rattraper."**

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et me fis sursauter. Klaus se mis aussitôt sur ses gardes et me garda contre lui en signe de protection. Une bougie pas loin de nous s'alluma. J'échangeais un regard avec Klaus, surprise, puis la flamme grandit et gagna en intensité. Nous vîmes quelque chose se former puis tomber à terre. Un bout de papier replié. Prudemment, je m'approchais pour ramasser le papier pendant que Klaus faisait un rapide tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que personne n'était entrée sans être invité. J'attrapais et déplié le papier pour y découvrir un message.

**"Oh mon Dieu."**

**"Que se passe-t-il Trésor ?"**

Je lui tendis le papier pour qu'il découvre le message.

_Care, besoin d'aide pour revenir. Kol aussi. On peut le faire si vous nous aidez.  
Love.  
- Bonnie_

Klaus et moi échangeâmes un regard et je du m'assoir pour encaisser le choc. Klaus m'attira avec lui vers le canapé, dans ses bras. Nous restâmes blottis un instant en silence avec de réellement nous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait : Bonnie et Kol avait besoin de notre aide pour revenir parmi nous. C'était impossible, incroyable et pourtant... Deux personnes que la mort nous avez arraché, deux personnes que nous aimions, étaient toujours là, prêt à tout pour revenir. Peu importe si c'était mal ou non, peu importe les conséquences, sans même le dire à voix haute, Klaus avait déjà accepté de tout faire pour cette fois sauver son frère, et je ferais tout pour ma meilleure amie. Le tout était de savoir comment.

* * *

**_Début du premier cadeau ! :D_**

== **Chapitre 5 de "Selon la Rumeur" en ligne !**


	11. Légendes

**Réponses aux reviews **

**KlarolineLoove : **_Moi aussi j'adore ce couple et j'essaie de les rentre aussi amoureux que j'espère nous les verrons dans la série (Perhaps one day...) Je suis contente que tu es aimé et qualifié le chapitre de "merveilleux", ça me va droit au coeur. Bisous :)_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Excellent ? Carrément ? Merci :D En effet, un nouveau triangle amoureux sans Elena, ça change un peu ! Encore une fan du Kennett ? Cool, j'ai fait de choisir cela comme cadeau ! Oui je te rassure, Care va mieux, et à la fin de ce chapitre, elle va aller encore + + + mieux ;D Merci et bisous !_

**Lolochou : **_Et ben, quel commentaire ! ;) Klaus dit pas ce qu'il ressent, mais quand il le dit, c'est au moment parfait et de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit xD En effet, ils ont ouvert les paris sur Rebekah, je médite encore sur mon choix d'homme pour elle ! Wouah qu'elle enthousiasme, apparemment tu as aimé le cadeau "Retour de Kol et Bonnie" ! :P Merci et Bisous_

**Justine : **_Je vais bien merci beaucoup, et toi ? Non, comme promis Rebekah n'a rien :) Je vois que tu as toujours la même haine absolue contre Marcel, voudrais-tu un peu du sang de Klaus pour te calmer, comme Caroline ? Hihi ! Pour Tyler il faut attendre, mais ta garce de louve ne pourra pas être tué, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre (ça fait parti du cadeau n°2) ! Pour Kol et Bonnie, et bien j'espère aussi qu'ils seront bientôt là, je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre mais ça va venir, j'ai bien réussi à faire un chapitre aussi dingue que celui là xD Merci pour chacun de tes commentaires que j'adore lire ! Bisous :)_

**Lea Michaelson : **_Voici la suite, merci de me suivre depuis le début. Bisous ;)_

**Klaroline66 : **_De rien pour le cadeau, ça me fait plaisir ! Oui évidemment, je ne suis pas méchante à ce point, je ne vais pas vous ramener Bonnie et Kol, sans une petite idée de Kennett quelque part dans ma tête (et dans mon coeur) ;D Merci à toi, Bisous_

**Guest : **_Ravie que tu es aimé la Dark Caroline. Oui, tu en verras d'autres échanges car j'ai une bonne petite idée derrière la tête. Le "Je t'aime" t'as autant fait craquer que Caroline on dirait :P J'espère aussi avoir du Klaroline plus intense dans The Originals, mais je crois qu'on rêve pour le moment ! Merci pour ton avis et Bisous !_

**Jolieyxbl : **_Oui, Klaus est soooo cut :D Yep, je vais essayer de faire revenir Kol et Bonnie, bonne idée ? En tout cas je ne sais pas encore comment xD Merci et Bisous_

**Lola : **_Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, à très bientôt :) Bisous_

_******__**MARiiN3 - Klaroline-Chair - KlarolinaForbes - Soihra - Analissa :**__ Vous aurais-je perdue en route ? :P Gros bisous les filles_

* * *

_********__**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes**__** qui n'ont peut-être pas le temps de laisser un petit mot, mais qui lisent à chaque fois mes chapitres ! Merci infiniment ! :D**_

* * *

**Bonsoir ! Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps. Je devais finir ma dernière semaine de partiels et j'ai du mal à accéder à internet en ce moment, c'est assez frustrant.  
Bref me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai commençais à l'écrire et j'ai complétement déraillé au fur et à mesure. J'avais en tête une idée simple pour ce chapitre, mais mon imagination s'en est mêlé, résultat ça donne un chapitre assez digue, un gros retournement de situation.**

**La dernière fois je vous ai dit que vous auriez ****2 cadeaux dans l'histoire****. Le première était le potentiel retour de Kol et de Bonnie. Si ça se fait correctement, vous aurez un autre cadeau bonus. En ce qui concerne le second cadeau, je pensais que ça allait être impossible à faire, que ça ne tiendrait jamais la route et que j'allais mettre des semaines avant de trouver comme le caser. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon imagination débordante... Donc le cadeau est là, dans ce chapitre.**

**Je pense que ce serait simple, soit vous allez adorer, soit détester l'idée****. A vous de me dire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! :D**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

**_- Chapitre 11_**

* * *

**POV Caroline **

Comme prévu, la sorcière d'Elijah ainsi que l'autre garce d'Hayley arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Je ne savais pas comment gérer cela, mais Rebekah m'avait promis son soutien. J'avais demandé à Klaus pourquoi il tenait tant à voir cette sorcière étant donné qu'il savait le bébé n'était pas le sien. La réponse avait semblé logique, il voulait en être certain une bonne fois pour toutes, savoir pourquoi les autres sorcières complotaient contre lui mais aussi pour avoir des informations sur l'Autre-Côté. Nous n'avions encore parlé à personne du mot de Bonnie, Klaus voulait tout analyser d'abord. J'avais réussi, avec du mal, à ne rien dire à Rebekah. Je me sentais mal de lui cacher une telle information, mais par chance, j'avais réussi à convaincre Klaus d'en parler aujourd'hui, avant l'arrivée de la sorcière notamment.

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon, tous les deux dans le canapé. Klaus triait un grand nombre de papier étalés sur la table basse du salon, pendant que je prenais le temps d'enfin allumer mon portable. J'avais une vingtaine d'appels manqué d'Elena, sans compter tous les SMS, de Damon aussi, des appels de ma mère que j'avais rappelé entre temps, des appels de Tyler ainsi que des SMS. Je ne pris pas la peine de les lire et effacai le tout. Toute fois, je voulu écouter ma boite vocal.

_Reçu samedi à 3h21,  
__Ce n'est pas terminé Caroline. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura et certainement pas cette ordure. Je suis bien plus puissant que lui car je connais sa faiblesse et que je compte l'exploiter, encore et encore. Ce que Marcel t'a fait n'est rien en comparaison à ce que je te ferais si tu ne rentre pas à Mystic Falls avec moi, que j'en profite pour le tuer._

Samedi ? Nous étions Lundi aujourd'hui. Oh mon Dieu... C'était récent, bien trop récent. Soudain je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal. A peine le message finit, un fracas me fit sursauter. Klaus venait de lancer son verre contre le mur d'en face, créant un impact assez conséquent dedans. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, furieux.

**"Nik ?"** Lança Rebekah, une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix **"Tout va bien, Caroline ?" **me demanda-t-elle vu que son frère ne répondait pas

**"Oui, enfin non. J'ai reçu un message de Tyler qui ne semble pas avoir renoncé à ses projets..."** Soupirais-je

Rebekah s'assit et écouta le message. Je vis son beau visage d'ange passer de la surprise à la fureur Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Klaus avec cette expression de colère et cette envie de vengeance sur ses traits fins.

**"Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi Caroline"** Lacha-t-il au bout d'un moment

**"Quoi ?"** M'exclamais-je, en même temps de Rebekah **"Tu veux que je parte ?" **Finis-je seule

**"Je..." **

Klaus se passa un main sur le visage en fermant les yeux et soupira profondément. J'attendais une réponse, anxieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur moi. J'ignorais quelle expression j'avais mais Klaus se radoucit et s'avança vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

**"Non je ne veux pas que tu partes Caroline."** Souffla-t-il **"Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Tant que tu seras avec moi il ne cessera jamais de vouloir te faire du mal, ça m'est insupportable, et il en a bien conscience. Il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre, et de moi pour t'atteindre."**

**"Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal !"** Déclarais-je, sûre de moi.

Klaus eut un petit sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

**"C'est à moi de te protéger mon coeur."**

**"Je serais là aussi"** Assura Rebekah** "Comme Elijah, c'est certain. Stefan te protégera comme toujours et Matt aussi. Dommage que toute la famille de soit pas rassemblait, on aurait fait trembler la terre entière !"**

Sur ce point, Rebekah était comme ses frères. Elle aimait être crainte par tout le monde, avoir du pouvoir, une armée pour la protéger, une réputation terrifiante et glorieuse à la fois. On aurait dit une princesse, et j'étais certaine qu'elle en était réellement une à travers les millénaire de son existence. Je lui demanderais à l'occasion.

Klaus et moi échangeâmes un regard à la fn de sa phrase et il hocha la tête. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et je pris place à côté de Rebekha qui nous regardait avec interrogation.

**"Ecoute Rebekah j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'enflamme, rien n'est sûr pour le moment."** Dit Klaus

**"D'accord"** Souffla-t-elle

**"Il y a deux jours, nous avons reçu un mot par magie qui semblait provenir de l'Autre-Côté. Un mot de Bonnie Bennett."**

**"Tu en sûr ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?" **Demanda-t-elle, méfiante

**"Elle veut revenir parmis les vivants et à besoin d'aide pour cela" **

**"C'est possible ça ? Et pourquoi on devrait l'aider ? Désolée Care, mais elle n'a voulu que notre mort jusqu'ici..."**

Je hochais la tête, consciente qu'avant nous étions pas dans le même camp, C'était Klaus et Rebekah contre Bonnie et moi si je puis dire pour caricaturer la situation. Je comprenais la méfiance de Bekah face à Bonnie.

**"Je sais Bekah, je n'ai pas confiance en elle non plus, mais un élément à changé la donne." **

**"Lequel ?" **

**"Kol est avec elle."** Déclara-t-il

Rebekah se figea. Je vis rapidement des larmes dans ses yeux sous l'émotion, elle nous regarda tour à tour.

**"Comment c'est possible ? Comment va-t-il ? Je...Oh mon Dieu il faut le ramener !" **s'exclama-t-elle

**"Bekah... Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'enflammer"** soupira-t-il, mais partageant toute fois ses émotions

**"Comment tu veux que je ne m'enflamme pas, on parle de retrouver notre frère, Nik !"**

**"Je ne sais ni comment faire pour le moment, ni dans quel état d'esprit il est. S'il revient, ce sera pour se venger uniquement. Il s'en prendre sans doute encore une fois à Elena et Jeremy. Damon par la même occasion"**

**"Il s'en était pris à Matt aussi et il ne semblait pas ravie de me voir..." **dit tristement Rebekah

**"Et je suis arrivé trop tard pour le sauver. Je pense que la moitié de la planète doit figurer sur sa liste"** Finit Klaus

**"C'est notre frère..."** murmura Rebekah, déprimée

**"Je sais... C'est pourquoi je ferais tout pour le ramener. Simplement, ne t'attend pas à des retrouvailles affectueuse petite soeur, ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il revient." **

Rebekah hocha la tête et Klaus posa une main sur son épaule. Je restais dans mon coin, en silence puis ma nouvelle soeur me prit la main et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Deux heures plus tard, Elijah arriva enfin. Matt et Stefan étaient installés sur l'un des canapés, Rebekah était sur celui d'en face avec Caroline. Je me levais du fauteuil pour accueil mon frère qui me donna une accolade fraternelle rapide. La sorcière entra sans m'adresser un coup d'oeil. Elle semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'année humaine, bien qu'elle semblait bien conservé. Sa peau était métissée et de très longs cheveux bouclés et roux encadraient son visage. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hayley et de son ventre qui avait triplé de volume.

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette vue. Cela faisait quoi ? Deux mois qu'elle était enceinte ? Comment cela pouvait-il avoir évolué aussi vite ? Elijah resta debout près de mon fauteuil où je me rassis. La sorcière pris place en face de moi et Hayley, qui semblait incroyablement fatiguée s'installa sur un des accoudoir. Caroline se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Sa bonté m'apprécionnerait toujours... Etonnamment, Hayley la remercia et prit sa place sous le regard noir de Rebekah. Caroline prit la place sur l'accoudoir que la louve occupait et Rebekah se décala vers elle.

**"Bon je vous écoute, qui commence ?"** Demandais-je

**"Elijah m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez des questions pour moi. Que voulez-vous savoir ?" **Répondit la sorcière, froide

**"J'ai plusieurs questions en effet. Comment peut-elle être enceinte ?" **Dis-je en lançant un regard indifférent à Hayley

**"Un sort puissant de magie noire. Comme je l'ai dit à Elijah, c'est rattaché à un cycle lunaire pour en puiser l'énergie nécessaire. Le sort permet de lier deux personnes et ce lien est un enfant. C'est un sort très complexe et difficile à maitriser, mais il fonctionne. Rares sont ceux pour qui cela a bien fonctionné toute fois. Cela demande beaucoup de critère à remplir."**

**"C'est à dire ?"** L'interrogeais-je

**"A l'origine ce sort a été conçu par une vieille sorcière dont la nièce était une louve. Elle l'aimait et la protégeait comme sa propre fille. La jeune louve était au sommet du plus important clan de loups garoux existant à cette époque. Elle était mariée à un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Cependant la femme était stérile. Ne pouvant pas continuer la lignée, les membres de la meute avaient voulu l'exclurent car elle n'était pas digne d'être femme de l'Alpha. L'homme en question était divisé entre son amour et son devoir d'Alpha. Les autres louves, pouvant elles procréer, voulurent la tuer pour prendre sa place auprès du chef. C'est ainsi que Liana, se tourna vers sa chère tante pour la supplier de l'aider. Le sort fut créé et elle fut enceinte de son Alpha. "**

**"Je vois. Et quel rapport avec moi ?"** Lançais-je

**"Ce sort n'est valable que pour la lignée de cette louve dont vous faites parti. Liana était une descendante de votre père, le vrai j'entend bien. Cela dit ce n'est pas suffisant, certaines conditions sont requises"**

**"Quand vous dites de la même lignée, vous parlez biologiquement ou vampirement parlant ?" **Intervint Caroline

**"Biologiquement bien sûr"**

**"Donc c'est inévitablement mon enfant." **Conclus Klaus

**"Oui, et ça se sent aux pouvoirs que dégagent le petit, il ne peut être que de l'Hybride Originel." **Déclara-t-elle

**"Je croyais que Tyler..."** Commença Caroline dont le visage affichait comme de la tristesse

**"J'aime Tyler, je pensais qu'en le convainquant que l'enfant était le sien, il ne me laisserait pas, et surtout qu'il ne laisserait pas le bébé à quelqu'un comme Klaus"** Avoua Hayley, honteuse et gênée.

La louve baissa les yeux en silence. Je vis Caroline faire même et je détestais son expression de tristesse mélangé à une certaine trahison. Rebekah lui prit la main doucement. Ainsi ce enfant était définitivement le mien. D'un côté je devais avouer que cela me plaisait, la perspectif d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne me quitterait jamais, me serait loyale, incapable de trahison et m'aimerais inconditionnellement me tentait. Certes j'avais ma famille et ma douce Caroline, mais je me sentais irrépressiblement lié à cet enfant. J'avais cette sensation que je finirais par l'aimer. J'avais honte de cela, j'avais l'impression de trahir Caroline et notre amour. Je me sentais comme dans l'histoire, déchiré. Je sentis Elijah poser une main sur mon épaule, comme conscient de mon débat intérieur.

**"Hum excusez-moi"** intervint Matt **"Vous avez parlé de critères, pouvez-vous en dire d'avantage Madame ?" **

Il semblait réellement captivé par le récit de la sorcière, ainsi que Stefan qui hocha la tête, démontrant également sa curiosité quant à la suite de l'histoire

**"Appelez moi Alie. Bien entendu"** Sourit la sorcière

Elle était aimable seulement avec les humains apparemment.

**"La sorcière en question a du utiliser de la magie noire pour puiser assez de pouvoir, cependant elle a respecté les meilleures conditions de la nature comme l'amour par exemple. Cela a créé un équilibre, ne rendant pas le sort nocif. L'enfant n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque création biologique. Il nait de l'amour entre deux personnes, du moins surtout de celui de la lignée. L'acte physique ne fait que donner un endroit à l'enfant pour se développer. L'enfant créé par ce sort ne vient pas de là."**

Rebekah posa une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait comprit une information qui m'échappé totalement.

**"Liana aimait passionnément son époux, lui avait juré fidélité et soutien contre tous les malheurs de ce bas monde. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, l'aurait protégé contre tout le mal possible, elle aurait changé le monde pour lui."** Continua la sorcière

**"Oh mon Dieu !"** s'exclama Rebekah en souriant

**"Rebekah !"** m'énervais-je, ne comprenant rien

**"Ecoute Niklaus." **Intervint Elijah dont un petit sourire persistait sur son visage.

**"Etant de la même lignée, vous devez remplir les mêmes critères pour que le sortilège fonctionne évidemment." **Dit Alie

Je tâchais de mieux me concentrer. Une information primordiale m'échappait et je devais à tout prix savoir laquelle.

**"Ca ne tient pas la route"** m'énervais-je **"Je ne ressens strictement rien pour cette louve. Alors soit vos critères ont différé avec le temps et seule la relation physique a été nécessaire à la procréation, soit je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant !"**

**"Niklaus"** Intervint Elijah de son air sérieux et étonnement tendre **"Ce que notre chère Alie essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que..."**

**"Je ne suis que la mère porteuse" **intervint Hayley, visiblement fatiguée par ces énigmes.

**"Je ne comprend pas" **avouais-je

Caroline se frota l'arrète du nez, fatiguée elle aussi de ne rien comprendre et murmura à ma soeur qu'elle voulait prendre un peu l'air. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir.

**"Attend Care !"** Lança Rebekah

**"Caroline, je pense que vous devriez écouter la suite" **Dit Elijah **"Niklaus, en réalité c'est plutôt simple. Tu es le père de cet enfant et..."**

**"Et qui est sa mère alors ?"** Lâchais-je alors qu'au fond je commençais à m'en douter

**"Celle que ton coeur à choisi, Nik"** Dit Rebekah dans un débordement de tendresse

Soudain je compris les larmes de joie de Rebekah, le petit sourire d'Elijah, la jalousie et la méchanceté d'Hayley humiliée d'être un intermédiaire sans valeur, la douceur de la sorcière quand elle déclarait que cet enfant naissait que de l'amour véritable comme la nature le voulait et les yeux confus et partagé de Stefan et Matt. Je compris que cet enfant était créé par mon amour pour une seule et unique femme. Je compris qui était cette femme.

**"Alors que viens faire Hayley dans tout ça ?"** Demanda Matt

**"Le sort puisse dans l'amour de la personne de la lignée de Liana pour créer l'enfant. Cependant la femme choisi ici est un vampire, son corps ne pouvait pas l'accueillir, alors il a été laissé là où il pouvait grandir. Par chance pour eux, votre frère a eu une relation avec une femme fertile au même moment. Je ne pense pas que les sorcières qui ont lancé ce sort aient pleinement prit connaissance de la légende." **Expliqua Alie

**"C'est absolument fascinant"** s'exclama Elijah

Ils continuaient tous à parler pendant que je me dirigeais vers Caroline qui était restée figée dans l'entrée du salon. Elle me regardait, confuse, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'il se passait autour d'elle, comme si c'était trop gros pour être encaissé d'un coup.

**"Klaus ? Je... Je ne comprend pas, ce bébé..."**

**"C'est le notre..."** Soufflais-je, tendrement comme si c'était les plus beaux mots de l'univers

**"Mais comment ?"**

**"Comme l'histoire l'a expliqué, par amour pour toi. Tu ne comprend pas ? C'est toi la seule femme que j'aime Caroline. Ce bébé est là car je t'aime depuis des mois. C'était toi qui hantait mon esprit et mon coeur, c'est **_**ton**_** enfant aussi Trésor" **

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser un long moment. Tout paraissait irréel et pourtant... J'allais être père comme prévu, mais tout était différent car Caroline était sa mère. Moi, l'Hybride Originel, j'allais avoir un héritier, un _enfant_, avec la femme que j'aime. Après mille en de solitude, mille ans de souffrance, j'allais avoir une véritable famille. Je me reculais pour détailler le visage de ma douce. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Un instant je me demandais si c'était négatif. Et si Caroline ne voulait pas d'enfant, pas de moi du moins ? Si elle était contre cette grossesse, si...

**"On va avoir un bébé..." **Souffla-t-elle, un sourire radieux naissant sur son visage, calmant toutes mes craintes

Elle me serra contre elle avec force. Soudain elle me lâcha et couru dans les bras de Rebekah. Mes deux beautés pleuraient de joie et souriaient. Elijah me sourit et je lui rendis sans même me contrôler.

**"Comment grandis le bébé ?"** Demanda Stefan, continuant l'interrogatoire

**"Normalement en 6 mois de grossesses, c'est spécifiques aux loup garoux bien sûr. Seulement le père étant l'Hybride Originel, ça risque d'être un peu plus rapide. Elle pourrait accoucher dans un mois et demi je pense. Ensuite le bébé grandira normalement." **

**"Il sera normal ? Enfin je veux dire un loup, un vampire, un quoi ?" **Demanda Matt avec maladresse

Tout le monde se figea en attendant la réponse.

**"Je ne sais pas, vraiment. Mais il n'aura rien de dangereux..." **s'amusa la sorcière **"Bon, d'autres questions ?**

**"Oui, j'aimerais vous parler à l'extérieur." **Annonçais-je **"Elijah, j'aimerais que tu te joigne à nous."**

Je jetais un regard entendu à Caroline et Rebekah. La sorcière se leva pour me suivre, ainsi que mon frère. Arrivés l'extérieur, je pris une grand respiration avant de commencer.

**"Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'Autre-Côté ? Comment en revenir ?"** Demandais-je

Elijah me regarda avec surprise et incompréhention.

**"C'est impossible d'en revenir sans une certaine forme de magie."**

**"L'expression"** Dis-je

**"En effet. Je ne pensais pas que vous la connaissiez. Pourquoi ces question ? Comptez-vous faire revenir quelqu'un ?"**

**"En quelque sorte. A vrai dire une amie de Caroline, une sorcière qui maitrise l'Expression à ce que j'ai entendu dire, veut revenir parmi les vivants."**

**"Comment se nomme-t-elle ?"**

**"Bonnie Bennett."**

**"Bennett ? Une grande et puissante lignée... En effet, elle pourrait revenir, il faut que je me renseigne. Puis-je repasser demain ?"**

**"Absolument. Merci pour tout." **Déclarais-je

**"Je le fais pour Elijah"** Sourit-elle doucement **"Je lui dois bien cela."**

Elle nous salua et parti. Je fis signe à l'un de mes hommes qui montait la garde de la raccompagner. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Elijah se tourna vers moi.

**"Bonnie Bennett ?"**

**"J'ai jugé bon de ne nommer qu'elle, je ne pense pas que cette Alie nous aiderais aussi à ramener Kol."** Déclarais-je

**"Kol ?" **s'exclama-t-il, choqué

**"La famille va s'agrandirent bien plus que prévu Grand frère."** Dis-je

J'allais devoir m'occuper de tout : de la grossesse du bébé, de Kol et Bonnie, de Tyler et des sorcières qui complotaient contre moi. Les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être calme.

* * *

_**Alors, vos avis ? Que pensez-vous de votre cadeau ? J'ai troooop hâte de tout savoir! ;)**_

_**Je vous rappelle que la personne qui écrira la 100ème Review pourra me demander quelque chose à mettre dans l'histoire (si possible bien entendu) ! Nous sommes à 89 donc c'est possible que ce soit pour cette fois ! A bientôt. Gros bisous**_

**KlarolineMichaelson.**

**[Facebook : Laura's Fanfiction / KlarolineMichaelson]**


	12. Révélations

**Réponses aux Reviews  
**  
**Soihra :** _Ah ça me fait plaisir de te revoir par ici ! Oui ce petit bout de chou va être superbe c'est obligé en effet. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée de prénoms, mais si tu en as n'hésites pas ! Merci pour ta review, Bisous ! :)_

**Lolochou :** _Je trouve que j'ai un peu mal expiqué les choses, ce n'est pas trop mon truc d'inventer et de décrire des légendes, mais l'aventage c'est que tu as du ressentir la même chose que Klaus tout au long du chapitre ! :D En effet, il va avoir du boulot, mais les choses vont se mettre en place petit à petit :) Merci et Bisous_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** _Wouah, j'ai senti ta bonne humeur à travers ton commentaire et ça me touche beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord pour Hayley, je pense qu'ils sont quittes là. Les sorcières n'ont pas tellement d'importance tu verras. C'est que la sorcière en question n'aime pas trop les vampires, mais elle aidera de son plein gré ou non, mais ça se fera ! Merci pour ces compliments, vraiment ! Bisous :)_

**Lena mickelson :** _C'est une suprise pour moi aussi à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas réussir à sortir quelque chose comme ça ! Ils seront bientôt tous ensemble, c'est promis ;) Bienvenue à toi et merci ! Bisous_

**KlarolineLoove **: _Comme je l'ai dit à Lolochou, cc'est peut-être car je m'y suis un peu mal prise dans les explications, désolée ! Au moins tu as eu le suspence jusqu'au bou :D ET oui, Bekah va être tata ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir un peu comme Rosalie Hale (que j'adoooore) mais juste un petit peu hein ! Bref, je te laisse découvrir la suite :) Merci et Bisous_

**Lea Michaelson :** _Merci, j'espère qu'avoir une imagination débordante restera bénéfique pour l'histoire ! Bonne ecture, bisous ! :)_

**Justine :**_ Ah ma chère Justine, toujours un bonheur de lire tes reviews ! J'essaie de faire beaucoup de rebondissement pour que vous continuiez tous à suivre mon histoire. Oui, c'était fait pour ça hihi ! Je me suis dit que peu importe si j'arrivais ou non à trouver un moyen pour que Care soit la mère du bébé, l'enfant devait rester avec Klaus, donc être le sien. Par chance, j'ai trouvé un moyen qui j'espère tien la route. Je te remercie pour cette liste impressionnante de compliments sur ma Fic, ça me touche et me motive vraiment beaucoup :D Je t'envoie un peu de sang de Niklaus (imaginaire malheureusement) régales toi :P Encore merci, Bisous ! _

**AnonymeY :** _Bienvenue à toi ! Wouah alors là je suis vraiment flatée ! J'adorerais que les scénaristes de la série t'entendent et m'embauche, je peux te dire qu'il y aura du changement xD Merci à toi, Bisous !_

**Zoey :** _Wouah merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! A bientôt j'espère, Bisous :D_

**Analissa :** _Ravie de ton retour ! :) Oui, il parait que j'ai une sacrée imagination, merci pour le compliment :D Tu ne t'y attendait pas, mais je t'assure que moi non plus mdr ! Et figures-toi que tu es l'heureuse gagnante ! __**Et oui, tu as écris la 100ème Review ! :D Félicitation**__, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux (par MP si possible) et je ferais mon possible pour le caser quelque part dans l'histoire ! A bientôt et merci. Bisous :)_

**Sophie1234 : **_Bienvenue alors petite nouvelle :D Je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices (et lecteurs?) Tant mieux si tu aimes l'histoire, j'essaie de tout faire pour ça ! Merci et Bisous ! :)_

**Floe : **_Olala tu me fais rougir avec tous ces compliments ma chère Flo ^^' Merci INFINIMENT ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as craqué et finis par attérir sur le site pour lire la suite, ça me touche :D J'espère en effet pouvoir continuer à vous faire rêver et j'espère que vous continurez à me suivre :D Oui il y a une suite, et la voici ! Merci encore et Bisous :)_

**XxLegend-AutomnexX :** _Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ;) Bisous_

** : **_Une pure merveille ? Olala ça me touche, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu appréciera autant la suite :) BIsous_

**Jolieyxbl : **_Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ! Bisous :) _

**elo69 : **_Mecri pour ta reviews et bienvenue à toi ! :D Bisous _

**Lilihammer56 : **_Ah je suis ravie de te voir ici ! :) Ta review me fait énormément plaisir. Pour répondre, nous avons la même vision du Klaroline et surtout de Klaus c'est génial ! J'essaie de tout faire pour que Klaus reste cet hybride dangereux et sexy que nous aimons toutes ;) En ce qui concerne Elijah, tu fais bien de me le dire. Il n'est pas très présent car c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout sur le terrain étant donné qu'après tous les événements terribles, Caroline a vraiment besoin de Klaus à ses côté. Mais si un Elijah plus présent peut vous combler, j'accepte ! :D Merci encore Bisous ! :)_

**_Merci pour cette pluie de Reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidés et motivés pour la suite ! Je vous adore ! :D_**

* * *

**LAST LOVE  
_- Chapitre 12_**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

**"Klaus ?" **Appelais-je

**"Oui mon coeur ?"** Répondit-il en descendant les escaliers

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru entendre une dispute." **

**"Cette louve m'insupporte." **Lâcha-t-il

**"C'est toi qui a voulu qu'elle reste ici"** lui rappelais-je

**"Je sais, c'était nécessaire. Il n'empêche qu'elle est invivable." **

**"Tu aurais du l'installer à l'hôtel..." **

**"Quoi ? Pour qu'elle s'enfuit à la moindre occasion avec notre bébé ? Hors de question."**

**"Elle n'a nul part où aller Klaus, son stade de grossesse est très avancé et elle est morte de fatigue... Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'enfuirait"** expliquais-je **"De plus tu serais un peu moins sur les nerfs et on pourrait se retrouver un peu"**

Klaus soupira. Depuis plus d'une semaine Hayley vivait au manoir. Elle n'avait de cesse de s'embrouiller avec Klaus et de le mettre dans une colère noire, mais il prenait au maximum sur lui pour ne pas lui faire du mal à cause du bébé. Cependant, il n'avait plus de temps pour moi. Mis à part la louve, Klaus passait beaucoup de temps avec Alie, la sorcière qui devait nous aider à ramener Bonnie, mais aussi Kol, sans le savoir. Il se démenait pour faire des recherches pendant des nuits entières, il partait de la maison, rentrait, puis partait à nouveau. Cela devenait insupportable de rester dans cette maison avec Hayley qui n'avait de cesse de réclamer ceci ou cela.

**"Bon je dois y aller, elle m'a fait perdre de précieuses minutes à se plaindre"** s'agaca-t-il

**"Tu pars déjà ?" **

**"Bonnie et Kol ne vont pas revenir tout seul, il faut que je continue mes recherches. Quant à toi, tu ne devrais pas être à la Fac avec Rebekah ? C'était bien aujourd'hui votre entretien pour intégrer l'université, non ?"**

En effet, Rebekah nous avait décroché un rendez-vous pour faire notre rentrée à l'université de la Nouvelle-Orléans. J'avais été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à la Fac comme prévu, surtout avec Rebekah. Cependant, j'avais décidé d'y renoncer.

**"Non je n'irai pas à la Fac..." **Dis-je

**"Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre à fond cette expérience humaine comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"** s'étonna-t-il

**"J'aurais du boulot ici, je ne vais pas me diviser."**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Le bébé va bientôt arriver et il faudra bien s'en occuper, non ? A moins que tu comptes garder Hayley plus longtemps ?!" **M'énervais-je

**"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" **Lança-t-il, visiblement perturbé

**"Rien ! Va régler tes petites histoires. Je vais faire un tour" **Dis-je, froide

**"Hors de question. Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?"** Demanda-t-il avec impatience

**"Tu ne passerais pas ton temps à me délaisser, peut-être que tu le saurais. Là j'ai besoin de prendre l'air j'étouffe ici !" **crais-je **"Alors fous moi la paix, ok ?"**

Klaus bouillait de colère que je lui parle ainsi, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mes émotions qui me rongeaient. Ignorant sa tentative pour m'empêcher de partir, je sortis rapidement de la maison pour me promener dans le jardin. Il faisait très gris et sombre aujourd'hui, mais la petite brise fraîche me fit du bien. Je traversais lentement la propriété, immense, pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. Je m'arrêtais à la frontière de notre propriété et m'assis dans l'herbe.

C'était trop, tous ces derniers événements me dépassaient complètement. Des millions d'images défilaient devant mes yeux. Mystic Fall's, ma mère, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Klaus, ma vie d'étudiante, le futur que je m'imaginais... Rien ne collait et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, ignorant les larmes brûlantes qui roulaient sur mon visage. Au bout d'un petit moment, un léger mouvement derrière moi me fit relever la tête, ayant senti une présence. Je détournais les yeux et vis Elijah qui sortait de la forêt, revenant sans doute de la chasse.

**"Caroline ? Tout va bien ?"** Demanda-t-il en découvrant mes larmes

**"Oui, ce n'est rien..."** Répondis-je, consciente que ma crédibilité était au niveau zéro

**"Je vois. Bien, je vais continuer mon chemin alors"** Dit-il essayant de paraître indifférent alors que l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux

**"A vrai dire..."** Commençais-je **"J'ai une question à te poser."**

**"Je t'écoute"** Dit-il en s'accroupissant près de moi

**"Je... Toi qui a un point de vue extérieur, que penses-tu de la situation actuelle ?" **

**"C'est à dire ? Par rapport à Niklaus et toi ? Au bébé ? A Kol et Bonnie ?"**

**"Tout je crois..."**

Il sourit doucement face à mon air perdu et s'assit face à moi. Malgré que je n'avais passé que très peu de temps avec cet Originel là, je me sentais bien, en confiance, écoutée, protégée...

**"Et si tu me disais clairement ce qui ne va pas Caroline ?"**

**"Ca va te paraître puéril mais ... Je me sens seule, terriblement seule. Klaus n'est jamais là, et quand il rentre c'est pour accourir voir comment Hayley va. Etant donné qu'elle aime se disputer avec lui, il s'énerve et c'est à moi d'encaisser sa colère. On ne fait que se disputer depuis une semaine, il ne m'écoute pas et se plaint ensuite de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je ne vais pas bien. Quant à Hayley, rien que tu la savoir chez m... ici m'insupporte. Je me suis disputée avec Rebekah aussi à cause de la Fac..."** avouais-je, tristement

**"Je ne pense pas que ce sont réellement les questions qui t'inquiète. On va procéder autrement, je vais te poser une question précise, tu me réponds et je te donne ma vision externe des choses, d'accord ?"**

**"D'accord"** Acceptais-je sans savoir où cela allait nous mener

**"Pourquoi pense-tu que Niklaus te délaisse ?"**

**"Il passe son temps à partir. Je sais bien qu'il fait ses recherches, qu'il cherche un moyen de ramener Kol, et je lui en suis reconnaissante car cela me peut me rendre Bonnie, mais il y passe des jours entiers... Je sais aussi qu'il veille sur Hayley pour le bébé, mais est-ce nécessaire d'y aller si souvent ? D'accourir ainsi dès qu'elle l'appelle pendant que je passe mon temps seule ?"** Demandais-je

**"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Niklaus se sent coupable de la mort de Kol, il n'est pas arrivé à temps et l'a vu brûler sous ses yeux. Il n'a jamais été très affectueux dirons-nous, sauf parfois avec Rebekah, mais il aime sa famille. Avant que Kol passe 100 ans dans un cercueil, il était très proche de Niklaus. Kol a été enfermé pour son imprudence qui nous aurait peut-être couté la vie un jour... Niklaus était blessé de la mort de Kol, Rebekah et moi également. Il a l'occasion de rattraper cet échec, comme il dit, et de ramener Kol dans la famille. Il veut le ramener et il s'inquiète du fait que notre sœur lui en veuille s'il ne réussit pas sa mission."**

**"Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui en voudra, elle sait qu'il aura fait son maximum..."** Intervins-je

**"En effet, il le fait. C'est pourquoi il y passe autant de temps. Ensuite pour la jeune louve, tu fais fausse route. Niklaus ne l'a jamais vraiment supporté, elle est tout ce qu'il déteste : arrogante, aguicheuse, menteuse... Seulement le bébé qu'elle porte est le sien, du mois le vôtre et ça change tout. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ce qu'il ne tue ni Hayley ni le bébé avant que tu n'arrives. Il n'en voulait pas, encore moins avec elle. Maintenant qu'il sait que ça vous lie, il fera tout pour le protéger. Il est fou d'inquiétude dès qu'Hayley se plaint de maux de ventre ou autre, il a peur que ce soit le bébé qui aille mal. C'est pourquoi il accourt vers elle comme tu dis. Simplement pour le bébé."**

**"Oui... C'est vrai j'ai mal jugé..."**

**"Tu ne te sens pas mieux, n'est ce pas ?"**

Je levais les yeux vers Elijah, surprise qu'il est lu en moi si facilement. J'avais bien compris son discours, pourtant cela bloquait toujours et je n'allais pas mieux. Je hochais la tête et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il me sourit gentiment.

**"Tu devrais parler à Niklaus des vraies raisons pour lesquelles tu es en colère et que tu as peur."**

**"Et comment les connais-tu ?"** Demandais-je, septique

**"Je t'ai observé. Depuis que tu sais que c'est ton enfant, tu n'as pas approché Hayley une seule fois sauf pour lui apporter ce qu'elle réclame bien sûr, mais pas pour le bébé. Niklaus s'en soucie énormément, il a peur que tu ne veuille pas de l'enfant."**

**"Quoi ? Mais c'est..."**

**"Compréhensible. Tu es certes vampire, mais jeune. Il y a quelques mois tu ne rêvais que de partir pour l'université, découvrir le monde, vivre toutes sortes d'expériences humaines... A ce que mon frère m'en a dit du moins. Et aujourd'hui, après qu'il te sois arrivé les pires horreurs, tu te retrouve ici entourée d'une famille que tu n'as pas vraiment choisi, les ennemis qui vont avec, un enfant à venir..."**

**"C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser..." **Admis-je **"Mais Elijah, ne te méprend pas, j'adore être ici avec vous tous, et j'aime tellement ton frère..."**

**"Mais tu as peur de ne pas aimer l'enfant, peur aussi que mon frère te délaisse d'avantage car tu étais habituée à être le centre de son univers..."**

**"Dit à voix haute ça fait terriblement monstrueux"** murmurais-je, honteuse

**"Caroline, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mon frère a trop de chose en tête pour prendre le temps de vraiment se rendre compte, mais il a peur aussi. Crois moi, tu resteras sa priorité, éternellement. Il t'aime Caroline."**

Je souris légèrement et Elijah me prit la main, me conseillant de me relever et d'aller chercher Klaus pour m'expliquer et affronter les choses comme elles viennent, à ses côtés. Il se leva et m'annonça qu'il avait encore du boulot.

**"Merci Elijah, pour tout."**

Il me sourit et s'éclipsa. J'en profitais pour rentrer et me rafraîchir un peu dans la salle de bain. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage puis me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur, cernée, fatiguée... Ce n'était pas moi ça... Je sentis mon portable vibrer, je le sortis et découvrir un rapide SMS de ma mère pour me dire qu'elle allait bien. Je descendis dans mes messages sans les relire, jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur un SMS datant d'avant la remise des diplômes où Bonnie me disait que j'allais adorer sa tenue et qu'elle m'aimait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux face au vide que ma meilleure amie avait laissé dans mon cœur.

L'eau continuait de couler lentement dans le lavabo, quand soudain elle prit feu. Je me reculais aussitôt par peur d'être blessée. Cela se passa comme la dernière fois avec la bougie, un bout de papier, plus grand cette fois, s'envola à travers les flammes. Je l'attrapais au vol et les flammes disparurent. Je refermais l'eau et ouvris le papier.

_Tu me manques aussi Care, terriblement. Je veille sur toi ne t'en fais pas. J'ai peut-être trouver comme revenir. Il ne faut pas lever le voile, juste y faire une petite brèche le temps que je passe. Votre sorcière devra nous tirer vers elle et on poussera de notre côté. Je me chargerais du reste. J'ai hâte de te revoir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, aussi bien toi sur ta nouvelle vie, que moi et mon aventure dans l'au delà.  
A très bientôt j'espère  
Je t'aime  
Bonnie_

**"Oh Bonnie..." **Soufflais-je à haute voix, émue

Bon cela n'avait apparemment pas l'air si compliqué, il faudrait que j'en parle à Klaus. Devais-je l'appeler ? Attendre qu'il rentre ? J'optais pour un SMS

_[__De Caroline__ : J'ai des nouvelles de Bonnie, le sort à rechercher sera pour juste créer une brèche dans le voile, pas le lever. Elle dit qu'elle peut se charger du reste, qu'elle n'a besoin que de cela. Bisous.]_

J'attendis cinq minutes à peine avant que mon portable ne m'annonce en une vibration qu'il m'avait répondu.

_[__De Klaus__ : C'est noté, je te remercie. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas rentrer tard ce soir, il faut qu'on parle.]_

_[__De Caroline__ : D'accord, à ce soir.]_

Je replaçais mon portable dans ma poche. Klaus semblait aussi en colère que moi...

**"Y a quelqu'un ?"** Cria Hayley

Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Quoi encore ? Je veux qu'elle dégage de cette maison. Qu'elle accouche et disparaisse pour toujours de chez nous ! Je la détestais tellement... Je la haïssais pour m'avoir pris et changé Tyler en ce monstre mauvais, je la haïssais pour avoir couché avec Klaus, pour jouer avec lui, pour jouer avec notre couple, pour porter notre bébé. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle le porte en elle, qu'elle le sente bouger, grandir. Il devait déjà l'aimer et elle en retour. C'est pendant la grossesse que le lien se fait entre la mère et son enfant... La douleur en moi était fulgurante, un mélange de colère et de jalousie intense. Mes larmes débordèrent et je me laissais glisser le long du mur jusqu'à tomber assise sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain. J'attrapais mon portable.

_[__De Caroline__ : J'ai besoin que tu rentre maintenant. Ne pose pas de question, juste rentre, j'ai besoin de toi.]_

J'attendis, encore et encore, de plus en plus angoissée qu'il ne me réponde pas juste pour me dire oui ou non, ou une heure approximative, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée en bas s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt

**"Caroline ?"** Appela Klaus

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Klaus faisait toujours ça, il suivait mon parfum pour me trouver.

**"Entres"** Dis-je doucement

Klaus fit son entrée et je découvrir son inquiétude sur son beau visage. Il se précipita vers moi et pris ma tête entre ses mains.

**"Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé Caroline ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?"**

**"Ca va... je veux dire il ne s'est rien passé, juste moi qui..."**

**"KLAUS"** hurla Hayley

Je vis Klaus tourner la tête en direction de la voix, puis me regarder de nouveau, comme s'il hésitait à aller voir ce qu'elle voulait ou ce que moi j'avais à dire. Je restais impassible pour voir sa réaction. Il soupira et ferma la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir près de moi. Mon cœur devint un peu plus léger qu'il me choisisse.

**"Juste toi qui..."** Dit-il, attendant la suite

**"Je suis désolée, pour ce matin, pour toute cette semaine..." **Esquivais-je **"Je sais que tu travailles dur pour Kol et Bonnie et je t'en remercie, s'ils reviennent, ce sera grâce à toi."**

**"Dis moi vraiment ce qui ne va pas Caroline"**

**"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai du mal avec le fait que tu passe ton temps loin de moi... Mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu pars et en ce qui concerne Hayley, je sais que tu n'accours pas pour elle mais pour le bébé."**

**"Alors c'est tout ?"**

**"Oui c'est tout"** Mentis-je

**"Tu mens mal Caroline combien de fois vais-je devoir te le faire remarquer pour que tu cesses ?"**

**"Je ne..."**

**"Si tu mens. Alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse, ce qui t'inquiète ou te fait peur ! Bordel Caroline j'ai plein de chose à penser et le fait que tu n'aille pas bien me déconcentre. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ! Ca fait une semaine que tu es distante avec tout le monde. Ma soeur est venu me voir en pleurant car vous vous étiez engueulées. Aors c'est quoi ton problème Caroline ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aide à le résoudre si tu ne m'en fais pas part hein ?"** S'énerva-t-il

**"KLAUS"** Renchérir Hayley

**"TA GUEULE HAYLEY !"** Rugit-il

Je restais choquée par cette vulgarité qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis son inquiétude, sa peur, son sentiment d'impuissance et sa douleur de me voir ainsi. Je ne supportais plus cette distance que j'avais mise entre nous, de tous ces murs bâtis autour de moi...

**"Il ne m'aimera pas..."** Pleurais-je

**"Qui ?" **Demanda-t-il en se radoussissant un peu

**"Le bébé ! Pour lui c'est Hayley sa mère, c'est elle qui le porte ! Quand il naitra c'est elle qu'il cherchera partout ! Elle qu'il verra comme sa maman. Elle qu'il voudra près de lui pour dormir. Elle qui... Elijah m'a dit que tu croyais que je ne voulais pas du bébé car je n'allais pas le voir lui mais l'autre là. Si je le veux, évidement, mais pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Je l'aimerais à la seconde où je m'en approcherais et pourquoi ? Qu'il m'appelle Caroline pour l'éternité et qu'il l'appelle elle maman ? C'est trop dur je ne survivrais pas à ça, je ne supporterai pas de l'aimer et que lui non..." **Débalais-je en larmes

**"Hey oh stop ! Mon coeur, arrêtes c'est complètement faux !"** Dit-il en essayant mes larmes

**"Si le bébé..."**

**"Sait qu'elle n'est pas sa mère." **Déclara-t-il **"Si j'avais su que cela te faisait si peur, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt !"**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Le bébé sait qu'elle n'est pas sa mère, pourquoi tu crois qu'elle se plaint sans cesse et déverse sa colère sur nous ? L'enfant ne l'aime pas et elle n'a aucun lien avec lui non plus. Elle veut juste qu'il sorte pour pouvoir se barrer loin d'ici. Elle se fout royalement de cet enfant."**

**"Comment tu peux savoir ça ?"**

**"Je le sens. C'est comme si j'étais relié à lui, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Caroline. Quand je suis dans la même pièce, je sens qu'il sent que je suis là. C'est magique et insensé à la fois. C'est pour cela que j'y vais si souvent. Si Hayley m'appelle c'est parce qu'elle sait que je sens ce dont le bébé à besoin pour lui foutre la paix."**

**"Je suis perdue là Klaus..."**

Il se leva et m'aida à mon tour. Déposant un baiser doux sur mes lèvres, il remit mes cheveux en place, essuya mes dernières larmes et me sourit avec une tendresse à couper le souffle.

**"Toute les fois où Hayley se plaint que le bébé veut quelque chose, j'y vais et il veut toujours la même chose."**

**"Quoi donc ?" **Demandais-je curieuse

**"Sa mère. Sa **_**vraie**_** mère... Il te cherche Caroline."**

**"Mais... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"** m'exclamais-je, sentant mon coeur bondir de soulagement

**"Comme mon chère frère te l'a dit, il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'explique ça plus tard, je pensais que ta distance venait du fait que tu ne veuille pas d'enfant, et non pas parce que tu avais peur qu'il te rejette..."**

**"Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir d'enfant, et en particulier avec toi ? Klaus c'est juste... inespéré ! Je t'aime tellement... Avoir un enfant avec toi c'est un miracle et j'en suis si contente..." **

**"Je t'aime aussi tu sais." **Sourit-il **"Aller viens avec moi, on va voir notre bébé."**

Je le suivis un peu anxieuse et pressée à la fois. Si j'avais su je lui en aurais parlé bien plus tôt...

* * *

**POV Klaus**

J'étais infiniment soulagé. J'avais eu peur que Caroline n'accepte pas cet enfant, alors qu'elle avait juste les mêmes frayeurs que je suppose toutes les mères du monde à savoir que son enfant ne l'aime pas...Au contraire, le bébé ne demandait que cela. J'avais voulu en parler à Caroline, mais elle était si distante et constamment en colère...

Je frappais rapidement à la porte d'Hayley, embrassa ma douce Caroline, attrapa sa main et entra dans la chambre avec elle. La louve était en train de lire un magazine en buvant un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et soupira.

**"Enfin ! D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. Je suis surprise de te voir Caroline."** Dit-elle, complétement indifférente

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** Demanais-je

**"J'ai eu des douleurs, je ne crois pas que c'était le bébé, mais je voulais le dire, histoire que tu l'empêche de trop bouger, ça me fait mal." **

**"Je vois. Caroline est venu pour lui. Vas'y mon coeur approches-toi" **L'encourais-je

Caroline me regarda avec interrogation puis s'avança vers Hayley avec hésitation. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et me lança un regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**"Ecoute et ressens le Trésor."** Dis-je

Elle posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hayley qui l'ignora complètement, continuant sa lecture. Nous attendîmes de longues minutes avant que Caroline ne parle.

**"Il dort ?"** Dit-elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question

**"En effet"** Souris-je, comprenant que le lien commençait à s'installer

Nous attendîmes encore un peu et je sentis le bébé se réveiller dans le ventre d'Hayley. J'avais cette connexion avec l'enfant qui faisait que je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressemblait. C'était incroyable, je ne pouvais pas le dire à haute voix, mais je l'aimais déjà tellement. Je passais du rien au tout, de la solitude à une famille aimante... Même si j'avais, et aurais toujours un grand nombre d'ennemis. Par chance, ils étaient rares à venir se frotter à L'Hybride Originelle. Je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier s'ils s'approchaient de ma famille de toute façon.

**"Oh mon Dieu" **Souffla Caroline, me reconnectant à la réalité

**"Trésor ?" **Demandais-je juste avant de ressentir la même chose qu'elle

Le bébé l'avait senti, elle savait que c'était elle. Sa mère. Je ressentais sa joie de la trouver enfin, l'excitation qu'il puisse partager un lien avec elle, de l'amour, un amour incommensurable... Caroline semblait émerveillée quand elle me regarda.

**"Klaus, tu...Je...Tu..."** bagaya-t-elle

**"Oui, je le sens aussi Amour"** Souris-je, comblée de la voir si heureuse.

Nous restâmes une demie heure ainsi, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Hayley qui lu cinq magazines de suite. Quelqu'un finit par frapper à la porte et entra.

**"Alors laFac ?" **Demandais-je à ma soeur

**"C'était bien, hum Elijah m'a dit de venir vous chercher, Alie est prête pour commencer le sort..." **Répondit-elle

**"D'accord, on descend. Tu viens Trésor ?"**

**"Oui je te suis !"** Dit-elle en se levant et s'approchant de nous

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rebekah comme pour évaluer si elle lui en voulait toujours pour leur dispute au sujet de son abandon de la Fac. J'allais d'ailleurs devoir lui en parler. Rebekah finit par lui sourir et elle prit ma douce Caroline dans ses bras. J'en conclus que ça allait.

Nous descendîmes au salon pour rejoindre Elijah, Stefan, Matt et surtout la sorcière. Alie attendait, un peu nerveuse et très concentrée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se préparait.

**"Il faut faire vite pendant que je suis concentrée. L'Autre Côté est très inaccessible."**

**"Bien, alors c'est parti. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" **Demandais-je

**"Non ça devrait aller j'ai déjà tout."**

Elle ferma les yeux et alluma mentalement toutes les bougies autour d'elle et commença à marmonner un sort en latin à toute vitesse. Progressivement, la température de la pièce tomba et la pièce s'assombrit. Caroline passa ses bras autour de mon torse et je la serrais contre moi pour la rassurer. Stefan et Matt reculèrent un peu, le regard plein de curiosité cependant, et Bekah attrapa la main d'Elijah.

La sorcière commença à fatiguer et un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez. J'espérais vraiment que ça allait fonctionner. Soudain, toutes les fenêtres s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un immense courant d'air glacial. Les meubles se mirent à trembler et Alie commença à fléchir.

Un éclair passa, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur morbide, puis tout revint noir. Au sixième flash, nous vîmes Bonnie devant nous, puis disparaître. Caroline s'agrippa plus fort à moi. La sorcière continua à réciter sa formule encore plus fort. Elle finit par s'écrouler par terre et des flammes apparurent. Nous reculâmes par sécurité. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles disparurent. Kol se tenait devant nous.

**"Kol ?"** Demanda Rebekah, attendant une réaction positive ou non

**"Bekah ?" **Répondit-il, un peu perdu

Rebekah lui sauta au cou et il la serra contre elle. Kol était là, vivant, devant nous. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Mon petit frère était vivant, j'avais réussi. Elijah s'approcha pour partager une accolade avec lui, puis se dirigea vers Alie, inconsciente.

**"Salut Elijah"** Dit Kol **"Hey Nik, je t'ai manqué ?" **Ajouta-t-il en venant vers moi

**"Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir ramené" **Plaisantai-je

Kol tourna son regard vers Caroline qui était resté silencieuse.

**"Hey la petite blonde ! Alors tu as craqué pour le grand méchant loup finalement ?" **S'amusa-t-il, me faisant rire

**"Où est Bonnie ?"** Demanda-t-il inquiète

Kol se figea. Il regarda autour de lui en s'agitant de plus en plus.

**"Kol, où est Bonnie ?"** Répéta Caroline

**"Je ne sais pas elle devait me suivre ! On s'est fait attaquer, j'en ai tué le maximum mais elle m'a propulsé avec sa magie dans le portail et je suis arrivé là. Merde pourquoi elle ne m'a pas suivi ?"** S'énerva-t-il

**"Attaqué par qui ?"** Demandais-je

**"Des rôdeurs, je vous raconterai plus tard. Elijah, réveille ta sorcière immédiatement !"**

**"Elle n'a plus d'énergie, Kol."**

**"Je m'en fous ! On ne peut pas la laisser là-bas"** rugit-il

Kol s'agitait dans tous les sens. Je rêvais où il s'inquiétait pour la sorcière ? Kol s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Caroline aussi avait peur pour elle. J'essayais de calmer tout le monde afin de mieux réfléchir. Une rafale de vent nous prit par surprise et un cri résonna dans la maison.

**"KOL"** Cria la voix **"Tues-les !" **

**"Bonnie ?"** Réagit Kol

Cinq hommes débarquèrent dans mon salon. Kol grogna en se jetant sur eux pour tuer le premier. Nous allâmes tous lui prêter main forte. Caroline lâcha un petit cri de douleur alors qu'un des vampires la mordit à l'épaule. Je lui arrachais le coeur aussitôt. Une fois tous tué, Rebekah lança un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes du cadavre pour qu'il s'effondre.

**"Bonnie ?"** Appela Kol

Elle apparu face à nous, blessée, et s'écoula. Caroline fit un pas en avant pour l'aider mais Kol la devança et la prit dans ses bras. Etonnamment elle se laissa faire et passa même ses bras autour de lui, comme rassurée. Kol la souleva en la serrant contre lui avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**"Où est ma chambre ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Suis moi" **Intervint Rebekah

Kol resserra sa prise autour de Bonnie et caressa ses cheveux. Comme inconscient de notre présence, il monta installer Bonnie à l'étage. Nous nous regardâmes tous avec perplexité. Qu'est-il arrivé à Kol ? Qu'avions nous loupé ?

* * *

_**Alors, vos avi**__**s sur ce chapitre ? Kol et Bonnie sont enfin parmi nous ! Qu'avez vous pensé du Caroline/Elijah, Klaroline, Klaus/Bébé/Caroline/Hayley, du retour de Kol/Bonnie ?**_

_**- Cadeau n°3 : **__**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a quelque chose entre Kol et Bonnie. Pour que vous compreniez mieux comment et pourquoi ils en sont arrivé là, je vous propose de lire l'OS que j'ai écris rien que pour vous **_**The Over Side**_** qui sera étalé sur 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense. Le premier est déjà en ligne. Aller le lire, je vous le conseille vraiment ! Les fans de cet Fic et du Kennett vont adorer ! ;) (#Kennett)**_

**_- J'ai une autre Fic pour vous que j'ai écrite il y a un moment _Love in the Darkness_ et je suis certaine que vous aller adorer. Elle commence par du Delena mais se centre rapidement (chapitre 4) autour du Klaroline qui va se développer à la suite des intriques et aventures. Il y aura aussi du Stebekah et du Kennett. Je publie les chapitres assez vite vu qu'ils sont déjà écrit ;) J'espère vous y retrouver aussi !_**

_***** Merci à Lilihammer56, ma chère relectrice adorée ! *****_

**Bisous à tous**  
**- KlarolineMichaelson**


	13. Désir retrouvé

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**lolochou : **_Et oui, tout est arranché grâce à notre cher Elijah :D Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le moment entre le bébé et Caroline et puis le Kennett ! J'espère que mon OS t'as plu également ! Merci et bisous _

**Lilihammer56 : **_Je trouve ça tellement dommage que les personnages soit si peu soudée dans la série que j'essaie de fair ele contraire. Je trouve que les Michaelson ont un très gros potentiel dans le domaine "famille Always & Forever" et je fais tout pour ! :) Tu n'as pas finis d'en voir pour Kol et Bonnie, je te rassure ! Pour le bébé j'avoue que je m'interroge beaucoup sur notamment les prénoms, mais j'ai choisi le sexe du bébé mais c'est un secret :P Je prend bonne note de tes prénoms. Merci et bisous _

**AnonymeY : **_Ah ça me fait plaisir que tu aime :D Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review Bisous _

**bb : **_Je voulais faire le maximum pour qu'Hayley n'ai aucun lien avec l'enfant, alors j'ai pensé au fait que ses vrais parents et lui (ou elle) ressentent les émotions de chacun. Je voulais vraiment les relier tous les trois :) Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci et Bisous ! _

** : **_Tu verras cela dans le chapitre prochain je pense :D Merci et bisous _

**Justine : **_Merci pour ce long et très adorable commentaire qui me fait très plaisir ! Ravie que tu aies aimé et compris les sentiments de Caroline par rapport à l'enfant ! Bon après ta haine pour Marcel, tu passes à Hayley :P Et oui Elijah est un peu le grand frère de tout le monde ici. Pour The Over Side, tu auras bientot les réponses. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite car je me suis consacrée à ce chapitre là qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Merci en tout cas et bisous :)_

**Soihra : **_Oui Caroline est un peu dépassée par les événements, mais tout s'arrange ! Elle aura d'ailleurs une place bien définit quand le bébé sera là ! Merci à toi et bisous :)_

**Analissa : **_Merci beaucoup ! J'adore la complicité du Klaroline et j'essaie de l'exploiter dès que possible. Non Kol et Bonnie ne sont pas ensemble, c'est bien plus complexe que cela, je leur réserve plein de choses ;) Tes compliments me touchent, merci et bisous !_

**Nina59210 : **_Haha j'adore le "Oh bon sang !" :D Ravie que tu ai autant apprécié ce chapitre, et t'en fais pas pour le Kennett, c'est loin d'être fini ! Merci et bisous_

**Caalypso94 : **_Contente que tu aimes ! Merci et bisous :)_

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : **_Oh merci :D J'adore ressentir tant de joie dans une review ! et bien j'espère également que la suite plaira tout autant :D Merci encore et bisous :)_

**KlarolineLoove : **_Je suis ravie que tout t'ai plus ! Je te rassure Bonnie va très bien, juste un peu sonné dirons nous. Merci pour ta review bisous ! :)_

**elo69 : **_Oui, Klaus qui rassure Caroline a propos du bébé a été une de mes scènes favorite à écrire, même si tu verras que dans ce chapitre j'ai fait encore plus intense ;) Bonnie et Kol se sont rapproché c'est clair, mais il n'en ont pas vraiment conscience pour le moment, mais l'arrivé d'une certaine personne risque d'accélérer un peu les choses. Merci et bisous :)_

**CallMeLily : **_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD! DU KENNETT!" Ah tu m'as fait trop rire ! :D Bonjour également. Oh ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as commencé à lire qu'à partir du chapire 10 du moment que tu as tout compris :) En effet, je réserve une grande place au Kennett, pas autant que le Klaroline certes, mais une grand place quand même :D Pour répondre à ta question, Rebekah est plus ou moins en triangle amoureux avec Matt et Stefan. Elle n'est réellement avec personne mais a fait le tour de l'Europe avec Matt comme prévu ce qui les a rapproché. Cependant Stefan a une certaine connexion avec Rebekah. DOnc j'essaie d'explorer tout ça. Vu les événements, l'histoire n'est pas centré dessus, mais ca va pas tarder à apporter des réponses. Merci pour cet adorable review ! Bisous :)_

**floriane13 : **_J'ai mis un peu de temps pour la suitedésolée, manque de temps et d'inspiration (si si je t'assure). En faite j'ai plein d'idées mais il faut les mettre en forme et c'est autre chose ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes complimments ! Bisous :)_

**Jolieyxbl : **_Contente que tu aime, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite ! :) Merci et Bisous _

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Oula que répondre à tant de bonne humeur et une adoraion de chaque passage du chapitre ? Bah merci infiniment :D Haha moi aussi le Ta Gueule Hayley m'a fait rire en l'écrivant :D Je voulais que Caroline sache qu'il n'en a rien a foutre de la louve et qu'il n'hésite pas à mal lui parler ! ^^ Et oui c'est devenue très ambigue entre Kol et Bonnie. Merci et bisous :)_

**Et bien ! Encore une avalanche de supers reviews, merci beaucoup ! Alors j'ai deux petits trucs à dire :  
- Je fais quelques bonds dans le temps dans ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas besoin de m'éterniser sur les événements actuels pour le moment, mais plutôt à vous faire découvrir l'événement que vous attendez tous depuis un long moment.**

**- Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre :/ Comme dans toutes les fic, il faut des chapitres de transition qui son moins palpitants... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**  
_-Chapitre 12_

* * *

**POV Kol **

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, Bonnie finit par reprendre connaissance et ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore faible.

**"Hey, ça va ?"** Demandais-je, inquiet

**"Où sommes nous ?"** Paniqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

**"Au manoir, du côté des vivants cette fois"** souris-je

**"J'ai réussi"** Souffla-t-elle avant de lâcher un petit _Aïe_ en bougeant un peu

**"Ne bouge pas, tes blessures ne sont pas guérites. Je ne savais pas trop si tu étais pour avoir un peu de sang ou non. Vu nos anciennes conversations, j'ai opté pour le non."**

**"Tu as bien fait." **Dit-elle** "Je ne suis pas trop amochée ?"**

**"Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Pourquoi m'avoir balancé dans le portail sans me suivre ?" **demandais-je, impatient

**"Je me pensais capable d'arrêter les rôdeurs le temps que tu traverse le portail, mais d'autres sont arrivés... J'en ai eu plusieurs, mais ils étaient trop fort... Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de les laisser franchir aussi le passage pour que tu les tues. Oh ! J'espère que cela n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, tout le monde va bien ?"**

**"Oui apparemment, mais la blonde a été mordu à l'épaule, Klaus a tué le vampire aussitôt, elle a pu guérir rapidement, pas comme toi !"**

**"Oh mince... Pour moi ça va aller t'en fait pas, je vais m'en remettre."** Dit-elle

**"Tu devrais te reposer"** Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux lentement

Elle me sourit légèrement et me demanda si je pouvais appeler Caroline, elle désirait la voir. Je lui promis de la lui envoyer après qu'elle ai prit le temps de dormir encore un peu

Il fallait l'avouer, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie quand la blondinette m'avait demandé où était Bonnie. J'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdue et tout aurait été de ma faute. Elle s'endormi aussitôt les yeux fermés et je sentis comme des picotements dans mon coeur mort. Durant notre pseudo voyage au royaume des morts, j'avais passé presque toutes les nuits à la regarder dormir. Avant je restais là à l'observer, mais maintenant c'était différent. Bonnie avait retrouvé son vrai statut de sorcière vivante, sa meilleures amie et sans doute bientôt l'abruti de Gilbert. Je ne devais pas me lancer dans ces histoires énervantes faite de sentiments contradictoires qui ne finiraient de toute façon jamais bien pour moi.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Cela faisait deux heures que nous attendions dans le salon. Rebekah, Stefan et Matt étaient assis sur un canapé, Klaus dans son éternel fauteuil, de même pour Elijah, et moi j'étais assise près de Klaus, le fauteuil en cuir étant assez large pour deux personnes à condition d'être très serré, blottie contre lui. Nous attentions patiemment et en silence des nouvelles sur l'état d'Alie et de Bonnie. Les deux femmes étaient inconscientes depuis le sort. Alie devait certainement être épuisée par la magie ce qui était pleinement compréhensif, nous l'avions donc laissé dormir tranquillement. En revanche, le cas de Bonnie était plus inquiétant. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à revenir parmi les vivants, elle était blessée. Des traces de griffures, égratignures, plaies... Nous avions fait notre possible pour la soigner sans lui donner du sang de vampire, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas souhaité. Kol ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

Soudain, des bruits de pas nous virent tous relever la tête et Kol descendit, visiblement épuisé. Il vint s'assoit, ou plutôt s'affaler, dans le second canapé.

**"Du nouveau ?"** Demanda Elijah

**"Elle va bien, elle dort..."** Soupira-t-il

**"Que s'est-il passé là bas ?"** Ajouta Klaus

**"Nous avons était attaqué par des rôdeurs."**

**"Des rôdeurs ?"** Lança Rebekah

**"Je les appelle comme ça. Ce sont des vampires qui explorent les différentes dimensions de l'Autre-Côté. Certain par curiosité, d'autre par conquête de territoire ou encore par simple envie de meurtre. J'ai croisé leur chemin à force de me promener moi aussi. Je cherchais un moyen de rentrer. Quelques uns d'entre eux ont compris que je voulais passer dans le monde des vivants et ne m'ont donc plus lâché. Les rumeurs circulent vite étonnamment, même au royaume des morts, ils savaient que j'avais déjà réussi à passer quand Bonnie avait levé le voile la dernière fois."**

**"Donc il te poursuivait pour atteindre le même but que toi... Et Bonnie, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec elle ?"** Dit Elijah

**"Par hasard. Elle cherchait de l'aide et sa magie m'a attiré à elle. Depuis nous avons du fuir les rôdeurs et essayer de trouver un moyen de revenir parmi vous. Il nous fallait un point d'accroche, mais une fois à Mystic Fall's, il n'y avait personne."**

**"Comment ça personne ?"** Demandais-je

**"Personne d'intéressant du moins. Juste l'abruti de Damon, le sosie et ce gosse insupportable de Jeremy Gilbert."**

J'étais soulagée, un moment j'avais cru que Damon et Elena étaient parti sans me prévenir. A quand remontait la dernière fois que j'avais eu, ou même donné de mes nouvelles à mes amis ? Une éternité me semblait-il... C'est vrai que j'avais eu beaucoup à gérer, et maintenant il y avait le bébé...

**"Bref, rien d'intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'on débarque ici. C'est fou comme les choses changent ! Le grand Niklaus qui a réussi à attirer sa traîtresse de blondinette dans son lit, qui en a mis une autre enceinte même si l'enfant reste le votre... Rebekah qui se fait courtiser par les deux là-bas... Et toi Elijah ? Rien ne nouveau ? Tu devrais innover toi aussi !"** Déclara Kol

Nous restâmes tous sans voix un moment. Rebekah lança des regards confus et troublés vers Matt et Stefan, Elijah fronça les sourcils, Klaus également. Quant à moi, j'en étais resté au mot "traîtresse"...

**"Que veux-tu dire par là ?"** Demandais-je, troublée

**"Et bien le fait que tu aies trahis tes amis pour rejoindre mon frère. Du moins c'est ce que l'abruti de Gilbert à dit."**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?"**

**"Qu'Elena et Damon pensait que tu les avais trahis depuis qu'un certain Tyler leur avait annoncé que tu étais avec Nik, et qu'il ferait tout pour te ramener."** Dit-il

J'eu a peine le temps de réfléchir à ces mots que Klaus se leva pour choper son frère en le levant du fauteuil avec force.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre à propos de lui ?"** Grogna Klaus

**"Nik !"** s'étrangla Kol

**"Nik qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"** Cria Rebekah

**"Répond moi !"**

**"Niklaus, ça suffit."** S'interposa Elijah avec sérieux **"Kol n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il se passe, relâches-le."**

Klaus soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de son petit frère en signe d'excuse. Secouant la tête, il revint vers moi. Je sentais sa colère irradier autour de lui, doucement je passais une main sur sa nuque ce qui sembla le détendre un peu.

Kol continua a nous raconter ses aventures dans l'au-delà avec énergie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être assez longtemps dans la même pièce que Kol pour l'entendre parler. Bien qu'arrogant et imbu de lui-même, il était drôle et intelligent. Nous écoutâmes un long moment son histoire avat qu'il ne s'interrompe soudainement.

**"Bonnie est réveillée ! Elle veut te voir au fait petite blonde."** Dit-il

**"Comment sais-tu qu'elle est réveillée ?" **M'étonnais-je

**"Sa respiration, elle a quelques ratés quand elle reprend conscience. Au début je croyais qu'elle s'étouffait, mais je m'y suis habitué."** Rit-il

Nous échangeâmes tous un regard stupéfait qu'il sache cela, du moins qu'il y ai prêté attention. Kol et Bonnie avait du vivre plus que ce qu'il nous racontait.

**"Je monte la voir."** Déclarais-je

Je sentis Klaus caresser tendrement mon bras comme un _à tout à l'heure_, déclenchant un décharge électrique dans mon corps. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, je montais les escaliers rapidement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à ma relation avec Klaus. Celui faisait si longtemps que nous avions pas eu de rapport... Certes avec ce qu'il m'était arrivé, j'avais eu besoin d'un peu de temps, mais j'en mourais d'envie à chaque seconde. Lui également d'ailleurs, je sentais sans cesse son regard brûlant sur moi. Je faisais mon possible pour l'ignorer et lui pour me le cacher, respectant ma distance, je sentais son désir pour moi à des kilomètres. Mettant ces réflexions dans un petit coin de ma tête, je frappais doucement à la porte de Bonnie puis entra.

**"Care !"** S'exclama-t-elle

Je couru m'asseoir près d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Oh mon Dieu elle était là, c'était réelle, Bonnie était vivante ! Mes larmes de joies débordèrent involontairement.

**"Oh Bonnie si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché ta mort ?"** M'exclamais-je

**"Je ne voulais pas gâcher la remise des diplômes, c'était notre dernier événement tous ensemble et je sais combien cela comptait pour toi."**

**"C'était toi la plus importante Bonnie !"**

**"Merci Caroline... Dis moi, comment as-tu atterrit ici et avec..Klaus ?" **Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Je lui racontais en détails le retour de Tyler, son changement de comportement, sa violence contre moi, ses coups... Bonnie écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

**"Tu sais que Klaus m'a toujours plus ou moins courtisé et j'admet que j'adorais ça..." **tentais-je d'expliquer

**"Ce n'est pas un scoop !"** Dit-elle en riant

**"Pardon ?"** m'étonnais-je

**"Caroline, tu avais beau passer ton temps à cracher ton venin contre lui, nous savions tous que tu en étais folle. Ce n'étais qu'une question de temps avant qu tu ne craque. Et vu ce que Tyler t'as fait, je comprend que tu ais fini par rejoindre celui qui ne te fera, étonnamment, jamais de mal."**

**"Étonnamment ?"**

**"Il reste _Klaus_... Ne le prend pas mal mais il reste la créature la plus maléfique de la terre. Bien que je suis certaine que tu ne risque strictement rien avec lui !" **

**"Le truc c'est qu'il n'est pas seulement _Klaus_ comme tu dis. Il est gentil, tendre, attentionné, protecteur, incroyablement sexy..." **M'amusais-je

**"Je vois"** Rit Bonnie **"Euh...Et ce bébé ? J'ai suivit l'histoire en détails, mais qu'en penses-tu ?"**

**"Je l'aime déjà tellement" **Souris-je

Bonnie sourit également. Nous discutâmes de tout et rien, de mes malheurs, des siens, de Jeremy, Damon et Elena. Nous avions décidé que nous les appellerions la semaine prochaine, la temps de laisser Bonnie récupérer un peu. J'avais voulu lui parler de ses rapports avec Kol, mais non fûmes interrompu par ce dernier qui voulait absolument qu'elle mange un peu. Je la laissais donc se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine en bas où se trouvais déjà Alie en train de manger et Matt aux fourneaux.

* * *

***La semaine suivante***

**POV Caroline**

Nous avion appelé Elena. Bien qu'en colère au début, elle finit par accepté de nous rendre visite avec Damon et Jeremy. Elle m'en voulait terriblement, j'avais alors pris le temps de lui raconter la vérité sur Tyler, Hayley, Marcel aussi, Klaus, les Michaelson, Bonnie, et le bébé. Folle d'inquiétude pour moi, elle avait avancé son voyage et serait là dans deux jours.

Je n'avai pas trouvé le temps de parler à Bonnie à propos de Kol. Dès qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il accourait, même parfois il le devinait. C'était étrange d'autant plus qu'il cherchais semble-t-il à s'éloigner d'elle. Quant à Bonnie, elle souriait dès qu'elle le voyait. Le plus flagrant était leurs conversations, ils avaient une complicité étonnante.

Rebekah passait beaucoup de temps avec Matt, au détriment de Stefan. Ce dernier toute fois avait des conversations bien plus riche que Matt. De mon côté, je me sentais de mieux en mieux, je parlais souvent au bébé, Je passais tout le reste du temps avec Klaus qui ne me lâchait plus et me comblait un peu lus chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, Bonnie et Alie étaient parti chez cette dernière, une histoire de grimoire... Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Kol s'affairait à bricoler son nouveau portable, Elijah lisait un journal et Stefan semblait déprimé, voir en colère. J'échangeais un regard avec lui, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent quand Rebekah arriva avec Matt riant aux éclat. Ils nous invitèrent à les suivre pour une balade sous le soleil éclatant. Kol la regarda l'air de dire _Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai une tête à aller me promener ? _Klaus sirotait tranquillement son verre de Bourbon dans son fauteuil, souriait doucement au regard noir que Rebekha lançait à leur frère. Je passais à la cuisine pour me servir un grand verre de jus d'orange, puis revint vers eux.

**"Alors Bekah, qui comptes-tu choisir ?" **Lança Kol

**"Pardon ?" **Demanda-t-elle

**"Donovan ou Salatore ?" **

Les deux hommes concernés écarquillèrent les yeux.

**"Je... Je n'ai pas de choix à faire voyons, Kol" **Dit-elle, confuse

**"Oh aller, tu ne vois pas qu'ils n'ont de cesse de se chamailler pour tes beaux yeux ?"** Rit-il

**"Kol..." **Soupira Elijah **"Laisse la tranquille."**

**"Ok très bien, elle n'aura qu'à demander à Elena quand elle arrivera, c'est une experte en ce qui concerne les relation à trois et elle connait trèèèès bien Stefan et même Matt !"** s'amusa-t-il

Rebekah resta interdite et s'excusa avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Elijah entama une discussion avec Matt, Stefan, Kol et Klaus.

Pour ma part, je m'assis sur un grand tabouret devant le bar où se trouvait verres et bouteilles de cristal. Je me pu m'empêcher de regarder Klaus parler aux garçons. Je le détaillais en silence, admirant sa beauté, son charisme, ses yeux, ses lèvres, me remémorant le sensation de les embrasser, de les sentir contre mon cou... Klaus leva soudain les yeux vers moi, conscient que je le fixais. Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui rendis un sourire qui dit non rien, je te regarde c'est tout. Il sourit à son tour puis retourna à sa conversation en me lança souvent des regard plus séducteur les uns que les autres. De mon côté je m'amusais à croiser et décroiser mes jambes, à passer ma main dans mes cheveux, ma langue sur mes lèvres. Cela le faisait sourire d'amusement. J'adorais notre complicité. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, mon petit jeu s'intensifia. Mes pensées commencèrent à se faire plus présente et impatiente. Klaus suivait toujours la conversation et involontairement il posa naturellement sa main sur sa cuisse, près, trop près de sa virilité. Cela eu le don de me montrer qu'il _adorait_ mon petit jeu et que ça faisait son effet. En effet, je voyais clairement que son érection commençait à prendre beaucoup de place dans son jean. Mes veines s'enflammèrent aussitôt et je me sentis bien humide d'un coup... C'est là que je commis deux erreurs fatales. Mon premier réflexe fut de croiser mes jambes, pensant bêtement que cela arrêterait à mon corps de fondre ainsi, mais la pression exercée par mes cuisse contre ma féminité intensifia le phénomène. Puis j'eus la terrible, ou merveilleuse, idée de tourner les yeux vers Klaus. Il me dévisageait avec un air indéchiffrable. Je compris rapidement pourquoi, mon désir s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement hors de moi, je le sentais, mais surtout,_ il_ le sentais. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la braise, affamé. Nos regards se verrouillèrent et j'étais hypnotisée par son désir. J'avais l'impression que mes hormones prenaient feu. Des images de nos nuits ensembles défilaient dans mon esprit et surement dans le sien aussi. Je vis son regard descendre sur mes lèvres, mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre... Son regard était si intense que j'avais l'impression qu'il me touchait. Puis, son regard s'arrêta vers le haut de mes cuisses. Il ouvrit un peu ses lèvres et je savais à quoi il pensait, à m'embrasser là... Je ne pu retenir un petit gémissement et Klaus se leva d'un bond.

**"Ok, tout le monde dehors !"** S'exclama-t-il

**"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"** Demanda Kol

**"Parce que je te l'ordonne !"** Répondit-il, impatient

Elijah, Stefan et Matt se levèrent, prêt à partir. Mais Kol n'était pas de cet avis.

**"Non mais tu n'as pas à nous virer de notre propre maison sans raison !"** Dit Kol

**"Oh que si !"**

**"Que se passe-t-il ?"** demanda Rebekah en descendant

**"Il veut nous virer de la maison."** Dit Matt

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Je veux juste que vous alliez faire un tour pendant les trois prochaines heures minimum"**

**"Oh je vois, tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ! Tu as une chambre je te signale !" **S'amusa Kol

**"Arrête tes bêtises Kol" **Lança Rebekah

**"Allez on sort"** Déclara Stefan

**"Qu'ils partent eux, moi je ne bouge pas !" **Rit Kol

Etant donné que cela ne menait visiblement à rien Klaus soupira et un sourire machiavélique que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

**"Personnellement je compte bien prendre Caroline juste là sur cette table pendant les prochaines heures, alors c'est vous qui voyez !"**

**"Niklaus !"** M'exclamais-je, outrée et séduite en même temps

Il sourit, c'était la première fois que je l'appelais ainsi

**"Berk !"** Lança Rebekah

**"Oh Bekah il bluffe" **S'amusa Kol

Klaus arqua ses sourcils et retira son pull fin pour se retrouver torse nu. Il s'avanca vers moi pour m'embrasser fougeusement. J'entendis Stefan et Elijah sortir aussitôt. Klaus remonta ma robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Rebekah sorti en courant, une fois sorti de son état de choc. Comme Kol ne bougeait pas, stupéfait, Klaus me souleva pour m'approcher de la grande table en bois un peu plus loin. J'eu beau lutté au début il m'envoutait. Il m'allongea sur la table, se positionna entre mes cuisses et commença à ouvrir plus amplement son jean.

Kol mima un haut-le-coeur et marmonna que son frère était répugnant. Il s'éloigna, ayant perdu son sourire joueur et quitta la demeure.

**"Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !"** Lançais-je, perplexe

**"Je voulais qu'ils dégagent !"**

**"On aurait pu se contentait de nous retirer dans la chambre sans gêner personne !" **Déclarais-je

**"Caroline, as-tu une idées de combien j'ai envie de toi ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir toucher depuis des années, c'est insupportable !"**

**"Ce n'est pas une raison... Tu m'aurais eu de toute façon..."**

**"Je n'ai qu'une envie Trésor, c'est de te faire hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu en perde la tête."** Dit-il, atrocement sexy

Il m'embrassa et je me sentis fondre entre ses mains. Il parcourait mon corps, déposant des baisers fiévreux partout. La seconde suivante, nous étions dans notre lit et nus. Klaus caressait ma peau et l'embrassait. J'avais cependant besoin de plus, bien plus. Klaus le sentis et me pénétra aussitôt, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il commença ses va et viens puissant, ravageant mon corps de plaisir. Nous fîmes l'amour un très long moment avant qu'il ne me laisse enfin atteindre un orgasme fulgurent, puis deux coups de rein plus tard, il me rejoignit dans mon extase.

Enlacée l'un contre l'autre, je planais complètement, si heureuse. Klaus caressait tendrement mes cheveux pendant que j'avais mon visage enfoui contre son torse.

**"Caroline ?"**

**"Humm ?"**

**"Je..."**

**"KLAUS !"** Cria Hayley

**"Bordel de merde je vais finir par la tuer"** Grogna-t-il

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis l'embrassai avec fougue et tendresse. Il se colla à moi et je le sentis se durcir contre le bas de mon ventre, à travers le boxer noir qu'il avait ré-enfilé plus tôt, ce qui m'arracha un sourire satisfait.

**"Le bébé a peut-être besoin de quelque chose."** Soufflais-je pendant qu'il m'embrassait le cou avec désir

**"Pour le moment je câline sa mère, il peut attendre cinq petite minute"** sourit-il tendrement, et mon coeur fit des saltots dans ma poitrine

**"Bordel Klaus !"** s'énerva Hayley en entrant en furi dans la chambre sans même frapper.

Je vis un éclair de fureur passait dans les yeux de mon homme. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte de notre enfant, elle serait morte sur le champs. Klaus se ravisa de toutes tentative d'agressivité quand il la vit se tenir le ventre, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** Demandais-je, inquiète aussi

**"Le bébé arrive !"** Dit-elle, essoufflée et paniquée

Klaus et moi échangeâmes un regard affolé puis comme à son habitude, il prit les choses en main. Il se leva, enfila des vêtements propres et prit Hayley dans ses bras, la portant pour l'emmener à la voiture.

**"Prépare toi, et appelle Rebekah Trésor. Je t'attend dans la voiture."**

Je hochais la tête et appelai en premier Rebekah.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attend avec impatience vos avis / merci pour tout encore une fois, votre soutien compte beaucoup ! **_

_**Bisous**_

_**-KlarolineMichaelson**_


	14. Accouchement

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Exceptionnellement**, je ne vais pas faire de réponses personnelles, par manque de temps. C'était soit je prenais le temps de bien tous vous répondre, soit je publié le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Par contre je les ai toutes lues et adorées ! Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes des amours.

Je vois que vous avez tous adorés le fameux moment si intense et drôle du Klaroline ! :D De même pour le Kennett qui va prendre un nouveu tournant on va dire dans le prochain chapitre, car oui, Elena/Damon/Jeremy vont arriver !

Ainsi, je remercie de tout mon coeur :** Lolochou, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, AnonymeY, Lea Michaelson, Justine, Caalypso94, XxLegend-AutomnexX, Elo69, Nina59210, Analissa, Lanibapt, Floriane13, KlarolineLoove, MARiiN3 ... **_(Je rajouterais vos noms au fur et à mesure que je recevrai vos reviews pour le chapitre 13)_

* * *

**LAST LOVE  
**_**- **__Chapitre 14_

* * *

****

POV Rebekah

**"Non mais sérieusement, comment Nik peut-il être aussi répugnant ?! Faire ça comme ça, devant nous !"** Répéta Kol pour la énième fois

**"Pauvre petit Kol, choqué à vie"** Ris-je

**"Dis moi Rebekah, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien fait hein ? Qui étais le dernier ?" **se moqua Kol

**"Ca ne te regarde pas !"** claquais-je, gênée

En réalité, durant notre voyage en Europe, Matt et moi avions couché ensemble. Juste une nuit, une agréable nuit en Espagne. Rien ne s'était reproduit depuis, pas même un baiser. Il faut dire que l'arrivée de Stefan m'avait prise de court. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui... Cependant je ne lui faisais pas confiance, il s'était trop de fois servi de moi. Matt me lança un regard entendu et totalement indiscret.

**"Hey Salvatore, il semblerait que Donovan est une longueur d'avance sur toi."** Rit Kol

**"Fermes-là" **Criais-je, furieuse

**"Vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des gosses ?"** Intervint Elijah **"Kol, tu as peut-être l'esprit tordu, mais essaie d'intégrer que la vie sexuelle de notre soeur ne m'intéresse pas, alors juste...Fermes-la."**

Je soupirais, soulagée. Kol garda un moment le silence. Nous continuâmes à marcher tranquillement, en direction du centre ville. Stefan semblait furieux et Matt se pavanait devant lui. Je pris conscience que mon frère avait peut-être raison, Matt et Stefan se "battaient" pour moi. Pour moi, ok mais pourquoi Stefan ? Quelle raison avait-il de se servir de moi cette fois ? Ou alors s'il tenait réellement à moi ? Mon coeur s'emballa à cette pensée. La sonnerie de mon portable me sorti de mes pensées, je décrochais aussitôt.

**"Allo ?"**

**"Rebekah, c'est moi. Il faut que tu rentre, ou non que tu aille directement à l'hopital, ou..."**

**"Care, doucement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** M'inquiétais-je

**"Le bébé arrive !"**

**"On arrive."**

**"Que ce passe-t-il ?"** Demanda Elijah

**"Hayley est en train d'accoucher, il faut rentrer immédiatement !" **Dis-je

**"Allez y, je vais chercher Bonnie !"** Déclara Matt

**"Tu es sûr ?"** Demandais-je

**"Hors de question, j'y vais !"** Lacha Kol

**"Je suis capable d'y aller !"** s'énerva Matt

**"Laisse tomber Kol, il faut aller là !"** Dis-je

**"Elle est encore fragile, je ne vais pas la laisser avec un simple humain comme protection !" **Tonna Kol

**"Elle ne risque rien ici Kol qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"** le calma Elijah

Kol garda le silence et fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il se posait lui même la même question. _Oh _! Se pouvait-il que... Bonnie ? Après tout il venait de passer pas mal de temps ensemble de l'Autre Côté, il devait sans cesse veiller sur elle pour la garder en vie, ça peut rapprocher... J'allais devoir surveiller ça.

finalement Matt alla chercher Bonnie et nous rentrâmes tous au manoir à vitesse vampirique. Débarquant dans le salon, je ne trouvais que Caroline, qui faisait les cents pas.

**"Care ? Où sont Nik et Hayley ?"**

**"A l'hôpital !" **Répondit-elle

**"On y va" **Lança Elijah en partant, entraînant Kol avec lui

**"Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?"** Demandais-je

**"Je n'étais pas prête et je ne pouvais pas partir ! Bekah tu te rends compte, le bébé n'a rien, ni chambre, ni vêtements, ni jouets... Je ne sais même pas comment il va être, ce qu'il va manger... Il n'est même pas né que je suis une mauvaise mère" **Paniqua-t-elle

**"Non non, stop ! Si la chambre n'est pas prête c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'Hayley la voit. Pour les vêtements et les jouets, c'est moi qui voulait attendre de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon pour qu'on dévalise les magasins ensemble, tu souviens ?"** Dis-je

**"Oui, je me souviens. Mais..." **

**"Il n'y a pas de **_**mais**_**, Caroline." **Intervint Stefan, prenant son visage dans ses mains. **"Respire et concentre toi. Tu vas te calmer et aller à l'hôpital car 'est ton enfant qui va naitre. Il aura besoin de toi, Klaus aussi."**

**"D'accord" **souffla-t-elle **"Et ses affaires..."**

**"On va se charger de trouver le plus urgent, pas vrai Rebekah ?"** Lança Stefan

**"Absolument ! Je monte chercher les magazines où nous avions choisit les meubles, ok ?" **Répondis-je

Je montais à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Caroline est moi avions la semaine dernière passé un après-midi entier, avec Bonnie, a choisi le lit du bébé, meubles et autres accessoires. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et attrapa les trois magazines. J'entendis de loin Caroline et Stefan discuter tout bas.

**"Mais tu déteste faire les magasins" **

**"C'est vrai mais je t'adore donc je vais le faire !"**

**"Et surtout tu adores le fait d'accompagner Rebekah" **le taquina-t-elle

**"Elle est avec Matt"**

**"Pas officiellement, tu as peut-être encore tes chances, prends les devants Stefan !"**

**"Comment ?"**

Malheureusement, je n'entendis pas la suite. Oh mon Dieu, Stefan semblait réellement s'intéresser à moi... Caroline m'appela et je mis mes pensées de côté pour la rejoindre en vitesse. Nous sortîmes de la maison, et Caroline pris ma voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Stefan et moi partîmes avec la moto de Kol.

* * *

**POV Elijah**

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Hayley avait été admise en maternité. Les contractions étaient intenses, mais le bébé n'était pas totalement prêt à sortir. Niklaus avait placé deux vigiles hypnotisés à l'entrée du service, dégageant toutes personnes voulant accéder au service. C'était extrême, tout Niklaus... J'entendis des bruits de pas rapides que j'identifiais rapidement.

**"Laissez-moi passer !"** S'énerva-t-elle

**"Désolée Mademoiselle, personne n'est autorisé à passer." **

**"Elle l'est maintenant."** Lançais-je

**"Bien Monsieur."** Dit un des vigiles

Caroline le contourna rapidement et vint jusqu'à moi en lançant des regards perdus autour d'elle. Je l'attrapais doucement par le bras pour l'arrêter et pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

**"Où sont Rebekah et Stefan ?" **Demandais-je

**"Partis acheter ce dont le bébé a besoin. Où est-ce que ça en est ? Où est ton frère ?"**

**"Justement c'est de ça dont je voudrais te parler" **Commençais-je au moment où Kol nous rejoignis **"Niklaus est assez instable et j'ai du mal à le contenir."**

**"Comment ça ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"Il a peur, c'est un sentiment qu'il n'a pas connu depuis près de mille ans, Caroline."**

**"Autrement dit, il risque de faire n'importe quoi."** Ricana Kol **"Il a fermé tout le service et hypnotisé l'infirmière qui a admise Hayley."**

De loin, nous vimes Niklaus qui s'avancait vers nous. Caroline couru le rejoindre et il la serra contre lui, visiblement rassuré de ne pas être seul. Nous allâmes tous nous assoir.

**"Du nouveau ?"** Demanda Caroline

**"Les contractions accelèrent mais le bébé n'a pas encore assez de place pour sortir. Les médecins surveille l'évolution, apparemment on en a pour une dizaine heures encore."** Dit Niklaus

**"Et bien... Attend, les médecins ? Pourquoi il y en a plusieurs ?"** S'inquièta-t-elle

**"Je les ai hypnotisé..."** Dit-il prudemment, guettant sa réaction

**"Mais..."** Commença-t-elle

**"Il a hypnotisé tout le personnel de maternité"** Déclara Kol

**"Kol !"** Tonnais-je pendant que Niklaus lui grognait dessus

**"Quoi ?"** s'exclama-t-elle avant de me lancer un regard disant _Ah oui en effet_...

**"Trésor, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour que tout ce passe bien !"**

**"Je sais mais Hayley n'est pas la seule femme à accoucher, il faut absolument que tu rouvre le service... S'il te plait..."**

Mon frère soupira mais finit par hocher la tête. Niklaus, Caroline et Kol discutait de l'état d'Hayley et j'entendis des pas vers l'entrée.

**"Laissez nous passer !" **dit une voix féminine

**"On ne peut pas Bonnie, il faut trouver un autre moyen"** Dit Matt

Je commençais à me lever pour les faire passer quand un _KOL_ résonna dans les couloirs. Mon petit frère réagit instantanément et nous arrivâmes aussitôt vers les vigiles. Bonnie sembla soulagée en nous apercevant.

**"Darling ?"** Lança Kol

**"Ah te voilà ! Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser passer. Comment ça se passe ici ?"**

**"Pour le moment on a juste à attendre. Laissez là passer. Viens je vais tout te raconter" **Sourit Kol

Il offrit son bra à Bonnie qui s'y accrocha naturellement. Une sorcière collé à un vampire Originel, c'était légèrement décalé. Ils avancèrent en discutant vers Caroline et Niklaus. Je laissé Matt nous rejoindre et nous marchâmes doucement à notre tour. Matt m'annonça qu'Alie allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle allait rejoindre sa cousine en Australie pendant quelque temps. Un médecin nous dépassa en courant, pour atteindre la chambre d'Hayley. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que je vis Niklaus se lever et se faire chasser par les infirmières. Je devais intervenir rapidement avant qu'il ne les tue toutes.

**"Dites moi ce qu'il se passe"** Ordonna Niklaus

**"Il a eu une complication, la mère a des douleurs intenses et des saignements."**

**"Ce n'est pas sa mère"** ragea-t-il

**"Pardon. Le médecin s'occupe de tout, il viendra vous voir dès que possible" **termina-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre et refermant la porte.

**"Niklaus, calme toi !"** lui intimais-je avant qu'il ne mette l'hôpital à feu et à sang.

**"Comment peux-tu me dire de me calmer." **grogna-t-il

Je lançais un regard qu'il suivit, vers un Caroline apeurée qui tenait la main de Bonnie. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer très fort contre lui. Nous nous assimes tous en silence jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive dix minutes plus tard.

**"Qui est le père ?"** Demanda-t-il

Niklaus se leva en entraînant Caroline avec lui, lançant un regard noir au médecin, pour qu'il comprenne que Caroline était la _vraie_ mère.

**"La m... La jeune femme a un hématome rétroplacentaire il s'agit d'un amas du sang entre le placenta et l'utérus dû à un décollement du placenta. Habituellement cela n'arrive pas aussi tard dans la grossesse." **Expliqua en vitesse le médecin

**"Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?"** S'impatienta Nikaus

**"Cela peut être du à une chute, un choc externe ou interne, mais je doute que l'enfant soit à l'origine de cela, il n'a pas assez de place pour bouger. De plus nous avons remarqué des hématomes sur son ventre, elle s'est peut-être cogner ou autre. Nous sommes entrain de préparer la chambre pour une césarienne en urgence. Pour cela j'ai besoin de l'autorisation des deux parents concernés."**

Niklaus bouillait de haine. Hayley s'est-elle cognée sans nous le dire ? Avait-elle volontairement blessé son corps pour blesser l'enfant ?

**"Attendez, pourquoi procéder à l'accouchement aussitôt ? Y a-t-il des risques pour le bébé si nous ne le faisons pas ? "** Demanda Caroline

**"La partie décollée du placenta ne participe plus aux échanges entre l'enfant et la m...celle qui le porte, qui sont nécessaires à la survie du bébé. Il un risque d'hypoxie qui peut être à l'origine d'une souffrance aiguë du fœtus si on n'intervient pas rapidement. Ce décollement a du commencer il y a plusieurs heures, mais il est encore temps d'agir sans séquelles pour l'enfant."**

**"Docteur"** intervint la Sage Femme avec gravité, **"nous sommes prêt à commencer et il faut faire vite, la jeune femme ne va pas tenir longtemps."**

**"Madame, Monsieur ? Il me faut l'autorisation."**

**"Faites le !"** Lança Caroline **"Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour sauver notre bébé !"**

Niklaus hocha la tête et nous entendîmes Hayley crier. Le médecin accouru dans la chambre et nous échangeâmes tous un regard paniqué. Caroline se mit à respirer difficilement et mon frère caressa ses cheveux, essayant de rester calme alors que ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

**"Je vais essayer de me connecter au bébé"** Lança Bonnie en fermant les yeux

Nous attendîmes un peu jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

**"Le bébé est prêt à être sorti, cependant il faudra pratiquer plusieurs examens pour s'assurer qu'une séquelle ne sera présente. Par contre la femme est très affaiblie, nous feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver, les sauver tout les deux."** Dit rapidement le médecin **"Vu les circonstances, personnes ne peut assister à l'accouchement...mais je vous appellerai à la seconde où il sortira." **Corrigea-t-il face au regard mouillé de Caroline et celui de haine de Niklaus

Il repartit et nous entendîmes tout le monde s'activer dans la pièce. Tout le monde restait silencieux et immobile. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bonnie quand elle souffla soudain un _Oh mon Dieu_...

**"Bonnie ?"** Demandais-je

**"Un loup garou !"** Lâcha-t-elle **"Le bébé est un loup garou !"**

**"Ce n'est pas tellement une surprise**" Dit Kol, comme supris qu'elle s'affole

**"Non tu ne comprend pas ! Hayley ne va pas s'en sortir, je sens sa force s'épuiser rapidement ! L'accouchement va la tuer, autrement dit le **_**bébé**_** va la tuer !"**

Nous comprîmes tous aussitôt. Kol écarquilla les yeux tout comme Matt, Caroline porta ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée et Niklaus se figea sous le choc

**"Mais c'est un bébé, il ne peut pas déjà avoir cette malédiction, si ?"** Demanda Caroline

**"Je ne sais pas, mais ça reste possible Care" **se désola Bonnie** "Et dans le cas où c'est possible, je ne pense pas qu'un bébé..." **

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais nous avions tous comprit la suite : _je ne pense pas qu'un bébé pourrait y survivre... _Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, mon frère entra dans la chambre, transformée comme possible pour accueillir le bébé au mieux dans l'urgence. Kol le suivit aussitôt, me devançant.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nik ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Je vais la tuer moi-même."**

**"Quoi ? T'es cinglé ?"**

**"Dans tous les cas elle va y passer selon Bonnie, cela importe peu de toute façon. Mais si je peux éviter à mon enfant de subir cette malédiction, je la tue immédiatement."**

**"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" **

**"Kol attend !"**

Un craquement d'os retentit et les deux hommes &qaressortirent.

**"Qu'est-ce qu..."** Commença Matt

**"Je l'ai tué."** Répondit Kol **"Si un jour l'enfant doit l'apprendre, je préfère que ça me retombe dessus plutôt que sur toi, Nik" **Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Niklaus

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Lui et Kol avait toujours eu une grande complicité à travers les siècles avant que Kol devienne trop excentrique, mettant en danger notre sécurité et finisse dagué. Mais là tout était différent. Une infirmière ouvrit la porte et annonça que le bébé arrivait. Il avait donc bien procédé à une césarienne d'urgence vu qu'Hayley était morte maintenant... Heureusement que tout le monde était sous hypnose...

Niklaus et Caroline entrèrent dans la chambre dès que le bébé fut là. La porte était ouvert et nous pouvions tous assister à ce moment aussi magique qu'improbable ! Le médecin donna l'enfant à Caroline qui pleurait de joie. Mon frère s'en approcha lentement. C'était incroyable de voir un tel contraste. L'Hybride Originel, la créature la plus dangereuse et redouté de tous les temps, face à l'innocence et l'amour incarné, un petit bébé.

**"Salut petite puce...c'est maman..." **Murmura Caroline

**"Ah ! Rebekah me doit 100$ "** S'amusa Kol

**"Pourquoi ?"** Demanda Bonnie

**"C'est une fille ! J'avais parié avec ma soeur, et elle a perdue !" **se réjouit-il

**"Ce que tu peux être bête" **sourit-elle

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que dire d'autre ? Je tenais enfin ce bébé à qui j'avais si souvent parlé, que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience, que j'aimais tellement. Je pouvais enfin serrer contre moi cette si jolie frimousse, cette splendide petite fille.

**"Salut petite puce...c'est maman..." **Murmurais-je

J'étais troublée, émerveillée, tétanisée, comblée... Je berçais doucement ma fille dans mes bras en la contemplant. Soudain je sentis dans bras m'enlacer la taille, Klaus. Il colla sont corps au mien et observa "de loin" notre enfant. Je me retournais vers lui et la déposa dans ses bras sous son regard affolé.

**"Tiens ma chérie, vas avec papa !"** Soufflais-je

Klaus tenait à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras, les yeux fixés dessus, en silence comme s'il attendais quelque chose, un signe ou autre lui confirmant que c'était bien notre enfant. Je me concentrais sur le bébé aussi, essayant de ressentir ce fameux lien qui nous unissait tous les trois. Je sentis alors une vague d'amour sans limite et une plénitude émaner de la fillette. Klaus sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux sous l'émotion. Ce moment magique resterais gravé à jamais dans mon coeur et dans ma mémoire.

**"Hello, Sweetheart..."** Ronronna Klaus

Calant le bébé vers sa droite, Klaus tendit son bras gauche vers moi pour m'attirer à lui. C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de nos vies. Après plusieurs examens de routine, mesures, pesée entre autres, nous accompagnâmes la puéricultrice qui nous fit donner le bain au bébé pour la première fois. Klaus préféra me laisser faire. Je fis mon possible pour être assez rapide puis envelopper l'enfant dans une serviette moelleuse.

"**Où sont-ils ?"** Lança une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille

**"Nous sommes là Bekah"** Répondit Klaus

La vampire arriva en vitesse avec un grand sac à langer.

**"J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Je n'ai pas acheté beaucoup de vêtement, juste des bodies et pyjamas mixtes, vu que je ne savais pas... Oh salut princesse !"** Sourit-elle en craquant face au petit ange blottis dans mes bras. Rebekah déposa un petit baiser sur la toute petite main de l'enfant. Elle me sourit puis se dirigea vers son frère qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

**"Félicitation, Nik !" **Dit-elle

Soudain, la respiration du bébé se mit à ralentir. Klaus et moi échangeâmes un regard paniqué. Il appela aussitôt l'infirmière qui s'occupait de ranger les produits utilisé pour le bain. Elle se précipita vers nous et sourit.

**"Elle s'est juste endormi ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle a était très courageuse pendant cet accouchement, du repos lui fera le plus grand bien. Par contre il faudra la réveiller dans deux heures pour qu'elle se nourrisse un peu."**

**"D'accord, merci." **Dis-je

**"C'est possible de rentrer chez nous ?" **Demanda Klaus

Après un long moment de négociation et d'hypnose, nous pouvions enfin rentrer à la maison, ce qui allait un peu calmer Klaus qui se sentais visiblement pas en sécurité dans cet endroit. Un médecin avait été contraint pour passer tous les jours prochains et tant que nécessaire pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de la petite.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortimes tous de l'hôpital. J'avais enroulé ma fille dans une couverture beige douce, moelleuse et chaude pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Klaus la serrait contre lui, l'abritant au mieux du soleil et du vent. Rebekah reprit sa voiture et Klaus, moi et la puce montâmes avec elle. Kol prit comme à l'allée, la voiture d'Elijah à qui il laissa sa moto que Rebekah avait ramené car il restait pour s'occuper du corps d'Hayley, des papier à remplir, etc. Kol donc ramena Bonnie et Matt. Cette garce d'Hayley avait, selon les médecins, essayé de se faire du mal pour faire une fausse couche. Par chance le bébé a voulu sortir au même moment ce qu'il l'a sauvé.

Une fois au manoir, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que Stefan avait tout préparé. Le lit du bébé était monté dans notre chambre et la chambre de la petite était déjà en travaux pour la repeindre et poser le paquet beige. Rebekah avait tout acheté, les meubles en bois, les accessoires de bébé comme des biberons, un stérilisateur, une petite baignoire jaune pâle, des jouets pour le bain, des produits de bébé, du lait en poudre...

**"Il ne manque plus que la déco de la chambre et les vêtements, mais là j'ai besoin de toi." **Rit-elle

**"Merci beaucoup Bekah"** dis-je reconnaissante. **"Des babyphones ?"**

**"Bah la vendeuse m'a dit que c'était indispensable !"**

**"Pour les humains qui n'ont pas une ouïe sur développé oui en effet !"** M'amusais-je

**"Oh moins Bonnie et Matt pourront l'entredre aussi"** Rit-elle

Ce fut Klaus qui lui donna son premier biberon avant de la coucher dans notre chambre. Bien que je connaissais sa tendresse, j'étais émerveillée de voir avec quelle délicatesse il s'occupait de notre fille. Une fois qu'elle s'était rendormie, nous descendîmes au salon rejoindre tout le monde, dont Elijah qui était de retour.

**"Bon, comment on l'appelle ?"** Lança Kol

**"Je ne sais pas"** Avouais-je

**"Si quelqu'un a des idées..."** Dit Klaus

**"Katlyn, Anna, Roxane, Susanne, Jody, Maria, Alice, Natasha..."** Commença Kol

**"Kol, on cherche un nom pour notre nièce, pas le listing de tes ex !"** S'impatienta Rebekah

**"Ca va je plaisante !"** Rit-il, alors que je vis clairement Bonnie froncer les sourcils

**"Pourquoi pas Rose ? Ou bien Lucy ?"** Proposa Bonnie

**"Moi j'aime bien Erika !"** Dit Rebekah

**"C'est trop nian-nian..." **Râla Kol **"Et Erika ensemble trop à ton nom Bekah"**

**"Il faut que le nom choisi est un sens fort, un signification lié à une personne ou autre." **Déclara Elijah

Oh bonne idée. J'adorais la réflexion habituelle dont faisait preuve Elijah. Alors quelqu'un qui a une importance dans ma vie... Je pensais bien à quelqu'un grace à qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible

**"Ok. Par contre le premier qqui dit Hayley je lui arrache la langue. J'ai faillit perdre la petite à cause d'elle qui préférait se plaindre et se cogner le ventre aux meubles, volontairement ou non, au lieu de surveiller ses contractions correctement."**

Je pinçais les lèvres et sortis ce prénom de ma tête.

**"Colleen, c'est jolie, non ?"** Proposa Bonnie

**"Pas mal, et pourquoi pas Kate ?"** Ajouta Kol

**"Non, pas assez doux ni même originalité"** rala Rebekah

**"Liana ?"** Lança Stefan **"Après tout c'est grâce à elle si le sort du bébé existe..."**

**"J'aime bien" **lança Klaus en souriant à Stefan

**"Moi aussi !" **Affirmais-je

**"Parfait"** Dit Elijah

**"Ok mais il faut changer l'orthographe, ça fait trop commun comme ça !" **Dit Rebekah

**"D'accord, que propose-tu ?" **demanda Klaus

**"Du viking ! _Lianah_ ou encore_ Lyanah._"** Epeula-t-elle

La majorité vota pour _Lianah_. Nous prîmes les papiers qu'Elijah avait rapporté de l'hôpital pour les remplir tranquillement ici. Klaus et moi signèrent tous les papiers nécessaires. Je finis par compléter la fameuse petite carte cartonnée normalement accrochée au berceau de l'hopital avec l'identité de l'enfant.

* * *

**Lianah Michaelson****  
**  
Née le : **22 juillet 2013**_**  
**_A : **17h09**_  
_Poids : **2, 770 kg**  
Taille : ** 50 cm**

* * *

_**J'attends avec impatience et une grande appréhension vos commentaires sur ce chapitre très important que j'espère ne pas avoir trop raté...  
Je vous remercie d'avance pour toutes vos reviews toujours si gentilles et encourageantes.**_

_**Je vais beaucoup bosser cette semaine donc je ne pense pas que vous ayez la suite avant dimanche ou même lundi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop. **_

_**Plein de Bisous  
- KlarolineMichaelson**_ (_qui vous adore_)


	15. Complicité

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Lolochou : **_Et oui la petite puce est enfin là ! Je voulais réellement me débarrasser d'Hayley et j'ai trouvé assez compréhensible qu'elle fasse du mal au bébé et qu'elle finisse par mourir sans que personne ne la regrette. Rebekah n'est pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, et tu vas voir qu'en effet, Kol va avoir du mal avec Jeremy ! Merci et Bisous :)_

**Lea Michaelson : **_J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Merci et Bisous :)_

**Caalypso94 : **_Merci beaucoup :D BOnne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous _

**Elo69 : **_Ah je suis rassurée alors :D En effet Klaus est toujours un peu excessif quand il aime ! Oui en écrivant la mort d'Hayley, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être un peu dur, mais au final non elle a fait assez de mal comme ça ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu ressentir l'émotion du chapitre. Merci à toi et Bisous ! ^^_

**Klaroline66 : **_Parfait ? Oh merci :D ESpérons que tu dises là même chose pour celui là xD Bisous_

**Floriane13 : **_Merci infiniment ! J'ai is du temps à chercher comment bien décrire les sentiments de Klaus, c'est un des personnages les plus complexe je trouve, avec Kol. Mais apparemment je m'en suis bien sortie :D Je pense que Lianah va avoir un impact sur Klaus, tout comme Caroline ;) Merci encore, Bisous :)_

**Justine : **_Pour l'instant il est un peu tôt pour savoir à qui elle ressemble, mais on le saura plus tard quand elle aura un peu grandis ! Rebekah est en effet dans un gros dilème et les deux gars vont essayer de l'avoir à tout prix. Le rapprochement Kol/Bonnie ne fait que commencer ;) Merci pour ta review et Bisous ^^_

**MARiiN3 : **_Oui Klaus père, c'est assez flou pour le moment, même pour moi. Cependant il reste le gars impulsif, protecteur et "Bad Hybride" que nous aimons :) Oui au moins nous sommes débarrassé pour de bon de cette garce ! Merci et Bisous_

**Guest : **_Alors là, c'était vraiment le pur hasard ! J'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu ta review, c'est vrai qu'à peu de temps près, Liannah naissait en même temps que le nouveau Prince Georges Alexerder Louis de Cambridge xD C'est fou quand même O_O Enfin, Klaus est un roi, normal que sa princesse naisse un jour royal Mdr ! Merci beaucoup et Bisous :D_

**KlarolineLoove : **_Contente que tu aimes le prénom et qus tu aies aimé le chapitre également ! Merci et Bisous :)_

**Analissa : **_Oui, je voulais faire un moment tendre et doux, presque humain pour changer. Je pense que tous les personnages en avaient un peu besoin avec tous les problèmes. Merci en tout cas et Bisous :)_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Merci :D Oui Kol me fait toujours rire et je suis ravie d'avoir dégagé Hayley ! J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, il est doux et original ;) Merci et Bisous _

**xxelaurasmilexx : **_Bon et bien si comme tu dis je ne rate jamais un chapitre, tout va bien. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu dise cela :D Et oui plus d'Hayley Youpiiiiiiii :) Merci et Bisous _

**Jolieyxbl : **_Le Klaus angoissé a été très cool à écrire. Oui Kol est adorableavec Bonnie, et encore tu n'as rien vu ;) Je n'aime pas Matt non plus mais j'essaie de voir si ça peut coller avec Bekah mais j'avoue avoir du mal ! Merci et Bisous :)_

**Tamara : **_Oula quel commentaire ! je vais tacher d'y répondre au mieux. Déjà je ravie que tu aime autant ma Fic. Pour le retour de Kol, je comprend tout à fait ton point de vue. N'empêche que tu lis dans mes pensées, figures toi que l'histoire n'allait pas en rester là ! Personne n'a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé pour Kol. J'essaie de montrer une autre facette de Kol qui n'est pas qu'un vampire sadique et mauvais. J'ai une autre vision de Kol, un peu comme Klaus, qui au delà de sa carapace aime sa famille. Il s'est senti trahi par Rebekah pour vouloir le remède et Klaus, croyant qu'il avait prévu qu'Elena le tue, alors que non. Kol était en colère, mais la mort change un homme, tu en seras plus dans The Over Side, mon OS dont je suis entrain d'écrire le second chapitre. En aucun cas il est le "toutou" de Bonnie, il a simplement une connexion avec elle, comme Klaus et Care, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être près d'elle. Il ne s'attendri pas mais s'ouvre un peu à elle. Pour moi Kol a bon fond, tout simplement, il faut juste lui donner une chance. Ensuite, Klaus n'a pas guérir Damon pour rendre Elena heureuse, il l'a fait pour Caroline. Je comptait déjà me servie des milliers de vampires tué qui ne le méritaient pas, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à la mort de Finn, c'est une bonne idée ! Elena ne mérite plus vraiment l'amour et l'amitié de Bonnie et Caroline, je suis d'accord. Le prénom, je l'ai trouvé seule et par hasard enfaite, mais je ne connais pas ce film là Game of Thrones.. Si c'est celui avec la blonde et les dragons, merci pour le titre, je voulais le voir ! :D Elle s'appelle comme ça l'héroïne ? Merci pour ta review, j'aime bien avoir des avis comme cela :) Bisous et j'espère à bientôt ! _

**Coucou ! Déjà merci à vous pour vos review toujours si encourageante ! Vous voyez finalement j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour vous donner un chapitre avec dimanche comme c'était prévu :P  
Ce chapitre va peut-être vous paraître assez étrange par rapport à Kol, mais j'essaie de vous apporter doucement ma vision de lui, il a des côtés juste adorables, matures et attentionnés, mais reste aussi le Bad Kol. Comme prévu l'arrivé de Jeremy va faire resurgir le côté Bad de notre vampire que Bonnie et sa famille avait réussi à lui faire mettre de côté inconsciemment. Le prochaine chapitre 16 sera je pense assez centré sur Kol étant donné que tout le monde n'a pas ma vision de Kol et je ne veux pas qu'il paraisse trop ramolli. Ce sera un peu centré aussi sur les liens Michealson.**

**Voilà, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

Cela faisait trois jours que la petite Lianah était née et que j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle. Nous étions pour la preière fois une vraie famille, presque humaine. Tout tournait autour de la jolie frimousse de notre nièce, j'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle grandisse pour savoir à qui elle ressemblerait le plus.

Caroline faisait une mère attentive, très douce, aimante et rayonnante. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été destinée à cela. Nik ne supportait pas que l'enfant pleure, dès qu'il percevait le début d'un potentiel sanglot, il accourait pour lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Il regardait sa fille comme si elle était la plus précieuse de l'univers, exactament comme il regardait sans cesse Caroline. Ces deux là avaient changé sa vie pour l'éternité et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Comme tous les bébés, la puce dormait la plus part du temps.

Du côté de Kol, j'étais simplement perplexe. On aurait dit qu'il était aimanté à Bonnie. Dès qu'elle parlait, même si ce n'était pas à lui, il écoutait comme s'il cherchait la moindre information, la moindre chose dont elle aurait besoin. Il rodait autour d'elle comme un vautour, il la taquinait, la charmait. A plusieurs reprise Caroline et moi l'avions surpris à avoir des attentions adorables, notamment vérifier s'il y avait toujours assez de nourriture humaine dans le frigo, parfois même il en mangeait avec elle. Il avait fait un stock de crème glacé à la vanille et au coulis de caramel, la préféré de Bonnie. Il savait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle n'amait pas, il connaissait ses petits habitudes. Certes ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble de l'Autre Côté, mais je connaissais mon frère, il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer la tête de petits détails. Cette petite sorcière lui avait tapé dans l'oeil c'est certain. Avec elle il n'était pas le petit con arrogante et égoïste, il était doux, gentil, prévenant, comme avant... Ca me faisait penser à Nik en qui je recommençais à voir des facettes de son humanité, de celui qu'il était avant d'être rongé par la haine et la solitude.

Aujourd'hui, Damon et Elena devaient arriver avec Jeremy. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée, mais je n'avais as trop le choix. Bonnie et Matt avaient prévu de rentrer avec eux à Mystic Falls, c'est pourquoi j'allais avoir besoin de parler avec lui, savoir où nous en étions tous les deux, s'il y avait quelque chose ou non. Et il y avait aussi Stefan, que je devais rejoindre car il voulait me parler. Il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le jardin, pour ensuite aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

**"Ah te voilà !" **Sourit Stefan

**"Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à décider quoi porter, et ensuite Lianah avait faim donc je m'en suis chargée. Nik et Care semblaient très **_**occupés**_**... Je leur ai crié que je m'occupais de la petite." **M'amusais-je

**"C'est dingue de voir comme les choses ont pu changer en si peu de temps. Klauset Caroline qui sont ensemble, l'arrivée de Lianah, Kol qui rode autour de Bonnie..."**

**"A tu as remarqué aussi ?"** Ris-je

**"Oh que oui. Bonnie ne semble pas insensible à son charme non plus. C'est étrange comme connexion, on dirait qu'il la protège du monde entier et elle le laisse faire avec une telle confiance. Cela m'étonne beaucoup d'elle."**

**"Il faut croire que leur virée chez les morts n'a pas été de tout repos. Il a du se passer pas mal de chose pour qu'il la protège ainsi. A ce que j'ai compris ils se sont beaucoup fait attaquer."**

**"Tu pense qu'elle lui plait ou c'est juste un instinct de protection qui s'est développé ?"**

**"Bonnie n'est pas le genre de femme de Kol, mais le genre qu'il lui faut. Il a toujours préféré les femmes faciles à attirer et surtout à jeter quand il en avait n'est pas de cette espèce là, elle a un tempérament de feu et ça lui plait. Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir Nik quand il tournait autour de Caroline. Tous les deux sont des hommes qui dirigent, personne ne peut leur tenir tête sans conséquences, surtout Nik. Dans notre famille, nous aons tous plus ou moins défié Nik à travers les siècles, et on a tous finit dans un cercueil. Il était plus indulgent avec moi, j'ignore pourquoi. Cependant Caroline a parfois été odieuse avec lui, mais il est passé outre. C'est là que j'ai su qu'elle avait réussi à établir avec lien avec lui et que tôt ou tard elle allait lui céder. Là c'est pareil pour Kol avec Bonnie. A savoir qui craquera le premier."**

**"Je pense que l'arrivée de Jeremy risque de compliquer les choses"**

**"Je sais, on en a parlé avec Care. Aufaite, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"**

**"Ah oui, et bien... Ecoute Rebekah, je sais que ça a toujours été assez complexe depuis ton retour, tu es revenue en tant qu'ennemie, tu as tué et participé à la transformation d'Elena... Mais on a passé du temps ensemble et j'ai vu que tu restais au fond la Rebekah des années 20 et... Je sais qu'il y a Matt... Mais..."**

**"Stefan, où veux-tu en venir ?"** Demandais-je, perdue dans son discours

**"Je..."**

Stefan se coupa et me regarda intensément l'espace d'une seconde, avant de s'approcher et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est fort, pressant, colèrique, étourdissant. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, je lui rendis son baiser avec les mêmes émotions. Il passa le barrage de mes lèvres pour y trouver ma langue ce qui m'électrisa complétement.

**"Stefan..."** Soufflais-je quand il se détacha de moi

**"Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je suis désolée que tu ne me fasse pas confiance, je n'ai pas assuré et je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas aller plus loin. Je voulais juste que tu saches..."**

Il fut interrompu par son téléphona qui sonna.

**"C'est Damon. Excuse moi, je dois y aller."**

Et il parti, me laissant encore toute chose suite à cet instant envoutant.

* * *

**POV Bonnie**

Kol et moi avions décidé de faire un tour en ville. Du moins j'avais voulu y aller et Kol s'était incrusté. J'avais envi de sortir un peu, de faire les magasins pour me trouver des vêtements et un petit cadeau pour Lianah. La chaleur était assez étouffante aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi après mes achats, j'avais voulu faire une petite escale au bord de la rivière à quelques kilomètres, avec Kol

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et regarda l'horizon. Kol s'assit proche de moi, et je me sentis encore mieux. Il avait le don de me rassurer, c'était surement du au fait qu'il ait passé des semaines à veiller sur moi. Je me demandais s'il le faisait par habitude ou part affection... Cela dit, nous nous entendions à merveille, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, comme s'il était mon meilleur ami. Je m'interrompi dans mes pensées en sentant son regard fixé sur moi.

**"Quoi ?"** Demandais-je gentiment

**"Je te regarde c'est tout"** Répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin

**"Oui ça j'avais remarqué."** M'amusais-je

Il me sourit d'avantage. En réalité, il me dévorait des yeux et j'aimais et détestais cela à la fois. Kol avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes à travers les années, il était guidé par le désir mais jamais par les sentiments. Je me sentais flattée qu'il me regarde ainsi, qu'il me désir car cela me donner des sensations étranges et inconnues. Cependant je me demandais souvent si j'étais simplement une des femmes qu'il désirait et rejettais ausstôt qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. J'avais conscience de ne pas avoir vraiment d'expérience pour les relations et surtout le plaisir que je n'avais jamais réellement connu. Personne n'avait su me le faire vivre que ce soit Jamie et Jeremy, et je pensais que cela venait simplement de moi.

Kol se recula et se rapprocha en même temps. Un peu derrière moi, il commença à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. C'était devenu une habitude pour nous deux, de l'Autre Côté, beaucoup de moment semblable à celui ci se produisait. Quand on se posait pour que je reprenne des forces ou bien la nuit quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Chacun se confiait à l'autre, c'est ainsi que j'en avait d'avantage appris sur sa vie humaine, sur sa vie de vampire, sur sa relation avec ses frères et soeurs... Et c'est ainsi que je lui avais parlé de l'abandon de ma mère, de ma relation un peu compliquée avec mon père à cause de la magie, du vide que ma grand-mère avait laissé derrière elle...

**"Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'avais pas finis de me faire le listing de tes ex !"** Rit-il

**"Non c'est toi qui me détaillait le nombre de femme que tu as fait souffrir à cause de ton charme, je n'ai jamais dit que je parlerais de mes relations !"** Répondis-je

**"Oh aller Bonnie ! Racontes moi ce qui te fait vibrer !" **

**"Rien"**

**"Rien ?"** s'étonna-t-il

**"Non rien..."**

**"Tu as bien eu des copains, non ?"**

**"Oui, deux. Jamie et Jeremy. Mais ça na jamais été très... Enfin c'était bien, surtout pour eux. Mais bon, c'est comme ça que ça marche"**

**"Comment ça, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Tu crois que les femmes sont condamnées à ne pas ressentir de plaisir ?"**

**"Non, il y en a... Mais quand on en entend parler, je trouve que c'est très surfait."**

**"Surfait ?"** S'exclama-t-il, presque choqué **"Un orgasme digne de ce nom n'est pas surfait, crois moi quand l'homme sait y faire, le plaisir n'a rien de surfait !" **

ll répétait et insistait sur le mot surfait comme s'il n'avait aucun sens, comme si c'était un insulte. La conversation commençait sérieusement à devenir trop gênante.

**"Donc jamais tu n'as ressenti ça ? Y en a pas un parmi ces misérables qui n'a su te faire décoler ?"** Demanda-t-il, outré

**"Kol... C'est bon ça devient embarrassant là ! Et pour te répondre une dernière fois, non, enfin si, enfin je ne sais pas moi !"**

**"Attend, même avec une ouïe d'humaine, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas entendu Nik et Care quand il font l'amour ?! Elle pourrait faire écrouler la manoir quand elle crie au moment où Nik la plaque contre les murs." **

**"Kol, ça va j'ai compris !"** Dis-je complétement embarassée

C'est vrai, j'entendais les cris de plaisir de Caroline et je me demandais sérieusement ce que Klaus pouvait lui faire... J'enviais le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir, que toutes les femmes du monde sauf moi pouvaient ressentir. Gênée d'être si...frigide, je mis ma tête entre mais mains, ayant trop honte pour regarder Kol qui semblait être un expert.  
Je sentis Kol s'approcher en continuant de jouer et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

**"Bonnie, tu n'as pas être génée, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout." **Souffla-t-il à mon oreille** "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée sur des incompétents."**

**"Qui te dis qu'ils sont incompétents ? C'est peut-être moi qui..."**

**"Ca c'est clair que non."**

**"Qu'en sais-tu ?"**

**"Tu te souviens quand tu m'as embrassée dans l'avion ?"**

**"Oui..."** Répondis-je, en voyant ces délicieuses images repasser dans mon cerveau

**"Je t'ai sentis trembler, haleter, soupirer... Tu ressens le désir Bonnie, il faut juste que tu apprenne à l'apprivoiser."** Exposa-t-il

Je restais perplexe. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce moment entre nous où je l'avais embrassé, où j'avais sentis tellement de chose en même temps que j'en avais le tourni, où mon corps semblait réclamer quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence...

**"Mais comment veux-tu que j'apprivoise quelque chose que je ne connais pas ?" **M'exclamais-je, dépitée en penchant ma tête inconsciemment sur le côté pour me coller à celle de Kol toujours sur mon épaule.

**"Allonges toi !"** Me dit-il

**"Pardon ?"**

Il se décala pour me laisser la place de m'allonger. Avec réticence, je le fis, me demandant pourquoi il me demandait une telle chose. J'attendis, allongée, qu'il vienne vers moi. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, en appui sur ses bras, comme s'il allait faire des pompes. Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon et je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et un peu perdu.

**"Est-ce que tu me fait confiance Bonnie ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Oui !"** Répondis-je automatiquement, depuis notre voyage dans l'Au-delà, c'était une évidence je savais qu'il me protégeait et ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il sourit légérement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il commença à m'embrasser doucement, puis plus impatiemment. Je sentis sa langue essayer de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser avec envie et je fus assailli par un tas de sensations sans nom. C'était comme si une chaleur agréable de déversait en moi. Kol libéra mes lèvres pour faire courir les siennes sur ma joue, ma machoir, pur finalement attérir dans mon cou. C'était complément envoutant, ses baiser chauds me faisaient chavirer !

Après quelques minutes ainsi, Kol fit une pause et plongea son regard dans le mien

**"Alors ? Tu crois toujours que le problème vient de toi ?" **Demanda-t-il

Il se tint en équilibre avec un seul bras, baissant l'autre pour faire courir ses doigts le long de mes côtes, déclenchant un millions de frissons. Sa bouche descendit au dessus de ma poitrine, mais il me dépassa pas la barrière de mon débardeur. Mon corps me brûlait, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se calme. Je tendis timidement une mains pour toucher la hanche de Kol.

**"Non !"** Refusa-t-il

Un peu déçue et frustrée, je ne fis rien et le laissait m'embrasser la peau avec délicatesse. J'avai envie de plus, sans savoir de quoi. Je voulais toucher Kol, le rapprocher de moi, mais il refusait que nos corps entre en contact. Bien qu'heureuse de sentir ce désir qui s'allumait en moi, je me sentais de plus en plus blessée par son rejet. Mon corps semblait réclamer tellement de chose que je commençais à ne plus supporter de me contenter de caresse. Kol sembla le sentir et se recula, me laissant respirer et me rassoir.

* * *

**POV Kol**

_Doucement Kol _! Me dis-je intérieurement. J'avais voulu rendre service à Bonnie en la rassurant, en lui démontrant que si, elle pouvait ressentir du désir et que c'était simplement ces copains qui étaient incapable de satisfaire une femme.

C'était déjà très difficile de me contenter d'embrasser ses lèvres tentantes, de gôuter sa peau sucrée, de la voir réagir à mes gestes, de la sentir frissonner sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Mon envie d'elle était étourdissante, je la désirais plus que je n'avais désiré une autre femme. Quand Bonnie avait effleuré ma hanche, cela avait déclanché une telle décharge électrique dans mon corps et surtout dans ma virilité que je cru un instant que j'allais m'effondrer sur elle et ravager son corps. Cependant je savais que c'était mal de profiter de la situation, de sa vulnérabilité, de sa découverte de sensations... Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis quand cette notion de bien et de mal était réapparu dans mon esprit, mais j'étais certain que Bonnie en était la responsable. C'est pourquoi je l'avais repoussé à contre coeur.

Bonnie reprenait lentement une respiration normale. Elle était encore un peu essoufflée ce qui continua d'accentuer mon exitation.

**"Bon d'accord, tu avais raison, ce n'est pas moi le problème"** Dit-elle en souriant timidement

**"J'ai toujours raison Bonnie Bennett !"** M'amusais-je **"Tu sais, un partenaire digne de ce nom prend le temps de faire du bien à l'autre. Je n'imagine pas la possibilité du contraire d'ailleurs, c'est si bon de sentir une femme fondre de plaisir entre nos mains..."**

Bonnie rougit et lâcha un petit rire. Elle était une sorcière au tempérament de feu, une femme forte et têtue, sublime et ensorcelante, elle avait connu déjà tant de souffrance alors qu'elle était tout juste adulte, cependant elle semblait si innocente et perdue face au plaisir. Je haïssais ces hommes qui n'avait pas pris le temps de la satisfaire comme ils le devaient. Elle était pourtant somptueuse quand elle fermait les yeux sous tant de sensations, quand sa bouche s'ouvrait légérement quand elle se laissait transporter...

**"Comment te sens-tu ?" **Demandais-je

**"Hum j'ai faim !"** Rit-il

**"Ce n'est pas trop la réponse que j'attendais, mais ok"** Ris-je à mon tour

Je me levais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Une fois debout, elle ne me lacha pas la main.

**"Merci Kol"** Dit-elle, reconnaissante

**"Y a pas de quoi Darling !"** Répondis-je pendant que nous marchions vers le manoir.

Arrivés sur place, Matt était déjà entrain de manger, en discutant avec Rebekah. Stefan lisait un journal et partageait une conversation avec Elijah. Nik était dans le canapé, tenant Caroline fort contre lui, lui caressant ses cheveux blonds et la belle blottit son visage dans son cou. Vu les conversations assez basses, j'en déduisit que Lianah dormait.

Bonnie se dirigea vers Caroline et Klaus pour offrir le cadeau de la petite. Pendant ce temps j'allai dans la cuisine et eu une idée lumineuse ! Je me mis à préparer le repas de Bonnie n espérant qu'elle apprécierait.

**"Oh Bonnie merci, c'est adorable. Ces boucles d'oreilles sont magnifiques !"** S'exclama Caroline

**"C'est vrai qu'elles sont splendides, Bonnie je te remercie, mais elle vient de naître..." **S'étonna Nik

**"C'est pour plus tard voyons Klaus" **Rit Caroline

Je cessais d'écouter leur conversation et cinq minutes plutard, Bonnie entra dans la cuisine et s'assis sur un des hauts tabourets.

**"Hum ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?"** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse

**"Cheeseburger maison !"** Souris-je

Bonnie eu un sourire éclatant. Je me souvenais de la fois où je lui en avais ramené de l'Autre Côté mais qu'ils n'avaient strictement aucun goût. Cela allait être une tuerie ! Je déposais l'assiette devant elle, et l'autre pour moi. Nous commençâmes à manger au moment où Rebekah nous rejoignit et s'assit avec nous en mangeant sa crème glacée au chocolat. De cette chaleur, tout le monde semblait accros à la glace.

**"Hummmm c'est tellement bon..." **gémit Bonnie qu se régalait

Elle parlait de la nourriture évidemment, mais l'entendre gémir comme cela me donnait des envies pas très catholiques et terriblement bandantes. Je croisais le regard de Rebekah qui s'étouffait avec sa glace tellement elle riait. Je lâchais un petit grognement et fit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant la moquerie de ma soeur et partageant au mieux ce moment avec Bonnie. Rebekah finit par nous laisser quand elle fut appelé par Stefan.

Bonnie débarrassa la table et mis le tout dans le lave vaiselle. Elle prit un sopalin pour essuyer sa bouche nappée de sauce, me faisant rire.

**"Si jolie Bonnie" **dis-je en replaçant une mèche de ses doux cheveux derrière son oreille

Elle sourit. Le moment était tendre, parfait. Puis on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Etonnée, nous passâmes au salon où Elijah ouvrit la porte.

**"Bonsoir. Sois la bienvenue Elena. Damon, Jeremy" **Les salua-t-il à leur tour

Il répondirent et tous les yeux se braquèrent vers Bonnie, revenue d'entre les morts.

**"Bonnie !"** S'exclama ce gamin complétement abruti et incompétent de Gilbert

Il avança rapidement vers Bonnie et la serra fort contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à lui, visiblement ravie de le retrouver.  
Une vague de jalousie profonde me déchira les entrailles. C'était _moi _qu'elle enlaçait comme ça d'habitude quand elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.  
Je sentis un regard peser vers moi, je tournais la tête, énervé, et croisa le regard compatissant de Caroline. Tiens, étrange...

**"Blondie ! Alors tu es passé du côté obscur parait-il !"** Taquina Damon d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Nous entendimes rapidement les pleurs de Lianah provenant de la chambre de Nik et Caroline. Nik ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère contre Damon d'avoir réveiller sa fille, mais Caroline intervint rapidement avant qu'il n'arrache la tête du vampire.

**"J'y vais ! De toute façon c'est l'heure du biberon."** Déclara Caroline en montant chercher la petite

Pendant ce temps, je regardais Jeremy qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie. Caroline redescendit avec l'enfant dans les bras.

**"Oh !" **S'exclama Elena en accourant vers son amie **"Quel est son nom ?"**

**"Lianah"** Répondit Caroline

**"Elle est magnifique..." **

"C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, les gars vont se l'arracher !" Plaisaita Damon

En un bond, Nik se leva et colla Damon contre le mur à l'opposé de la pièce dans un grognement terrifiant en le tenant à la gorge avec force, ce qui m'amusa. J'avais toujours admiré la puissance de mon frère.

**"Hey je plaisantais Klaus !"** S'excusa Damon tant bien que mal

**"Klaus, Lianah est là je te rappelle." **Dit Caroline gentiment pourtant

Il relacha Damon avec un regard mauvais, puis se dirigea vers Caroline et sa fille, avec un immense sourire. Nik et ces brusques et incompréhensibles changements d'humeurs...

Tout le monde s'assit à différents endroits dans le salon. Rebekah ramena le biberon de la petite et le donna à Caroline qui la remercia et commença à lui donner.

**"Tu es toujours aussi belle, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour te montrer combien tu m'as manqué" **Entendis-je Jeremy dire croyait-il discrètement, à Bonnie

Il la regardait avec envie et je détestais ça. C'était une mauvaise envie, celle d'un gars en manque qui se ferait n'importe qu'elle femme. Bonnie le regardait un espoir, pensant surement découvrir de nouvelles sensations, alors qu'il se foutais de son plaisir, c'était certain. Quel gâchis ! Je bouillais de colère, et un grognement que seul les vampires de la pièce pouvaient entendre, quand il descendis lentement sa main vers ses fesses.

**"Kol !"** Intervint Caroline **"Tu veux bien nourrir Lianah s'il te plait ? je voudrais faire visiter la maison à Elena et Damon."**

J'étais surpris. Je n'avais pas eu encore l'occasion de m'approcher de la petite et j'étais ravie à l'idée de le pouvoir maintenant. Caroline me regardait l'air de dire _Je sais que c'est dur, mais je t'en suplie calmes toi _et Nik me regardait comme pour dire _Elle finira dans ton lit, essais de ne tuer personne en entendant_. Je hochais la tête et m'approcha du bébé que sa mère mit dans mes bras. Elle était si légère que j'avais l'impression qu'elle flotait dans mes bras. Je m'assis dans le canapé, donnant le biberon à la petit merveille qui me servait de nièce. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle comme tout, _elle doit tenir de son oncle_ me dis-je intérieurement et en souriant doucement.

* * *

**POV Caroline **

Soulagée, d'avoir pu calmer Kol, je vis visiter la maison à Damon et Elena, leur montrant au passage la chambre qu'ils allaient partager et celle de Jeremy qui avait préférer rester en bas avec Bonnie. Cela ne me rassurait pas de les savoir tous les trois dans la même pièce, mais je savais que Klaus les surveillait ainsi que Rebekah et Stefan.

De retour au salon, je vis que ma fille avait dévoré son biberon et que Kol continuait de la câliner. A grand bonheur de la fillette à ce que je pouvais ressentir venant d'elle et aussi au regard atendrit de Klaus envers son petit frère et sa fille.

**"Kol "** Commença Elena **"Je voulais...Euh...M'excuser pour t'avoir tué."**

Kol semblait à la fois surpris, et amusé de la situation

**"C'était stupide et irréfléchi, même carrément égoïste"**

J'étais certaine qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, Kol le savait aussi mais il semblait aimer le fait qu'elle était tellement terrifié par lui, qu'elle s'excusait presque à genou devant lui.

**"C'était nécessaire Elena !"** Intervint Jeremy

**"Jeremy ! Nous n'aurions pas du, il y avait surement autre un moyen"**

**"Pas pour se débarasser de ce montres et tout ceux qu'il avait transformé"** Claqua Jeremy

Kol se leva et tendit sa nièce à Rebekah qui la serra contre elle. Kol sorti les crocs en se dirigeant vers Jeremy.

**"Modères tes paroles Gilbert, je peux rapidement de renvoyer de l'Autre Côté. "**

**"Essaie pour voir ! "** Provoqua Jeremy

**"Je vais te tuer"** S'énerva Kol, prêt à l'attaquer

Soudain il tomba à terre, Bonnie lui collant un anévrisme pendant quelques seconde. Kol se releva et lui lança un regard noir, où règnait la trahison et la déception. Le visage de Bonie affichait de la culpabilité et semblait désolée, elle avait agit pour protéger Jeremy...

Klaus se dirigea vers lui pour le retenir d'attaquer de nouveau. Kol irradiait de colère et je le comprenais parfaitement.

**"Sachez que je ne tolère que votre présence par respect pour Caroline. Seulement à la prochaine provocation, menace ou autre contre l'un de a famille, je vous tuerais tous sans hésiter. Suis assez-je clair ?"** Lacha Klaus, glaciale

**"Limpide !"** S'exclama Damon

**"Vu l'heure tardive, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici. Au plus tard à dix heure demain matin, je veux que vous soyez hors de chez moi et définitivement. Les choses ont peut-être changé récement, mais nous n'avons pas oublié ce que vous avez fait contre nous." **

**"Très bien, merci." **Dit Elena

"Remercie plutot Caroline, sans elle vous seriez déjà tous mort. Que personne ne croise mon chemin avant demain, je ne suis pas d'humeur." Finit Klaus

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Rebekah pour prendre Lianah dans ses bras, ignorant tout le monde. Il s'avança vers les escaliers, me regarda, me tendis la main. Je le suivit, mélant mes doigts aux siens. Nous montames dans notre chambre.

**"Klaus ?"**

**"Ecoute Caroline, je sais que ce sont tes amis, mais..."**

**"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je m'inquiète pour Kol."**

**Il me regarda avec surprise. Déposant la petite, qui s'était endormie dans ses bras rapidement, dans son berceau, il vit ensuite s'assoir sur le bord du lit avant de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Une fois assise, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête contre lui.**

**"Je t'écoute Trésor."**

**"Kol est dingue de Bonnie, les deux personnes qui l'ont tué son dans cette maison... Jeremy colle Bonnie et... Ca va mal finir Klaus..."**

**"Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis..."**

**"Non. Ca va te semblait terrible mais non. Je veux dire, Certes Elena est ma meilleure amie, du moins je le croyais. Mais regarde, elle se fout de savoir si je vais bien ou non. Quand elle a su que j'étais ici avec toi, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter un peu mais non, elle l'a prit pour de la trahison. Tu m'aurais tué c'était pareil... "**

**"Caroline !" **S'offusqua-t-il

"C'était un exemple ! Je veux dire par là qu'ils se foutent de comment je vais, de ce que je fais... Ils sont égoïste tous les trois. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à me préoccuper d'eux. C'était une mauvaise idée qu'ils viennent... Je n'ai pensé qu'à Bonnie, et non à Kol, pourtant j'aurais du, je veux dire c'est un peu ma...famille aussi maintenant."

**"Tu fais parti de la famille Trésor, nous sommes tous là pour toi."** Sourit-il

**"Je m'en veux d'infliger cela à Kol, surtout que je vois bien qu'il fait son possible pour ne pas céder et tous les tuer, pour Bonnie..."**

Nous continuames à discuter u peu ainsi, puis nous couchames sous les couvertures, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le sommeil nous emporta rapidement. Je sentais que demain matin serait assez rude pour tout le monde, surtout que j'entendis le pas de Jeremy, rejoignant la chambre de Bonnie. Et si je les entendais, Kol les entendait également...

* * *

_**Alors ? Kol est une bombe à retardement Mdr ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez surtout, comme Tamara, c'est important pour moi, je peux prende le temps de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de mon point de vue. :)**_

_**Oh et Analissa : N'oublies pas que tu as érite la 100ème Review, je te dois un petit passage dédicassé ;) **_

**Gros bisous  
- KlarolineMichealson**


	16. Envoutée

_**Je passe vraiment en coup de vent pour vous remercier pour TOUS vos ADORABLES reviews qui font fondre mon coeur à chaque fois. Vous êtes des amours et je vous remercie infiniment de continuer à me suivre ainsi ! Ce chapitre là est pour vous, pour vous remercier et car je sais que vous attendiez depuis un long moment. Je compte bien réaliser tous vos rêves dans cette histoire si possible ! **_

**Merci à : **

**Lilihammer56, Caalypso94, KlarolineLoove, Elo69, Scarlett O'Hara Kisses, MARiiN3, Nina59210, Tamara, Team Klaus, lanibapt, Orely38, Analissa , Lolochou, Lea Michaelson, DeliciousSexyKlaus, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Guest , XxLegend-AutomnexX, Justine, Guest (n°2), et tous les lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont peut-être pas le temps delasser un petit mot ! **

**_Bonne lecture, je sais que vous allez A-DO-RER ce chapitre en particulier... ;) #SPECIAL KENNETT !  
_**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

_-Chapitre 16_

* * *

**POV Kol **

Je tournais en rond, faisait les cent pas dans ma chambre. Ce sale gamin m'avait mis dans tous mes états. De quel droit se permettait-il de me parler ainsi dans MA maison, en tripotant MA Bonnie ?! J'avais envie de tuer ce petit merdeux. Cependant, si je le faisais, les répercutions seraient bien trop grande. Habituellement je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, mais là, ça toucherait Bonnie mais aussi Caroline, donc Nik qui m'en voudra d'avoir fait souffrir sa belle.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me concentrais dessus. Une démarche lourde et lente, une respiration régulière, un coeur qui bat. Gilbert. Je l'entendais marcher dans le couloir et ouvrir doucement une porte, sa porte à elle. Cette porte que je rêvais de franchir. La colère monta en moi. Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit et ferma les yeux, tâchant de maîtriser mes nerfs. Cependant, j'entendais tout...

_**"Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" **__Demanda Bonnie_

_**"J'avais envie de te voir"**__ Répondit l'autre abruti_

_**"Oh, et bien assis toi je t'en pris ! Tu as l'air en forme, ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau vivant ?" **__S'amusa-t-elle_

_**"Oui c'est clair. Je pourrais te retourner la question d'ailleurs, ça te fait quoi de sentir ça de nouveau ?"**_

Ca ? Ca quoi ? _Kol arrête d'écouter_ me criais-je ! Pourtant, les mots me parvenaient malgré moi... J'entendis des sortes de bruits, des... Putain il est entrain de l'embrasser ! J'agripais les rebords de mon lit tellement fort que le bois de fissura. Il fallait que je sorte de cette maison avant de le tuer.

_**"J'ai tellement envie de toi Bonnie"**_

QUOI ?! C'était trop... On frappa à ma porte discrétement. Je grognais et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre Caroline. Surpris, je la regardais avec interrogation. Elle me sourit gentiment, presque gênée.

**"Ca te dis de descendre avec moi manger une glace ?"** Demanda-t-elle

Je compris qu'elle savait que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, elle essayait de me changer un peu les idées. C'était... étrangement gentil, voir adorable. Nik avait vraiment trouvé une perle rare en craquant sur elle. Je hochais la tête, c'était soit je descendais, soit je tuais tout le monde. Je la suivit donc en bas. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et nous assîmes. Caroline sortis un gros pot de crème glacé à la vanille et deux cuillères. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques moins que je serais dans une cuisine en pleine nuit à manger une glace avec la copine de Nik, mère de ma nièce nouvellement née, dans la maison réunissant ma famille, où une petite sorcière me torturait de la pire façon... Je n'y aurais pas cru un instant.

**"Je te remercie Kol, tu prends sur toi... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile..."** Dit Caroline

**"Il m'a tué et j'ai envie de lui arracher le coeur en retour, c'est plutôt simple enfaite."**

**"Je voulais parler de Bonnie... Et ne me fais pas le coup du 'je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle' hein ! On a tous vu comment tu es avec elle et comment elle est avec toi..."**

**"Oui, elle est tellement bien avec moi qu'elle va se taper Gilbert." **rageais-je

**"Kol... La relation de Bonnie et Jeremy est assez complexe. Ils sont sorti ensemble, elle l'a résucité, il a embrassé son ex copine fantôme, elle l'a quitté, elle a du le protéger quand i est devenu chasseur de vampire, à cause du tatouage, il est mort, elle l'a encore résucité et même pris sa place de l'Autre Côté, ils se retrouvent..."** Expliqua Caroline

**"Je vois. Un amour merveilleux" **Ironisais-je

**"C'est un humain, son instinct de sorcière la pousse à le protéger, et vu ses relations avec lui, plus qu'un autre humain... Cela ne veut rien dire d'autre. Il n'y a plus rien entre eux réellement. Bonnie tient beaucoup à lui et ui et bien..."**

**"Il veut juste se la faire..." **Finis-je

Caroline eu un petit sourire sans joie comme pour dire _Je sais... _Elle piocha dans la glace et je fis de même. Le silence entre nous me fit malheureusement entendre la suite des événements...

_**"Là j'ai vraiment très envie de toi !" **__Dit Jeremy_

_**"Jeremy, tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre un peu ? Je veux dire on vient de se retrouver..."**_

_**"Justement ! Allez laisse toi faire"**_

C'est moi où il était entrain d'insister alors que Bonnie ne semblait pas très motivée ?

_**"Attend Jeremy, on n'est pas pressé... Viens me faire un calin !"**_

_**"J'ai envie, autant y aller maintenant"**_

_**"Oui je veux juste dire qu'on pourrait prendre plus le temps de se faire mutuellement plaisir..."**_

_**"Mais ça va te faire plaisir tu verras"**_

Non mais... Sérieusement ?! Même Caroline semblait offusquée de la façon dont il snobait Bonnie en se concentrant que sur son plaisir à lui.

_**"Jeremy attend je ne suis pas prête"**_

_**"Tu ne l'ai jamais vraiment, tu dois avoir un problème, non ? Pas grave, ça va passer"**_

Un problème ?! Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Je me levais de mon siège et Caroline me tira le bras pour me rassoir. Elle voulait éviter les débordements de violence.

**"Restes tranquille Kol s'il te plait... Je...Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Qu'on aille marcher un peu ?" **Demanda-t-elle

**"Je suis trop habitué à Bonnie, je l'entendrais à des kilomètres. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'éloigner autant de la maison alors que ta fille et Nik dorment."**

**"Tu as raison... Ce n'est pas grave ça va aller, je te fais confiance !"**

**"Vraiment ?"** M'étonnais-je **"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que tu peux avoir confince ?"**

**"Je le sais c'est tout. Je t'ai vu avec Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Lianah et surtout Bonnie. Toi et moi on aime les mêmes personnes, je te fais donc confiance."**

J'étais touché par cette révélation et tenta de ne pas le montrer. C'est vrai qu'elle et moi étions du même coté. Cependant ce Jeremy me mettait dans des états pas possible, j'allais finir par au minimum lui arracher les yeux !

_**"Non Jeremy... Arrête s'il te plait..."**_

_**"Aller Bonnie n'y pense pas !"**_

_**"Arrête ! Oh tu m'écoute ? Je t'ai dis d'ârrêter ! Jeremy !"**_

Caroline commença à écarquiller les yeux et je sentis une rage immense et noire envahir mon corps. J'étais au bord de l'explosion, c'était certain. Il ne manquait plus que la petite goutte d'eau et hop ca en serait finit de Jeremy Gilbert. Inquiète, Caroline se tortillait sur sa chaise, prête à intervenir elle aussi.

_**"Jeremy ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !" **_

La goutte d'eau de trop. Mes crocs sortirent aussitôt et rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. En une seconde, je dévalais les escaliers, suivit par Caroline. Je laissais ma rage me guider, j'entendis un _Bon ok _venant de Jeremy, mais c'était trop tard pour lui, et défonçai la porte de la chambre de Bonnie. J'attrapais le gosse par la nuque avant de la propulser vers le mur, loin de Bonnie qui se cacha le bas du corps avec les draps rapidement, elle avait son débardeur encore, comme quoi se gosse ne savait vraiment pas profiter des jolies choses il voulait juste se défouler à l'endroit stratégique. Il se releva et remis son boxer correctement avant que je le plaque au mur. Les crocs dehors, je lui grognais dessus, plein de colère.

**"De quel droit oses-tu forcer une femme à satifaire tes envies de pervers ?" **Sifflais-je, mauvais

**"Ca va j'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai pas touché "** Lâcha-t-il avec difficulté

**"Trop tard !"** grognai-je

Je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorges la seconde suivante, me délectant de sa peur. J'y mettais toute ma force et toute ma rage, mais fut interrompu par Elena qui me repoussa avant de me mettre un petit coup de croc à l'épaule. J'allais l'attaquer en retour, cependant, Nik, sorti de nulle part, l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Damon intervint à son tour mais mon frère l'attrappa à la gorge. Son visage avait tourné Hybride. Je vis rapidement Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah et Matt intervenir.

**"C'est quoi ce Bordel ?"** Hurla Nik, en regardant le cou ensanglanté de Jeremy

**"Il a cru que je faisais du mal à Bonnie"** Expliqua le gosse

**"Pas vraiment à tord, nous avons tout entendu."** Lâcha Caroline, froide, qui tenait Bonnie.

Si Caroline restait de mon côté, j'avais déjà un peu plus de chance que Nik ne s'en prenne pas à moi pour avoir attaquer Jeremy.

**"Il me semblait avoir été clair quand j'ai précisé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé et que je ne tolérerais aucune forme de provocation contre ma famille."**

**"Mais c'est lui qui m'a attaqué !" **se défendit Jeremy

**"A juste titre apparemment. Si tu veux un conseil jeune Gilbert, fermes-là. Je pourrais décider que te tuer n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Kol n'attend que ça."**

**"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en ai envie**" Déclarais-je, toujours les crocs sortis

**"Niklaus, je pense qu'ils ont compris."** Intervint doucement Elijah **"ils partent demain matin, ce serait inutile de faire un massacre maintenant."**

**"On partira à la première heure demain" **Déclara Damon, pour une fois intelligent et raisonnable

**"Bien"** Dit Nik en le relachant. **"Hors de ma vue."**

Je relâchais le bras du Jeremy et il porta sa main à son cou blessé. Je lisais clairement de la peur dans ses yeux et cela suffit à me satisfaire pour les trois prochaines heures, voir jusqu'au moment où ils partiraient tous.

**"Où est Rebekah ?"** Demanda Nik

**"Elle surveille Lianah, avec tout ce bruit elle aurait pu avoir peur."** Dit Stefan

**"Bien, elle a eu raison. Trésor ?"**

**"Oui ?"** Dit Caroline

**"Tu viens ou tu veux rester un peu ici avec Bonnie ?"**

**"Ca va aller Care !"** Lança Bonnie **"Tu peux aller te reposer, plus personne ne viendra m'impotuner maintenant"**

**"Bon ok, mais si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelle !"** Ordonna gentiment la blonde

Bonnie hocha la tête déposa un baiser sur la joue de Caroline. Matt et Stefan repartir se coucher, Damon et Elena soutenaient Jeremy et sortirent à leur tour, suivant Nik et Caroline. Essayant au mieux de me calmer pour retrouver mon visage d'homme, je me tournais vers la sorcière.

**"Tu vas bien ?" **Demandais-je, distant

**"Oui... Merci d'être intervenu...Mais je ne risquais rien..."** Dit-elle, hésitante

**"Pardon ? Il voulait te forcer, il t'a fait mal !"** M'énervais-je

**"Il a arrêté juste avant que tu n'arrives..."**

**"Putain tu le défend encore ?!" **

**"Kol..."** Souffla-t-elle

Je l'ignorais et rejoignis ma chambre avant de la mordre elle aussi. Il fallait que j'arrête ça, que j'arrête de ressentir ces choses pour elle, que je redevienne celui que tout le monde craignait. Etre gentil n'apporte rien de bon.

Deux heures plus tard, j'entendis un léger coup retendir à ma porte. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Peut-être Caroline ou Nik pour s'assurer que j'allais mieux, ou bien Rebekah... Dans tous les cas je n'avais pas envie de parler et je décidais d'ignorer cette personne. Je refermais les yeux et tira ma couverture sur mes jambes. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et discrètement.

**"Kol ?"** Appella timidement Bonnie

**"Quoi encore ?"** m'énervais-je

Elle garda le silence et c'est là que je vis les traces de larmes sur ces joues. Elle semblait si fragile que cela me retourna le coeur. Bonnie tordait nerveusement ses mains et ses yeux étaient empreint de douleur et d'angoisse. Toutes mes résolutions par rapport à prendre de la distance avec elle partirent en flamme.

**"Je peux dormir avec toi ?"** Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix

Etonné, je tirais la couverture pour lui faire une place dans mon lit et lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'elle approche. Elle s'allongea et je la recouvris délicatement. Elle se blotti contre un oreiller absorbant un peu ses larmes. Allongé face à elle, je levais a main pour la placer sur sa joue afin d'essuyer ses yeux.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"** Demandais-je

**"Je ne veux pas être toute seule, j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure tu sais quand... Il n'aurait pas... Mais quand même..."** Bégailla-t-elle, perdue

**"Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire Bonnie" **Assurais-je **"Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal."**

**"Je sais oui... Merci de veiller sur moi." **

Bonnie eut un petit sourire et se mit à bailler. Elle était à croquer, même morte de fatigue.

**"Tu peux dormir en paix Darling, personne ne franchira le seuil de cette chambre sans y perdre la vie !"** Déclarais-je

Un petit rire à la fois amusé et nerveux lui échappa. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs minutes puis les rouvrit, prise d'un sursaut. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur peut-être avait-elle eu peur de quelque chose. Elle garda le silence mais s'approcha de moi. Lentement, elle colla son corps au mien, câla sa tête contre mon cou et coinca ses bras contre sa poitrine et mon torse. Elle referma les yeux. De mon côté c'était le choc. J'étais boulversé par une telle tendresse, par cette confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Une petite sorcière blotti contre un Originel et dans son lit en plus... J'essayais au mieux de refouler mon exitation afin qu'elle ne prenne pas peur, pourtant Dieu sait combien je mourais d'envie de la prendre tout court... Au lieu de cela, je remontais la couverture pour couvrir son dos et laissa mon bras sur elle. Peu de temps après, je sentis sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'elle s'endormait.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Vers Cinq heure du matin, je pris ma douche dans laquelle Klaus m'avait finalement rejoint, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon corps. Cet homme me faisait perdre la tête dès que ses mains se posaient sur moi. Ensuite, une fois habillée, j'avais descendu ma petite chérie qui commençait à avoir faim. Malgré tout le rafus de cette nuit, elle avait très bien dormi. Je m'installais dans le canapé pour donner le biberon tiède à Lianah, pendant que Klaus s'occupait de je-ne-sais-quoi dans son bureau.

Vers six heure trente, Damon descendit et vint s'assoir près de moi. Déposant un bisou sur le front de la petite puce au passage ce qui me surprit et me fit plaisir à la fois.

"Elle est vraiment mignone" Déclara Damon

**"Oui, merci. Alors, déjà debout ?"** Souris-je

**"Depuis quatre heure, je suis sortis marcher un peu, j'avais besoin d'air. J'ai passé mon temps à écouter Elena sermonner Jeremy, puis me supplier de l'aider à convaincre Bonnie de pardonner au gosse et de rentrer avec eux."**

**"Bon courage." **Lançais-je

**"J'essairai quand même, on verra bien. Dis-moi, Caroline, tu es heureuse ici ? Je veux dire avec Klaus, les Originaux, Kol le psychopathe..." **Commença-t-il, sans méchanceté pourtant

**"Je suis parfaitement heureuse, Damon. Je t'assure. Klaus m'aime et je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, nous avions Lianah, Bekah, Elijah et Kol m'ont bien accépté et je les adore étonnamment. De plus j'ai Stefan et Bonnie si elle décide de rester..." Souris-je **

**"Je suis content de te voir si...rayonnante Blondie, Klaus a de la chance !" **Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

**"Merci Damon, vraiment. Et avec Elena ?"**

**"Je sais qu'elle n'est plus l'amie qu'elle était avant mais elle le regrette et vous adore toi et Bonnie, ne lui en veut pas trop... Entre elle et moi par contre c'est le bonheur, je veux dire jamais je n'aurais cru que... Et si... J'ai eu la fille" **Dit-il comme une blague à lui même ou plutôt en souvenir à Alaric

**"Si vous êtes heureux c'est le principal. Désolée de vous chasser comme ça, mais après hier soir... Bref si Elena et toi passez dans le coin un de ces jours, n'hésitez pas !" **Dis-je sincère

**"Merci Blondie"**

J'entendis Elena et Jeremy descendre leurs bagages. Ce dernier demanda à Elena sa valise, pour les mettre toutes deux dans le coffre de la voiture de Damon, au moment où Kol descendit...avec le sourire !

**"Hey mes poupées ! Comment ça va ce matin ?" Lança Kol pour Lianah et moi**

C'était un truc de vampire, après un brusque élan de colère, notre côté humain et calme reprenait le dessus le tant que la bête se repose...

**"Ca va, merci, et toi ?" **Lançais-je

**"Nikel !" **Dit-il en s'approchant et me donnant un baiser sur la joue comme tous les matins, ainsi qu'à sa nièce

Ce fut au tour de Rebekah, Matt et Stefan de descendre. Matt avait sa valise entre les mains.

**"Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer ?"** Demanda Rebekah

**"Oui, je suis inscris à la Fac vu que Caroline me laisse sa place et je commence la semaine prochaine avec Elena."** Répondit-il

**"Ok ! Bon courage alors !"** Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras **"Appelles moi !" **Ajouta-t-elle pendant que Stefan levait les yeux au ciel.

**"Ok ! Bonnie, tu es prête ?"** Demanda-t-il, ne l'appercevant pas

**"Elle part ?" **M'étonnais-je, souaitant vraiment avoir mal comprit

**"Non"** Répondit Kol

**"Quoi ?"** S'exclama Jeremy

**"Elle ne part pas ! Pourquoi ? Et bien peut-être que tu as été trop loin hier avec elle, et qu' elle ne veut plus jamais te revoir, non ? Essaie de ne pas le nier car je vais m'énerver et faire peur à ma fille"** Déclarais-je

**"Je sais... Mais elle n'ai pas sa place dans une maison pleine de vampire !" **Dit-il

**"Bonnie est chez elle ici aussi"** commença Rebekah **"Personne ne lui fera de mal au moins !"**

**"Oui... Sa place est à Mystic Falls avec son père et..." **Dit Elena, gentiment

**"Et Jeremy ?"** Intervint Kol **"C'est hors de question"**

**"Ca ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger !" S'énerva Jeremy**

**"Après l'épisode de cette nuit, laisses moi en douter !"** Siffla-t-il

**"Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal !" **S'exclama-t-il, mentant quand il respire

**"Et tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner ?! Qu'elle préfera rester avec un misérable humain qui la fera souffrir ?" **Ragea-t-il **"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Je ne le ferais pas..."**

**"Pour-quoi ?"** insista-il en appuyant sur chaque syllables.

**"Parce que c'est comme ça, je suis humain et..."**

**"Et je suis un monstre c'est ça ?!"** Cria-t-il **"Mais tu crois que t'es quoi toi !? Oui je suis un vampire et je tues des gens pour me nourrir ou me divertir. Mais je me souviens de chaque victime, de chaque circonstance, certains même de leur nom. J'assume le fait de les avoir tué. Mais en me tuant, combien de vampire as-tu tué ? Et s'ils n'étais pas tous aussi mauvais ? Si certains étaient plein d'humanité comme Caroline ? Ne se nourrissait pas ou très peu de sang humain comme Stefan ? S'ils avaient une famille comme nous ici ? S'ils avait des gens qu'ils aimaient ? Hein ! C'est toi le monstre et Elena ne vaut pas mieux. Bizarrement c'est Damon l'élément qui rattrape leurs conneries. Les humains ne valent rien de mieux que nous !"**

**Elena sembla vexée et blessé et Damon fut surprit et un peu satisfait**

**"Kol..."** Commença Rebekah pour essayer de le calmer un peu, effrayé par ses cris

**"Quoi ? Tu veux défendre ton cher quaterback ? Tu crois qu'il faut mieux ? Vous me faites tous bien rire à fermer les yeux sur ce qui vous arrange, et vous vengeant pour des conneries ! Personne n'est fichu de dire la vérité et je crois que c'est le moment, non ? Ma cher soeur, tu ne sais donc pas qui a tué Finn ?! Tout ça pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, tous nous tuer afin de sauver la petite Elena qui se contre fout de tous ? Elle ne vous doit rien ! Elle reste ici avec nous car je la protégerais, plus jamais, ni toi ni personne d'autre ne lui fera du mal, j'en fais le serment. On veillera **_**tous **_**sur elle !" **S'énerva Kol, perdant patience

**"Je ne pars pas sans elle" **Dit Jeremy toute fois un peu effrayé car les crocs de Kol commençaient à se faire menaçant **"Je veux lui parler !"**

**"Dans tes rêves"** Siffla Kol

"Vous feriez mieux de partir, et maintenant !" Intervins-je, froide. "Bonnie reste ici pour le moment, si elle veut vous rejoindre par la suite, ça sera sa décision. Pour le moment, foutez lui la paix. A votre place je ferais vite, je sens d'ici que Klaus n'est pas d'humeur." Ajoutais-je, entendant mon hybride approcher

Elena hocha la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur, apeurée, en entrainant Jeremy et Damon avec elle. Matt tendis sa main vers Rebekah qui se recula et détourna les yeux, blessée.

**"Bekah, excuse moi..." **Intervint Kol, conscient de ses paroles prononcé plutôt

**"Ce n'est rien, de toute façon il avait pris sa décision sans se demander ce que j'en pensais, si je le souhaitais ou non."**

Matt sortit de la maison en silence, sans un regard vers nous. Rebekah passa sa main devant son visage et Stefan voulu la réconforter mais elle le repoussa. S'avançant vers moi, elle me fit un sourire un peu douloureux.

**"Je vais faire un petit tour, je peux emmener Lianah avec moi ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"Bien sûr Bekah. La poucette est encore emballée il me semble, elle est dans le bureau de ton frère." **Dis-je en lui tendant ma fille

Elle me remercia et s'éloigna, elle avait sans doute besoin d'aller respirer un peu et Lianah la calmerait. Rebekah dorlottait sans cesse sa nièce. Stefan s'assit sur un des fauteuils et je fis de même. Kol attendit que nous entendimes le bruit de la voiture de Damon qui s'éloinait rapidement. Il se précipita à l'étage pour rejoindre Bonnie.

Klaus fit son entrée et vint s'assoir près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Il pivota ma tête pour me donner un baiser langoureux qui me détendit et m'exita en deux secondes.

**"Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur ?" **S'amusa-t-il

**"J'étais certain que tu nous écoutais"** Répondis-je gentiment **"Lianah est avec Rebekah, je sais que tu voulais passer du temps avec nous aujourd'hui mais..."**

**"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai entendu pour l'histoire du quaterback. Ca va aller pour Rebekah ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Elle a juste besoin que sa colère redescende et elle se jetera sur Stefan en rentrant"**

**"Génial, je suis la roue de secours" **ironisa Stefan

**"Rebekah est folle de toi depuis les années 20, ce qui correspond à très peu de temps pour elle vu qu'elle était dans un cercueil..." **Exposa Klaus **"Mais bon, tout s'arrange !" **

**"Je vais les rejoindre"** Déclara Stefan en quittant la maison

**"Et si on sortait Trésor ? Dis moi où tu veux aller et je t'y emmène sur le champs."**

"**Même si c'est en Chine ?"** M'amusais-je

**"Même au fin fond de la Sibérie s'il le faut"** Sourit-il

**"Je t'aime..." **

**"Je sais"** Sourit-il encore plus

**"Nik !" **M'exclamais-je, faisant semblant d'être vexée qu'il ne me réponde pas

**"J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça..." **Avoua-t-il **"Ca fait plus...moi, enfin le presque bon moi. Klaus c'est le nom qui fait flipper la terre entière et je ne veux pas que tu..."**

**"Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?"** Demandais-je

**"Aucune idée, tu étais habituée à m'appeler comme ça et moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelle Niklaus l'autre fois." **

**"Ok, Nik"** Souris-je en déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes

**"Je t'aime !" **Lança-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement

**"Je sais"** Dis-je en déclenchant nos rires à tous les deux.

Finalement nous avons décidé de partir faire un tour dans ce cabat où il m'avait promi de m'emmener dans sa lettre que j'avais reu à Myystic Fall's avant de le rejoindre. Main dans la main, nous sortimes du manoir plus amoureux et complice que jamais.

* * *

**POV Kol **

J'entrais dans ma chambre et trouva Bonnie qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je m'attardais une seconde sur son petit short de pyjama moulant puis avança vers elle. Elle semblait perdue dans sa contemplation du paysage. Doucement je me plaçais derrière elle et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, j'adorais ses cheveux... L'enroulant puis la déroulant autour de mes doigts, j'attendis qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle parle, qu'elle profite du moment.

**"Kol ?" **

**"Oui Darlling ?"**

**"Comment tu me trouve ?"**

**"A croquer ! Dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr"** M'amusais-je

**"Sérieusment Kol..."** Soupira-t-elle

**"Tu es belle, même très belle. Pourquoi cette question ?"**

**"J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, comme quoi quand on fait l'amour on profite aussi du corps de l'autre car c'est plaisant d'y voir du plaisir. Quand on a envie d'une personne, c'est d'elle entière, non ?"**

**"Oui. C'est comme ça que je le vois en tout cas."** Déclarais-je

**"Jeremy non. Quand il a voulu qu'on le fasse, il m'a juste retiré mon short pour... Bref c'est tout, il ne m'a jamais vu... Jamais pris le temps de me regarder... Je..."**

**"Je sais. C'est un ignorant et un incompétent Bonnie, on ne va pas revenir dessus !" **M'exclamais-je

**"Comment ça tu sais ?"** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant aussitôt pour me faire face

**"Tu avais toujours ton débardeur quand je suis rentré dans la chambre alors qu'il semblait déjà avoir commencé"** Répondis-je **"C'est une insulte à ta beauté !"**

**"Kol... Je ne comprend pas.."**

**"Quoi donc Darling ?" **

**"Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer, tu es si gentil avec moi, prévenant, attentionné, tu me protège et je t'en suis tellement reconnaissante..."**

Bonnie avait ses grand yeux débordant de sincérité, fixés sur moi. Elle leva doucement sa main pour la porter à mon visage et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres ce qui me fit interieurement frissonner. Je la regardais avec interrogation alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous mon T-shirt marron foncé pour dessiner le contour de mes abdos pendant quelques secondes. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et le message _Je veux le faire avec toi _qu'elle m'envoya par le regard s'inscrit rapidement dans mon cerveau.

**"Par reconnaissance ?" **Demandais-je, inquiet qu'elle se donne à moi juste pour me remercier de ma protection

**"Par envie"** Répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure

Aussitôt je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion et la serra dans mes bras. Elle colla son corps au mien et je sentais déjà ses frissons parcourir son corps. Je l'allongeais doucement sur le lit et commença à déplacer mes lèvres vers son cou. La respiration de Bonnie s'accéléra et les battemments de son coeur aussi. Tout ce passa comme lors de notre "entrainement" de la dernière fois, sauf que lorsqu'elle ramena sa main vers mon bras, je la laissais faire. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de mon bras qui me brûlait tellement c'était électrisant. Mes mains passèrent sous son débardeur pour lui retirer lentement. Dès qu'il fut retiré, elle ferma ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour la cacher. Gentiment j'attrapais ses bras pour les écarter afin de la découvrir. Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhention mais se laissa faire. Comme prévu, son corps était splendide, sa poitrine ronde remplissait agréablement ma main, juste à la bonne taille.

**"Tu es magnifique Bonnie" **Soufflais-je en déposant des baisers de son cou à sa poitrine, m'arrêtant sur son sein gauche, l'embrassant, le caressant avec ma langue, pendant que mes mains frolaient son ventre plat. Sa peau avait un goût incroyable, si délicieux que j'aurais pu l'embrasser pour l'éternité. Je fis de même au second sein, puis descendis jusqu'à son ventre puis descendit encore, caressant ses cuisses au passage pour retirer son short.

Je jetais son short plus loin, retirais mes vêtements en une seconde et nous nous retrouvâmes nus tous les deux. Bonnie me détaillait ouvertement, sans se rendre compte à quel point elle était indiscrète. J'adorais sentir son regard curieux et flatteur sur moi. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ma virilité déjà fièrement érigée et elle se mordit la lèvre d'une façon irrésistible. Je plongeais aussitôt sur ses lèvres, enlaçant sa langue et caressant derrière ses cuisses, remontant presque à ses fesses. Je me détachais d'elle pour caresser son intimité si tentante. Je commençais à caresser son clitoris puis l'entrée de son vagin déjà bien humide. Bonnie haletait et lâchais des petits gémissements adorables, complétement envoutée. Délicatement j'intruisis un doigt en elle, puis un second et commença quelques vas et viens, la faisant gémir bien plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux et je décidais d'en profiter pour descendre mon corps, approcher mon visage et déposer ma langue contre son clitoris en le massant avec douceur. Bonnie lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir en même temps. Je sentais déjà son corps trembler sous mes mains. Elle agrippa les cheveux et bougea inconsciemment ses hanches dans un mouvements qui me rendit complétement fou. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, je plaquais mon corps au sien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bien qu'elle est un gout incomparable, j'avais bien trop envie de la faire mienne. D'une main, j'attrapais mon see et frotta son intimité. Elle frissonna mais pas que de désir, je sentais sa peur. Combien de fois ces abrutis d'ex copains avaient-ils forcé les passage suis je puis dire ? Bonnie avait peur de ça, je le sentais.

Je pris sa main pour qu'elle se touche, qu'elle voit que tout va bien, qu'elle est prête à m'accueillir, qu'elle n'aura pas mal. Elle me fit un sourire rassurée et reconnaissant puis s'agrippa à mes épaule pendant que je m'enfonçais en elle. Une fois que je butais au fond de son ventre, j'entendis un peu en l'ambrassant dans le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge ses hanches contre les miennes. Je commençais les va et viens de plus en plus rapides et forts, lui arrachant des gémissements bruyants à chaque fois que je tapais au fond d'elle. Je regardais son visage détendu par le plaisir, envoutée par notre étreinte. Elle était belle à couper le souffle, il y avait une telle sensualité qui émanait d'elle que j'en avais le tourni. Soudain je sentis les parois de son vagin commencer à se contracter et Bonnie s'arrêta de respirer. Elle me lança un regard à la fois et perdue et apeuré. Plaquant ses mains sur mon torse, je me rendis compte qu'elle me repoussait. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement.

**"Bonnie ?"** Demandais-je

**"Stop ! Attend un peu s'il te plait !"** Dit-elle, essouflée

Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Comme elle l'avait dit, jamais personne ne l'avait transporté, jamais elle n'avait connu ces sensations qui te font hurler de plaisir et elle avait peur de ça, peur de l'orgasme, peur de ce que ça pourrait faire. Je la laissais respirer un peu, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cet orgasme, le premier qu'elle recevra, celui que je vais lui donner moi, nous échapper ! Je recommençais à bouger dans son corps et elle reparti aussitôt dans ses longs gémissements de plaisir et de bien être.

Le désir montait de plus en plus intensément en moi, me rongeant. Je relevais Bonnie et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux assis. Elle était sur moi, calant le bas de son corps contre mes cuisses à chaque va et viens. J'aimais partager cette position avec elle, plus intime. Je pouvais la faire mienne, serrer tout son corps contre moi et d'en même temps la laisser maîtresse de ses mouvements, car là, c'était plutôt elle qui me faisait l'amour et j'adorais ça. Ensuite, conscient qu'elle allait commencer à avoir mal au dos et impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, je l'allongeais de nouveau.  
Mes mouvements furent plus rapides et surtout plus puissants. Bonnie criait et cela m'exitait à un point phénoménal. Soudain, je la sentis se contracter de nouveau, cette fois elle n'allait pas y échapper.

**"Bonnie, n'aie pas peur !" **Souffla-je

**"Je...Non...S'il te plait..." **Haleta-t-elle perdue entre peur et désir

**"Bonnie, tu me fais confiance ?"**

**"O..Oui" **

**"Tu crois que je te ferais du mal de n'importe qu'elle façon que ce soit ?"**

**"Non..."**

**"Alors laisse toi aller Darling, fais moi confiance !"**

Hochant la tête, Bonnie accepta et me colla à elle, essayant de se laisser envouter par le plaisir. Elle se contracta d'avantage autour de moi, sa chaleur m'entourant avec sensualité, me faisant perdre la tête. Mais c'était son plaisr à elle en premier, elle devait craquer avant moi. Je l'embrassais à plein bouche, sachant que cela décuplerait son plaisir en plus de mes prénétrations intensives.

**"Hummm Kol..." **gémit-elle plus fort

**"Laisse toi aller Bonnie, ma si jolie Bonnie..." **Murmurais-je à son oreille

**"Hummmm... Oh ! Haaann Kol !" **Répéta-t-elle

Je la sentais sur le point d'exploser de plaisir. Putain ce qu'elle était belle au bord de la jouissance, c'en était presque éblouissant ! Je tapais encore plus fort en elle et elle cria.

**"N'ai pas peur, vas'y mon Amour !"** Susurais-je la voix rauque

A ces mots, Bonnie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti elle était entrain d'exploser de plaisir autour de moi. Son corps se cambra sous le mien et son orgasme dura, encore et encore. De mon côté, la voir ainsi me fit perdre pied et je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre dans l'extase en me déversant en elle en un rugissement rauque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie retrouva un peu ses esprits mais semblait complétement épuisée. Elle était humaine après tout et j'y avait été avec énergie et passion... Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et l'attira à moi. Elle se lova contre mon corps nu et s'endormi aussitôt, et moi avec, le coeur battant comme jamais pour cette beauté dont je commençais à tomber dangereusement amoureux...

* * *

**_J'imagine déjà vos têtes et j'entend d'ci vos cris de joie ! _**

**_Je vous promet encore des merveilles par lui suite. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances pour le Kennett. _**

**_Plein de bisous _**  
**_-KlarolineMichaelson_**


	17. Protection

Réponses aux Reviews

Un immense merci à : **Lolochou, Justine, TheOriginalsWithKlaus **(Merci pour cri de joie :D) **, Daphii33, XxLegend-AutomnexX **(je suis trop touchée merci)** , Soihra, Nina59210, MARiiN3, KlarolineLoove, elo69, Analissa, Guest , Lea Michaelson, Lilihammer56 **(oui, je te prêt Kol si tu veux :P)

Vous êtes des amours, vraiment ! Je suis ravie que le Kennett vous ai plu. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas eu de repose cette semaine... J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre dont la fin est aussi inatendu pour vous que pour moi xD Attention, Rating M !

**Bonne lecture, et encore merci infiniment de me suivre et de me soutenir autant. On a dépassé les 200 Reviews et les 17 110 vue !**

**JE VOUS ADORE !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**

_-Chapitre 17_

* * *

**POV Caroline **

Notre soirée au cabaret avait été très agréable, Klaus et moi y sommes resté jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Rebekah m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle s'occupait de Lianah avec Stefan ce soir, que nous pouvions profiter de notre soirée en amoureux. Entourés par la musique, les danseurs et l'alcool, cette soirée cabaret resterait gravé dans ma mémoire comme un bon souvenir.

Nous étions rentrés tard et un grand silence régnait dans le manoir, tout le monde semblait dormir. Nous montâmes dans notre chambre et fûmes surpris de ne pas trouver notre fille dans son petit lit. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir et entre ouvrimes la porte de Rebekah discrètement. Elle est Stefan s'étaient endormi sur le lit complétement habillé, avec Lianah en pyjama entre eux. Je souris à cette vision, j'aurais voulu prendre une photo, mais hélas le manque d'éclairage gâchat tout. Peu importe, j'en ferais plus tard !

De retour dans notre chambre, main dans la main, je soupirais à la fois de bonheur et de fatigue. Il se posta derrière moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et embrassa mon cou.

**"Je vais nous faire couler un bain !" **Déclara-t-il

Il retira son pull fin noir et commença à déboutonner son jean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mon Dieu qu'il pouvait être sexy... Je posais mon sac à main sur la commode et prépara mes vêtements pour cette nuit. J'optais pour une nuisette mauve avec un peu de dentelle noir, une des préférées de Klaus. Je sortis le string assorti et déposa le tout sur le lit. Lorsque je rejoignis Klaus, il était déjà nu dans l'eau en train de créér de la mousse aromatisée à la vanille, mon parfum préféré juste après le sien. Je me déshabillais, sentant son regard brulant sur moi et glissa à mon tour dans l'eau chaude. Je m'assis délicatement entre ses jambes, collant mon dos contre son torse et posant ma tête contre son épaule droite. Autrement dit, je m'affalais complétement sur lui ce qui le fit rire.

**"Fatiguée, Love ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Un peu oui, merci pour cette après midi et soirée, j'ai adoré."** Répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui

Il comprit le message et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'était chaud, mouillé et plein de vibration de désir et d'amour. Satisfaite, je fermais les yeux et me cala bien contre lui pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Nous restâmes un moment dans un silence agréable, paisible, profitant tranquillement de notre moment.

**"A quoi penses-tu ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"A la chambre de Lianah. Je pense qu'on devrait la finir pour installer la puce, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'habitue de trop à dormir dans notre chambre, je veux dire c'est **_**notre**_** chambre..."**

**"Je suis d'accord. On reprendra les travaux demain, je vais en profiter pour faire insonoriser les chambres. Bien que j'aime le fait que tout le monde entier sache combien je te fais hurler de plaisir comme personne, je veux pas que les autres profite de ton plaisir à part moi."**

**"Contradictoire Mr l'Hybride."** Ris-je

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus, trois couples dans une maison... Je me fous du plaisir de Kol et tu comprendras bien qu'entendre ma soeur me semble légérement...décalé. Bien que malheureusement j'y ai trop eu le droit au cours des siècles. Mais surtout, je refuse que ma fille grandisse au milieu d'animaux tels qu'eux !" Lança-t-il à la fois amusé et sérieux

**"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais attends, trois couples ?"**

**"Je parlais de Kol et Bonnie. Dans peu de temps ça va être Rebekah et Stefan tu verras. Je crois que je vais faire celle d'Elijah, imagine que par miracle il finisse par ramener une charmante demoiselle à la maison." **

**"Kol n'est pas avec Bonnie. Et pour le reste, Stefan et Bekah ça risque de prendre du temps, ils ont besoin de réapprendre à se connaitre. Quant à Elijah, je suis sûre qu'il ramenera une fille bientôt, j'espère qu'il en trouvera une bien."**

**"Tu vis sur une autre planètre, Love"**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Pour te la faire courte, Kol et Bonnie ont déjà conclus. Rebekah et Stefan ont juste à attendre demain de ne plus garder Lianah pour se sauter dessus depuis le temps qu'ils en meurent d'envie."**

**"Bonnie n'aurait pas couché avec Kol, je le saurais sinon !"**

**"Tu n'as pas senti dans le couloir en passant devant la chambre de moi frère ? Ils dorment ensemble."**

**"Ca ne prouve rien !" **

**"On pari mon coeur ?" **S'amusa-t-il

**"Ok. 100$ qu'ils ont juste dormi ensemble."** M'exclamais-je

**"Jamais une fille n'est resorti nette de la chambre de Kol. Je tiens le pari."** Rit-il

**"Pourquoi crois-tu qu'une femme ne peux pas juste dormir avec un homme ?"**

**"Oh j'y crois, une nuit peut-être mais ça finit toujours pareil. Que ce soit dans la nuit, ou le lendemain. On ne laisse aucune femme resortir sans l'avoir eu avant."** Sourit-il, arrogant

**"Je vois ça d'ici. Très bien, on verra demain matin."**

**"Tu es sur de vouloir parier, Love ? Tu as déjà perdu le premier, Stefan est là, pas Matt." **S'amusa-t-il

Je soupirais, il avait raison. Pour le faire taire, je basculais ma tête sur son épaule et d'une main attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser, faisant glisser ma langue etre ses lèvres. En même temps, je reculais, rapprochant mes fesses vers lui et je sentis rapidement son sexe se durcit considérablement contre le bas de mon dos. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

**"Même si je perds mes paris, j'aurais toujours un avantage sur toi, Nik" **M'amusais-je

**"Ca c'est ce que tu crois"** sourit-il

Je bougeais un peu mon dos, me frottant à lui ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

**"Je suis certaine même." **

**"Ne joue pas à ça ma douce."**

Je ris, fière d'être maitresse de son désir. Je continuais à me trémousser dans l'eau, faisant monter ses plaisirs. Je le sentais se raidir, signe que je faisais bien mon effet. Je passais une main derrière mon dos pour attraper et masser son membre que je sentis vibrer à mon contact. Je lachais un petit rire et le fit grogner, surement vexé.

En un quart de seconde à peine, je sentis une sensation très intense dans le bas de mon ventre, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et me faisant agripper la baignoire des deux mains. Je me rendis compte que Klaus avait plongé deux de ses doigts en moi.

**"Hey !" **M'exclamais-je

**"Je t'ai dis de ne pas jouer avec moi, Love !" **Murmura-t-il, sensuel

Il commença à bouger ses doigts, m'arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Non, il ne devait pas gagner aussi facilement ! En un bond rapide je sorti de la baignoire et m'enroula d'une serviette. Klaus me regarda l'air de dire _T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? _Je lui souris et il se mis debout dans la baignoire. Le voir ainsi, complétement nu et mouillé me rendit toute chose. _Non Caroline, reprend toi !_ Me criais-je

Il s'essuya, et alla dans la chambre pour allait se coucher sans rien sur lui, exprès. Attendant qu'il soit au lit, je lâchais ma serviette et me mis à défiler dans la chambre. Klaus me dévorait des yeux faisant monter mon désir en flèche. Pendant plusieurs minutes je jouais à cela, choisissant très lentemet quelle nuisette j'allais mettre, exposant mes petites culottes à sa vue... Je le sentais bouillir de désir jusqu'ici et j'adorais ça. J'adorais l'effet que j'avais sur lui autant qu'il avait sur moi d'ailleurs.

**"Je crois que je ne vais rien mettre finalement..." **Dis-je faussement innocente

**"Caroline..."** Commença-t-il la voix rauque

Je me tournais vers lui. A la forme du drap, je savais que j'étais en train de gagner. J'avais follement envie de lui, mais il devait craquer le premier cette fois. Bien que j'adorais être soumise à lui, me délectant qu'il me prenne toute entière, ce soir, je voulais gagner et le prendre à son propre jeu.

Je posais une main sur mon sein et commença à jouer avec lentement. Klaus grogna de désir, il était en colère que je le provoque ainsi et très exité en même temps. Je lui souris en descendant ma main bien plus bas avec délicatesse. Je me déplaçais près du mur, il adore les murs, je savais qu'il me penserais plus qu'à m'y plaquer pour me prendre. Je posais une main sur le mur pour me tenir, et l'autre caressais mon intimité. Klaus agrippa les draps, me faisant sourire d'avantage. J'étais douée à ce jeu là finalement, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Je me caressais et cela devenait très agréable et je me mordis la lèvre légérement, sachant que cela le rendrait fou. Après quelques minutes de torture pour lui, je pensais qu'il était grand temps qu'il craque. S'il y a une chose que Klaus exigeait, c'était d'être le seul à me faire du bien. Je pouvais me toucher autant que je le voulais, mais pas rentrer à l'intérieur, c'était chez lui dirons-nous. Il était possessif à propos de moi mais encore plus de mon plaisir. J'ignorais pourquoi. C'est pourquoi je désobéis et plongea un doigt en moi.

**"Non !"** Rugit-il, en flashant devant moi en un quart de seconde

Il se tenait nu devant moi, ses yeux et son souffle brulant sur ma peau sensible. Je souris, m'approchais de lui et mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieur en soufflant :

**"Tu compte rester là à attendre ?"** Demandais-je en glissant un second doigt en moi avec malice

Klaus grogna, me retira ma main d'un coup et me plaqua face au mur. Moi aussi, je commençais à adorer ces murs ! Ma poitrine buta contre la paroi, Klaus attrapa mes hanches des deux mains pour les attirer à lui et me pénétra d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir quand il buta au fond de mon ventre.

**"Ton plaisir est à moi Caroline"** Ragea-t-il, tellement sexy

Pour confirmer cela, il commença ses puissants vas et viens, me faisant gémir assez fort. J'étais prisonnière entre le mur et Klaus qui possèdait mon corps, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

**"**_**Tu**_** es à moi !"** Continua-t-il, si sensuel

**"Hummmm Nik..."** gémis-je

C'était tellement intense que je perdais l'esprit. Non, je devais le faire craquer avant. Je sentis mes muscles internes se contracter contre lui. Non pas déjà ! Cependant, je sentis aussi que Klaus était autant au bord de l'extase que moi.

**"Humm Nik, plus fort" **

Il me retourna face à lui pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche et me posséder de nouveau. Je nouais mes jambes autour de lui, ses mains sous mes fesses, les miennes : une qui tenait sa nuque et passait dans ses cheveux, et l'autre autour de son torse, griffant son dos.

**"Caroline..."** Souffla-t-il, je savais qu'il allait décoller, et moi avec. _Vite Care, lui d'abord _! Me criais-je

**"Nik ! Oh Nik... Hummmm **_**mon amour **_**"** Criais-je

J'avais tapé juste, ce surmon lui arracha un gémissament bestial annonçant sa jouissance. Avant même que je n'ai pu me réjouir d'avoir peut-être gagné, il planta ses crocs dans mon cou, m'arranchant un cri de douleur mélé à un immense plaisir qui me plongea dans mon orgasme alors que je le mordis à mon tour. Nous jouimes en même temps, l'un dans l'autre, en se délectant du sang de l'être aimé. C'était intense, phénoménal, exeptionnel, grisant, euphorique, magique... Nous n'avions pas atteint le septieme ciel, mais carrément changé de galaxie.

Un peu plus tard, sans savoir comment, nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre lit, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre notre souffle.

**"Tu es bluffante Trésor..."** Souffla-t-il

**"Que devrais-je dire de toi !"** M'amusais-je

**"Excuses moi de t'avoir mordu, j'ai perdu le contrôle..."** Murmura-t-il, coupable

**"Au contraire tu as eu raison, c'était fantastique ! Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas être plus proche de toi que pendant qu'on faisait l'amour mais si, et wouah !"** M'exclamais-je

**"Le venin t'as fait mal, je l'ai senti."** Dit-il, il s'en voulait

**"Tu m'as littérallement fait exploser de plaisir Nik, je veux que tu me morde tout le temps si ça donne un tel résultat !"** Avouais-je

**"Vraiment ? Mais le venin ..."**

**"J'ai bu ton sang aussitôt, je l'ai à peine senti et là j'ai une forme d'enfer ! J'adore ton sang au passage mon amour..." **

**"Mon amour ?" **Répéta-t-il

**"Ca ne te plait pas ?"**

**"Je crois que tu as bien senti que si il y a quelque minute"** Sourit-il **"A vrai dire ca m'a rendu fou, tout comme ton petit jeu avant cela. Ne joue pas ainsi avec mes nerfs mon coeur, je suis assez instable, tu devrais le savoir et t'en méfier."**

**"Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Nik. Je t'aime tellement tu sais, comment j'ai pu être aveugle si longtemps ? C'est une évidence que c'est toi l'amour de ma vie !"**

Il plongea sur mes lèvres, visiblement touché par mes mots. Nous nous blottirent ensemble sous la couverture et nous endormir rapidement, comblés.

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, ébloui par le soleil qui éclairait ma chambre. C'est avec une immense joie que je découvris Lianah encore endormi contre moi et Stefan de l'autre côté. Un des plus beau instant de ma longue vie. Je me redressais et vis que Stefan me donnait la main pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Ma nièce se réveilla et je sentis le début d'un sanglot, annonçant leur du petit déjeuner du bébé. Lachant à contre coeur Stefan, je pris ma nièce dans mes bras et descendis en bas.

Dans la cuisine, je saluais Elijah qui buvait une tasse de sang en lisant son journal. Il leva les yeux vers nous, attiré par les pleurs du bébé.

**"Tiens tu peux la prendre deux minutes, que je fasse chauffer son biberon, s'il te plait ?"**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je mis Lianah dans ses bras. Elijah semblait troublée, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. Il faisait beaucoup de déplacement ces derniers temps, j'ignorais pourquoi.

Je sortis un biberon propre, fis chauffer l'eau et incorporais le lait en poudre. La petite avait cessé de pleurer dans les bras de son oncle, il faut dire qu'il était toujours si calme, qu'il ne pouvait que l'apaiser.

Je m'approchais d'eux une fois le biberon pret. Elijah bersait l'enfant et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il tendit la main vers moi et je lui donnais le biberon qu'il porta à la bouche de Lianah. C'était juste incensé et incroyable, ce bébé allait changer à tout jamais cette famille.

**"Elle est vraiment belle. Je me souviens quand tu étais petite Rebekah, dès je m'approchais de toi, tu cessais de pleurer."** Sourit-il sans me regarder

Cela remua quelque chose au fond de mon coeur qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Par chance Klaus et Caroline firent leur entrée.

**"Hey ma petite princesse !"** Dit Caroline et embrassant le front de sa fille **"Bonjour Elijah, Ca va Bekah ?"**

**"Caroline, Niklaus"** Salua Elijah et Nik lui répondit en le saluant en retour puis vint me faire un bisou rapide

**"Ca va oui**" Dis-je **"Et toi Care ?"**

**"Très bien oui" **Sourit-elle, attrapant deux poche de sang dans le frigo pour en donner une à mon hybride de frère

Nik embrassa sa fille aussi et enlaça Caroline. Il planta ses crocs dans sa poche de sang et la vida d'un trait.

**"Bonnie arrive !"** Lança Caroline, bizarrement impatiente

**"Salut tout le monde"** Lança Bonnie, un sourire niais sur le visage

Je vis Nik sourire et entendit Caroline souffler Ca ne prouve rien ! J'avais sans doute du rater un épisode... Bonnie se fit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

**"Bon je vais pas tarder à y aller, j'ai du boulot !"** Lança Elijah en lançant un curieux coup d'oeil à notre frère qui hocha la tête.

Elijah déposa Lianah dans les bras de sa mère. Je pris quelques minutes pour détailler l'attraction étonnante entre Nik et Care. C'était comme s'ils étaient aimanté, comme s'ils étaient chacun la moitié d'une seule personne. C'était des âmes soeurs, tout simplement. Mon esprit vagabonda vers Stefan, si seulement je pouvais...

**"Hey Nik, c'est qui ces gars là-haut ?"** S'exclama Kol, me tirant de mes pensées en un sursault pendant qu'il entrait dans la cuisine alors qu'Elijah en sortait, le saluant au passage

**"Ils finissent la chambre de Lianah et insonorise un peu les chambres"** Répondit-il

**"Seulement un peu ? Tu as une idée du bouquant que vous avez fait cette nuit ?"** Rit Kol

**"Je veux rester à l'afflu du moindre bruit étranger, on se sait jamais."**

**"Nik et sa paranoia !"** M'amusais-je, faisant rire Caroline

**"Salut les poupées" **Lança Kol en embrassant Care et Lianah **"Ma petite soeur frustrée, comment ca va ce matin ?" **

**"Je vais t'en décoller une, tu verras qui sera frustré !"** Sifflais-je

Riant aux éclats, il nous contourna pour s'approcher de Bonnie. Nik et Caroline les fixait, comme s'ils attendait quelque chose. Elle semblait à la fois anxieuse et émerveillée en voyant mon frère arriver vers elle... Ils n'avaient quand même pas... _N'oublies pas que tu vas me devoir 100$, Love ! _Entendis-je mon frère dire. Kol lui sourit avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un éclair de déception et de douleur passa dans le regard de Bonnie qui tenta au mieux de garder le sourire. Caroline et Nik perdirent leur sourire. Kol est Bonnie avait en effet couché ensemble, mais mon frère ne semblait pas réaliser l'impact que cela avait produit chez Bonnie.

**"Tu as bien dormi ma petite sorcière adorée."** Demanda-t-il

**"Ca va oui"** Dit-elle, en plongeant dans sa tasse

**"Kol ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?"** Lançais-je

**"Si c'est à propos de Stefan sache que là j'ai faim et que les détails risques de me couper l'appéti et..."** Il s'interrompit devant mon regard glacial, comprenant que c'était sérieux

Il se leva, je le pris par la main et l'entraina dehors en vitesse

**"Quel genre d'abruti es-tu Kol Michaelson ?"** Criai-je

**"Hey c'est quoi ton problème ?"**

**"C'est toi mon problème. Tu as couché avec Bonnie ?"**

**"Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment, mais oui."** Dit-il en souriant

"**Ca va tu es fière de toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu compte la laisser comme les autres aussi ?" **M'énervais-je

**"Mais non, de quoi tu parles Rebekah ?"**

**"Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé ce matin, tu n'assume rien comme d'habitude ! Non tu préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. T'as une idée de ce que ça lui a fait ?"**

**"Bah non..."**

**"Elle a mal. Sans doute même très mal. Elle s'est donné à toi, t'as fait assez confiance pour cela et en retour tu la snobe au réveil. Bravo Kol."**

**"Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" **

**"Je l'ai vécu, bien trop souvent ! Tu étais là pourtant quand les hommes se servaient de moi juste pour ma beauté, se fichant du reste ! Combien de fois Nik et toi ou même parfois Elijah m'aviez vengé de ces pourriture ?"**

**"Je ne suis pas comme ça !"** S'offusqua-t-il

**"Oh que si. Même les pétasses que tu ramenais à la maison tu les traîtais avec un peu plus d'égard que ça. Là on parle de Bonnie qui est sorcière certes, mais surtout humaine. Elle a un coeur, des sentiments qu'elle ne peut pas éteindre comme nous... Elle tiens à toi merde !"**

**"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ce si mal ? Je n'ai pas étais mauvais avec elle ni rien ! Alors quoi ?"**

**"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas juste embrassé, lui montrant que cette nuit avait un minimum compté à tes yeux ?"**

**"Parce que ça a déjà été trop loin, et là ça aurait été trop !"** S'énerva-t-il

**"Mais trop quoi Kol ?!"** m'impatientais-je

**"Trop pour moi !" **

Il soupira et détourna le regard en silence. J'attendis un peu, cherchant une réplique mais je croisais le regard perdu de mon frère et c'est la que je compris.

**"T'es amoureux d'elle..."** Soufflais-je, choquée

Il ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage. Je connaissais Kol par coeur, et je savais combien c'était nouveau et terrifaint pour lui d'avoir à faire à des sentiments.

**"Je sais pas comment on fait Bekah..." **Hésita-t-il

**"Oh Kol... C'est tellement...inattendu ! Et Bonnie, tu compte lui dire ?"** Demandais-je

**"Non. Enfin je ne sais pas..."**

**"Il faut qu'elle le sache, vu comment elle est avec toi, je pense que c'est réciproque..."**

**"Raison de plus pour ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas gérer ça, je ne serais pas à la hauteur ! J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon coeur, elle mérite bien mieux qu'un gars comme moi. Je suis un vampire en plus, imagine le désordre pour elle !"** Déclara-t-il

**"Tu as dit que tu l'aimais de tout ton coeur, Kol... C'est trop tard maintenant, soit tu assumes, soit vous allez dans le mur tous les deux."**

**"Non, si elle ne sais rien ça ira, et moi je gérerais"**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire

**"N'importe quoi. On dirais Nik, quand il essayait de se persuader qu'il pouvait se passer de Caroline. Ca a été un enfer de le supporter lui et son manque d'elle, sa possessivité, son obsession, sa jalousie, sa colère... Si Caroline ne l'avait pas rejoint, il serait une épave à l'heure qu'il est, tout comme Caroline d'ailleurs. Ne perd pas de temps comme ils en ont perdu. Parles lui Kol, dis lui ce que tu ressens !"**

**"Kol ? Rebekah ?" **Appella Klaus

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui et il nous demanda ce qu'il se passait

**"Il refuse d'affronter ses sentiments pour Bonnie. Il pert du temps et crois pouvoir gérer, imbécile comme il est ! Toi qui l'a vécu, dis lui qu'il a tord !"** Dis-je

**"Nik, ce n'est pas moi tout ça..."** Souffla Kol

**"Ce n'étais pas moi non plus, j'étais le pire monstre de cette foutu planète et aujourd'hui j'ai Caroline et Lianah. Je vais juste te dire une chose mon frère, si tu ressens pour Bonnie, ce que je ressens pour Care, ne perd pas de temps et lance toi ou ça te détruira. Je me serais arraché le coeur en l'imaginant avec ce connard de Lockwood ou même avec un autre que moi. Elle était en moi, et je n'y pouvais rien. J'ai été ingérable pour Elijah et Rebekah... Ainsi j'ai..."** S'interrompi Nik

Il sembla écouter quelque chose qui nous échappait.

**"Le premier de vous deux qui bouge et dévie le regard, je lui arrache la tête, c'est compris ? Continuez à faire comme si nous parlions normalement."**

**"Que se passe-t-il Nik ?" **M'inquiétais-je

**"Nous ne sommes pas seul, j'essaie de compter les vampires, ils sont sept je crois."**

**"Des enemis je suppose**" Lança Kol

**"Leur avantage de nous prendre par surprise est foutu mais ils ne doivent pas le savoir surtout. Rebekah, tu vas rentrer calmement quand je te le dirais. Tu enferme Bonnie et Lianah à l'abri dans ta chambre, c'est la moins accessible. Tu vois avec Caroline et Stefan pour sécuriser discrétement le manoir en verrouillant les fenêtres et les portes, si possible et tenez vous prêt. Ensuite, tu préviens Elijah par message, coupe bien ta sonnerie et ton vibreur surtout."**

**"D'accord, et vous deux ?" **Paniquais-je

**"Kol et moi on va rester à parler un peu ici. Ensuite, nous allons avancer vers le portail pour nous donner une idée de leur cible, si c'est moi ou l'un de vous dans la maison."**

**"Si c'est nous, on les éloigne le plus possible et on les tues." **Déclara Nik

**"Et si ce n'est pas nous ?"** Demanda Kol

**"On protège un maximum le manoir de l'extérieur. Ils sont nombreux, j'en compte douze maintenant. Certains réussiront à rentrer, c'est toi petit soeur qui sera en première ligne, ensuite Stefan et Caroline. Fais attention à eux, ils ne sont pas immortel comme tu le sais... Dans tous les cas, personne ne doit connaitre l'existence de Lianah. Que Bonnie fasse ce qu'elle veut comme sort, mais personne ne doit la découvrir."**

Je hochais la tête et Kol également. Je passais une main dans mes long cheveux blond et m'éloigna lentement de mes frères, anxieuse. Je marchais tranquillement pour ne pas montrer mon trouble et entra dans la maison.

**"Hey Bekah je..." **Commença Caroline

Je mis mon doigt devant ma bouche pour qu'elle se taise et m'écoute. Stefan, qui parlait avec Bonnie, me regarda avec interrogation. Je leur fis signe de mécouter.

**"Oui je sais j'étais un peu longue, mais Klaus ne cesse de parler."**

Caroline prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je dis Klaus au lieu de Nik. Tout le monde échangea un regard et je les dirigeais vers les escaliers. Je demandais très très bas où était Lianah, Caroline me répondit qu'elle dormait dans sa nouvelle chambre.

**"Tu devrais la prendre et la mettre dans ma chambre, ce serait plus pratique pour nous." **Dis-je en regardant Bonnie qui compris aussitôt et monta à l'étage

**"Et pas de boucan hein !" **Lançais-je, elle hocha la tête ayant compris que Lianah ne devait pas être entendu

Caroline me regardait, complétement affolée. Je me dirigeais vers la table basse du salon et pris une feuille et un stylo.

_On est entouré de vampires, Nik et Kol s'occupent d'en avoir un maximum, on doit assurer la suite. Personne ne doit trouver Lianah._

Je brulais la feuille une fois qu'ils l'eurent lu, pris envoya un message à mon frère, m'assurant que mon portable soit en silencieux.

_[De Rebekah : On est attaqué par une dizaine de vampire, je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent. Nik et Kol vont gérer au maximum mais on a besoin de toi à la maison, je ne serais pas assez forte pour protéger Caroline et Stefan toute seule. Bonnie s'occupe de cacher et protéger Lianah.]_

La réponse fusa rapidement

_[De Elijah : J'arrive immédiatement, j'ai cinq vampire de Niklaus avec moi. Si ça devient ingérable, enfermez vous à la cave.]_

Je fis lire les messages. Tout en mimant une petit vie normale, nous vérifiâmes que les portes étaients verrouillée et les fenêtres fermées. J'entrouvis la porte de la cave au cas où. Des cris nous parvinrent de dehors, c'était le signal que tout commençais. Je me postais devant Care et Stefan, ce dernier prit ma main en signe de protection également, puis Caroline fit de même. J'attendais mon tour de bataille, morte d'inquiétude pour mes frères.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Tout se passa très rapidement. Une vitre du salon se brisa et sept vampires entrèrent brusquement chez nous, les crocs sortis. Rebekah arracha le coeur du premier qui se jeta sur elle, puis Stefan et moi attaquèrent à notre tour. Je me battais comme je le pouvais, je n'étais pas habitué à cela, mais le vampire en moii savait apparemment quoi faire.

Je fus un moment propulsé contre un mur, brisant un cadre dont les morceaux de verres entaillèrent mon dos. Je tâchais de me relever et vis Klaus et Kol nous rejoindre, ils étaient déjà un peu amoché, tâché de sang surtout et foncèrent dans le tas. Quand Klaus se battait, il dégageai une puissance et une grâce étonnante, voir même stupéfiante. On m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me relever, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Klaus se tourna instinctivement vers moi et tourna rapidement hybride.

**"Je l'ai !"** Cria le type baraqué qui me tenait "**C'est elle qui l'a tué !"**

Un autre vampire sauta par dessus le cadavre d'une de ses confrères, pour venir se jeter sur moi, mais Kol l'attrapa au vol et lui brisa le cou. Rebekah et Stefan en tuèrent trois d'un coup mais mon ami se prit une balle dans l'épaule. Le gars me traina avec force pour m'enlever mais vu que je me débatais, s'arrêta, menaçant et sorti une arme de derrière son jean. Il me tira dans le ventre, me faisant hurler. J'entendis Klaus grogner bruyamment, tel un animal sauvage.

**"Lâche là immédiament ou je t'arrache le coeur et je te le fais bouffer ! "** Rugit-il

**"Brian, Dean attrapez-le ! Appelez les autres !" **Cria l'homme, visiblement terrifié par l'Hybride Originel

D'autre vampires apparurent de nulpart, j'en avais le tournis. Rebekah et Stefan commençaient à faiblir, Kol aussi. Parmi le vacarme je vis Elijah arrivait avec cinq hommes pour se joindre à la bataille. Deux vampires attaquèrent Klaus qui en mordit un, et Elijah tua l'autre. Pendant cette diversion, mon bourreau sorti un pieu et le pointa vers mon coeur. J'entendis un rugissement animal, puis la voix d'Elijah

**"A LA CAVE !" **Hurla Elijah

Je ne voyais que le pieu contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme loup blanc sauta à la gorge du vampire qui voulait me tuer. Je tombais à terre et Elijah vient vers moi aussitôt pour le relever. Le loup acheva sa victime et s'attaqua au moindre vampire qu'il croisait.

**"STEFAN !"** Cria Rebekah

Elle était à l'entrée de la porte qui mène à la cave. Les cinq hommes de Klaus entrèrent en vitesse, suivit de Rebekah puis Stefan. Ils étaient à l'habrit maintenant.

En quelques seconde le loup avait fait un massacre. Il tourna son museau ensanglanté vers moi et grogna. Tous mes sens de vampires se mirent en alerte rouge pourtant j'étais figée de peur devant ce loup si magnifique et terrifiant à la fois.

**"Nik..."** Soufflais-je **"Nik, c'est moi, c'est Caroline" **

J'eus l'étrange impression qu'il me comprenait, du moins que mon prénom le fit réagir.

**"Tout va bien, calme toi mon amour, c'est fini, reviens !"** Murmurais-je en m'approchant

Cela sembla fonctionner, mais je fis un pas vers lui mais il montra les crocs et recua de six pas. Je sentais que Klaus luttait pour ne pas m'attaquer. J'avais cette impression, bien qu'il n'avait sans doute pas conscience de tout, il semblait résister à m'attaquer. Le beau loup regarda Elijah en grognant, comme s'il exprimait quelque chose qui m'échappait, mais pas à son frère.

**"Kol, tu es prêt ?"** Demanda Elijah

**"Oui, ça va aller toi ?" **Dit Kol

**"Ce ne sera pas la première fois."** Répondit-il

**"Ok dis moi et je le fais."**

**"Maintenant !"**

Kol bondit sur Klaus, le faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant ce temps Elijah m'attrapa dans ses bras puis me fit voler. J'atterris dans les bras de Kol pendant que le loup se relevait et couru vers nous dans un grognement sourd, mais fut intercépté par Elijah qui lui emmancha une droite. Kol me déposa à la cave en sécurité, assise vers REbekah et Stefan.

**"Où tu vas ? " **S'exclama Rebekah

**"Nik a besoin de se défouler, je vais aider Elijah"** dit-il en resortant.

Au bout d'un très long moment, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Elijah fit son entrée. Il était en mauvaise état ce qui me choqua un peu, lui qui était toujours irréprochable.

**"Vous pouvez sortir" **Annonça-t-il

**"Où est-il ?"** Demandais-je

**"Il est parti sa laver et se changer, il va bien."** Assura l'Originel

Nous sortâmes tous. Le salon était dévasté mais les cadavres n'étaient plus là.

**"Kol s'en occupe"** Dit Elijah comme s'il avait lu en moi

**"Que s'est-il passé ?" **Demanda Rebekah

**"Le vampire a voulu tuer Caroline, Niklaus l'aurait eu sans problème, mais il a entendu une vitre se briser à l'étage. Caroline et Lianah étaient toutes les deux en dangers, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se transformer."**

**"Oh mon Dieu !"** Paniquais-je

**"Lianah va bien"** Lança Bonnie en descendant avec ma fille **"J'ai usé beaucoup de magie, mais personne n'a pu ouvrir la porte, personne ne l'a vu Care je te le promet."**

Je pris ma fille contre moi. Stefan enlaça Rebekah avec soulagement et elle se blotti contre lui, toute chamboulée encore. Kol nous rejoignis et atteignit Bonnie

**"Ca va ?" **S'inquiéta-t-il

**"Je n'ai rien"** Dit-elle, distante

Kol hocha la tête, comme résigné. Il fit un pas pour s'en allait puis fit demi tour et l'attira à lui, dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la relâcher. Bonnie sembla perdue mais ne dit rien. Ce fut à Klaus de descendre et je fondis en larmes.

**"Nik !" **Pleurais-je

**"Tout va bien Trésor, je suis là."** Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras avec Lianah.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les canapés le temps de se remettre du choc de l'attaque surprise. Steefan, Rebekah et Bonnie sur l'un, Elijah et Kol sur l'autre. J'étais dans le fauteuil de Klaus pour ma part. Les cins vampires de Klaus se nourrissaient dans la cuisine. Lianah se mis à pleurer, elle était fatiguée et avait aussi du ressentir notre peur à tous. Klaus s'approcha de moi pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**"Shhh, ne pleurs plus Sweetheart..."** murmura-t-il **"Tu ne risque plus rien, je te protège ma puce, Papa est là..."**

Elle se calma un peu et Klaus se pencha pour que j'embrasse ma fille puis il monta la coucher. De là haut, j'entendis Klaus continuer de rassurer Lianah et soudain, une douce mélodie nous atteignit. Klaus frodonnait quelque chose de doux, d'envoutant, de rassurant... Une mélodie qui semblait venir d'une autre époque. C'était magnifique. Je vis Rebekah haketer, reconnaissant visiblement cette berceuse. Elle avait soudain les larmes aux yeux, on aurait dit une enfant. Elle quitta Stefan pour venir s'assoir entre Elijah et Kol qui semblait également la comprendre. Rebekah laissa allait ses larmes en silence, calée dans les bras d'Elijah qui affichait une ine attendrie et sérieuse à la fois. Elle donnait la main à Kol qui ressemblait lui aussi à un enfant ému. Je le vis cligner des yeux et essauyer une larme à la vitesse de la lumière. J'ignorais ce qu'était cette mélodie, mais il fallait absolument que je le demande à Klaus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand notre fille s'était endormie, Klaus redescendit. Il vit ses frères et sa soeur tous les trois collés et sembla graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Rebekah flasha dans ses bras et Klaus lui embrassa les cheveux en la serrant contre lui.

**"Always & Forever, Petite Soeur..."** Souffla-t-il " Kol ? Elijah ? Merci pour tout à l'heure, de m'avoir aidé à reprendre le contrôle"

**"Always & Forever Niklaus"** Répondit Elijah et Kol hicha la tête simplement, toujours ému même s'il faisait son possible pour que ça ne se voit pas.

**"Qui s'était Klaus ?"** Demanda Bonnie doucement, ne détpachant pas ses yeux de Kol mais essayant de ne pas aller vers lui, toujours blessée

**"Les hommes de Marcel. Ils veulent le venger."** Répondit Klaus

**"C'était Caroline leur cible alors , j'ignore comment ils ont su que c'était elle..."** Demanda Stefan

**"Ils ont hypnotisé Matt. Un des vampire me l'a avoué croyant que ça l'épargnerais alors qu'il a voulu tuer Caroline, vraiment stupide."** Ricana Kol qui essayait de masquer ses émotions de tout à l'heure

**"Matt ?"** Paniquais-je

**"il va bien"** Intervint Klaus **"J'ai appelé Damon pour m'en assurer, et lui même s'est assurer de savoir s'il avait donné d'autres infos en l'hypnotisant à son tour, et non heureusement."**

Je soupirais de soulagement.

**"On riposte ?" **Demanda Kol

**"Non, on déménage. Je ne veux plus qu'ils approchent à moins de 1000km ma famille." **Déclara Klaus

**"Où on va ?"** Demanda Rebekah

**"A Londres."** Annonça Klaus d'un ton sans appel

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pas de panique pour le Kennett hein, Kol a juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour se lancer, mais croyais moi, ça va être magistral quand il le fera, j'ai déjà la scène en tête !**_

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du Kennett, du Klaroline, des liens entre la famille, de l'attaque, du départ pour Londres ? J'attend avec une immense impatience vos reviews

**Plein de gros bisous  
- KlarolineMichaelson**


	18. A bout de patience

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Soihra : **_Bonne idée pour la paille, je vais y penser :P En ce qui concerne Elijah, j'y réfléchis et j'ai peut-être une idée ! On verra comment l'histoire avance. Ton idée de chateau m'a plus je l'ai donc utilisée :) Merci et bisous_

**Lolochou : **_Kol et Bonnie ont besoin de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver, se détester pour mieux s'aimer, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Les filles vont vite s'habituer à Londres ne t'en fais pas ;) Merci et Bisous_

**Floriane13 : **_Oh c'est dommage que tu n'accroches pas au Kennett :/ Merci pour tout ces compliments, si j'avais le pouvoir je retranscrire tout ça sur écran, je le ferais mais malheureusement non :P J'essaie progressivement de transformer Klaus en père, je suis ravie que tu trouve que je m'en sorte bien pour le moment ! Merci et bisous :)_

**Lilihammer56 : **_Wouah merci ! Bon j'ai mis en place mon Kennett et je n'en suis pas convaincu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te l'envoyer avant... Pour le Stebekah, je continue doucement mais ça va bientôt s'accélérer. :) Je resser les liens des la famille Michaelson et ce n'est pas fini ! Pour Tyler, oui il va revenir, mais je n'en dis pas plus :P Merci pour ton soutien ! Bisous_

**Elo69 : **_Oh merci infiniment ma chère ! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! Effectivement le déménagement va leur apporter un peu de changement et de paix temporaire ! :) Je suis touchée par tes commentaires si gentil ! Bisous :)_

**Analissa : **_Oui pauvre Kol et là il va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche, mais Bonnie aussi ! Non je n'aurais pas tué Caroline quand même quoique.. Mdr ! C'est que Klaus en loup je l'imaginais aussi noir ou blanc. Noir aurait été trop proche du gris foncé habituelle des loups et de Tyler par exemple, donc j'ai opté pour le blanc, plus majestueux ! Merci à toi et bisous :) _

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Kol et Bonnie ont beaucoup de barrières entre eux et un bon coup de gueule s'impose pour les faire toutes s'effondrer. Je suis contente que tu es aimé à ce point le chapitre, merci beaucoup et bisous :)_

**Nina59210 : **_Kol va craquer, j'espère que tu aimeras ! ;) Cette histoire de berceuse m'est venue comme ça sasn réfléchir et je me suis dit que je devais absolument la caser quelque part ! Merci pour ta avis Bisous :) _

**Daphii33 : **_Ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review Bisous ! :D_

**XxLegend-AutomnexX : **_Ah encore un commentaire trop génial :P J'ai réussi à faire l'effet prévu c'est cool j'en suis ravie :D Un peu de Stebekah oui, mais surtout une guerre du Kennett :P Merci et Bisous :)_

**MARiiN3 : **_Contente que tu aies aimé le massacre :D Oui ils sont imbattables ensemble! Kol es très amoureux en effet :) Merci et bisous !_

**KlarolineLoove : **_J'ai réussi l'attaque apparemment ce qui me rassure, je pensais avoir mal exprimé ce que je voulais.. Le Kennett va éclater, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, mais toutes tes réponses sont dans ce chapitres ! Merci beaucoup et bisous :D_

**Guest : **_Merci, contente que tu aime :) Bisous !_

**Coucou à tous, **

**Me revoici avec un chapitre que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé, autant être franche. J'étais très inspiré, trop peut-être... J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait et surtout que cela va vous plaire... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se revoit après ça !**

* * *

**LAST LOVE  
**

_**-** Chapitre 18_

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Suite aux événements précédants, sous le manque évident de sécurité pour la vie de chacun et surtout de Lianah, tout le monde avait fini par accepter le départ pour Londres. Misant sur la discretion, nous ne partîmes pas tous en même temps. Elijah et Rebekah prirent le premier avions pour Londres afin de tout préparer pour notre arrivé. Caroline et Bonnie avait tenu à passer à Mystic Fall's pour saluer leurs famille et les prévenir de leur départ sans toute fois annoncer notre destination. Liz Forbes avait fait la rencontre de Lianah dont elle tomba rapidement sous le charme. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nouvelle vie de sa fille, le couple qu'elle formait avec moi, ni même les origines de Lianah. Elle n'avait rien voulu savoir de plus en dehors du nom de sa nouvelle petite fille et si Caroline était heureuse, ce à quoi ma belle avait répondu par l'affirmative avec tant d'enthousiasme que j'en fus comblé.

De son côté, Bonnie avait demandé à sa mère de passer en ville pour la saluer, puis retrouva son père qui lui accorda sa confiance quant au fait de faire attention à elle et surtout de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles, ce que la sorcière avait promis.

Stefan et Kol nous avez accompagné. Le premier pour prévenir son frère et Elena de son départ, le second car il avait refusé d'être loin de Bonnie. Bien que cette dernière ne lui adressait plus un mot, il continuait à la suivre comme son ombre comme si cela arrangerait les choses. Il devait plutôt lui avouer ses sentiments que d'attendre sagement que ça se fasse potentiellement un jour, mais il était fixé dans son idée pour le moment. Je n'intervenais pas, je savais que Rebekah se ferait une joie de lui prendre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Les deux gars avaient pris l'avion pour rejoindre Londres il y a deux jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était notre tour. Le vol avait semblait infini, surtout pour Lianah qui était fatiguée par ces voyages. Bien que j'avais tout fait pour son confort, la petite devait sentir que nous vivions un peu comme des nomades traversant le pays et avaient besoin d'un chez elle stable. J'avais du hypnotiser tous les membres de l'avion pour que Caroline puisse monter avec le bébé à bord. Je me surprenais à anticiper les besoins de ma fille, m'inquiéter de son confort à tout moment, envisager le moindre soucis pour l'éviter au maximum etc... J'adorais l'avoir contre moi, la berser pour qu'elle dorme dans mes bras. Si j'avais su qu'être père me réservait cela...

Un taxi nous ramena à l'endroit prévu. Il s'agissait d'un manoir qui ressemblait plus à un chateau qu'autre chose. Il faisait trois fois cea de la Nouvelle Orléans. Je l'avais fait construire dans les années 1200. C'était mon endroit favori, une époque béni où ma famille était à mes côtés, où notre réputation nous précédait, où les gens s'inclinait devant notre pouvoir... Un endroit paisible, magnifique... Et aujourd'hui j'y étais de retour, enfin.

Nous descendîmes du taxi. Bonnie bailla avec Lianah qui dormait dans ses bras. Le soleil commençait à se coucher déjà et nous avions tous besoin de sommeil.

**"Oh mon Dieu !"** S'exclama Caroline en écarquillant les yeux

**"C'est splendide !"** Continua Bonnie, émerveillée

**"C'est immense et magnifique... Et immense... Et magnifique"** Enuméra Caroline en souriant

**"Je sais"** Ris-je

Je pris les bagages dans le coffre et les déposa à terre. Je vis Elijah marchait tranquillement vers nous. Il fit la bise à Caroline, puis Bonnie, déposa un baiser sur le frond de sa nièce endormie, me fit une accolade fraternelle. Il m'aida à porter les bagages et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Rebekah nous accueilli avec un sourire radieux et Stefan nous rejoignit rapidement.

**"Alors que je vous explique ! J'ai essayé d'aménager les lieux au mieux avec les gars, mais je ne connais pas vous goûts, donc ce sera à vous de décorer à votre guise. Nik, je ne savais pas trop où installer Lianah vu qu'il y a ton atelier et tout..."**

**"Je vais m'en occuper, merci Bekah"** Répondis-je

**"Ok, bon, je vous fais visiter ? Ca risque de prendre du temps mais vous n'allait pas le regretter"** S'exclama ma soeur

**"Excuse moi Rebekah, je ne voudrais pas paraitre impolie, mais je suis fatiguée et..." **Commença timidement Bonnie

**"Et je dois avouer que moi aussi, en plus Lianah a cruellement besoin d'un bon lit !"** Dit Caroline, gentiment

**"Oh désolée, bien sûr je comprend ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre Bonnie **!" Sourit Rebekah** "Care, je te laisse avec Nik !"**

Bonnie tendit Lianah à sa mère et commença à sortir de la pièce avec ma soeur quand Kol arriva de dehors !

**"Nik, enfin tu es là !"** S'exclama-t-il **"Salut Care, ça va ?"**

**"Oui et toi ?" **Répondit-elle avec le sourire

**"Très bien ! Oh elle est trop mimi quand elle dort !"** Lança Kol devant sa nièce

**"Pas comme toi"** le taquina Rebekah

**"Alors toi tu..." **

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard Bonnie.

**"Salut..."** Souffla-t-il

**"Salut."** Répondit-elle, distante.

**"Tu vas bien ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Je suis fatiguée, Rebekah allait justement me conduire à ma chambre."** Dit-elle en coupant net à la conversation

Rebekah baissa les yeux et entraina Bonnie avec elle. Kol soupira, et tâcha de masquer, très mal d'ailleurs, sans mal être. Caroline posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer et lui apporter un peu de soutien.

**"Bon on ne va pas passer la nuit dans le hall !" **M'exclamais-je **"Viens Trésor, on va dormir."**

**"Avec plaisir" **

Main dans la main, nous sortimes pour explorer les couloirs infinis et monter au premier étage. D'après ce qu'Elijah 'avait dit au téléphone, je gardais mes quartiers habituels c'est à dire un partie de l'aile Nord du chateau. L'aile Sud pour Kol, L'aile Ouest pour Rebekah et L'Est pour Elijah. Une aile était constituée d'une grande chambre + des pièces autours comme la salle de bain mais aussi mon atelier ou bien le dressing de Rebekah, la bibliothèque d'Elijah, entre autre. Chaque endroit était divisé par des couloirs et escaliers. Nous avions chacun une patir du chateau à nous seul, sans compter les pièces communes.

Au bout du couloir, nous montâmes des escaliers nous menant à ma partie du chateau. Caroline était émerveillée et j'adorais voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. J'ouvris une double portes et fit entrer Caroline et le bébé. Un petit interrupteur discret nous approter l'éclairage nécessaire.

**"De l'électricité ?" **S'étonna Caroline

**"J'avais pensé que ce serait plus pratique pour Bonnie et toi, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vivre à la lueur des bougies et des feux de cheminées je suppose"** M'amusais-je **"J'ai demandé à Elijah d'équiper le chateau, de même pour l'eau courante."**

**"Mais ça va te couter une fortune !" **

**"J'ai plus de fortune que tous les états réunis, Caroline. J'ai eu mille ans pour cela. De plus, je n'ai rien à payer, ce domaine m'appartien et personne ou presque n'en connait l'existence. Je ne fais que me servir dans différentes sources sur mes terres."** Expliquais-je

**"Tu es incroyable"** Dit-elle

Je souris. Caroline ouvrit la bouche de surprise en détaillant la chambre. Elle était immense bien sûr. Un lit baldaquin aux rideaux couleur sang en velour et aux draps ivoires, noir et aux coutures dorées tronait sur notre droite, au milieu du mur. Sur la gauche, une cheminée que je m'empressais d'allumer, des meubles anciens, des bougies, des tapis bordeau et noir, des lampes à l'allure ancien qui donnait une ambiance tamisée, des tableaux que j'avais peint à l'époque... En face, deux grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur une terrasse avec une vue sur la forêt et les immenses prairies. Près de notre lit, contre le mur qui faisait l'angle, le lit de Lianah importé de la Nouvelle Orléans, nous tenions à ce qu'elle retrouve ses marques ici.

**"Nik c'est... Spéctaculaire ici !"** Dit-elle, sous le charme

Elle coucha Lianah et la recouvrir de sa petite couverture blanche. Elle se promena dans toute la chambre, inspectant chaque recoin. Je posais nos valises vers notre lit et m'y assis, la regardant avec plaisir admirer les lieux. Au bout de deux minutes et vnt vers moi et s'assit sur mes genoux.

**"Ca date de quand tout ça ?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"Des années 1200 environs, nous n'avions pas le même calendrier à l'époque." **Répondis-je **"Ca te plait ?"**

**"Infiniment ! On dirait une chambre de princesse "** Sourit-elle

**"C'est à peu près le cas"** Répondis-je

**"Comment ça à peu près ? Tu vivais ici, non ?"**

**"Je ne vivais pas juste ici, j'y régnais !" **Répondis-je fier

**"Vraiment ? Tu veux dire avec les rois, princes, princesses et peuple sous ta protection ?" **S'exclama-t-elle

**"Tout à fait. Je dirigeais tout ici. Si tu veux parler de princesse, discutes avec Rebekah, elle en était une magnifique"** Souris-je

**"Je m'en doutais ! La chance j'aurais trop aimé vivre à cette époque !"** Bailla-t-elle

**"Allons dormir Trésor, nous auront tout le temps de discuter et visiter le chateau demain."**

**"J'en reviens pas, je vais vivre dans un chateau avec son roi en plus !" Rit-elle**

**"Ce qui fait de toi ma reine" M'amusais-je**

Elle eut un grand sourire et m'embrassa tendrement. Elle se mis en souvêtements et glissa sous les draps pendant que je faisais de même après avoir éteint les lumières. Nous discutâmes une bonne heures avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

Le soleil venait de se lever et j'étais déjà prête. J'avais prévu de faire les magasins pour refaire ma garde-robe ainsi que moderniser un peu ma chambre. Quand je descendis, Stefan m'attendais dans le hall, il discutait avec Bonnie.

**"Bonjour, bien dormi ?" **Demandais-je au deux amis

**"Très bien"** Répondis Stefan en me souriant

Il dormait dans une chambre d'ami, comme Kol qui avait tenu à se que j'installe Bonnie dans ses apparetements pour qu'elle ait le confort nécessaire.

**"De même !" **dit Bonnie **"C'est incroyable ici j'ai l'impression de rêver."**

**"Tu m'étonnes !"** Ris-je **"Dis moi, avec Stefan on voulait faire les boutiques, tu veux venir avec nous ? C'est à deux heures et demi de route d'ici." **

**"Je te remercie mais non je pensais plutôt rester là et essayer de trouver un peu mais marques !" **Sourit-elle

**"Comme tu veux ! Par contre je voudrais... Enfin... Kol ne va pas bien !"** Tentais-je

**"Comment ça ?" **

**"La situation est différente de celle que tu t'imagines, tu devrais parler avec lui !"**

**"Je n'ai rien à lui dire" **Lâcha-t-elle

**"Lui si, mais il faut le pousser un peu..."**

**"Finalement je veux bien venir avec vous, ça me changera les idées."**

**"D'accord mais..."**

**"Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes prêts ?"** Lança Kol avec une bonne humeur un peu feinte, je voyais bien la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**"Je vois..." **Soupira Bonnie, comprenant qu'il venait **"Bon j'ai besoin de vêtements donc je viens quand même."**

**"Ok, tout le monde en voiture !" **Lança Stefan, conscient que la tension montait

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et passa étonnament vite. Kol conduisait et j'étais à côté de lui, Stefan et Bonnie à l'arrière. Nous arrivâmes au coeur de Londres et commençâmes à enchainer les boutiques. D'abord de décoration puis de vêtements.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux devant les prix, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas autant l'habitude que moi d'être riche. Je lui avais dit de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle tenait à être résonnable. Nous passâmes au rayon robes de soirées et ses yeux s'allumèrent. Nous essayâmes plusieurs robes magnifiques.

**"Bonnie, celle là est faite pour toi !"** M'exclamais-je

La Sorcière sorti de la cabine d'essayage dans une robe bustier verte émeraude et dorée, qui se marié à la perfection avec ses yeux et sa peau métissée. Elle tourna sur elle même puis s'admira, complétement dans son monde. Elle rayonnait. Stefan soutient mon avis ce qui la fit sourire puis se reperdit devant le reflet de cette robe parfaite. Je tournais les yeux vers mon frère. Il avait gardait le silence depuis que nous étions parti de chez nous. Il regardait Bonnie avec émerveillement, tristesse, désir et amour. Cela me fit mal pour lui qu'elle l'ignore de cette façon. Peut-être que j'avais sur-estimé son attachement à Kol... J'allais tout faire pour le vérifier par divers moyens.

**"Tu devrais essayer le rouge sang, sans jeu de mot spécial vampire hein !"** Lança Bonnie derrière le rideau

Je me levais pour en chercher une qui me tapa dans l'oeil pour l'essayer ensuite. Bonnie avait raison cette couleur allait très bien avec mes cheveux si clair, et surtout mon carectère. C'était une robe en soie avec de fines bretelles argentées. J'ouvris le rideau et Stefan écarquilla les yeux tout comme Bonnie.

**"Tu es renversante !"** Dit Stefan en me dévorant des yeux et s'approchant de moi pour me prendre la main et me faire tourner sur moi-même

**"Il a raison Petite Soeur, tu es magnifique"** Dit Kol, sincère

**"Merci Kol !"** Dis-je, touchée.

Après des heures de silences, ces seuls mots étaient des compliments pur moi. Stefan me regardait, encore et encore, puis d'un coup tirant sur ma main pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes l'espace d'une seconde.

**"Je la prend !"** M'exclamais-je en riant **"Et toi Bonnie ?" **

**"Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle robe aussi belle soit-elle. Par contre j'ai vraiment besoin de bottes !"**

**"Ok, direction le magasin de chaussures !"** M'entousiasmais-je en passant à la caisse pour régler ma robe

**"Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs**" nous salua la vendeuse dont le regard beuga sur Kol

Elle prit ma robe et l'encaissa avec de me la ranger soignement dans une housse puis de me la tendre. Elle finit le tour du contoir, pendant que je regardais une paire d'escarpins de la mêmes couleurs que ma robe, en vitrine, qui m'avaient échappé.

**"Nous avons reçu un costume qui vous irez à merveille Monsieur..."**

**"Michealson. Kol Michealson."** Répondit-il

**"Kol... Vous devriez l'essayer, vraiment."** Dit-elle sous un ton charmeur

Stefan me mis un coup de coude et je vis le regard noir, jaloux et blessé de Bonnie. Un point pour Kol !

**"Merci mais non, je n'en ai aucune utilité pour le moment. Bonne journée."** Conclus Kol avec un sourire un peu hypocrite qui énerva visiblement Bonnie

Je pris les escarpins puis nous continuâmes notre virée. Bonnie se fit ouvertement draguer par un vendeur de chaussure, charmant certes mais surtout profiteur. Elle se montra gentille, trop souriante avec cet homme ce qui mis mon frère dans une colère noire. Il l'envoya promener sous le regard outrée de Bonnie.

**"Bon, tu prends les bottes Bonnie ? Il est tard on ferait mieux de rentrer." **Dis-je rapidement

Nous avions passer la journée à faire les boutiques et nous avions tous trouver des choses, mêmes les garçons. Nous avions pris beaucoup de choses aussi pour Caroline, Nik, Lianah et Elijah, je connaissais leurs gouts. Le trajet du retour fut tendu en plus d'être silencieux. Bonnie était furieuse contre Kol, encore plus qu'avant et mon frère était à bout de patience. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et il n'en pouvait plus.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison à la tombée de la nuit, avec nos vingtaines de sac sous le regard amusé de Nik et heureux de Caroline qui était blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand salon, sur un des canapé en cuir noir à écouter de la musique. Nous les rejoignimes pour occuper les autres canapés et déballer nos achats. Nik me remercia pour les vêtements que je lui avais trouvé et Caroline déballait avec les larmes aux yeux ceux de Lianah, sous le regard tendre de Nik. Puis Caroline déballa ses affaires avec plaisir.

**"Merci Bekah, c'est tout ce que j'aime !"** S'exclama Caroline

**"Je sais, je connais ton style et on a déjà fait les boutiques ensemble, ça aide. D'ailleurs, on a un cadeau pour toi."** Dis-je

Je pris une housse puis l'ouvris pour m'assurer que c'était la bonne, et oui. Je sortis une robe rose pâle et dorée en mousseline et lui tendis devant ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Elle la montra à Nik qui la trouva sublime. Pendant ce temps je triais tout les habits pour les donner à leur propriétaires. Soudain en ouvrant une housse j'eus la surprise du siècle.

**"Bonnie ?"** L'appelais-je en tentant la housse qu'elle attrappa

**"Oh ! Rebekah, wouah, je... Je t'avais dit que je ne..."** Bégailla Bonnie, les yeux plein d'étoiles et un sourire ému en découvrant sa robe parfaite

**"Ce n'est pas moi..."** Dis-je doucement

Bonnie se figea et regarda Kol qui la regardait avec une tendresse débordante et un petit sourire satisfait.

**"Toi évidemment. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas cette robe, c'était trop !" **Lança-t-elle, un peu énervée

**"Je voulais te faire plaisir !"** Répondit-il calmement

**"Je ne veux rien venant de toi et tu le sais alors pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce que je savais qu'elle te plaisait et que tu regretterais de ne pas l'avoir prise. De plus tu étais si belle dedans..."** Souffla-t-il

**"Autant que le vendeuse, non ?" **Ricana-t-elle** "Ca tombe bien tu vas la revoir puisque je ne veux pas de la robe, je te laisse le plaisir d'y retourner. Si tu veux je te passe les bottes avec pour que tu puisses encore envoyer promener le vendeur."**

**"Ce vendeur comme tu dis avait les idées très mal placée !"** Lança-t-il

**"Et alors, c'est pas ton problème !" **Rétorqua Bonnie

Nous assistâmes tous à la scène en silence. Je sentais que ça allait vite partir de travers, mais ils en avaient besoin.

**"C'était juste un pervers qui voulait profiter de toi !"**

**"Comme toi quoi."** Claqua Bonnie

Oups... Kol se figea, choqué par ces mots. Une rage noire envahis ses yeux et son visage hésitait entre "l'humain" et le vampire...

**"Je t'interdis de redire ça Bennett."** grogna-t-il

**"Ce n'est que la vérité"** Cria-t-elle **"Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, je t'ai tout donné, tu t'es servi, tu en as profité et tu m'as laissé ! Tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Tu as une idée ce que ça fait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et tu oses m'acheter un robe hors de prix pour te racheter ? C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus ni te voir ni te parler Kol Michaelson ! Tu me dégoûte !"**

**"Tu me fais une crise pour la robe très bien, déteste moi pour ça aussi si tu veux, mais vu comme tu t'es mise à rayonner en la voyant il y a deux minutes, ça en valait la peine ! Tu veux la vérité Sorcière ? Je n'ai pas profité de la situation. Certes tu me plaisais plus que nécessaire et j'ai accepté l'arrangement avec plaisir. Seulement c'est TOI qui a voulu m'accorder ta confiance, TOI qui a profité de mon attirance pour toi pour arriver à tes fins et découvrir ce que tu ne connaissais pas ! Combien de fois j'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi et que tu m'as laissé en plan ? Je me suis calmé, je me suis montré patient, plus gentil, plus attentionné, j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne vois pas qu'un monstre en moi dans l'espoir que tu commences à ressentir les mêmes choses que j'éprouvais pour toi, pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à te jeter dans les bras ce l'autre salopard de Gilbert !"**

**"Pareil ça ne te regarde pas et je ne me suis pas jeté dans ses bras!" **Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse

**"Si mais il s'est comporté comme un connard ! Sinon tu serais avec lui, peu importe les efforts que je faisais pour toi ! Je comprend que tu sois en colère contre moi car oui j'ai merdé, je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation. J'étais étais patient, plus que jamais mais c'est fini. Je n'en peux plus de devoir supporter tes regards méprisants quand tu daignes enfin poser les yeux sur moi, d'encaisser ta colère et tes remarques déplaisantes, de devoir faire face à ton indifférences alors que tu matais ce vendeur à la con !" **

**"Parce qu'en plus tu ose être possessif et jaloux, mais de quel droit ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas , je ne suis pas ta pauvre victime qui est eu le malheur de finir dans ton lit et que tu traite comme tu en as envie en fonction de ton humeur, et sur qui tu as mis un droit de propriété !" **Hurla-t-elle** "De plus tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que d'un coup je te laisse une chance de plus de profiter de moi ? Tu rêves !" **

**"Non juste ça me rend malade que tu me vois comme ce connard de pervers de vendeur de merde qui semblait te plaire alors qu'il te déshabillait des yeux ouvertements avec la claire envie de te sauter dessus alors que j'étais là à espérer le moindre signe venant de toi qui me laisserais un accès pour m'approcher de toi ! Je ne demande pas que tu me pardonne, juste que tu cesse de tout me reprocher et de me traiter comme un chien. J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai tout changé et tout ça pour rien ! Je t'ai laissé du temps, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas redevenir la vampire que j'étais pour ne pas te décevoir, j'ai tenu des mois pour toi ! Je mérite un peu ta colère mais pas le reste"** Tonna Kol **"Je ne mérite pas ta méchanceté, ta rancoeur, ton indifférence ! Je ne mérite pas de subir le fait que tu drague ouvertement un type sorti de nulle part qui veut juste se payer ton cul alors que je suis là à t'aimer comme un fou ! Je ne mérite pas ça Bennett, j'ai beau être un monstre pour toi, je ne le mérite pas ! Je me suis assez rabaissé à me morfondre pour toi et je ne permettrais plus rien de plus. Tu sais quoi, on va la faire à ta façon. Tu ne veux plus de contact avec moi ? Pas de problème, je me tire"**

Bonnie resta figée comme si elle s'était prise une claque en pleine figure. Durant l'affrontement, Nik avait prit Caroline dans ses bras et Stefan pris ma main. Nous échangeâmes des regards inquiets, incapable de savoir comment cette histoire allait finir. Kol était hors de lui mais il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait, violemment certes mais bon ! Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le hall.

**"Kol, tu ne peux pas partir, il pleut à verse et on annonce une tempête" **Intervins-je

**"Va te coucher, tu prendras une décision demain matin !"** Continua Nik

Il nous ignora et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Nous l'avions tous suivit dans le hall. Il sorti dehors et claqua la porte derrière lui. Morte d'inquiétude, je lançais un regard à Nik haussa les sourcils, un peu dépassé. Caroline regarda Bonnie qui semblait sous le choc des paroles de Kol. A la fois en colère et émue. Soudain la sorcière, comme prise d'une montée d'adrénaline, fronça les sourcils et sorti à son tour de la maison, laissant la porte ouvertz, nous pouvions donc assister à la scène.

**"Kol !"** Cria-t-elle essayant de couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui tombait comme une cascade **"Attend !" **

Kol continua de s'éloigner, elle avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose de convainquant, je connaissais mon frère, si elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour l'apprivoiser, il partirait à l'autre bout du monde sans se retourner quitte à en souffrir pour l'éternité, la foutue fiéreté des Michaelson...

**"Arrêtes toi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!"**

**"Loin de toi !"** Répliqua-t-il méchamment

**"Non ! Attends !"** Insista-t-elle **"Kol Michealson !"**

**"Quoi ?"** Cria-t-il en se retournant enfin, furieux

**"T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, pas après ce que tu viens de me dire !"** S'énerva-t-elle** "Faut qu'on en parle !"**

**"Qu'on par le de quoi ? Des sentiments que j'ai commencé à avoir pour toi ? Que je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais ? C'est ça dont tu veux parler ? Ne t'inquiéte surtout pas pour ça, ça sera vite réglé ! Je peux faire disparaitre tout ça en un claquement de doigt, l'avantage d'être un monstre"** Lâcha-t-il

**"Quoi ? Tu vas... Eteindre tes émotions ?"** S'écria-t-elle, outrée

**"Non seulement je vais les éteindre, mais je vais partir et tu ne serais plus qu'un souvenir !"**

**"Non ne fais pas ça"** Répondit-elle un sanglot dans la voix** "S'il te plait..."**

**"C'est vrai que ça semblait te faire plaisir de me voir aussi mal pour toi."** Ironisa-t-il

**"Tu n'es qu'un abruti de penser ça Kol Michealson ! J'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie, la plus douloureuse. Je ne supportais pas de te voir aussi mal, j'avais juste envie de te pardonner mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je m'en voulais de te faire ça et j'ai retourné le tout contre toi et j'en suis désolée !"**

**"Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?" **

**"Les deux !"**

**"Je n'en peux plus Bonnie, je ne peux plus jouer comme ça, ça me rend dingue ! Tu m'as rejeté plusieurs fois, tu m'as fait vivre un enfer pendant plus d'une semaine alors laisse moi partir !"**

**"Je suis désolée, si je pouvais me rattraper..." **Reflifla-t-elle

**"Tu peux ! Dis moi de partir !" **

**"Non !" **S'exclama-t-elle

**"Dis le moi !" **

**"Pourquoi ?" **

**"Je n'arriverais pas à m'éloigner de toi sinon !"** Cria-t-il, désespéré

**"Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne !"**

**"Arrête d'être égoïste et laisse moi partir loin d'ici !"**

**"Non ! Je t'ai menti ok ?! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé."**

Kol haussa les sourcils d'étonnement

**"Tu as raison j'en ai profité ! J'ai profité du fait que tu avais envie de moi, que tu pouvais m'apporter le plaisir que je ne connaissais pas. On avait une telle complicité depuis un moment que je t'ai fait confiance pour ça. Seulement si j'étais en colère ce n'est pas pour un malheureux baiser que tu ne m'as pas donné, c'est parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir joué avec le feu ! Je m'en voulais d'avoir cédé, d'avoir écouté mon coeur alors que je savais que j'allais être une conquête de plus pour toi ! Je m'envoulais car j'étais amoureuse de toi et que le lendemain rien ne semblait différent de ton coté et affronter mes sentiments seule m'était insupportable et je te l'ai fait payer !"** Exposa Bonnie, la voix vibrant de larmes

Kol fit trois pas en avant pour se retrouver à une vingtaine de centimètre d'elle. Il la regarda avec incompréhension. Il était tous les deux trempés de pluie, et de larmes pour Bonnie.

**"Quoi ?"** Souffla-t-il

**"Je t'ai fait payé la colère que j'avais seulement envers moi et je suis désolée... Je... Je m'en veux pour tout ça, pour t'avoir fait passer pour un monstre alors que tu as toujours été génial avec moi. Voilà je t'ai tout dis, maintenant reste, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas..."**

**"Bonnie..."**

**"S'il te plait Kol, reste avec moi"** Pleura-t-elle **"Je...Je t'aime je veux pas que tu partes ! Pardonnes moi, on oublies tout ! Je ferais tout pour que tu reste ! "**

**"Shh Darling..." **Dit Kol en passant une main sur la joue de la sorcière pour dégager ses cheveux mouillés

**"Je croyais que je n'avais pas d'importance pour toi..."**

**"Oh que si, tu n'imagine pas combien je tiens à toi Petite Sorcière."**

**"Reste alors... Reste avec moi"** Souffla Bonnie en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Kol et passer se bras autour de son cou.

Kol referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et eut un rire nerveux. Caroline sourit, les larmes aux yeux et se blottis contre Nik qui annonça qu'ils montaient se coucher. Je me sentais toute retournée par cette scène riche en émotions. Je montais dans ma chambre, Stefan toujours accroché à ma main. Il voulu me dire bonne nuit mais je le coupais et le tira dans ma chambre.

**"Dors avec moi !"** Soufflais-je, encore chamboulée

Il accepta, visiblement inquiet pour moi. Je me changeais rapidement pour mettre une nuisette et me caler dans ses bras avant de tomber de fatigue.

* * *

**POV Bonnie **

Kol se détâcha de mes lèvres et me regarda, perdu. Pendant plus d'une semaine la douleur m'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Au début je trouvais cela plus facile de lui en vouloir à lui qu'à moi, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Il m'avait manqué comme pas permis, dès que je le voyais mon coeur semblait vouloir exploser, mon corps le réclamait... Cependant j'avais besoin de cette colère, on en avez tous les deux besoin pour dépasser la limite Sorcière-Vampire, pour dépasser le stade de l'amitié, pour dépasser la peur de l'amour...

**"Il faut qu'on rentre Darling, tu vas attraper froid !"** Dit-il en me soulevant et courir à la maison

En effet je me sentais frigorifiée et frissonna dans ses bras. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans ma chambre, du moins sa chambre. Il me déposa dans la salle de bain et je pris une douche bien chaude. Je séchais mes cheveux le plus possible puis m'enroula dans mon peignoir jaune pâle et moelleux. Je fis mon retour dans une chambre à la lumière tamisée où une agréable chaleur se dégagée de la cheminée. Kol m'attendais patiemment dans le lit, torse nu et sous les draps. Je m'assis près de lui, sur la couverture pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentais divinement bon.

**"Tu as déjà prit ta douche ?" **Demandais-je

**"Oui dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'am...de ma chambre."** Dit-il

**"Je sais que c'est ici ta chambre"** M'amusais-je

**"Ah.. Bekah te l'a dis ?"**

**"Non je l'ai sentis, il y avait ton odeur sur les draps..."**

**"Et tu n'as pas hurlé ?"** Rit-il

**"Non j'en ai profité !"** Souris-je, avant d'éternuer

**"Et voilà, tu es malade ! Je suis désolé on aurait du rentrer avant !"**

**"Ce n'est rien qu'un petit rhume Kol !"**

**"Va savoir, tu avais les cheveux trempés..."**

**"Il n'y a pas que là que j'étais trempée"** lâchais-je sans pouvoir arrêter mes mots en cours de route

Kol haussa les sourcils, surpris et amusé par ma réflexion.

**"Je vous demande pardon Mademoiselle Bennett ?" **S'amusa-t-il

**"Ca m'a échappée désolée.. C'est parce qu'on disait que j'avais profité d'être dans ton lit avec ton odeur pour... enfin..."**

**"Bonnie, serais-tu en train de me dire que malgré que tu m'en voulais à mort tu t'es...fait plaisir en pensant à moi ?"** S'étonna-t-il

**"Quelque chose comme ça oui..."** Rougis-je, j'avais tellement envie de lui, de me faire complétement pardonner

**"Et bien et bien... Dire que j'ai loupé ça !"** Rit-il

**"Il n'est pas trop tard" **Dis-je en ouvrant et retirant mon peignoir pour me retrouver nue devant lui

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, et baissa involontairement les yeux, un peu gênée d'être si exposée à lui

**"Regarde moi" **Souffla-t-il **"Ne sois pas gênée, tu es renversante Darling..."**

Je lui souris et le laissait m'admirer un moment. Je voyais son désir enflammer ses yeux, ses mains et ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon cou puis ma poitrine. Ses doigts passèrent sur mon intimité déjà bien prête pour lui, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

**"Tu m'as manqué tu sais..."** Gémis-je

**"Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point Bonnie..."**

**"Et à quel point ?" **Demandais-je, envoutée par ses caresses

En une seconde, Kol passa une main sous mes fesses pour me soulever et l'autre pour tirer sur le draps et m'empala sur lui avec force. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir m'échappa quand je sentis son membre dur errigé en moi.

**"A ce point là !" **Susura-t-il, sensuel

Il me faisait perdre la tête. Rapidement je me mis à bouger mes hanches contre les siennes. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Je bougais un peu plus vite et il sembla beaucoup apprécier ma petite prise de contrôle vu sa respiration plus difficile et ses gémissements rauques. Il se laissait totalement faire, fermant les yeux et savourant le moment présent. Cette fois, _je _lui faisais l'amour. Cette pensée m'enflamma et m'enleva mes dernières barrières. Je me déhanchais sur lui, pour notre plus grand plaisir. J'avais la tête qui commençais à me tourner et mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

**"Humm Bonnie c'est si bon .."** Râla Kol

Je souris et accélérais le mouvement ! Je me sentais forte, belle, femme...

**"Je t'aime tellement Kol"** Haletais-je, étourdis par le désir** "Oh Kol !"**

**"Bonnie... Hum Maintenant Bonnie ! Mon amour maintenant !" **

Je perdis totalement pied en même temps que Kol, le plaisir me dévasta complétement dans un cri lorsque que je le sentis se déverser en moi avec puissance, puis ce fut le trou noir. J'ouvris doucement et difficilement les yeux.

**"Bonnie ? Tu m'entend ? Darling répond moi !" **S'inquiéta Kol

**"Hum ?"**

**"Putain Bébé tu m'as fait peur !"** Souffla-t-il **"Tu t'es évanouie..."**

**"Je... Oh désolée... Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi !"**

**"Tu m'as ravagé Petite Sorcière"** S'amusa-t-il

**"Je sais"** Ris-je, fière de moi

**"Tu me rend fou, complément fou d'amour !"**

**"Humm..."**

**"Dors Darling, fais de beaux rêves... Je t'aime..." **Murmura-t-il

**"Merci ... mon coeur... T'aime...aussi"**

Et je m'endormi dans les bras de cet homme que j'avais essayé de détester, mais que j'aimais plus que tout. Plus que sa nature de vampire, plus que ma nature de sorcière. Plus que tout ce que je savais que j'allais devoir affronter pour lui.

* * *

_**Verdict ? J'attends vos reviews, carrément anxieuse sur ce coup là ! J'espère que ça vous a plus... + de Klaroline au prochain chapitre. **_

**Plein de bisous  
- KlarolineMichaelson**


	19. Amour

Hey !

Merci à :** Elo69, Lilihammer56, KlarolineLoove, Justine, XxLegend-AutomnexX, Lea Michaelson, Analissa, Nina59210, Soihra, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, MARiiN3, Klausetcaroline, Lolochou, Floriane13, Odessa, Guest , Chlo, Lasaweyer5, Selena Spears, Guest n°2, Mlanie01...**

**MERCI INFINIMENT** à vous tous qui avait pris le temps de me laisser de si adorables et touchants commentaires, **MERCI** à ceux qui me suivent sans cesse depuis le début,** MERCI** à tous les lecteures qui n'ont peut-être pas le temps de laisser un mot mais qui me lise et j'espère apprécie, **BIENVENUE** aux nouveaux lecteurs et enfin **MERCI ENCORE** à tous !

**_Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, j'ai beaucoup bossé et j'ai repris les cours, du moins mon stage et je suis chez moi que pour dormir presque ! Mais je pense à vous et à l'histoire. J'ai des tas d'idées de dingues encore donc vous devrez sans doute me suivre un bon moment ! :D_**

**_Bonne lecture, on se voit à la fin du chapitre ! ;)_**

* * *

**LAST LOVE**  
_**- Chapitre 19**_

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, un peu ébloui par le soleil qui baignait dans ma chambre. Allongée sur le ventre, je me redressais sur les coudes pour m'apercevoir que Stefan était toujours là, endormi sur le ventre aussi, un bras posé sur mon dos. Je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

Notre relation évoluait lentement, très lentement. Je lui laissais du temps, le temps dont il avait besoin pour oublier Elena, pour réapprendre à me connaitre, pour peut-être avoir de nouveau envie d'avancer... Je n'osais prendre presque aucune initiative, ma décision d'hier soir, de l'inviter à dormir avec moi, je l'avais prise sous le coup de l'émotion. Aurait-il des regrets ? Me reprocherait-il d'aller trop vite ?

Stefan bougea un peu, se tournant sur le côté, attirant inconsciemment mes hanches vers lui. Je me laissais faire et me retrouva collé contre lui. J'aimais sa chaleur, son odeur, ses muscles saillant sous sa peau douce. Du bout des doigts je frolais son torse caché sous son T-shirt, pendant une seconde je regrettais qu'il se soit endormi habillé. Il bougea un peu plus, me collant encore plus à lui, puis il ouvrit les yeux sur moi, faisant monter mon angoisse, je le voyais déjà se lever d'un bond du lit et disparaitre à jamais...

**"Hum salut..." **

**"Salut..." **Hésitais-je

**"Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Non pas vraiment, peut-être cinq minutes."** Répondis-je

Stefan baissa les yeux et découvrit nos corps collés. Je sentis son regard sur le mien surtout, j'avais l'impression de brûler sur place. Je m'enflammais toute seule comme une idiote. Il faut dire qu'il était superbe, attirant, envoutant, à dévorer tout cru... Je croisais son regard hésitant et me décalais aussitôt de lui.

**"Excuse moi... Enfaite c'est toi qui m'a approché croyant peut-être que... Et non c'est moi...Je...J'aurais du me décaler..."** Bégaillais-je, un peu confuse

**"Rebekah..." **Commença-t-il

**"Non non ça va..." **Assurais-je

Je m'assis dans le lit rapidement et poussa la couverture, prête à me lever. Je sortis du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain avant de sentir une main m'attraper le bras doucement pour me faire faire demi tour. Stefan était face à moi et me regardait intensément. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Il décala une mèche de mon visage lentement.

**"Je sais que c'était toi que j'approchais..."** Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore

**"La dernière fois tu t'es enfui et..."**

**"Cette fois je suis resté."** Finit-il

**"Normal on n'a pas..."**

**"Peu importe."**

Stefan posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Il m'embrassa passionnément, et mon estomac explosa en millions de petits papillons à travers mon corps. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes longs cheveux blonds et posa l'autre contre ma joue. C'était... d'une tendresse infini. Lorsqu'il recula, Stefan me sourire d'une façon adorable.

**"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, on se voit tout à l'heure ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Euh oui... Pas de soucis"** Répondis-je, déstabilisée

**"Super"** Sourit-il

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et déposa son dernier baiser sur mon front avant de quitter ma chambre. Je du m'assoir quelques instants pour intégrer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi tendre et surtout aussi respectueux envers moi. Pas un geste déplacé, juste une tendresse envoutante, une sincérité étourdissante... Je me sentai sourire comme une imbécile et c'est dans cet état de plénitude que je pris ma douche.

* * *

**POV Caroline**

**"Nik ?" **Appellais-je

Je me réveillais complétement seule dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Inquiète, je me tournais vers son côté du lit pour voir si j'y trouvais un petit mot ou autre comme à son habitude quand il se levais tôt pour affaires. Là, rien. Je me levais du lit et enfila mon kimono de soie noir. Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans notre salle de bain au cas où, et rien non plus. Je sortis dans le couloir, essayant de sentir sa présence. Je fermais les yeux et n'entendis rien c'est vrai que chacun vivait dans son aile du chateau pour respecter l'intimité des autres... J'avançais un peu avant de m'arrêter dans la chambre de Lianah au bout du couloir. J'ouvris doucement la porte de peur de la réveiller et rien non plus. Personne.

Une vague de panique commença à monter en moi. Je me mis à courir en direction du salon. A ce moment, je me mis à maudir la grande de ce chateau. Je m'imaginais déjà les pires choses qui auraient pu se passer... Arrivée au salon, je me figeais net. Les rideaux étaient fermé, empêchant la lumière de l'aube de rentrer. La cheminée était allumée, me yeux se déplacèrent lentement, suivant la lumière et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait pour se poser sur le grand canapé en cuir.

Lianah était affalée sur le ventre, calée sur le torse et dans les bras de son père qui dormait paisiblement. Sur la table basse, un biberon de lait presque terminé. La vision était étonnante, improbable et splendide. Il n'y avait plus rien de _Klaus_, juste Nik, juste un père et sa fille qui dormaient, inscoucients. Je sentis mon coeur fondre et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me sentais tellement heureuse...

**"Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?"** Chuchotta une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais et découvrir Elijah qui se tenait un peu en retrait, un sourire satisfait et reconnaissant aux lèvres. Je m'approchais de lui en réajustant mon kimono.

**"C'est vrai que cette vision est assez extraordinaire"** Soufflais-je

**"C'est grâce à toi, tu peux en être fière" **

**"Moi ?" **Demandais-je

**"Oui, toi. Tu as changé sa vie Caroline. En quelques mois tu lui as donné tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis un millenaire."**

**"Faut dire que ça ne lui a pas fait de mal que quelqu'un ose le défier !"** Plaisantais-je

**"Ceux qui s'y sont risqué sont mort certes. Même si au début tout n'était que colère et presque haine, tu lui as donné le plus important."**

**"L'amour ? Une famille ?" **Demandais-je

**"Le pardon."** Corrigea-t-il

Elijah n'eus pas besoin de préciser ses pensées, je compris parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par là. Klaus avait été la créature la plus détesté au monde depuis toujours, pour se protéger et protéger sa famille il a du commettre des abominations, parfois même par simples pulsions il faut le reconnaitre, il était un vampire. Cela s'est emplifié en devenant hybride, mais malgré tout, je me rendis compte que je lui avais pardonné. J'ignorais si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais je l'avais fait sans m'en rendre compte. C'était selon Elijah tout ce dont il avait besoin. La meilleure chose qu'on puisse lui offrir.

**"Ensuite" **Continua Elijah** "En effet, tu lui as donné l'amour et une chance de réintégrer sa famille. Tu lui as donné une petit fille,tu nous as donné une nièce et surtout tu nous as rendu notre frère... Tu es un miracle Caroline." **

J'étais touchée par les mots d'Elijah et je souris largement. Lianah commença à se réveiller, et je la pris dans mes bras à ma vitesse vampirisque.

**"Shhh ma chérie, papa dort encore..." **Soufflais-je

**"Plus maintenant..."** marmonna Klaus d'une voix rauque

Je ris et déposa un baiser à ma fille. Pour elle c'était déjà l'heure du prochaine biberon.

**"Si je peux me permettre..."** Demanda gentiment Elijah en tendant les bras vers la petite en souriant

**"Bien sur Elijah" **Souris-je

Il emmena Lianah avec lui et je m'assis près de Klaus et s'assit également pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je sentis son regard se poser sur mon corps et je découvrir que je n'étais pas très couverte avec mon kimono ouvert, dévoilant une nuisette mauve assez éloquente. Je levais la tête vers lui et souris face à sa mine à la fois interrogatrice et amusée.

**"C'est ce qui arrive quand je me réveille seule dans mon lit, que je ne trouve ni ma fille ni mon...enfin toi et que je cours dans tous les sens pour vous retrouver !"** Ris-je

**"Je vois"** Répondit-il simplement en me souriant, mais quelque chose dans son regard me paru suspect.

**"Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici en m'abandonnant dans mon immense lit froid ?" **Plaisantais-je

**"Je n'ai pas dormi quasiment, vas savoir pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai entendu Lianah pleurer pour son biberon de 3h, je me suis levé et lui ai donné ici. Elle a presque tout bu tu as vu ? Elle s'est rapidement endormi et apparemment j'ai sombré à mon tour..." **S'amusa-t-il

**"Vous étiez adorable tous les deux" **Soufflais-je avec tendresse

**"Je l'aime tu sais..." **Avoua-t-il

Cela aurait pu sembler anodin à n'importe qui étant donné que c'est évident qu'il aime sa fille, mais il s'agissait de Klaus. Ces simples mots en disaient bien plus long sur l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à l'autre. Un _je t'aime _de sa part, était des plus sincère et d'une intensité incomparable. Car Klaus malgré tout connaissait l'amour, mais le vrai l'inconditionnel. Celui qui dure pour l'éternité. Il l'avait connu pour ses frères et sa soeur, puis maintenant pour Lianah. Je me demandais si pour moi c'était tout aussi puissant, je veux dire pour toujours...

**"Et Je t'aime"** Souffla-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux

**"Et je vous aime tellement tous les deux"** Dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement

* * *

**POV Bonnie**

**"Bonnie ? Hey Bonnie ? Réveilles toi Darling ?" **

**"Hmmmmmm" **Gémis-je, dérangée dans mon sommeil

**"Bonnie !" **

**"Quoi ?"** marmonais-je

Pourquoi il ne me laissait pas dormir tranquille, je voulais dormir, j'étais tellement fatiguée...

**"Bonnie !" **

**"Quoi ?! Bordel Kol laisse moi dormir je t'en supplis, on recommencera tout à l'heure..."**

Kol était insatiable, mon corps n'arrivait plus à suivre tout ses assaults de cette nuit. C'était divin mais franchement épuisant, je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout, une humaine qui a besoin de dormir.

**"Non c'est pas ça mais..." **

L'angoisse de sa voix me fit ouvrir les yeux et je me tournais vers lui. Il était beau comme un Dieu et visiblement tracassé.

**"Kol ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"**

**"Je sais pas, tu es brûlante et tu trembles..."** Dit-il

Je posais une main sur mon front et je constatais qu'en effet j'avais pas mal de fièvre. Je m'assis dans le lit et fut prise d'un vertige. Je soupirais, Kol avait eu raison hier, rester sous la pluie m'avait valu une bonne crève...

**"Tu vois que tu es malade ! Tu veux voir un médecin ? Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'hopital ou alors un sort..."**

**"Kol ! On se calme c'est juste un gros coup de froid tout va bien. Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ?"**

**"Dis moi"** Souffla-t-il

**"D'un calin et de repos, tout simplement." **

Kol me sourit et me serra fort contre lui. Dire qu'hier encore j'essayais de le détester de toute mes forces... Accepter mes sentiments pour lui avait été la meilleure décision que je n'avais jamais prise. Cela dit, je me demandais s'il y aurait des répercutions. Non, je ne devais tout de même pas être la seule sorcière à tomber amoureuse d'un vampire... Quoiqu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel vampire. Soudain, une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac se fit sentir et je me levais en vitesse ignorant mes vertiges. Je voulu courir à la salle de bain mais je tribuchais par terre, trop faible.

**"Bordel Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu aurais pu t'exploser le crâne si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé à temps !" **

**"Au moins ça m'a coupé l'envie de vomir..."** Déclarais-je

**"Fallait me le dire je t'aurais emmené..."**

**"Pour me regarder vomir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non merci."**

**"Pourquoi ? Je préfère ça plutôt que tu finisse blessée."**

**"Parce que ça n'a rien de sexy ni d'agréable et c'est gênant ! Insiste pas !"**

**"Ok... Bon au lit maintenant !"** Dit il en me posant sur le lit et me recouvrant de la couverture. **"Je repasserais te voir avec le petit déj ! Dors Bébé"**

Je lui souris et hocha la tête me rendant compte que mes paupière étaient étonnament lourdes. Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

La journée me semblait interminable. Dans les moments je n'arrivais plus à dormir et que ma fièvre baissait un peu, Kol m'apportait de quoi me nourrir et surtout m'hydrater. Depuis ce matin, j'avais du boire six thé à la menthe, trois jus d'orange, de la soupe et j'avais même eu le droit à des crêpes au Nutella. Kol me chouchoutait, me cajolait. C'était un véritable amour. Les crepes venait de Rebekah qui rayonnait de bonne humeur. Caroline était passé me voir une bonne heure avant de repartir pour donner le bain du soir à Lianah. Stefan était venu aux nouvelles tout comme Elijah qui m'avait apporté de la lecture.

Je sentais ma magie un peu plus présente en moi, comme elle luttait d'instict contre la maladie. Je faisais mon possible pour la canaliser autrement. C'est ainsi que je su que j'étais capable non pas de lire dans les pensées, mais de ressentir des ondes capables de me prédirent ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Grâce à cela je sentis que Kol malgré ses blagues et son sourire était paniqué de me voir malade. Que la bonne humeur contagieuse de Rebekah était entièrement guidée par les sourires et regards que Stefan lui accordait. Ce dernier avait un petit quelque chose de différent, comme une brèche où il laissait enfin la possibilité à Rebekah de passer malgré Elena. Du côté de Caroline et Elijah, s'ils étaient serein, satisfait, heureux de la vie qui s'écoulait devant eux par rapport à Klaus surtout. Celui-là était vraiment très difficile à cerner. Il ne dégageait que des ondes contradictoires. J'ai réellement mis la journée entière avant de pouvoir décripter ce qu'il avait en tête et la surprise, voir même le choc m'avait presque assommée. C'est pourquoi je lui avais demandé s'il pouvait passer me voir dès qu'il aurait un moment.

Klaus frappa à ma porte et attendit que je l'invite à entrer. Je me rassis convenablement dans le lit de Kol et lui demanda d'entrer. Klaus me sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

**"Comment te sens-tu chère sorcière ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Mieux, je crois que les médicaments que Care m'a rapporté sont plutôt efficaces." **Repondis-je

**"Bien. Kol m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir et ça tombe bien car j'avais moi aussi une ou deux questions pour toi...J'en profite pendant que Caroline est sortie."** Commença-t-il

Questions que je connaissais déjà depuis quelques heures.

**"Alors oui, et non."**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Tes réponses ! Oui à la première question, c'est bien dans trois jour l'anniversaire de Caroline, et non ce n'est pas ce cadeau que tu devrais lui offrir."**

**"Je vois" **S'amusa-t-il** "Pour l'anniversaire je le savais bien spur, j'étais là l'année dernière malheureusement vu qu'elle a failli mourir à cause de moi." DIt-il en fronçant les sourcils "Ma question était plutôt est-ce que quelque chose est déjà prévu de ton côté peut-être ?"**

**"J'ai plus de mal avec toi je l'avoue, difficile de lire en toi" **Ris-je

**"Un millenaire d'entrainement, Bonnie"** Sourit-il

**"Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis déjà sur le coup, enfin plus Rebekah étant donné que je suis clouée au lit. On s'occupe de lui faire une jolie soirée comme elle les aime."**

**"Bien ! Alors dis moi, quel problème y a-t-il avec mon cadeau ?"**

**"Il est très bien, et elle adorerait aller à Rome c'est certain, seulement je suis certaine qu'elle préférerais l'autre."**

**"Quel autre ?"**

**"Celui auquel tu as pensé toute la journée mais que tu ne veux pas lui imposer."**

**"Ah celui-là..." **Soupira-t-il

**"Fais le ! Crois moi tu peux oublier toutes tes craintes car il n'y a pas que toi que j'ai analysé aujourd'hui tu sais... Caroline n'en a pas entièrement conscience mais c'est ce qu'il lui faut."**

**"Je ne suis pas certain de ça..."** Avoua-t-il

**"Penses-y"** Répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil encourgeant

**"Merci Bonnie."** Sourit-il

Klaus se leva et replongea instantanément dans ses pensées pour peser le pour et le contre. De mon côté j'étais fière de moi, de cette impression d'être puissante et utile, d'avoir une place plus ou moins d''amie pour Rebekahen plus de Caroline, que Kol m'aime comme je suis, que Klaus se confie indirectement à moi etc... Ma vie n'avait strictement rien de ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer, car elle dépassait mes rêves. Tout allait à l'encontre de mes convictions de sorcières, mais qu'importe, j'étais heureuse.

* * *

**POV Elijah **

Cela faisait près de trois heures que j'attendais ce foutu coup de téléphone. Un de mes contact était chargé de surveiller les agissements des hommes de Marcel notamment, du moins le peu qui avaient pu s'enfuir. J'avais reçu un sms m'indiquant un changement et j'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, rien pouvant atteindre le bonheur actuel de notre famille.

Assis dans mon bureau, je tapotais mes doigts contre mon agenda, impatient. Depuis notre départ pour Londres, Niklaus et moi veillions sur leurs moindres agissements. Mon frère avait souhaité quitter la Nouvelle Orléans pour assurer en priorité la sécurité de Caroline et Lianah, cela dit il avait toujours cette envie de conquêrir ce territoire où notre famille avait vécu assez longtemps. Je connaissais l'important que cet endroit avait pour Niklaus et j'étais certain qu'il finirais par y retourner un jour. Mon portable sonna enfin, me tirant de mes pensées.

**"Elijah."** Annonçais-je

**"Mr Michaelson."** Salua mon interlocuteur

**"Kyle, quelles sont les nouvelles ?"** Demandais-je

**"Les hommes de Marcel se rassemblent à la Nouvelle-Orléans comme prévu. Cependant ils sont un peu plus nombreux que prévu, certains viennent des contrées voisines. Cet homme semblait assez influent."**

**"Ils seront toujours moins nombreux que nous. As-tu des informations sur leurs projets ?"**

**"Rien de très précis. Certains veulent venger Marcel et les vampires que vous avez tué la dernière fois, tandis que d'autres pensent d'avantage à élire un nouveau roi."**

**"Ils vont se diviser, c'est une très bonne chose." **Constatais-je **"Cependant, ton message semblait indiquer que quelque chose n'aillait pas hors tout semble positif pour le moment..."**

**"En effet un élément m'intrique un peu. Je me suis renseigné sur le fameux Tyler Lockwood comme vous me l'avez demandé, et il semblerait qu'il soit bien connu ici, il prend de l'importance."**

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"Les gens en parlent, les sorcières également. Sophie Davereaux reste introuvable mais les rumeurs affirment qu'elle et Tyler serait en contact."**

**"C'est à surveiller. Tiens moi au courant."**

**"Bien sûr Monsieur. Et hum... Concernant..."**

**"Je suis seul, je vous écoutes."**

**"J'ai une piste, un vol d'avions pour la Bulgarie."**

**"Bien, merci à vous. Je vous rappelerais plus tard, sauf s'il y a urgence, vous pourrez me recontacter."**

**"Bien Monsieur."**

Il raccrocha. Je posais mon portable sur mon bureau en soupirant. Tout semblait stable à la Nouvelle-Orléans, rien d'inquiètant du moins. Je restais méfiant par rapport à Tyler et ses contacts avec les sorcières. Mais ce qui m'interpelait le plus, c'était la dernière information, celle du vol pour la Bulgarie. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Habituellement, je la laissais s'enfuir, les années n'avaient aucune importance pour nous... Pourtant j'avais envie de l'appeler. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapproché avant mon départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. J'avais cru que j'allais enfin pouvoir la retrouver, celle que je cherchais au fond de cette garce manipulatrice, celle que j'avais aimé, ma Katerina.

* * *

***3 jours plus tard***

**POV Caroline**

Je m'étais levé très tôt pour aller faire les boutiques, Lianah avait besoin de vêtements et moi également. Arrivée dans l'une des boutiques de Londres, je commençais à faire le tour des rayons enfants. Les prix étaient un peu excessifs à mon goût mais bon, ma fille en avait besoin. Durant une bonne humeur, je pris tout ce dont ma fille avait besoin, surtout des vêtements chaud car la pluie n'était pas rare ici et surtout car l'automne commençait et l'hiver allait vite prend la place. Malgré tout, je craquais sur quelques petites robes.

Mon portable vibra dans mon sac à main qui était accroché à la poucette. Le nom affiché était celui de ma mère.

**"Maman ?" **

**"Bonjour ma chérie !" **

**"Bonjour ! Tu ne dors pas ? Il doit être 2h au Etats-Unis !"** M'exclamais-je

**"En effet, je sors du travail et je rentre dormir un peu, je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire Caroline !"** Déclara ma mère avec douceur

**"Oh ! Merci maman, à vrai dire j'avais complétement oublié !"**

**"Oublier ton anniversaire ? Toi ?"** Rit-elle

**"Apparemment ! Tout semble différent, je n'ai plus la notion du temps."** M'amusais-je

**"Je vois. Comment va ma petit puce ?"**

**"Elle grandit vite, elle est superbe !" **Souris-je en regardant ma fille dans la poucette

**"J'ai tellement envie de vous voir toutes les deux !"**

**"Je sais maman, nous aussi mais... On attend d'être sûr de ne rien risquer ici. On trouvera une solution c'est promi ! "**

**"J'espère ! Je te laisse ma chérie je suis en voiture. Je t'aime, prend soin de toi et de ta fille."**

**"Merci, on t'aime aussi maman. Bisous."**

Je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres, entendre ma mère m'avait réchauffé le coeur. Elle me manquait beaucoup même si nous restions souvent en contact. J'avais également reçu une sms.

_Rendez-vous à 19h dans la salle de bal. _  
_Fais toi toute belle ! _  
_Bon anniversaire_  
_Love_  
_- Bonnie & Rebekah_

Je souris, évidemment qu'elles n'avaient pas oublié mon anniversaire... J'avais hate d'être à ce soir pour découvrir ma soirée ! A peine avais-je reposé mon portable dans mon sac qu'il resonna.

**"Allo ?"**

**"On s'enfuis du lit conjugal mon amour ?"** Demanda la voix douce de Klaus

**"Je t'ai laissé un mot moi au moins !"** M'amusais-je

**"Ca t'as pris comme ça d'aller faire les magasins avec notre fille ? J'aurais pu venir tu sais !"**

**"Tu dormais si bien que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes achats compulsifs ! Bien qu'ils ne sont pas si compulsifs aujourd'hui, ma carte de crédit ne va pas..."**

**"Justement, je t'aurais laissé la mienne !"**

**"J'ai de quoi habiller ma fille !"** Indiquais-je

**"Notre fille"** Corrigea-t-il

**"Oui **_**notre**_** fille !" **Ris-je

**"Trésor nous avons une fortune inestimable, profites en !"**

**"Nik... Je..."**

Quelqu'un me percuta avec force et mon portable m'échappa des mains pour s'écraser au sol. Merde ! Je voulu me pencher pour le ramasser et me cogna dans l'homme qui voulu en faire de même.

**"Excusez moi Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas vu où j'allais !"** Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

**"Pas de problème !"** Répondis-je, en ramassant les reste de mon portable complétement fichu

**"Je vais faire marcher mon assurance ne vous en faites pas !"**

Il était assez beau, brun avec des yeux vert et la peau pâle. Un affichait un sourire charmeur, arrogant, sur de lui.

**"Ca va aller merci, je devais le changer de toute façon."**

**"Dommage, ça aurait été une bonne occasion de vous demander votre nom."**

**"En quoi cela pourrez vous intéresser ?"** M'amusais-je

**"Vous êtes magnifique, apparemment drôle et j'espère celibataire..." **

Il me draguait ouvertement avec confiance. Bien qu'étonnée je me sentis un peu flattée. Toutes les femmes connaissent cette sensations étranges, celle de sentir son coeur subir une pression agréable dans ce genre de situation. Le genre de pression qui nous fait nous sentir désirée, convoitée, flatée... Cette pression qui déclanche pour les femmes amoureux un doux produit, comme une piqure de rappe, criant le nom de notre amour et repousse ce pseudo dragueur des rues sans aucune originalité. Mon coeur hurlait _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus..._

Soudain il me manquait atrocement et je me demandais ce que je faisais encore là devant cet imbécile qui me fasait les yeux doux.

**"A vrai dire non, mon...homme m'attend à la maison !"**

J'avais du mal à qualifier Klaus de petit copain, petit ami, compagnon... Comme si rien ne lui correspondait bizarrement.

**"Il peut bien attendre encore un peu, le temps que nous fassions plus ample connaissance."**

J'étais un peu choquée, je venais clairement de lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et il continuait. Je sentis quelque chose, une émotion venant de Lianah. Elle semblait heureuse, même sur excitée car elle avait senti qu'il arrivait. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que l'homme s'approcha pour caresser mon bras avant de se retrouver par terre le nez en sang.

**"Nik ?!" M'exclamais-je à la fois surprise et rassurée, non mais de quel droit m'avait-il touché l'autre ?**

**"Ca va tu t'amuse bien Caroline ?" **Claqua-t-il

**"Je te demande pardon ?"** M'étonnais-je

Il m'ignora et pris Lianah dans ses bras. La petite se blottit contre lui et il sorti dans magasin en me laissant en plan, me lâchant froidement qu'il m'attendait à la voiture. L'homme à terre se releva en se tenant le visage avant de partir en courant comme un lâche. Je ne comprenais pas la colère excessive de Klaus. J'allais payer les vêtements de Lianah et me redis à la voiture.

Lianah était dans son siège auto et Klaus m'ouvrit le coffre en silence. Il m'aida à charger les sacs et nous prîmes la route pour rentrer à la maison dansu ne ambiance glaciale.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Je m'étais inquiété lorsque la conversation avait été subitement coupée. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi, c'est pourquoi je m'étais précipité à sa recherche. Cela avait été plutôt simple, trouver un magasin de vêtements pour enfant abordable était facile à trouver, il n'y en avait qu'un. A peine rentré dans le magasin j'avais senti le parfum de CAroline et senti la présence de Lianah qui semblait ravie que j'arrive. Puis j'avais vu cette pourriture poser sa main sur MA Caroline. Il n'allait pas survivre très longtemps, j'allais le retrouver et le bouffer.

**"Nik... Parles moi !"** Lança Caroline, inquiète

**"Pas maintenant, quand elle dormira."** Répondis-je avec colère

Caroline hocha lentement la tête et resta silencieuse. Lorsque Lianah s'endormi durant le trajet, ma douce me lança un regard timide et je garais la voiture sur le côté. Nous étions dans la campagne, un paysage magnifique avec de grandes prairies et des collines à perte de vue, des fleurs mauve et jaune un peu partout. Cela ferait une belle peinture. Mais là n'étais pas le sujet. Je coupais le moteur et descendis de la voiture, Caroline me suivit. Je ne voulais pas que la petite nous entende nous disputer.

**"Nik ?"**

**"Comment as-tu osé Caroline ?"** M'énervais-je aussitôt

**"Pardon mais je n'ai rien fait !"**

**"Tu as laissé ce bon à rien te faire des avances, j'ai tout entendu en entrant dans le magasin. Tu l'as laissé te toucher !"**

**"Alors tu as du m'entendre mentionné que je n'étais pas libre ! Ensuite j'ai eu à peine le temps de réagir que tu lui avais déjà mis une râclée."** Se défendit-elle

**"Evidemment ! Mais il a continué à te draguer ouvertement !" **

**"Mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, Nik arrête de t'énerver !"** S'exclama-t-elle

**"Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'un connard d'humain voulait tripoter MA femme et ce devant MA fille ! Bordel Caroline !" **Criais-je

Je ne supportais pas, la rage bouillonait en moi rien que d'imaginer un autre homme tel qu'il soit vers Caroline et Lianah, elles étaient mienne ! Lianah c'était inévitable car elle est ma fille, mais Caroline pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait, elle pouvait me quitter et je ne supportais pas cette idée.

**"Nik jamais je ne me serais laissé faire, il n'y a que toi tu le sais très bien alors tu vas changer de ton avec moi et maintenant !" **S'énerva-t-elle à son tour

**"Je ne tolérerais pas que ça recommence ! Dorénavant..." **Commençais-je

**"Quoi ?! Tu vas m'enfermer ?"** hurla-t-elle

C'est mot me prirent de court et ses larmes de colère encore plus.

**"J'ai saisi Nik, j'aurais du réagir plutôt mais je ne pensais pas une seconde à mal et encore moi devant notre fille pour qui tu me prends enfin ?!"** S'indigna-t-elle

Elle fondit en larme et je pris consience de l'impact de mes mots. J'avais été trop loin comme d'habitude... Toujours excessif... Je connaissais Caroline, il n'y avait pas plus honnête et sincère qu'elle pourtant je venais de lui lancer des accusations mauvaises, la faisant presque passer pour une femme facile alors qu'elle avait sa fille... C'était absude et stupide de ma part. Je ravalais ma colère et m'approcha doucement d'elle.

Je pris le visage de Caroline entre mes mains et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

**"Excuse moi mon coeur, mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, et de loin..."**

**"Je ne suis pas comme ça NIk, jamais je..."**

**"Je sais mon amour. La colère a parlé à ma place. Rien que l'idée potentielle qu'un autre t'approche ou que tu décide de partir..."**

**"Pourquoi je partirais ? Je suis heureuse avec toi, nous avons une petite fille, une grande famille qui nous attend à la maison, et je t'aime tellement..."**

Je l'embrassais aussitôt. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour Caroline était si intense que toutes mes émotions s'y confrontaient. Elle était tout mon univers, elle était vitale pour moi... Elle se recula pour plonger son regard bleu dans le mien avec un tendresse à faire fondre les coeurs les plus endurcis. Elle était si belle, nous étions si bien, je l'aimais tellement...

**"Epouse-moi Caroline**" Soufflais-je

**"Je... Quoi ?"** Dit-elle, sous le choc

**"Ce n'était pas ainsi, ni même ici que je voulais te faire ma demande... Mais ça me semble étrangement le moment idéal. Je t'aime Caroline, je t'aime tellement que ça me rend fou. Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi, être le seul, être ton dernier amour. Alors je te le demande, ici au milieu d'une vallée perdue d'Angleterre, pendant notre petite puce dort dans la voiture, que nous venons de nous disputer sans raison, et parce que tu es la plus belle femme de l'univers et que je te veux plus que tout. Epouse moi Caroline, devient mienne, devient ma femme..."**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Je ne savais plus n'y où j'étais, ni même quel était mon nom. Klaus était là, devant moi, ses mains dans les miennes, à me faire sa demande. J'étais perdue, étourdie... Au bout d'un moment de silence, je pris une grande inspiration pour remettre mes idées en place. Klaus me regardait un sourire séducteur mais le regard hésitant, comme prêt à être rejetais.

En une seconde ma vie défila devant mes yeux, mon humanité, ma vie à Mystic Fall's avec Tyler, mon arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans pour Klaus, notre amour, notre désirs, nos épreuves, notre fille, notre départ pour Londres, notre famille, notre bonheur... Et sa demande.

**"Oui..."** Soufflais-je, émue

**"Oui ?" **Sourit-il

**"Oui je veux être ta femme Niklaus..."** Souris-je le visage baigné de larmes de joie

**"Oh Care..."** Soupira-t-il en m'enlaçant **"Merci mon ange"**

Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour et il serra son corps contre le mien. Nous retournâmes à la voiture où Lianah dormait paisiblement.

**"La bague est dans mon smoking pour ce soir, désolé..."**

**"J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors ! Oh Nik je me sens si... Wouah ! Ca fait longtemps que tu y pense ?"** Demandais-je

**"Depuis que tu m'as réveillé dans le salon et que tu as dit que tu cherchais ta fille et ton... sans savoir quoi dire. Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais voulu que tu dise mon mari."** Avoua-t-il en souriant **"C'est Bonnie qui m'a poussé à te le demander à ton anniversaire, pensant que ce serait un beau cadeau."**

**"En effet c'est incroyable mon coeur..."** Souris-je aussi

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je sortis Lianah de la voiture et Nik pris tous mes sacs d'une main et enlaça ma taille de l'autre. Nous étions si bien tous les trois. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, Rebekah et Bonnie coururent vers moi

**"BON ANNIVERSAIRE !"** s'exclamèrent les deux filles en choeur

**"Merci les filles !" **

**"Tu as pleuré ? Tout va bien ?"** S'affola Rebekah en me regardant, puis Lianah, puis Nik

**"C'est...Je..."**

**"Je l'ai demandé en mariage"** Répondit Klaus, fier de lui avec un immense sourire en coin

**"Quoi ? Ahhhhhhhh c'est trop génial ! On va être soeur !" **Hurla Rebekah

Lianah se mis à pleurer, apeuré par les cris soudain de sa tante

**"Oh excuse moi ma chérie, viens je vais aller te coucher"** lança Rebekah en me la prenant gentiment des bras. **"Bienvenue dans la famille Care !"**

**"Merci Bekah"** Dis-je, émue

**"Félicitation à vous deux"** Sourit Bonnie avant de s'excuser de partir pour finir de tout préparer pour ce soir

**"Merci Bonnie"** lança Klaus

**"On va se marier..." **Souflais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou **"C'est dingue ! Caroline Michaelson, ça sonne bien tu ne trouve pas ?"** M'enthousiasmais-je

**"Tu n'as pas idée ça me plait beaucoup !" **Dit-il la voix rauque en attirant ses hanches aux miennes

En effet je sentis qu'il adorait ça ! Son regard devint rapidement brpulant de désir. Soulevant mes fesses de ses mains, je l'entourais de mes jambes et l'embrassais passionnément. Je me sentais déjà toute chose ainsi dans ses bras, sa virilité appuyant contre ma cuisse. Je le laissais dévorer mon cou de baiser chaud et mouillée, après tout, il me restait quelques heures avant de fêter mon anniversaire...

* * *

**_Comme après tout grand événement tel que celui-ci, j'attend votre avis avec appréhention et beaucoup d'impatience. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! _**

**_Vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre portera spécialement sur l'anniversaire de Caroline, puis le chapitre 21 marquera un bond dans le temps ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! :D_**

**_J'espère avec plein de reviews pour avoir vos avis que j'esèpre sincèrement positif !_**

**Plein de gros bisous**  
**- KlarolineMichaelson**


	20. Tendres festivités

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Soihra :** _Non ça ne sent pas la fin bien au contraire, rassures-toi ! Mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres. Ravie que ça te plaise, et merci d'être là depuis le début. Bisous :)_

**Lilihammer56 :** _Ah ma chère ! Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments, ça me touche énormément. Pour le Stebekah : En effet ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire confiance, mais ça se fait doucement et sûrement. Pour le Kennett : Non non pas de petit bébé, juste un malaise général dirons-nous. Quand on a bien la crève, tout le métabolisme par en vrille ! xD Gros bisous !_

**Léa Michaelson **: _Voici enfin la suite que j'espère tu apprécieras tout autant. Merci et Bisous :)_

**Elo69 :** _Comme toujours, un commentaire adorable. Merci infiniment. Les personnages évoluent et je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent autant ainsi. Pour Elijah, ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchis à son avenir également ! ;) Encore merci et bisous :)_

**Lolochou : **_Oui, je me suis dit que fêter l'anniversaire de Caroline la ferait repartir à zéro et cette fois avec Klaus. Je suis contente que la demande en mariage t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review et bisous :)_

**MARiiN3 :** _Et oui j'ai craqué et fais en sorte que Klaus demande Caroline en mariage ! Ils sont tellement relié à l'autre, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Lianah et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de les relier encore plus. Merci et Bisous :)_

**Floriane13 :** _J'adore quant on me dit "je ne me lasse pas de te lire", c'est tellement touchant et motivant ! :D Merci beaucoup ! Toute la suite et dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci et bisous :)_

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **_Tu m'as tellement fait de compliments et d'adorables reviews pour la plupart de mes chapitres que ce n'est pas grave si cette fois tu as été àà court de mots. :) Oui, moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire la demande en mariage improvisée ! Merci et bisous :)_

**Odessa :** _Bon apparemment tu as tout aimé dans mon chapitre, tant mieux ! :D _  
_En ce qui concerne Elijah et Katherine, ils auront des scènes ensemble, mais je ne sais pas trop comment cela va tourner, j'y réfléchis. Merci pour ta gentille review et bisous :)_

**Klausetcaroline : **_Merci beaucoup, ta reviews est adorable, je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de compliments ! xD Je te remercie sincérement, Bisous :)_

**Analissa :** _Rebekah n'est pas timide avec Stefan juste méfiante et terriblement tentée en même temps. On s'est toujours servi d'elle et malgré cela, elle a au fond encore l'espoir d'avoir une vraie relation. Quand tu dis que les moments entre Klaus et Lianah sont stupéfiant et irréels, qu'entends-tu par là ? Irréel dans le sens pas crédible ? Peut-être que je m'emballe un peu trop, il ne faut pas hésiter à me recadrer xD_  
_En tout cas tu adore et ça me suffit ! Merci et bisous :)_

**Justine : **_Bon et bien je crois que tu as tout décrit à la perfection comme toujours ! :D Ce chapitre répondra à ta question sur le déroulement de l'anniversaire de Caroline entre autres choses... J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup à toi et bisous ! :)_

**Lola :** _Déjà bienvenue à toi. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise, grâce à toi d'ailleurs je me suis remise à écrire ce chapitre sur lequel je l'avoue, je beugais pas mal ! Merci donc à toi de m'avoir remotivé. Bisous :)_

**Myloveklaus :** _Pour quelqu'un qui était sans mots, tu m'as fait un review d'enfer ! :D Je pense qu'avec de la patience, de l'inspiration et de l'imagination, tout le monde est capable d'écrire, même toi tu sais. Depuis l'épisode 4x20, la plupart des fanfiction implique le "bébé de Klaus et Hayley" ou bien de Klaus et Caroline mais s'ils étaient humains... J'ai voulu qu'ils aient ce bébé en étant vampire, en étant réellement le leur genre pas d'adoption etc. J'ai ramé à trouver comme faire une chose pareil et j'ai fini par trouver un potentiel sort qui tient la route. Du coup Klaus/Caroline et la petite Lianah ! J'avoue que je suis fière du résultat :) Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tout le monde je suppose et capable d'écrire. Pour ma part ça sort tout seul et va savoir pourquoi ça plait beaucoup, j'ai juste de la chance. ^^ _  
_Je veux bien te donner des conseils, bien spur, poses-moi tes questions. Pour répondres à tes PS : Alors je n'accroche pas au Mabekah, Lexi et définitivement morte et je ne pense que de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir de relation avec Stefan car ils sont plutôt frère et soeur dans leurs coeurs. Et enfin, Klaus n'a pas rêvé que Caroline éteignait ses émotions, elle l'a vraiment fait le temps que Rebekah l'aide. _  
_Voilà, merci infiniment à toi, bienvenue dans mon histoire et bisous ! :)_

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà enfin, notamment grâce à Lola, une nouvelle lectrice qui m'a un peu secouée pour que je finisse enfin ce chapitre, merci à elle. **_  
_**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps car il est assez important, je ne voulais pas le rater. J'espère qu'il correspondra à vos attentes évidemment et qu'il va vous plaire. Je croise les doigts...**_  
_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ! ;)**_

* * *

**LAST LOVE**  
_- Chapitre 20_

* * *

**POV Caroline**

C'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux que je découvris une robe de soirée mauve en mouseline étalée sur mon lit avec une paire d'escarpins. Une petite étiquette était accroché à la robe par un ruban.

_Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu as apporté à notre famille. _  
_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. _  
_Avec tout mon amour,_  
_- Rebekah_

Ma gorge se noua sous l'émotion et ma vie défila rapidement devant mes yeux. Klaus, Lianah, ma mère, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Elena, Damon... La vie prend parfois des tournants tellement inattendus...

**"Caroline ?"** M'appela une voix

**"Je suis là Nik !"**

Klaus entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille de façon à coller mon dos à son torse. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque qui me donna un million de frissons.

**"Tu n'es pas encore prête mon coeur ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Non, je sors de la douche et j'ai découvert ce beau cadeau sur mon lit. Je réfléchissais en faite."** Dis-je

**"A quoi penses-tu ?"**

**"A ma vie. En quelques mois tout à changé radicalement. Il y a peu de temps encore j'étais une fille perdue de Mystic Fall's avec sa mère qui ne rêvait que d'aller à la fac et qui devait se battre en ses sentiments pour son petit ami instable et ses autres sentiments pour un psychopathe d'hybride Originel..."** Commençais-je

Klaus grogna doucement ce qui me fit aussitôt rire et me détendit.

**"Et aujourd'hui, après être passé par la Nouvelle-Orléans, je me retrouve à vivre à Londres. Je ne vais pas à la fac, mais je suis maman. J'ai une nouvelle et grande famille que j'adore, un fiancé sexy qui me comble de bonheur en m'ayant demandé de l'épouser..."**

**"C'est vrai que je suis sexy !"** S'exclama-t-il en riant avant de se reprendre. **"Est-ce que c'est la vie que tu veux Caroline ? Est-ce que ça te rend heureuse ? Est-ce que..."**

**"Nik... Honnêtement ce n'est pas la vie que je m'imaginais. Techniquement je n'étais pas censé finir dans tes bras, ni intégrer la famille Originelle que toutes les créatures de la planète craignent, et encore moins être maman d'une petite fille... Ca dépasse tout mes rêves. Tu as boulversé ma vie et tu m'as offert le bonheur sur un plateau d'argent recouvert de diamants !" **Expliquais-je **"Je suis bien plus qu'heureuse avec toi Nik !"**

Klaus me retourna doucement puis m'embrassa avec tendresse. Comme à chaque fois, je frissonnais et mon estomac explosa en une centaines de papillons. Il me comblait au delà de mes espérances. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pouvais aimer une personne à ce point, être heureuse à ce point...

**"Je t'aime" **soufflais-je

Mon Originel passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever et me coller à lui, me faisant sentir son désir.

**"Encore ? Nik je dois me préparer, Bekah et Bonnie vont m'arracher les yeux si je ne viens pas à l'heure !"** Dis-je, même si j'étais déjà envoutée par ses baisers

**"C'est ton anniversaire, elles attendront. Je vais te faire l'amour maintenant Trésor!"**

**"Ok" **Souris-je totalement séduite

L'instant suivant je me retrouvais collée au mur avec Klaus en moi qui me faisait tant de bien que j'en voyais des étoiles. Tout mon corps réagissait éhontemment à ses caresses et à ses coup de reins, je ne contrôlais plus rien et c'était génial.

**POV Rebekah**

**"Bon, tout est prêt ?" **Demandais-je

**"Pour la vingtième fois, oui Rebekah !"** S'amusa Elijah

Je hochais la tête puis jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi. La salle de bal était entiérement décorée de fleurs, bougies, lumières... Une atmosphère chaleureuse et festive. Cela faisait des heures que Bonnie et moi organisions la soirée. Bonnie avait une connaissance illimité sur les goûts de Caroline, ce qui m'arrangeait énormément.

**"Ok, Stefan, la musique s'il te plait !"** Lançais-je

**"Oui votre Altesse !" **Rit-il

Une douce musique emplie discrétement la grande pièce, finalisant la perfection de notre travail. Je regardais ma montre, pile dans les temps ! Dernier détails, se préparer.

**"Bien. Vous avez très exactement vingt minutes et trente secondes pour être complétement prêt et assis sur ce canapé !"** M'exclamais-je

Bonnie rit et se dépêcha de retrouver sa chambre. Kol commença à la suivre.

**"Kol Michealson !"** Criais-je **"Tu connais la règle. Ton costume t'attend dans la chambre d'ami près de la chambre d'Elijah."**

**"Oh allez Bekah, on est au 21ème siècle. Je peux quand même..."**

**"Non !"**

**"Mais je..."**

**"NON !"** Criais-je

Stefan éclata de rire et Elijah sourit d'amusement.

**"Kol, ne vas pas énerver notre petite soeur et changes toi rapidement."** Tempéra Elijah

**"Oui, tu déshabillera Bonnie ce soir !"** Rit Stefan

**"Stefan Salvatore !"** Grondais-je

**"Je plaisante Bekah"** Dit-il en m'attendant dans ses bras de façon inatendu. **"C'est moi qui te déshabillera ce soir. Bon je vais me changer aussi."**

Je restais sans voix lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis parti en vitesse. Elijah, Kol et Bonnie étaient maintenant partis aussi. Les muscles de mon bas-ventre étaient contractés et semblaient envahis d'une chaleur intense. Stefan avait le don de me mettre dans des états pas possibles un peu trop souvent depuis ces trois derniers jours. Je brûlais de désirs pour lui, mais à part des allusions, il ne faisait rien de plus. Alors j'attendais... Cette fois, je voulais être sûr que ce soit vraiment pour moi, et non pas pour se venger d'Elena.

Je secouais la tête et courru dans ma chambre pour enfiler la robe rouge que j'avais acheté la dernière fois avec Bonnie. Je pris une douche à toute vitesse puis enfila ma robe à vitesse vampirique. Je m'installais devant ma coiffeuse et soupira devant mon reflet que je trouvais un peu fade. J'attrapais un pinceau pour appliquer une légère couche de blush pour avoir meilleur mine, puis fard à paupière argenté, eyes-liner noir, marcara puis une touche de brillant à lèvre transparant, inutile d'en faire des tonnes.

A l'aide de ma brosse, je démêlais mes long cheveux clairs avant d'en accrocher la partie de gauche avec une petite rose rouge assez sobre. Une paire de boucle d'oreille en diament, une touche de parfum et le tour est joué.  
J'enfilais mes escarpais rouges avant d'attraper le cadeau de Caroline caché derrières mon oreillet. J'inspire un bon coup puis regarde l'heure. Il restait trois minutes pour que tout le monde soit regroupé dans la salle, puis dix minutes avant que Caroline et Klaus fassent leur entrée. Dans le cas contraire, j'allais devoir tous les massacrer.

* * *

**POV Kol**

En dix minutes j'étais lavé, habillé, coiffé et parfumé. Je me tenais devant la porte de Bonnie, du moins devant la porte de ma propre chambre et attendais avec impatience.

**"Bonnie ? Je te préviens si tu n'ouvres pas la porte dans trois secondes, Rebekah va hurler et ne compte pas sur moi pour me faire dagguer un nouvelle fois car on sera en retard !"** M'amusais-je

**"Voilà, je suis là !"** Répondit ma jolie sorcière

La porte s'ouvrit. Ma jolie sorcière ? Hum... Ma sublime et renversante sorcière plutôt. Bonnie portait comme prévu la robe émeraude et dorée que je lui avais offerte. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches fines sur son visage légérement maquillé. Elle me sourit et j'hésitais soudain entre soit m'incliner devant tant de beauté, soit la prendre sur le champs dans notre lit. Bonnie s'abstenta une seconde puis revint avec Lianah dans les bras. Evidemment, l'idée de la faire mienne allait devoir attendre un peu...

Je détaillais ma petite nièce qui portais une robe voilette foncé en velour, telle une princesse. Elle était magnifique du haut de ses quelques mois. Elle tient définitivement de son oncle ! Me dis-je.

**"Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux. Surtout toi Lianah !" **Souris-je

**"C'est vrai qu'elle est craquante"** Sourit Bonnie avec tendresse en regardant la petite puce

**"Et toi tu es belle à croquer Bébé..."** Continuais-je, sensuel.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre et je sentais déjà d'ici sont corps se réchauffer sous mon regard. Je secouais la tête pour chasser toute envie tentante et lui offrit mon bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle où Elijah et Stefan discutaient tranquillement. A notre arrivé, ils firent un tas de compliments à Bonnie sur son élégance puis ils s'extasièrent devant Lianah.

**"Bah merci bien les mecs !" **Ironisais-je

**"Kol, tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'attendre sans cesse des compliments ?"** Commenta Elijah en prenant Lianah dans ses bras

**"C'est le minimum de la politesse je trouve..." **Dis-je, déclanchat les rires de tous

**"Tu es très beau..."** Commença Bonnie, les yeux captivé par mon visage

Je haussais les sourcils et fit une petit mou boudeur

**"Bon ok, tu es le plus beau !" **Rit ma sorcière

Je lui sourit et posa mes lèvres contre les siennes. Des bruits de talons claquèrent dans le couloir, signe que Rebekah allait arriver dans quelques secondes pour s'assurer que nous étions tous prêt.

**"Inspection générale !"** Lança Rebekah en entrant dans la pièce

**"Wouah petite soeur, tu es presque jolie ce soir !" **Plaisantais-je, elle était radieuse

**"Merci Kol"** Sourit-elle, ayant comprit le message

Elijah, Bonnie et Stefan la complimentèrent. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, ma soeur lui plaisait apparemment beaucoup.

**"Hey rentres ta langue Stefan, elle va trainer par terre !"** Ricanais-je

Bonnie me mis un coup de coude et Stefan me sourit. JE vis que Rebekah essayais en vain de cacher son air satisfait.

"Elijah, toujours impeccable. Lianah, parfaite. Bonnie, remercie Kol pour cette robe, tu as l'air d'une déesse. Kol pas mal." Sourit Rebekah

Je levais les yeux au ciel et elle ricana.

**"Stefan... On verra ça ce soir n'est-ce pas ?"** Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil **"Oh ils arrivent aller, en place !" **

Stefan semblait un peu sous le choc et je lui tapais l'épaule gentiment en lui lança un regard du genre _Fais gaffe, elle va te bouffer tout cru !_

* * *

**POV Caroline**

**"A ton avis, je dois m'attendre à quoi ?"** Demandais-je, un peu anxieuse

**"Beaucoup de tape à l'oeil connaissant Rebekah, bien que Bonnie a du un peu la freiner, du moins je l'espère"** S'amusa Klaus

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, me laissant découvrir la salle incroyablement lumineuse et ma famille qui m'attendait avec impatience.

**"Joyeux anniversaire !"** Dirent-ils tous en choeurs

**"Merci vous êtes des amours"** Répondis-je émue.

Chacun vint m'embrasser, puis Elijah approcha ma fille vêtu comme une princesse pour l'occasion. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

**"Oh ma chérie tu es si jolie... Nik tu as vu comme elle est belle ? Oh ma petit puce..." **Ronronnais-je, ravie

**"Elle est aussi belle que sa mère."** Affirma-t-il, tendre

La soirée débuta tranquillement par des discutions et surtout des danses et beaucoup de champagne. Au bout de deux heures, Lianah bailla et je voulu aller la coucher, mais REbekah voulu s'en charger pour que je profite de la soirée. Nik m'invita à danser ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

**"La soirée te plait mon amour ?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Infiniment ! Les filles ont vraiment assurés. C'est bien mieux que l'année dernière."**

Mes paroles l'arrêtèrent net et je compris aussitôt mon erreur.

**"Non non je ne voulais pas... Je ne faisais pas référence à ça Nik ! C'est juste que pour mon dernier anniversaire, Elena, Bonnie et Matt m'avait organisé un enterrement-anniversaire"**

**"Pardon ?"** S'étonna-t-il

**"Oui, pour enterrer la jeune innoncente et stupide humaine Caroline Forbs pour laisser place à la nouvelle..."** Expliquais-je

**"Je vois, c'est une bonne idée." **Dit-il

**"J'avais fait un voeu ce jour là."**

**"Il s'est réalisé ?" **Demanda-t-il

**"Oui." **

**"Alors tu peux me dire ce que c'était ?"**

**"Tu ne te moquera pas ?"**

**"Bien sur que non !"** S'offusqua-t-il

**"Je voulais trouver ma place dans le monde..."** Soufflais-je

Dans la dance, Klaus m'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il me souffla à l'oreille que j'étais vraiment une femme incroyable. Ces mots me firent fondre, surtout quand je me mis à repenser qu'il voulait que je sois _sa_ femme...

Après notre danse, Klaus m'offrit une nouvelle coupe de champagne, puis Elijah m'invita à danser. J'acceptais avec plaisir et valsa avec mon futur beau-frère, pendant que Klaus discutait avec Kol et Bonnie.

* * *

**POV Rebekah**

**"Allez faire de beau rêve petit nièce !" **Dis-je en recouvrant Lianah de sa couverture

**"Bonne nuit petite princesse"** Ajouta Stefan

Lianah bailla et ferma les yeux sans broncher. C'était une enfant incroyablement sage, un sacré avantage. En silence, je me dirigeais vers la lampe rose qui tronait sur la commode beige de Lianah pour tamiser la lumière. Stefan et moi attendimes qu'elle s'endorme un peu.

Un bruit de vibreur attira mon attention lorsque je sortis de la chambre de ma nièce. Dans le couloir, sur un petit meuble, un portable vibrait. Je passais devant et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'écran et je m'arrêtais net pour attraper le portable en voyant le nom.

**"Tu crois que je lui répond ?"** Demandais-je, inquiéte

**"Non, attends de voir s'il laisse un message"** me conseilla Stefan

Au bout de quelques secondes, un bip annonça un sms indiquant qu'un message vocal avait été laissé. Je composais le numéro de messagerie indiqué. Stefan hocha la tête pour m'encourager et fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement la suite quand je déccrochais.

**"Caroline, j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver Hayley. Du moins sa tombe. Une amie sorcière a inspecté le corps. Hayley a accouché de l'enfant. Je ne sais pas où tu es ma douce Caroline mais je vais te retrouver et tu paieras ce qui est arrivé à Hayley. Quant à cet enfant j'ai appris toujours par ma sorcière, que c'est finalement le tien et celui de cet ordure de Klaus. Toutes mes féliciations. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je vous réserve. A vous trois. A bientôt Caroline, tu me reviendras, soit en certaine. En attendant, bon anniversaire."**

Je restais bloquée, sans voix. Très lentement je raccrochais et commença à fouiller dans le répertoire.

**"Non Bekah, s'il redonne des nouvelles d'un coup comme ça c'est pour une raison, il veut localiser l'appel pour retrouver Care."** Dit Stefan

**"Il a une sorcière apparemment, il doit déjà savoir où nous sommes !"** Lachais-je, frustrée

**"Bonnie nous protège, elle a lancé un sort sur le chateau et du coup ses occupants." **Expliquais-je

**"Ah. Comment tu sais ça ?"** Demandais-je

**"J'étais là que Klaus l'a demandé à Bonnie."** Dit-il simplement

Je reposais le portable doucement sur le meuble et soupira. Tyler était réellementdevenu le pire des monstres. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire, en parler à Nik ? Il partirais d'ici jusqu'à le tuer de ses propres mains pour avoir osé menacer sa femme et sa fille. En parler à Caroline ? Elle ferait une crise cardiaque en entendant le contenu du message. Peut-être à Elijah... Mais il finirait par en parler à Nik. Stefan me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa le cou pour me rassurer. J'avais une énorme colère en moi contre ce loup-garou de bas étages qui voulait s'en prendre à ma famille...

**"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les tenir au courant, mais peut-être pas ce soir, ou du moins pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas profité de leur demande en mariage etc..."** Lança Stefan

**"Je sais. Mais dès que c'est fait je vais le dire à mon frère, c'est trop important. Par contre il faudra que tu m'aide à le convaincre de ne pas partir..."** Soufflais-je

Stefan hocha la tête et m'embrassa tendrement sans que je ne m'y attende. Il m'invita à le suivre pour rejoindre les autres. Je lui pris la mains et rejoignis rapidement ma famille.

* * *

**POV Klaus **

Après plusieurs danses, j'invitais Caroline à me suivre sur la grand balcon qui faisait plus office de terrasse. Elle avait été décoré avec des girlandes lumineuses et des roses mauves et violettes assorti à la tenu de Caroline, pour créer une ambiance romantique. Ma belle vampire s'assit sur un banc en fer forgé noir où plusieurs coussins étaient posés. Je m'assis prêt d'elle. Caroline tourna son visage vers moi et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Elle était réellement la plu belle créature de ce monde. Avec douceur je lui pris les mains. Je ne pouvais plus attendre...

**"Caroline, mon amour."** Commençais-je **"Tu as boulversé ma vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle a été longue et éprouvante. J'ai vécu mille ans, traversé les époques, les cultures, rencontrés certaines personnes qui ont révolutionné le monde par leurs peintures, leur savoir, leur talent, leur musique, leur technologie et j'en passe. J'ai vécu les plus grand événements, les plus grandes guerres, les plus grandes colonisations. J'ai participé à des tas de choses, j'ai gouverné, sauvé des peuples, j'ai semé la terreur aussi, j'ai visité la terre entière et pourtant tout ça n'est strictement rien depuis que je te connais. Tu es l'étincelle qui a réveillé ce coeur que je pensé mort depuis si longtemps, tu l'as transpercé et depuis il brûle pour toi, pour ta beauté, pour ton charme, pour ton inteligence, ton courage, ta force, ta générosité... Tu es mon miracle, mon espoir, ma rédemption. Tu es la mère de ma fille, la femme de ma vie. Alors ce soir je te le demande, veux-tu me faire le cadeau d'illuminer ma vie ? Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'aimer et de partager ma vie pour l'éternité ? Veux-tu m'épouser Caroline Forbes ?"**

Je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux bleus noyé de larmes de ma princesse. Un silence s'était installé, elle semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser mes paroles. En avais-je trop fait ? Lui avais-je fait peur à me dévoiler ainsi ? Changerait-elle d'avis ?

**"Nik je..."** Renifla-t-elle

**"Oui ?"** Demandais-je, attendant ma réponse, un peu anxieux à cause des ses larmes

**"Je... Oh mon Dieu mais si tu savais comment je t'aime bordel !"** S'exclama-t-elle en souriant entre ses larmes d'émotion **"Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire après ça Nik, c'est tellement beau. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi moi, comment tu peux dire qu'une bébé vampire comme moi puisse à ce point boulverser ta vie. Je me sens...honorée que tu m'aimes, honnée que tu m'aies choisi parmi toutes les femmes de l'univers, honorée car tu es toi, tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que le monde est porté durant mille ans, honorée car j'ai l'impression de gagner une place au paradis avec mon âme soeur... Oui je veux être ta femme, je veux être ta reine, je veux tout êtres du moment que c'est dans tes bras. Oui je veux t'épouser Niklaus Michaelson !" **

Je souris en ne pouvant m'empêcher de constater combien les battements de mon coeur avaient accéléré face à la déclaration de Caroline et également je m'aperçu que tout le long j'avais cessé de respirer en attendant sa réponse.

**"Tu es ma reine, Caroline. Je t'offrirais le monde... Je t'aime tellement, Love."**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'embrassais avec passion durant de longues secondes. C'est en m'écartant d'elle que je sortis de ma poche un écrin en velour noir entouré d'un ruban couleur crème. Je vis les yeux de Caroline s'illuminer lorsque j'ouvris la petit boîte.

Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc composée d'un anneau fin qui se divisait en plusieurs branches enroulées en arabesque où étaient nichées différentes pierres précieuses dont des saphir d'un bleu profond et de l'émeuraude d'un vert éclatant. Toutes ces arabesques finissaient en torsades pour accueillir en son centre un diament épais d'une brillance et d'une limpidité incomparable.

Avec délicatesse, je pris la main de ma douce Caroline pour lui passer la bague au doigts, comme une promesse d'amour en attendant notre jour de mariage annonçant notre éternité ensemble.

* * *

**POV Kol**

**"Darling, sèches tes larmes !"** Ris-je

**"C'était tellement émouvant..."** Souffla Bonnie

**"En effet"** Commanta Elijah **"Niklaus me surprendra toujours." **

Elijah affichait un sourire et un regard tendre et plein de fiereté par parlant de Nik. Bonnie essuyait ses yeux avec son vingtième mouchoir. Nous entendîmes Rebekah et Stefan arriver main dans la main.

**"Vous avez tout loupé..."** Signalais-je

**"Non, nous étions dans la pièce d'à côté, nous avons assité aussi à ce moment magique" **Déclara Stefan pourtant sans joie.

Rebekah et lui affichaient un air grave et sérieux assez inquiétant... Je lançais un regard interrogateur à ma soeur, et elle se mordit la lèvre d'hésitation puis lança un regard rapide à Elijah. Nous attendîmes tous en silence d'avoir plus d'information. Tout bas, Rebekah commença à nous expliquer le message vocal de Tyler Lockwood... Elijah fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et de dégoût, Bonnie afficha une mine choquée et apeurée, quant à moi j'étais carrément outré par le culot de ce détestable chien.

**"Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'en parle à Nik ?"** S'inquiéta Bekah

**"Tyler est sous surveillence par nos hommes. S'il quitte les environs de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec sa meute ou autre, je le saurais immédiatement. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter outre mesure... Cela dit Niklaus et Caroline devraient être au courant."** Répondit Elijah avec un sérieux et un calme rassurant

Au même instant Caroline et Nik arrivèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, sur leur petit nuage. Ils nous regardèrent, étonné par le silence qui régnait. Bonnie fut la plus rapide à réagir.

**"Toutes mes félicitaions à vous ! Oh Care tu vas te marier, c'est...wouah !" **Sourit Bonnie avec talent pour masquer son inquiétude

**"Oui je sais ! Regardes !"** Dit Caroline ne montrant sa bague

Rebekah se joignit au filles et complimenta la bague puis demanda à quand été programmé le mariage, our détourner la conversation.

**"A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, d'une côté j'aimerais qu'on se mari immédiatement, mais Caroline tiens absolument à ce que Lianah soit assez grand pour s'en souvenir."** Expliqua Nik

**"C'est une bonne idée, non ? On pourrait au moins attendre quelques mois qu'elle marche." **Dit Caroline

**"Oui, disons au début de l'été ?"** Proposa Rebekah

**"Elle marchera déjà ? Elle n'aura même pas un an..." **S'interrogea Bonnie

**"Alie avait dit à Elijah qu'elle allait grandir et se développer très rapidement avant de se stabiliser... Peut-être qu'elle marchera et parlera également très tôt."** Continua Rebekah

**"C'est vrai qu'elle semble déjà comprendre énormément de chose pour un bébé lorsqu'on lui parle**" Confirmais-je

**"Bien, ok pour cet été !"** S'enthousiasma Caroline avant de se jeter au cou de mon frère pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Un portable sonna et Elijah répondit aussitôt sous l'oeil noir de Rebekah, peu ravie que quelqu'un gâche ce moment en famille. Elijah s'excusa et quitta la pièce. De son côté Bonnie se mit à bailler et Caroline puis Rebekah proposèrent de l'accompagner à sa chambre. Une fois que les filles furent hors de notre vue, Nik prit la parole.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?" **Demanda mon frère à qui visiblement rien n'échappait

**"On a quelque chose à te dire. Mais avança, Elijah assure qu'il n'y a pour le moment rien à craindre et Rebekah m'a supplié de te dire de ne pas partir d'ici et..."** Commençais-je

**"Craches le morceau, Kol !" **S'impatienta Nik

**"Tyler a laissé un message vocal sur le portable de Caroline." **Lâchais-je

Une ombre menaçante passa sur le visage de Nik en une seconde, pourtant il gardait le contrôle de lui-même avec beaucoup d'effort et demanda plus de précision. Stefan lui récita le message dans son intégralité et mon frère commença à sortir les crocs doucement.

**"Si je comprend bien, ce misérable chien à menacé ma femme et ma fille ? Il veut nous détruire tous les trois, c'est bien ça ?" **Grogna-t-il

**"Klaus, Bonnie nous protège, il ne nous trouvera pas. De plus tu veux qu'il fasse quoi contre quatres Originels dont toi qui est invincible, une puissante sorcière et deux vampires ?"** Dit Stefan

**"Il veut mettre en danger la vie de ma fille !" **S'énerva mon frère

**"Lianah est en sécurité à la maison, Nik. Elijah veille sur tous les agissements de ceux qui s'en sont prit à nous à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Pour le moment il vaut mieux ignorer la menace. On a le droit de vivre en paix, non ? Et le jour où se stupide chien débarquera, on lui fera bouffer son coeur !"** Assurais-je

**"Bien..."** Se calma difficilement Nik **"Bon allons nous coucher, on verra tout ça plus tard. J'ai une fille à élever, une femme à épouser et une famille à protéger. Ce chien attendra."**

Stefan et moi hochâmes la tête puis partimes rejoindre nos belles princesses.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes... Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas en direct live du mariage, mais ce passera deux ans et demi plus tard. Bien sûr des flashback seront au rendez-vous. ;) **_  
_**Pour être plus précise, je préfère procéder ainsi pour la suite raison que je ne me vois pas écrire un chapitre entier (qui sont assez long en général) spécialement sur le mariage et je n'ai pas envie de la couper avec autre chose, rien ne doit perturber ce mariage. Vous aurez des passages malgré tout c'est promis. Donc je préfère reprendre l'histoire plus loin pour relancer l'action ;) Faites moi confiance ! **_

**Plein de gros bisous**  
**- KlarolineMichealson**


End file.
